Finding 10538
by wildreams
Summary: I'm Circe Riddle and I'm going to kill my father. I just need some help to find him. That's why I'm looking for Black. And then I realised that his friend, R.Lupin is a teacher in Hogwarts and that just makes things so complicated. Can you hear me out?
1. Chapter 1

The next story of Circe Louvenia Grace. I hope you have at least watched the movie before reading this. Enjoy:) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

The feeling of anger was slowly fading and a new feeling began to emerge: panic. After a very rude and vulgar remarks about his parents by Aunt Marge, Harry unconsciously bloated her into a large balloon and she was still somewhere floating in the sky screaming. Realising that he had used magic outside school so badly this time, Harry wasn't surprise if the representatives of Ministry of Magic were swooping down to apprehend him at that instance.

Tugging his trunk, Harry wondered into Magnolia Crescent, panting from the adrenaline rush of running away from number 4, Privet Drive and the heaviness of his trunk. What was going to happen to him now? He was surely to be expelled from school now and that thought alone made the panic in him grew bigger. Hogwarts was the only place he ever felt belong and at peace. It was where all his friends were and the people who cared for him. All alone, harry fumbled into his wallet; there wasn't enough to spend a night in any simple lodging. Of course, he has a lot of money, inherited from him parents, in Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London but it was a long way there and with his trunk with him, it would be a tedious journey. Then two things occurred to him: his invisibility cloak and his broomstick. If he was already expelled from school, another bit of magic wouldn't harm more than it already had. Lying his trunk down on the pathway, he opened it and looked for the invisibility cloak.

Then, a funny feeling enveloped him and Harry looked up. The prickling on his back made him feel as though someone was watching him. When everything was still and quiet, Harry bent down again. But before a second passed by, he felt the some odd feeling and glance up again. No doubt this time, he heard a rustling sound in the gap between the garage and fence behind him. Clenching his wand hard, he pointed it at the direction.

"Lumos." He muttered and a glow of light appeared at the tip of his wand, he held it high and the garage door gleamed. Between them, Harry could tell there was a hulking outline of something very big with wide, gleaming eyes. Taking a step backwards, Harry was still very much focus on the creature. But then, his leg caught the wheels of his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand and he flung his arms wide open to break his fall. There was a deafening BANG and a blinding light as Harry shielded his eyes. Quickly rolling back to the pavement, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt right where Harry was a second ago. If that was not frightening enough, he heard another rustling sound nearing him and immediately grabbed his wand and pointed at the direction of the sound. "Lumos!"

The glow appeared and revealed a slim figure walking towards him. Reaching within the rays of the light, stood Circe Louvenia Grace, clad in a light floral skirt and a beige colour turtleneck. She stood where she was, glancing down at Harry who was still lying on the ground. Harry was so startled by her presence that he completely did not hear a skinny lad walking down from a large triple-decker bus with the lettering 'The Knight Bus' was labelled across the windscreen.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this eve-

The skinny conductor stopped halfway, noticing that the boy on the ground and the girl standing aside were not listening to him. Harry, who still ignored the conductor, got up. "Circe!"

"Hi, Harry." She said, sounding much calmer than Harry, who has not still overcome by surprise of her sudden presence.

"You two kno' each other?" asked Stan. But when neither of them answered, he asked again. "You two goin' on board?"

"Come Harry, let's go." Circe said finally, walking up to Stan, handing him twenty two sickles. "It's for me and my friend." She said to him. "I'm going to Diagon Alley. You?" she said this time, looking at Harry.

Harry finally got his sense back. "Umm...sure, yea." And he climbed on the bus. Inside the bus, instead of rows of seats were half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-panelled walls.

Glancing at the driver, Stan introduced them to the driver. "This is Ernie Prang here, our driver. So, Ms Circe, mind telling me who' this friend o' yours is?"

Harry looked at Circe, wondering how the conductor knew her. "This is Neville Longbottom, Stan." She said rather unenthusiastically. "C'mon, Stan, let's go."

There was another loud Bang and Harry was thrown backwards by the speed of the bus. Only Circe seemed unaffected as she sat on one of the beds, sipping hot chocolate that Stan handed to her automatically.

Stan enjoyed looking at Harry's stunned face while Circe just sipped her drink without so much glancing at Harry. "How come the muggles don't hear us?" asked Harry, looking at Circe.

"Them?" Stan said contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."

Harry glanced at Stan, he wasn't asking him. "I see."

"Well, better go wake Madam Marsh up. Gonna reach Abergavenny in a minute." Said Stan as he disappeared behind a wooden spiralling staircase.

Harry looked at Circe who hasn't said a word to him yet. "So what were you doing there? Weren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

Putting her mug on a coffee table, Circe turned to Harry. "I was just taking a walk."

"A walk? At Magnolia Crescent?" he said in disbelieve.

"I wanted...a change of scenery." She said nodding slowly.

"Wouldn't the school catch you running off like that?"

"Harry, you couldn't expect anyone to coop up all alone in Hogwarts for the entire summer holiday, could you?"

Harry thought for awhile, wondering whether or not that was a rhetorical question. "Well, it's nice bumping into you. I'm actually in huge trouble now."

"I know. You ballooned a female relative of yours." Circe said.

"How...how did you know?"

"I saw her in the sky and since you live there, it could only be you. But don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Nothing! It's law! I did magic outside, you know the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. I've really done it this time, Circe." Harry cried out, wondering how Circe could make it sound so uncomplicated.

Circe looked at him with boredom on her face. "Trust me. You're not in trouble." And she looked back outside the window.

Stan came back with an elderly woman in a bright orange suit following behind him. Ernie stamped on the brakes and the beds immediately slide forward with the bus coming to a sudden halt. "'Ere you go, Madam Marsh." Said Stan happily. The minute the elderly woman got down, Ernie hit the accelerator, a BANG and they were again on the move.

The bus was constantly banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time that Harry could not possibly find ways to sleep or drink a cup of hot chocolate like Circe did. He's stomach was churning aggressively and he wasn't surprised if he threw up if he had a drink.

"You take this bus often?" he asked her casually, trying to gulped down some saliva to make him feel better.

"I've travelled the whole of England for the past two months with this bus and Stan as my lovely companion. Very useful this bus is."

"Yea! Me and Ms Circe here 'ave been riding up and down the country." Quipped Stan. "Whole day and night!"

"Shut up Stan." Circe said jokingly.

Stan smiled back and unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large moving picture of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.

"Hey, that man!" said Harry. "He was on the Muggle news!"

Stan turned to the front page and gave a light chuckle. "Sirius Black." He said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Circe, where 'ave your friend been to?"

"Mars, Stan." Circe said without looking at the papers.

Stan chuckled louder. "You oughta read the papers more, Neville. That man 'as killed 13 people with a single curse! Surely you 'ave heard 'o him." He took out the front page and handed it to Harry.

"Murdered _13_ people? With _one curse_?" Harry said, looking at the photograph. The shadowed eyes of Sirius Black were the only sunken part that seemed alive. His skin was waxy white, just like the pictures of vampires from his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes.

"Yep, in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Don't know why Ms Circe here wanted to go gallivanting about the country with a man like that on the loose. I told 'er she was crazy."

"You know about Sirius Black?" Harry said, turning to Circe was seemed unperturbed by the conversation.

"Of course! I'm not as thick as you." She muttered.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo." Stan said creepily.

Without thinking, Harry cried. "What, Volde-

But he couldn't finish his sentence when Circe gave him a big slap on his face. "Oww!" he looked at her as she made an odd look. "Oh..."

"What you wanted to say, Neville?" asked Stan suspiciously.

"Erm...so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" He said apologetically. No one dared to say Lord Voldemort's name out loud. People go to a total anaphylactic shock when they hear his name and Harry was glad that Circe caught him just in time.

"Yea...and guess what 'e did after he killed a dozen Muggles?"

"What?"

"Laughed!" said Stan. "Jus' stood there laughing like a mad man, of course, he is one. An' when the reinforcements came, 'e when with 'em still laughing his 'ead off!"

"A mad, mad man..." said Ernie from the front, shaking his head.

"Anyway, if he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now. I'd blow my 'ead off if I were ever be stuck in a place like that. Them Azkaban guards scare the 'ell out of me." Stan said, shivering just a little bit.

Harry thought about him blowing his aunt. Is a crime like that serious enough to land him to Azkaban, he wondered. He didn't know anything about wizard prison but Hagrid was there for two months and he recounted it with terror. Harry knows that he was one of the bravest people so Azkaban must be a place of horror.

"Alright, enough Stan. Stop scaring Neville." Circe suddenly jutted in.

"'Right, 'right... I'm done." Said Stan and he got up and went to Ernie.

"Hey, thanks for that slap just now." Harry said to her.

"No problem. Just mind your language next time. I'm not always around to slap you." She said finishing the last bit of hot chocolate.

Harry grinned. Then, the awkward silence settled in between them. Circe was a friend but the closeness they had was far less the one he had with his two bestest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had a few brief conversations before but that was that, nothing more. Harry even harboured a bad feeling about Circe last year when he stumbled upon her with Nearly Headless Nick and Justin who was both petrified.

"So how's your summer?" he asked trying to fill in the silence.

"It was cool. At least I didn't get in trouble like you. Why did you blow up that woman?"

"She's actually my uncle's sister, Aunt Marge. She...well, she said something nasty about my parents and I just couldn't control my anger I guessed. It wasn't on purpose." Harry said desperately.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. I'm not blaming you or anything. You don't have to explain yourself to me."Circe said.

"We're reaching now, Ms Circe!" cried out Stan. "Any minute!"

There was another loud BANG and the bus came to a screeching halt in front of a small, shabby-looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron where behind the little pub was the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Circe got up and headed down the steps. "Thanks a lot Stan!" said Circe handing in another sickle in Stan's palm.

"Whot' 'sis for?"

"For being a nice company throughout the times." Said Circe, smiling at Stan broadly.

"Thanks 'a much, Ms Circe! Wish there was more like you! Goodbye, Neville."

"Goodbye."

"There you are Harry!" a voice boomed from behind them. And then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he realised that he had bumped into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

Stan squinted his eyes at Harry, especially on his forehead. "What did 'cha called him, sir?"

Fudge looked at Stan as though he asked something stupid. "This is Harry Potter." he said.

"Oi, Ms Circe! It's Harry Potter!" yelled Stan who hasn't left yet. "What 'choo lie to us for?"

"Alright, Stan, goodbye. Right, up you go now. Many places for you and Ernie to go." Said Circe as she tried pushing Stan up the steps.

"Hey, Ern! That wasn't Neville. That's him, Harry Potter."

"Yes, he is Harry Potter." Said Fudge testily. "I'm glad the Knight Bus picked him up but we need to get going."

"Bye, Stan." Circe said the last time with a hint that he must get going now in her voice. Stan gave another reluctant glance at Harry. There was the loud BANG and the Knight Bus disappeared.

"Well, how are you Harry? And who is your friend here?" said Fudge, looking at Circe.

"Oh, erm...this is Circe Grace, a friend of mine at school." Harry introduced.

"Circe Grace..." muttered Fudge as he narrowed his eyes of the brown-haired hair with gleaming green eyes. "Ah...yes, I remember you now. You caused an uproar in the Department of Education. I would like to have a word with you regarding your examination dual. Pity Professor Snape whisked you off so quickly."

Harry stared at Circe. What had she done that caused an 'uproar' as Fudge put it?

"Ah...well sir, maybe next time. I need to be somewhere else now." Smile Circe.

"I can see that. Loitering in the night when a murderer is loose, you both should be given a sound thrashing. Well, goodbye Ms Grace." Fudge said.

"Goodnight, sir." And Circe entered the Leaky Cauldron.

A toothless, hunching man who appeared to be the landlord came out just when Circe went in. "You've got him, Minister!" he cried in happily. Will you be wanting anything? Bear? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea. Now, Harry shall we go in? You look starving." Fudge said, ushering him into the pub.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the this opening. Review please. Thanks :) lOVE, Wildreams


	2. Summer With Circe

I've got to admit. This chapter was particularly hard to write but I made it :) For those who have not read the first story, I think you better do so that it might make more sense when you're reading thsi one. It's called Finding Faith. And loads of hugs and kisses to Tinker! Thanks and enjoy. lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

The summer holiday for Circe was rather eventful and that was because Circe did not spend her time at Hogwarts. It seems that she never had a real rest after recovering the constant adrenaline rush from last year. She spent the first week of the holiday with Ninetails, practicing all sorts of charms and hexes that were not taught in school. She realised that her talent of fire has rusted since she hasn't used it ever since she entered Hogwarts as she remembered clearly that Professor Snape had told her not to use magic without her wand in order not to draw attention. So, she was determined to get back her usual skill. Of course, doing it inside the school would be a disaster, now that her relationship with Filch has grown to a state much worse than Harry and Professor Snape. She practiced burning down a dry trees and producing a pole of fire as high as she could manage (She stopped halfway because the pillar of fire went too high up and she didn't want Hagrid to accidentally see it) in the Forbidden Forest. All in all, she stayed in the castle like a good girl Professor Snape told her to be (with an exception of sneaking into Hogsmead for some candies) but by the fourth day, Circe felt the lack of adventure, the excitement and the constant thinking.. She was too unoccupied and her mind was stagnant already. She needed something to happen while waiting for another chance to meet her father again. She needed stimulation. Then, as if her answered was answered, her daily mail came on another lazy Monday morning when she was munching a buttered toast. Flipping open the papers to read the headlines like she did every boring Monday morning, Circe read along the big block letters and her heart beat harder and louder.

ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. _

'_We are doing all we can to recapture Black,' said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, 'and we beg the magical community to remain calm.'_

_Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis_

'_Well, really, I had to, don't you know,' said irritable Fudge. 'Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?'_

_Black, who has been a fiercely loyal servant to You-Know-Who, is also famous for his single curse that killed 13 people._

Circe didn't bother to read the rest. This Sirius Black, this mass murderer, was a servant to her father, a faithful servant. And now that he has escape, Circe knew where he would go, or at least, what he will do, if of course, he was actually a faithful servant as the papers mentioned. Maybe, just maybe, if she was able to find him, to track him down, he might lead him to Lord Voldemort and she can once and for all, finish her dreading task. She had spent endless wakeful nights thinking what it would be like, to have her father wandless before her. He wouldn't beg. No, that just wasn't like him, probably he would laugh at her, calling her weak and full of fear. And she would wish that he said that, so that maybe that insult will anger her enough and the desire to murder him overcomes her reluctance. She thought of using the unforgivable curse, or using Ninetails as a distraction while she surprises him from behind, or poison. But it all sounded pathetic and laughable in her head, like it was all very unlikely to happen. And after each nightmare of a young Tom Riddle like how she saw him in the Chamber of Secrets, laughing insanely at her, daring her to cast the Killing Curse, Circe wondered whether she could do it in the first place and started to doubt her abilities. How could anyone want to kill their own father? The one that made her? The one whose blood flows strongly in her?

Using her blanket to wipe her sweats on one of the nights after waking up from her nightmares, Circe called out for Ninetails, who immediately appeared by her bedside. He always wonder in the forest and beyond it when she goes to bed but he was back by her side when she wakes up. But on that night, somehow reading her mind, Ninetails stayed close to her. When she called out for him in the middle of the night, he instantly crept near her, sharing his body warmth with her. Circe hugged him tightly and was soon fast asleep on his warm tummy.

Reading the news with her mind running like the Hogwarts Express, Circe knew what she must do to get over her task. She had to find this Sirius Black and somehow get him to find Lord Voldemort for her. Finding him was not going to be easy since he has already escaped from Azkaban, something no one has ever done before and getting him to lead her to her father might be impossible but Circe decided to focus on locating him first; she will think about the harder bit later when it really becomes an issue. Meanwhile, she must get to know her new target before setting out for him. She poured over old yearbooks that go back to the year when Sirius Black was schooling. He looked almost like the picture in the front page but the sparkle of youth and joy was not there. Of course, he spent 12 years in Azkaban. Even Circe doubted whether she could last a year there. She heard from Professor Snape what a horror it was there, how the dementors fed on happiness and joy, how they left their victims with nothing their worst experience, how they could left them soulless.

But what surprised her most was that in the yearbook, Sirius Black was always with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew. She was unfamiliar with Lupin and Pettigrew but she knows who Potter and Evans were. They were the parents of the legendary Harry Potter, who both died trying to protect their son. The story of their ultimate sacrifice for their son, who defeated Lord Voldemort, was always talked about in awe and admiration. But what was this murderer doing around people like them? Keeping this question behind her head, she told Ninetails what she planned to do. Taking him along would not be a good idea as the sight of a kitsune might drive wizards and witches crazy. Even Ninetails didn't need to be told; he already licked her face happily as if he was wishing her luck in finding the mad murderer.

Circe travelled to Diagon Alley using the smoke ball; it was useful as it used less energy compared to travelling by broom mostly because her inner magical stamina was stronger than most students. Landing in a secluded and dark alley, Circe looked left and right. This Black could be anywhere by now. But if he was bending on finding his master, he will stay in England. But England was still a very big country, especially when one is finding a man who escaped Azkaban, who slipped passed the Dementors. It was going to take a long time and she was glad that she started earlier. Clearing Diagon Alley, she decided to move on to London, the muggle world. As the magical arch appeared, revealing the back of Leady Cauldron, Circe realised that it would be the first time she stepped back into the Muggle World once she goes outside of Leaky Cauldron. She felt the pang of an old, dull feeling. She wondered whether the policemen still have the picture of her on their board, reminding them that she was still a missing person. She wondered what happened to the place that was once her home until she burned it down. She wondered where her mother was buried; she did not even visit her grave; she did not even think of it after she was staying permanently in Hogwarts. Professor Snape did said once last year that he could take her to her mother's grave. But she was too engrossed with life with people like her, learning more and more about magic, that she declined the offer instantly. Besides, would her mother be happy seeing her in a magic school when she spent half her life trying to get rid the magic in Circe. Maybe it wouldn't do any harm for a little detour. She just wanted to have a peek of what she left behind without thinking for a second to look back.

The plot of land where her house once stood now was replaced by a restaurant that makes the best pancakes, or so it says on the window pane. She tried to remember what her house looked like, trying to remember how it was when it stood there. But to her own amazement, she couldn't even remember what her own bedroom looked like. She recollected her bed; it had a wooden headboard, yellow bed sheet and her teddy she always had with her. She remembered her dolls, even the one that Quentin broke its head off. It was just these little things that were still vague in her mind. The rest was completely lost to her. Staring at a young couple walking into the restaurant, Circe didn't even felt like crying. She was numb, that was all. Then, she frowned. She was supposed to find Sirius Black, not reminiscing her childhood days which wasn't anywhere close to happiness anyway. She turned back and walked ahead, signalling for a bus. She was never going to come back here. Never ever.

With one single objective in her brain, Circe travelled around England on the Knight Bus with Stan telling him everything he knows about Black and he did seemed very eager to talk about him. Making short stops everywhere, she realised that even the Muggles were also talking about this escape prisoner but in excitement rather than in fear. Life without magic is boring, she thought to herself, smirking at one of the elderly ladies who were discussing animatedly about Black.

But after weeks on the Knight Bus, there wasn't even a single trace of Black. Circe couldn't even smell anything fishy anywhere. Unless of course, he wasn't in the Muggle world. The thought of that made Circe's stomach twist. After all the time spent going up and down England, bearing with Stan's constant chats, if he was all these time, in the magical community, Circe might just kill him off too for making her wasting her time like this.

She was just about to give up as she went back to Diagon Alley, sipping a glass of pumpkin juice when she overheard something. Someone said something as he passed by her and it has the word 'Harry' and 'Black' in the same sentence. She looked up cautiously at the two passer bys. Merlin's beard! It was Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid! One look at a man with long, heavy grey cloak with a half-giant in moleskin and Circe knew instantly it was the headmaster and the school's gamekeeper. Immediately spitting out her pumpkin juice, she quickly got up and closely followed them. They were hunching their backs, talking in low voice but not low enough to be overheard by Circe.

"We must tell him, professor. It might'a be the best fo' 'im." Said Hagrid in a desperate tone.

"Hagrid, if we tell him half of the truth, we might as well tell him all of it." Replied Dumbledore. "Either way, if we do tell him half of it, it is just like Harry to find out the other half."

"But if 'e knows, wouldn't 'e be more careful?"

"Harry is never careful, Hagrid. And he is not one to let go of a revenge once he finds out the whole truth." Insisted the headmaster.

"'O course, sir! Who would if someone like Black were to do something like dat!"

"Hush, Hagrid! Not too loud." Dumbledore whispered sharply as he turned around slightly. It was just in time for Circe to duck down behind the back of an extra tall man. What is that Black has done that will make Harry wants revenge? The question immediately hit her in full force. Her curiosity was at its peak already and Circe stealthily crept nearer, not wanting to miss a single word uttered between them. "What Black has done towards Harry's parents remains just a rumour even though many chose to believe it." Continued Dumbledore. "And even if it was true, I feel less troubled if Harry doesn't know about. The boy has been through enough and I want his life to remain as simple as possible."

"Yea, but wouldn't 'arry be angry once he finds out dat we've been hiding the truth from him?"

To this question, Dumbledore remained silent. Because it was true that Harry would go berserk if he knew that everybody knows something about him except _him_. But Circe could tell by the tone of Dumbledore that he was far less concern about what Harry will feel if he finds out whatever truth they were talking. He was more concentrate on ensuring he's safety. Circe gave a sniff, Harry was always Dumbledore's golden boy. Not that she mind, of course.

They took a sharp corner that led into a lonely, dark alley and Circe could only hide behind a wall, hoping that they do not go far and out of her hearing range.

"Professor, wit' all due respect to your decision, I think that 'arry should know that Black was their friend and 'is godfather and 'e betrayed them." Hagrid said in a cool voice. "And now 'e 'as escaped from Azkaban to finish of whot 'e started: 'ta kill 'arry."

Circe gasped. This Black was Harry's godfather! How bloody sensational is that! There was no ending towards the drama in Harry's life. And Black was 'their' friend. 'Their' could only mean James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the ones that were in the yearbook picture with Black. And Black wants to kill Harry, the one who defeated his master, to finish off his betrayal and service to his master. Circe frowned. That means she has been looking in the wrong place all this time. She heard footsteps coming nearer and Circe made herself scarce. She has all the information she needed all thanks to Hagrid. Slipping off into the crowd, Circe planned out everything. There was only two and a half weeks before school reopens. Checking out on Harry wouldn't be a bad idea now. Wherever Harry is right now, there was where Circe wants to be, because it was also where Black would want to be too.

Finding where he stays with the Dursley's wasn't hard. Finding the exact house was even easier. All she had to do was to wonder about and when she heard someone shouting "Shut your bloody bird!", Circe knew immediately that the house with nice flowers growing beneath the windows was where Harry's lives during the summer. And by the sound of his uncle shouting, it seemed that Circe had a better summer. Throughout the four days of stalking Harry, she slept inside an old car that someone just parked on the side of the street. It stank and reek of old beer but it was the only safe and closest place to Harry that she could sleep in. Nothing really happened, saved from a visit of a fat lady with a really ugly bulldog that she was sure Ninetails would love to gobble up. It was only until the fourth day, while Circe was sitting in the car enjoying a chocolate bar, she heard a faint screaming and saw the fat lady, only this time she looked more like a fat balloon, floating towards the sky. Circe blinked. What on earth has Harry done? It was already quite dark and Circe just waited. When she saw Harry dragging his trunk with fury on his face, she got out of the car and followed him. Clearly something happened. She didn't know whether to approach him or just remain in the dark. It was until when she heard a rustling noise somewhere behind Harry, her adrenaline rush was in her again. Expecting a sunken-faced, mad man to reappear, Circe only saw an outline of a large, black dog growling at Harry when he lighted his wand to the direction of the noise. "Just a bloody dog", she muttered under her breath. With her adrenaline rush slowly fading away, Circe was about to walked off when Harry tripped over his trunk and the Knight Bus appeared. Well, that was just nice, Circe thought to herself, she might as well go on board. Walking up to Harry, Circe saw the look on his face that she had already expected. Lazily, she greeted him and got on board the bus. The whole trip was just Stan and Harry talking about Black, whom Circe has been tracking down since the beginning of summer. She already knows more than both Stan and Harry so she found the conversation boring and preferred her own thoughts rather than joining them. She only joined in when Harry almost said her father's name. She slapped him before he could finish his sentence and Stan looked at them suspiciously. The rest of the journey was Harry trying to make small talk with her, which was nice of him actually seeing that they weren't exactly best friends anyway.

Reaching out the Leaky Cauldron, they stumbled upon an unexpected person, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. When he called out to Harry, Stan made a fuss with her, demanding why she told him that his name was Neville. Circe just hurried him back into the bus, Stan could be in the pain in the ass as just as well he could be a talkative companion. She actually wanted to tag along with Harry, giving a lame excuse of helping him out since he was all alone. But it was just darn luck that Fudge grabbed him the minute he laid eyes on him. There was no way she could stay, not to mention Fudge remembered Circe overthrowing Mr Burkeshaw, her examiner during the examination dual that resulted in a broken canine on his part and nothing but a skin scratch on Circe. Without wasting much time, Circe immediately said that she had to be somewhere else when Fudge said that he wanted to have a talk with her. Slipping into the Leaky Cauldron, she resolved with a sigh. No Black at all during the whole summer. What a bloody waste of time. She decided to spend a night there and head straight back to Hogwarts the next day. Professor Snape would have send her the official letter of Hogwarts that school was about to start soon and blah, blah , blah...

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Leave a review please:) lOVE, Wildreams


	3. The Dementors

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Dear Ms. Grace,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. As you are already residing in Hogwarts, please be ready for classes again. _

_Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor S. Snape,_

_Head house of Slytherin_

_Ps, I will NOT sign the form._

Circe read the last part of the letter and she could already hear him laughing in spite. What's wrong with the fellow! When they last saw each other, they parted in good terms, so what made him not want to sign the form? Circe frowned. Unless he wanted to punish her for all that she put him through last year, he did not mention any punishment last year when she sneaked into Hogsmeade or when she directly disobeyed his instruction to go back straight to her dormitory when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secret. Well, of course she couldn't! She had to go down into the chambers! Surely he understood that.

Circe sighed. She wanted to go to Hogsmeade. As much as she was already making regular trips there, this time, she wanted to do it legally instead of constantly breaking the school rules. And now Professor Snape was making very hard for her to do that. She took out a parchment and a feather, preparing to write a response.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_So how was your summer in that old house of yours? I hope that you enjoyed reading and eating your meals all alone. Did you miss my raving and ranting like I did a lot last year because you're gonna get loads more when you come back to Hogwarts. I read your letter and am really pissed off that you will not sign the permission form. We will discuss this further!_

_Lots of love,_

_Circe Grace_

Circe read the letter again. No, this will not do. It will only make him smile, knowing that he managed to infuriate her and Circe wants to be the one smiling, not him. Crumpling the parchment, she took out another and began writing while rubbing her lips together.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I think you know that we need to talk._

_Lots of love,_

_Circe Grace_

Circe looked again. There was something wrong with the letter somewhere. Why does it sound like she was writing to her boyfriend, initiating a break up? Shaking her head, she threw the letter as well.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Thank you for informing me that school will start again (like I don't know it). You mentioned something about visiting Hogsmeade and I don't understand the part where you said you won't sign the form. Please elaborate._

_Lots of love,_

_Circe Grace_

Circe almost laugh reading the last one. Yes, this was a good one. Folding the letter neatly into an envelope, Circe tied the letter to the leg of same owl that brought Professor Snape's letter.

"There you go. And make sure he replies. God knows what I'll do if he doesn't." And Circe released the owl, watching it disappearing around the corner.

The rest of the following days, Circe spent her remaining time to refresh herself on various topics and at the same time, looking through the new books that Ninetails, in the form of a little boy, has gotten for her in Diagon Alley. Flipping through the pages, giving nothing but a glance or two, Circe decided that perhaps Divination might be the most interesting subject this year. Of course, as she roughly read through 'Unfogging the Future' by Cassandra Vablatsky, she had a thought that maybe Hermione Granger wouldn't find this subject up to her taste. To master the art of Divination, one cannot rely on books as they only take you to a certain degree of expertise and no further more. Circe smirked. Hermione was not going to like it. And it was fun to see her hitting a solid rock and realised that she could not go further in a subject.

It was the last day of the summer holiday. Early in the morning, she watched the front gate as Professor McGonagall (who taught Transfiguration) and Professor Vector (who taught Arithmancy) arriving. Teachers always come early to prepare ahead for the next day when the school reopens. The grand hall needed to be decorate, all registration forms and whatever last minute documents was be to up and done in time before the first year students arrive. And as deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall had to prepare her list of names of the new students so that they could be sorted into their respective houses before the grand feast begins. By mid afternoon, most of the teachers have arrived. Only, Circe noticed, Professor Snape has not. Well, as a man of whom he is (a hard man who possesses a strict discipline and high principles), Circe half expected for him to arrive the first instead of the last unless, of course, he was sick and couldn't make it today. But that wouldn't make sense too; he was never the kind of teacher who takes a day off because of a common cold. No, even with half a limb, he would come to class everyday and teach. She tried asking a few of the teachers but none of them gave her the answer and merely shook their heads, telling her that he will come 'maybe later'. Frustrated, Circe wondered what could have caught him up and he still has not replied her letter yet.

It was already late at night and with a grunt, Circe left the window. He still hasn't arrived yet. What could have happened?

"Look here, Ninetails, I'm going out to wait for him. And when he arrives, I'm going to be his nagging mother." She said to Ninetails, who does not seem to see eye to eye on Circe's late night excursion. He showed his disagreement by biting on her sleeve and whined loudly. "What's the matter! You have been very strange these days. No wild rabbits in the forest?" Circe said, pushing Ninetails away. "Look, I'm going and you can't stop me." Finally pushing the kitsune away, Circe changed into a pair of jeans and a beige sweater, Circe quietly exited the dungeon. Slipping pass Filch, who was constantly looking over his shoulders as if he was always expecting someone to jump from behind, she silently made her way outside the castle. The air was unusually cold and even with her thick sweater, Circe hugged herself tightly.

Looking out at the thin, smiling moon, Circe felt at peace and smiled back. It was pitch black beyond the borders of Hogwarts. There was a slight chilling breeze and she hugged herself even tighter. God, it was worse than winter! She felt her skin tighten and her hair was erected 90° on her tighten skin. Then, the breeze changed into something gassy and Circe could almost see the colour of the wind. She only realised that a fog was seeping towards the castle and the courtyard where Circe was, was almost fully engulfed by it.

Something was wrong.

Suddenly, she heard a rasping voice as if someone was trying to talk through a blocked airway. An intense cold swept over her body and she felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper into her skin and was reaching for her heart. Trying to find a rational reason to explain what was happening to her, Circe looked up to the sky and saw in a distant, there was perhaps a dozen hooded creatures, zooming towards the castle. Trying to control her rapid breathing, Circe didn't need to be told that those flying hooded creatures where dementors but what were they doing here, Circe did not know. The fog was thicker as more numbers of dementors approached the grounds of Hogwarts. Soon, Circe could not make anything a foot away from her and that was a very bad thing to happen. She did not want be clueless about her surroundings. Then, like a lash of whip, Circe felt a cold sting on her right shoulder. She immediately turned around but saw nothing but greyish cloud. She was starting to feel very panicky and wished that she had followed Ninetails advice or maybe made him tag along with her. Beyond the fog, Circe squinted her eyes, she could make out something was moving or better yet, slithering. Don't! Please, anything but a dementor!" Circe said softly to herself.

Expecting that a large number of them were going to surround her, Circe's wand was out a long time ago and now she was pointing it at every direction. She knows roughly what dementora are; they were dark creatures who feed on happiness and joy and every good experience a person has. But she was absolutely clueless on how to protect herself from a dark creature such as the dementors. "C'mon! Why isn't Filch doing his regular rounds!" Circe whispered sharply.

Then, at the corner of her eyes, a dark cloaked creature swoop up in front of her and disappeared into the fog. Instantly as it appeared, Circe felt a sharp stab of coldness straight in her heart. The stab was gone as the dementor slide back into the fog but the pain was still lingering in her heart. Gasping for air, Circe grabbed her chest as she tried to breathe in and out but for some reason, she felt the shortness of breath and her vision was getting blurry. Realising that she was going to lose her consciousness, Circe forced herself to stand straight. She may not know how to fight against them but she knows how to keep them away from her. Stretching her arms open, Circe focused on the energy inside her.

"Be free." She muttered and a jolt of flames came out from her palms. The flames spread wildly and cleared the fog, revealing five dementors or so around her. One of them turned its head to her, as if it felt challenged and gave out a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

Waving her hands in front of her, she manipulated the flames and the hot air block out the dementor's chilling breath on her face. The dementor glided a few feet back but was then rejoined by the others with him. As she saw them slinking towards her, Circe knew that she could not blocked out all five of them. They were all sucking the breath out of her and Circe felt her inner stamina grew weaker and weaker and soon, the flames from her palms died off. Feeling drained and lost, Circe dropped to her knees as she was losing her breath to the five dementors.

"Take me. See what kind of happiness I have in store for you." She said to the dementors, not caring at all whether they actually have ears to hear her speak. And just like that, Circe gave up. Her vision was getting clouded and just before she drowned into her own tragic memories, Circe saw behind the five dementors hovering above her was a bright, glowing vague outline of a doe, like an angel in a form of the deer, charging towards the dementors. Then, she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Tell me what you thing about it :) lOVE, Wildreams


	4. Cold and Clammy

This is a short one, sorry! Also, I just found out that reading this in dark mode and 1/2 format is better. But your preference might be different. Enjoy though :)

_

* * *

The sky was dark with grey rolls of clouds hovering low. Wherever Circe was, she knew something was waiting for her or maybe someone. Whatever or whoever it was, it has been waiting for a long time. Circe could tell by the feeling of a certain strong force pulling her down to the end of the corridor. She looked out from the veranda. It was going to rain cats and dogs soon. With a loud, forlorn sigh, Circe surrendered to the force and let it pull her as if she didn't care for what was waiting for her. Walking lazily, almost dragging her feet, Circe came to a door. On it was two large golden plating: 43. It was a motel room, in some place that seemed so familiar to her, like it was something from a distant memory of perhaps another life. The curtains were drawn and there was a faint light inside, giving the impression that someone was inside, waiting for her to knock._

_She knocked. Three times._

_The door was opened by nobody and was left ajar, tempting her to push in wide open. For some reason, Circe felt bored as if she has played this game a million times. With a groan, she pushed the door. Then, her breathing stopped completely._

"_Hello, Circe." A young man was standing in the middle of the room. The bed and cupboards were gone; it was just an empty carpeted room. The young man was smiling wickedly at her, as though he had a bad news to tell her and would enjoy the pain it will bring her. _

"_Tom." Circe said whispered, still in shock. "Father."_

"_Look here." He pointed at a door inside the room._

_Circe walked across the room, treading slowly and trying not to go near him as she possibly can. Reaching the door he pointed, Circe opened it. Inside was another room. This time, it was a complete motel room with a queen sized bed; table, cupboards and a lamp stand at a corner. In fact, it was the exact room her mother committed suicide because right in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling fan was a mother's dangling body with a course rope tied around her neck. _

_Circe blinked once and then twice. With a tough heart, she turned darkly to her father, who was grinning as widely as ever. "I've seen this before. So it won't work."_

_Her father's grin immediately disappeared. And then there was a flash of green light._

_

* * *

_

"What an unlucky start of schooling."

"That idiot! She never has the sense of responsibility to herself!" The voice who spoke this sounded cold, hard and annoyed. Professor Snape! And the other person talking would be the headmaster.

"Perhaps she should stay with you during the summer, Severus?"

Circe frowned and squint her eyes. _Stay with him? Of course not!_

"Oh, look! She's awake!" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully, ignoring the murderous glare of Snape.

"No way in hell am I staying with him!" she declared when they realised that she was listening to their conversation.

"I see your language hasn't improved yet since we last saw each other, Ms Grace. I'm utterly disappointed with you." Professor Snape said coolly. "And don't fret yourself. I don't allow someone with a vulgar mouth to share a roof with me. Not even a week"

"Oh, I won't want to stay with you not even for a day!" she said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Let's talk in a more civilised manner." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"We ARE civilised!" growled Snape as if he felt insulted by the remark.

Dumbledore gave him a moanful look and Snape held his poisonous tongue back. "Well, now that we are all calm again, Circe, how are you feeling now?"

Circe threw a glance at the headmaster and eyed him suspiciously. "I'm fine, thank you."

There was an odd silence. "Circe, did you know that 5 dementors were attacking you? And if it wasn't for Professor Snape here who was searching for you, you could have..."

"I could have?"

"Well, let's just say that you'd be in a state that you wouldn't want to be. You were really fortunate that Professor Snape came just in time. But, Circe, how did you feel before you lost your consiousness. Please, this is really important."

Circe frowned harder. She had a dream about her father again. The same dream where he showed her the scene of her mother's death, like he was teasing her in some way she cannot fathom. But the dream has nothing to do with the dementors, Circe was sure of that, or she was almost sure about it. "I..."

"You...?"

"Well, I felt very cold and...I supposed, that was about it." Circe said with a shrug, looking from Professor Dumbledore to Professor Snape and back again quickly to the headmaster when she saw how dark and suspicious her potion teacher looked.

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Circe, remember when Professor Snape questioned you about the day you got your wand, you lied didn't you?"

"So?"

"So tell the truth now, you little insolent chit!" roared Professor Snape.

"Calm down, Severus. Let me handle this." Said the headmaster. "Circe, we understand that last year, we did not treat you the way we should have but we promise to help you in any way we can now."

Circe couldn't believe what she was hearing and started laughing so loud that Madam Pomphrey had to come over and hush her. "What? You still think that I'm a child. Well yes, I am but this is so stupid. You think that by bribing me with sweet words and treating me nicely would make me tell you everything, if there was anything to tell, that is. Seriously, don't you guys have children of your own?"

The question only made Dumbledore looked at the floor and Snape glowered in bright anger.

"Look, okay, I'm sorry." Circe quickly said, seeing how disappointed the headmaster looked. "That was unnecessary. But, honestly, I just felt really, really cold and that's all!"

"Did you hear a woman screaming?" Professor Snape jutted in impatiently.

Circe stared at him as though he asked a nonsensical question. "A woman...? Err..No...I don't...think I heard anyone screaming. Hey, is that what you were fishing about? Why didn't you just ask?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape, arching an eyebrow. "Well, we was expecting maybe a bit more than just hearing a woman screaming, so we decided you ask you an open question."

"Okay...Hang on, why particularly a woman screaming?" Circe said, looking at the both of them. "I mean, why did you expect me to hear a woman screaming?" But none of them answered her, not even the brooding Professor Snape. "Look, I answered your question, right? So answer mine." she said, crossing her hand.

"A dementor entered the Hogwarts Express today and it affected Harry-"

"-so badly until the boy fainted and he heard a woman screaming." Interrupted Snape, smirking just slightly while ignoring a glance by Dumbledore.

"Oh, so just because he heard a woman screaming, you think that I might have heard the same thing? Well, just to remind you, Harry's mother died screaming, my mother died in silence." Circe said looking as though they should have thought about that earlier "Like I said before, I am nothing like Harry. I'm not soft, weak or reckless. Plus, I'm way better than him in every way possible."

"My, my, what vanity." Said Professor Snape. "I don't remember teaching you this quality."

Circe rolled her eyes. "Professor, it's the truth."

"Circe, listen, we just wanted to see any similarities on how the dementors affected you and Harry, knowing that the both of you have a very...different background." Said Dumbledore. "Alright, the feast was over a long time ago. I'll have someone to bring over some food. I heard that the roast was quite good. Goodnight, Circe. Hope you get better"

"Goodnight, sir and the roast have and will always be delicious." She said humbly. Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly and left them alone. The minute she was sure he was out of earshot, Circe gave a sharp look at the potion teacher. "You did NOT answer my letter!"

"I was not obliged to answer it." He simply said. "Have a good rest. I expect you to be in class tomorrow and no exception."

Turning to leave, he felt a jerk on his billowing cloak. Tilting his head slightly, he saw Circe was out of her bed and grabbed him to stop him from leaving. "Let go off me this instant, Ms Grace!"

"What time you came to Hogwarts?" Circe asked calmly, totally unaffected by his growl that would have send even Professor McGonagall out of his office.

He was about to yelled something about deducting 100 points for even daring to touch his holy cloak when he was caught mid-sentence when he really heard her question. "That is none of your concern." He tune down his voice but it was still as menacing as ever.

"I was waiting for you, you know. That's why I was out at the courtyard. I watched the gates the whole day but I didn't see you coming. I was kinda worried, I'll admit that. What happened?"

Snape stared at the 13 year old girl who looked so sincere that the saints could cry. He eyed her warily. She was surely up to something no good. "I was already in school before the sun rose if you must know and next time; keep the warm, fuzzy feeling to yourself. I do not need your concern." And he left holding his cloak in case she grabbed it again.

Circe sighed. She could tell that he was uncomfortable when she said that she was worried about him_. What happened to him, he can't be born like this, all cold and clammy_? _But what the hell, he didn't want to sign the permission form. That could be easily fixed though_, she thought to herself, _I would see him tomorrow and berate him until he surrender to my ultimate force._

But it had got Circe wondering, what is the story behind Professor Snape?

* * *

Review, please because(if you still don't know), it makes me happy and gives me everlasting inspiration! Welcome back Devil! I thought you left Circe forever:( Tinker, we could actually make Circe real! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! lOVE, Wildreams


	5. Ron Angers Circe

Sorry for the slow update, I was doing night shift you see. So the only thing I wanted to do when I came back from work is to sleep.

* * *

"Dad reckons Burkeshaw might want to quit. I mean, I know I would if I was outwitted like that." Said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, it's embarrassing! But the way she done him off was totally wicked!"

"Well, maybe she was just an extraordinary case, like a prodigy." Said Hermione in a rather matter-of-fact way. "Some people are."

"Yea...like yourself?" Ron sniggered. "You think you could win over her, Hermione?"

"Of course not! You heard what your dad said; it was quite bloody at the end." Said Hermione while focusing hard on her rune charts.

"Hey, Hermione, how come you're not jealous. You seemed pretty cool with her scoring full marks in DADA." Ron eyed her suspiciously. "And the highest you ever got was 86/100."

Harry was coming down the steps into the common room from a meeting with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was rather a straining meeting as it was Oliver Wood's last chance, as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, to bring the house to victory. Even thought they had the three superb chasers: Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, two unbeatable Beaters: Fred and George Weasley, a seeker who never failed to win the match: Harry Potter and of course, a cracking keeper (as Fred so eloquently puts it), Oliver himself, the team seemed to have the worst luck, from injuries to certain tragic event that the game had to be cancelled. Oliver was so dejected when he recalled every match that they had lost; even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver chap, this is our year." Said Fred confidently.

"We'll do it, capt'!" said George with spirit.

"Definitely!" joined Harry.

Filled with determination, they decided to start training the beginning of the second week, four evenings a week. The weather was going to be cold and wet but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish their wonderful vision of finally winning the huge silver Quidditch cup.

"Hey, Harry!" greeted Ron when he saw his best friend coming down and made himself comfortable next to Hermione. Looking back to her, Ron continued. "Go on, Hermione, say it. You always seemed to have a reluctant liking towards her."

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Wait, Harry, I really need to get this out of Hermione." Said Ron. "C'mon, tell us!"

"Tell us what?" said Harry, looking at Hermione, who looked really pressured.

"Oh, what's the big deal, Ron! You never liked her anyway. Why are you going gaga over her?" said Hermione in exasperation, ignoring Harry.

"I'm not going gaga over her, Hermione! Don't you dare say that! She's a Slytherin, sly and evil like the rest of them-

"Oh, really? Who said that she was wicked and all? You just worshipped her a second ago!" Hermione fought back.

"Can anybody tell me-

"I was stating a fact, Hermione; I wasn't 'worshipping' her! I just want to find out the reason _you_ seemed to worship her."

"I DO NOT!" retorted back Hermione. "I was merely-merely...stating a fact, just like you!"

"Okay! So you both were just stating facts! Now tell me what are you guys fighting about!" shouted Harry that even other students who were doing group study glanced him an irritated look.

Ron and Hermione gave each other a murderous look but did not continue their bantering. "Hermione likes a Slytherin that might as well become a Death Eater, seeing how talented she was in hexes." Muttered Ron.

"She is not a Death Eater!" said Hermione severely.

"I didn't say she was, I said she might as well be!"

"Look, who is 'she'?" said Harry once again trying to get stop them from grabbing each other's neck.

"Circe Grace, of course! That sly little thing!"

"Look, Ron, I don't know why you keep calling her that. She hasn't done anything sly, has she?"

Harry immediately thought of the night he stumbled on Nearly Headless Nick and Justin petrified and how Circe was just standing there, smiling maliciously before walking away without saying a word. His skin never fails to feel a sudden chill when he recalled that moment.

"I don't care! She's a Slytherin. See, even the first syllable of the house name is the word 'Sly'."

"Okay, so can either of you tell me why are you arguing about her?"

Ron didn't even let Hermione start. "You know how her name wasn't submitted in the registration form, something about her being missed, well; she had to sit for this exam during the holidays, to determine whether or not she is able to pass through second year. According to my dad, Circe not only scored full marks in the theory part of DADA, she blew off Burkeshaw (someone important man in the Department of Law Enforcement, but honestly, I've never heard of him), caused him a broken tooth. Burkeshaw was so shock that he gripped his wand too hard until it broke at the handle. Then, he just stormed out of the field."

So, that was what Fudge was talking about when he introduced Circe to him. This was the 'uproar' Circe has made. But even when Ron was telling the story, Harry couldn't help but notice how excited his friend got. Clearly, he was also quite in awe only he didn't want to admit it.

Ron continued. "The thing is, Hermione doesn't seem annoyed that someone got better marks than her. You remember when Erina Waugh got the highest for Transfiguration last year, Harry? Didn't she lock herself in the room, finding the reason why she wasn't the best?"

Harry thought for a while, yes, he remembered that incident. Erina was Ravenclaw's brightest star and also Hermione's silent enemy. It was just a mark difference and she acted like it was the end of the world. "Yea...I do."

"Well, now she said that Circe was a prodigy!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione now.

"Oh, I've enough of you! You're just being prejudice! If it wasn't for Circe, I might be dead now!" and then Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

Harry eyed her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione was as silent as a stone.

"C'mon, Hermione, tell us!" Harry pushed. "You tell us everything!"

"There, you see! She's befriending the enemy." Ron growled.

"Oh, alright!" Hermione cried. She didn't like the situation now and Ron's accusation only made it worse. "She told me to bring a mirror wherever I go!"

Ron and Harry stared at her as if she said something in a tribal language. "Hermione, what are you talking about?" said Harry.

"Do you remember last year, I was petrified and was found with a mirror, wasn't I? Well, it wasn't my idea at all, Circe told me to. She said every other Muggle borns should be doing that too." Hermione was almost in tears now. "I asked her why a mirror but she just said that she knows the best. Then, it got me thinking, the monster was a basilisk! I wanted to confirm my thoughts and that's why I was at the library."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "But...how did she know that it was a basilisk?" Ron asked, no longer angry but curious.

"I don't know. I tried to ask her last year after the grand feast but it was so crowded, I think she didn't hear me when I called her."

Everyone was silent now, including Ron who couldn't think of something evil to say about Circe after Hermione revealed the truth.

"But Hermione, why keep something like that a secret?" asked Harry. It was a bit disturbing to know what really happened now, after the incident of stumbling upon Circe that night. He always had an unsettling feeling about Circe since then even though he kept it quiet because there were no grounds to it. Now that Hermione shed some light on her, Harry didn't know what to feel.

"I don't know. Circe said its best if I didn't tell out that it was her idea. She said something like 'I don't want people coming at me'. So now could you stop calling her whatever you always call her!" Hermione bellowed at Ron.

He replied in a pouty voice. "Humph! A Slytherin with a knack in hexes is always dangerous."

"To her enemy, maybe!" retorted back Hermione. "Oh, Harry, you tell him that he's being stupid!"

Harry immediately tensed up. "Err...well I...rather not take sides, really." He stammered.

Hermione got up hastily. "I'm going to study! You can go on and hate every Slytherins if you want Ron!"

"Oh, I've been doing that a long time already." Ron muttered as he watched her walked up to her dormitory.

"Honestly, Ron, why do you always get up to her nerves?" Harry asked in the most unobtrusive manner.

"Harry, don't get started now." Puffed Ron, thinking that he had taken Hermione's side.

"I'm not! It's just that Hermione has a right to feel grateful and besides, we wouldn't want to lose her too. And now that we know the truth, maybe we should go and thank her." Harry said, trying hard to coerce him. "Besides, who's going to help you in your star charts if not Hermione?"

Ron grunted when he remembered that no one else could help him in his homework besides Hermione and there was no way she would tutor him if he wasn't in her good books. "Damn, I hate Slytherins!" However, he reluctantly agreed to find Circe tomorrow and thank her. "But I'm only doing this to save my homework, mind you, Harry." He said hotly.

"Right." He simply said. "I just hate to see you and Hermione always at each other's neck."

The next day morning during breakfast was very tense for Ron. He thought by telling Hermione what his plans was could relieve some of her anger and maybe, just maybe, she might say that there was no need to thank her. But she was nowhere in sight during breakfast. Sitting with his shoulder rigid, Ron stared at his heavily buttered toast that Harry urged him to eat without much appetite. He could believe what a mess he caught himself in. It just started with him telling Hermione that Burkeshaw might want to quit. Now, here he was summoning all his vision of finished homework to bring himself to say thanks to a Slytherin girl in order to please Hermione. God, for the things he would do for her!

"Hey, Ron! What's sup with that face?"

Ron felt a piece of half-eaten tart knocked on his head and he immediately looked up. Grinning happily at his brother, Fred Weasley was all curious to know why the moody face in the early morning. Ron was too cross to even react to the tart that left a few crumbs on his red hair but just sat there all red in his face. When he did not answer, George Weasley arched his eyebrows at Harry, who looked helplessly at him.

"He's got to thank Circe Grace."

Fred and George glanced at each other in surprise.

"That Slytherin girl-

"-who totally bugged off Burkeshaw-?

"-totally cool-

"-and blasting!

"-why?" they said simultaneously.

"Well, he called names and Hermione isn't happy. Now she won't help him in his homework and well..." Harry didn't need to finish his sentence to let them know what it was all about.

George grinned broadly. "Oh. Then, what's the thanking for?"

Harry was quiet for awhile. Hermione did say that Circe didn't want anyone else to know. Will they be doing her a favour if they actually tell out that she told Hermione to tell every other Muggle students to bring a mirror wherever they go? It was so long time ago, anyway.

"Well, Harry?" urged George.

Harry turned to Ron, hoping that he would give some kind of hint on what to say but Ron just stared angrily at his plate of bacon and eggs, ignoring all of them.

"Erm...remember what happened last year? It was Circe who told Hermione to carry along a mirror, you know, to look at corners, in case the basilisk comes by. She told Hermione to tell the rest too. But listen guys, Circe doesn't want anybody to know so, if you could just, you know, not tell anyone would be just great." Harry explained, really hoping that the twins wouldn't.

George lit up knowing something new. Eyeing Fred with a wicked look, he said "Oh, don't worry Harry; trust us to bring this secret to our grave."

"Hang on. How did she know that it was a basilisk?" said Fred suddenly.

"We don't know either but please, don't ask her." Said Harry, looking at them desperately. "Or she'll know that _we_ know."

Then suddenly, without any noticed, Ron stood up and shouted across the great hall.

"THANK YOU, ALRIGHT!"

Everyone was silent and staring at Ron, whose red face was gawking at Circe fiercely. Harry stared in shock at his friend while Ron's twin brothers couldn't stop sniggering. Circe who was calmly sipping her orange juice (she decided to have a change), realised that everyone was now looking her too. She turned around and was equally surprised seeing that Ron was staring sternly at her.

"What?" she mouthed at Ron.

"I SAID THANKS FOR TELLING HERMIONE TO-

Harry immediately covered Ron's mouth and trying to get him down. But Ron was completely insane for awhile as he struggled with Harry. Unlike Harry who was desperately trying to stop his friend, Fred and George was enjoying the spectacle.

"Get down, Ron! What are you doing!" Harry whispered harshly, pulling down Ron's robes.

"BRING THAT MIRROR ALONG-

Then, just as he suddenly yelled across the hall, Circe drew out her wand. If the students were staring closely enough, they would see that her lips were moving. Ron's face immediately paled. He turned to Harry, who was glad that he did not finish his sentence, and showed a face of horror. His mouth began to close and open as if he was trying to speak. He started to fling his arms around in panic when he realised that no sounds were coming out of his mouth. Harry tried to calm him down, adding that Hermione could easily undo the charm while Fred and George were laughing nonstop.

"The Silencio Charm!" bellowed George and continued laughing.

"You don't mess with that girl, Ron!" responded Fred between intervals of hugging his stomach while laughing hard. "Gosh, my tummy hurts!"

Harry turned to look at Circe and he knew immediately that Ron only made the situation worse. Circe had a face that could rival Snape's when Neville's brew becomes a light green instead of black during one of their potion classes. As he watched her grabbing for her black satchel and stormed out of the grand hall, Harry wasn't sure if Hermione would be happy with Ron ever again.

* * *

I hope you enjoy through it! Review and thanks! lOVE, Wildreams. By the way, I was wondering if I made Circe too perfect, like a Mary-Sue coz I don't want her to be like one. Tell me what you think?


	6. You Sweet Little Thing

I do not own any of Ms Rowling's characters except for Circe Louvenia Grace and without her characters, mine wouldn't even exist. So, thanks a lot Ms Rowling. lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

For the rest of the day, Circe avoided the Golden Trio as though they smelt like hippogriff dung. She couldn't believe that Hermione would tell out after she specifically told her not to. So before Ron could finish his sentence, Circe had no choice but to silence him but half of the secret had spilled out already and the rest of the Slytherins were gossiping behind her back about what could have happened between her and Ron that caused him to yell at her in the morning like that. But they were quite impressed when she shut Ron up, which made a few of them coming over to pat her at the back, which annoyed Circe more than ever though she tried to conceal her true feelings.

"Way to go, Grace. You're like a true Slytherin." Regina Stone said when she passed by Circe who was making her way to Potions in the late morning. Circe smiled and shrugged.

"That was cool, Grace!" quipped Julian Coleman. "In front of all the teachers too!"

Circe just grinned back at him. _God, I'm gonna kill those three_, she silently thought to herself. _How dare she!_

During transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was particularly cold towards her and deducted 10 points from Slytherin when she did not know how to answer one of her question regarding Animagus which they only started learning a few days ago. It was probably because she felt protective over her students, meaning Ron, when she silenced him, in front of everybody in fact. Circe didn't mind since Professor Snape was a lot worse than her so she just put the prejudism behind her.

During Potions however, was a different story. Professor Snape was practically gloating over Circe's achievement during breakfast in the most indirect way. As he glided towards Ron's cauldron, he smirked just a little when he saw that the red-headed boy gulped as he cast a long shadow over his table. With a short sniff of the aroma emitted by Ron's rusty brown brew, his frown deepened. "I see that instead of using two pinch of elfin powder, you decided to be stingy a bit and used only one...Hmm, or is it carelessness or maybe just a bad day, starting from the beginning of the morning?" and then, with another arrogant chuckle, he left Ron pink with embarrassment. Circe watched this without much amusement. All these little events occurring was the exact reason she didn't want Hermione to let anybody else know. If she had been a loud and an active student, it might not have been so bad since attention would have been a common thing. But Circe wasn't a loud or an active student. She tried her best to keep low and out of the limelight or any light possible. She never raise her hands to answer questions even though she knew them, she never offer to read aloud, she always sits right at the back and never took any initiative to start friendly conversations with her various academic partners. Now that Ron had made a spectacle about him and her, Circe tried to dodge around the corridors the rest of the day, avoiding the pestering Slytherins, sullen-looking Gryffindors and the other students with a mischievous looks on their faces. She went to dinner late on purpose when most of the students have already left and retired to their own dormitories. She finally let out a sigh of relief when she found some time for herself without the distinct sound of gossiping around her. Helping herself into some roast chicken cutlet, there was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Groaning softly, she turned around to see Professor Snape, standing right behind her with an expressionless face.

"A late dinner?" he said, arching his eyebrow.

"I wasn't hungry then."

"Fine. Come to my office after this. There something we need to discuss about." He said with a hint of irritation as though he wanted her in his office at this instant but only to find her eating.

Circe watched him walk off while munching her broccoli. He had this fine and elegant way of striding across the hall with his black cloak billowing wildly behind him as though he knew without a doubt that he was going to conquer the world. It was almost as if there was an invisibly huge fan blowing right in front of him. Just when he was about to disappear around the corner, a group of Slytherin girls passed by him and giggled childishly. The sight was almost grotesque and Circe had to spit out her mashed broccoli. What was so incredible about the potion teacher that made more than half of them Slytherin girls to giggle whenever they see him. Well yes, he had that aura of confidence around him and that cold face that could freeze anybody running away from a fire-breathing dragon. But he was probably double their age if they were thinking of him dating any of them. If they were thinking of that in the first place...what _were_ they thinking anyway? Circe strained hard on Blaise Everly, a sixth year student, who was the one who giggled the loudest just now, concentrating with undivided attention on her mind, on her thoughts, on her inner consciousness...she was getting there...almost there...

"Oh my god!" Circe broke free from her concentration. "OH GOD!"

Circe shut her eyes while trying to wash away the image of a naked Blaise waiting with great excitement for the professor while lying on what she had imagined as his bed. "That was disgusting! And she isn't a size D!" Apparently, Blaise also wished she was properly endowed. "Oh god..." she sighed in exhaustion. "I can't eat this." She pushed her plate away lazily. Against her own will, she gazed again at Blaise and instantly felt the urge to vomit again.

Bowing her head low so that all she saw was her dark green skirt, Circe waited patiently until they walked off. Glancing at her pocket watch, she decided that she might as well see Professor Snape now, seeing that she isn't going to finish her dinner.

"What a day." She muttered to herself as she made her way to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus Snape was busy arranging a stack of parchments as he waited for Circe to come knocking on his door. He gave her exactly 15 minutes or he would call the meeting off. He had other things to do than just wait for his student to finish her dinner. But before 5 minutes had pass, there were three knocks on his door. He froze.

"Come in."

The door swung open magically and Circe stood there with the oddest expression on her face. "May I come in?" she muttered.

"I already told you to." He replied without looking at her as he continued to arrange his table.

Circe walked rather aimlessly towards his armchair and slumped on it with a heavy sigh. Snap turned around from his stacks of parchment and stared at her.

"I did not, however, invited you to indulge in my chair." He growled. "Get out!"

Circe jumped out and made her way to the wooden chair she usually occupies during her various meetings with her head house.

"What's the matter?" Snape asked, noticing her glum face. "You did not have a bad day, did you?"

"Well, it did start out badly." She sighed. "I just can't believe that Hermione Granger would break her promise. Goodness, she's a Gryffindor, all goody and honest; not a Slytherin!"

"What promise?" he enquired as he moved a stack of homework to the 'Marked' section.

"Oh, the one about not telling anybody else that I told her to bring the mirror. It was last year." She said. "And then, I don't know what happened, Ron Weasley, as you saw for yourself, yelled at me to thank me! Who yells to thank someone? Why can't he just approached me quietly instead showing his gratification openly? And why was he so...angry?"

"You certainly whine a lot, Ms Grace." Snape replied unenthusiastically as he supported his back by placing his elbow on the table, deeply engross in his marking.

"And what happened the rest of the day? Everybody is either praising me (which I didn't enjoy, mind you), staring at me as though I was a boyfriend stealer or just looking at me like they knew something about that I don't. It was so annoying!"

"I'm sure it was not quite as annoying as marking your homeworks. Honestly, it looks like you students were more interested in getting over your school works than getting the best mark. These are horrible works!" he retorted disgustingly as he put aside a parchment with many ink blotches.

"Please Professor, weren't you ever a student before?" Circe said, peering over a piece of essay he was currently marking. When he did not give a reply, Circe looked up to his face, which was merely a few inches away from hers. He wasn't smiling at all (not that he ever did) but his face was a strained one as though she brought up something unpleasant.

"I'm sorry but did I say something..." and Circe just left the sentence hanging, waiting for him to finish it. But he abruptly withdrew himself and got back to his work.

"It doesn't matter." He said absently.

_Bingo!_

"So...I did mentioned something I shouldn't have, right?" she eyed him attentively.

But Snape only kept quiet, further denial would only confirm that there was something that she shouldn't have said.

"You know that you keeping quiet only confirms that I did, right?"

_Damn, that girl,_ Snape thought to himself. He put aside his quill and leaned back against his chair. Seeing that he was going to talk, Circe in turn, sat up straight and place both her hands on the table.

"I..." he started but did not know how to continue. He managed to keep his face as intimidating as he could but she still kept ogling him, waiting for him to go on.

"I did not have a pleasant...schooling time." He said coolly as if he didn't care.

"Well, that puts us both in the same boat." She said as she crossed her arms. "I hate my time here too."

"You dislike Hogwarts?" he asked surprisingly. "Perhaps Durmstrang would have suited you better." He said mockingly.

"Oh, I didn't mean that. I love Hogwarts! It's the students I hate." She said spiritedly.

Snape felt something tighten inside him. It was the exact thing he would have said. Snape as a student loathed the other students he studied with, be it the other Death Eaters or the Marauders. They were all cocky and arrogant but it was with and as them, the Death Eaters, where Snape felt he truly mattered even though it was doing things that were against his will. While the Marauders kept bullying him in various humiliating ways, Snape would try with all his might to avoid them and kept much to himself. But even if he was reading under a tree, all alone and enjoying the breeze, the Marauders always never fail to disturb his solitary. Recalling the time where James Potter dangled him upside down, causing his pants to come down, revealing a grey underpants, Snape shut his eyes in hatred.

"Professor?" Circe suddenly spoke and brought Snape back to reality. "I said something again, didn't I?"

"You are always saying something, Ms Grace." He muttered, trying hard to conceal his true feelings from his student.

"Yes, I know. But there was a moment your face just turned awfully sour. I mean, just exactly how bad your schooling was?" Circe said, squinting as though half expecting Snape to blow up the minute she asked him.

Snape glared at her narrowly. "Discussing my school days isn't the reason why I summon you tonight. Nor is moaning about how bad your day was. The reason I asked for you is to talk about Sirius Black. Yes, I see that you already know a lot about this mass murderer since you flinched when I said his name."

"I did not!" Circe retorted.

"If you say so," he muttered. "This isn't coming from the headmaster, mind you, but I know what you want to do with your father and I know that for some reason, you think that Black is the way to him." He said darkly.

Circe grunted. "Well, it doesn't take an Einstein to figure that out."

Snape glowered at her, furious that she could take this conversation so lightly.

Circe looked at his angry face. "Oh, sorry, Einstein was a genius in Muggle world. It's just an expression we use to-

"I know what it is!" he growled.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, so what?"

"So what? So don't go around looking for him, you impertinent little girl! If I ever find you trying to leave the school grounds, you can be assured that I will have you marked and you wouldn't even find privacy when you need to use the loo." He said severely.

Circe stared at him in disbelievement. "I can't see what Blaise sees in you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." She said too quickly.

"Say it!"

"I won't because if I do, I fear you will suffer insomnia and I wouldn't want that nor do you, right." She said truthfully.

Snape eyed her in suspicious. "I will not hesitant to 'accidentally' spill a drop of veritaserum into your morning pumpkin juice, you know."

"I know that you wouldn't want me to blurt it out in the middle of breakfast, sir. I fear for your reputation."

"Well, if you care for my status so much, you tell me right now, Ms Grace!"

Circe let out a huge sigh. "Alright, if you insist. Before I came here, I entered Blaise's mind and I stumbled upon pornographic images of you and her and it left me rather-

"SILENCE!"

"I told you..." Circe said in a sing-song voice.

"Enough, you disrespectful-

"I am not disrespectful." Circe interrupted him. "You wanted me to say it, so I did!"

"DO NOT EVER INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING, MS GRACE!" he shouted across the table.

Circe kept quiet until Snape's glowering face subsided into his usual pale self. "Sorry." She said curtly.

"As I was saying, do not go looking for him. He is a dangerous lunatic, as you have already know, and I am not always around to save you." He said calmly as he when on dipping his quill into his ink pot.

Circe stared at him in awe. It was amazing how he could be so livid and then tranquilly continue the previous subject. Circe always tried to control her anger and she had always been successful but the minute she loses it, there was no turning back. She looked back at her lap. "Well, thank you for saving me from the dementors." She said quietly. "I remembered that I haven't thank you yet."

"You're welcome." He replied without even looking up from his work. "You may leave now, Ms Grace. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir." She duly replied.

Circe got up but recalled about her unsigned Hogsmeade permission form. She had thought about taking this opportunity to badger him but after thinking again, she decided to leave it for later. Besides, there were other things she wanted to ask him, like how did he chase away the dementors and the white doe she saw before passing out. Circe gave one last glance again before closing the large oak door. He looked so unruffled and composed as he made scribbles on a piece of essay. Just like a portrait of an aristocrat. He could be a man of laughter and smiles, she believed. Only something made his this way and even though she haven't uncover the reason why, Circe could still sense something warm and fuzzy underneath that cold, hard, steeling voice. _You sweet little thing_, she thought to herself. Smiling broadly, she silently close the door and went back to her dormitory, Ninetails would be back any minute now.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Is Circe a Mary-Sue?


	7. Fred and Circe

Happy reading, I hope!

* * *

The minute Circe left his office, Snape immediately loosen the tight knots that kept his face hard and tense. Until now, ever since he caught her in a dark alley, he hasn't been able to fathom the reason why he always unconsciously put up a tough front for her or why he always seems to spiral out of control when she brought up something distasteful or bitter. Yes, he knew a long time ago how some girls seemed to react rather...childishly around him and he had shut his mind towards them eons ago. Yes, he will admit that it thoroughly embarrasses him that there were some girls who have crushes on him (though he does not know what makes him so appealing to them). But to have Circe Grace saying it out loudly or to know that some female student has wild fantasies made it very awkward for him and he did not like being in such a difficult situation. But he could see that it did not bothered Circe knowing these things. She was disgusted by the thoughts of Blaise but it did not change her view on him. She was still very at ease with him and had never shown any signs of intimidation. Even from the very beginning when they first met, she was not afraid of him, just wary and caution as he had appeared a stranger to her. But after some time, he could sense that she was warming up to him and becoming used to his anger and coldness. He realised this as Dumbledore had pointed out to him before that Circe had an odd habit of seeing the light in the shadows and shadows in the light.

"Pray, headmaster, do not be metaphorical when it comes to Ms Grace. I do not want to waste time and mental power to uncover the underlying meaning of your point." He once said to the Dumbledore when the headmaster commented.

"What I was trying to say is, Severus, unlike other students, I find Circe likes to be near things or people (Dumbledore was eyeing Snape) who are usually abandoned or neglected." Dumbledore explained.

"Are you saying that she _pities_ me!" Snape retorted in anger. The very thought of a young girl having sympathies for him would have been the highest insult he could ever think of.

"Oh, I did not mean that." Dumbledore said calmly. "What I was trying to point out is that she finds things that are often overlooked are underrated and things that are usually glorified are overrated. And I think that is why she is never perturbed by your aloofness. No, she does not pity you, Severus," Dumbledore got up from his chair and motioned towards Snape. "I think she glorifies you."

Snape twisted around in denial. "She is still a mischievous, nosy, irresponsible and irksome little girl!"

"Well, you do know her best, Severus. " Dumbledore said cheerfully. "But I think you enjoyed being her teacher."

Snape merely grunted at the last remark before making an exit from the headmaster's office. And just like anyone else who tried to care for him, help him or enter his inner self to bring him back to life, someone like Lily, he was determine to push Circe out of his way. No one was going to light that candle that was snuffed out a long time ago.

* * *

Hermione was absolutely furious at Ron after Harry re-enact out what happened at the breakfast table and Ron was even more livid when Circe used the Silencio Charm on him. It was pouring oil into fire when Hermione snapped at him that he deserved it and Harry was quietly agreeing with her that he shouldn't have shouted like that. It did not even help a single bit when in the middle of the heated argument, Crookshanks, Hermione's giant pet cat, pounced on Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, who was peacefully nibbling a small piece of cheese on Ron's lap.

"Get it off me!" Ron screamed when Crookshanks jumped on him, aiming on Scabbers. When the rat scampered around, Crookshanks naturally leaped off Ron and went after Scabbers. Ron immediately pulled out his wand and cried out jinxes, hoping that any of them would hit the cat. Hermione instinctively dived at Ron and the both of them were rolling on floor, screaming at each other. It was a sight to behold.

Soon, Harry managed to catch Scabbers and placed him inside Ron's bag and tried to pull his two best friends apart, which Harry found out, required a lot of strength as Ron struggled to push him off. Harry was just glad that Hermione was not having her wand.

"Look! Why can't you guys just knock it off!" Harry said hotly after he successfully tore them apart.

"You keep that monster off Scabbers!" Ron yelled at Hermione as he went for his pet rat.

"What do you expect, Ron? It's in his nature!" defended Hermione.

"You know what? Forget about me thanking that Slytherin girl! You're not worth it!" Ron shouted and the last sentence was the final straw for Hermione.

"Oh! That's just fine, then! I hope you finish your essays perfectly well without me! And if you didn't, well, enjoy your detentions!" and with that, she stormed up to her dormitory.

"That girl just boils my blood!" said Ron as he glared at Hermione until she disappeared around the corner.

"Well, the both of you boil my blood as well." Said Harry dully. "Honestly, I give up."

As he got up and went nearer to the fire, Ron suddenly felt apologetic towards his behaviour. He was being an arse sometimes but it would have been better if Hermione wasn't being one too.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. "But you know how Hermione can piss me off."

"Ron, I know, but maybe if the both of you could just, I don't know...come to some sort of agreement on this or it will never end." Said Harry tiredly.

Ron came beside him and looked at him with the guiltiest face. "I guess, that we could, at least I could, I don't know about her."

"Just make it up to her, Ron. Hermione isn't made of stone. I'm sure she'd forgive you."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Ron said doubtfully.

"Well, you should."

Harry and Ron wheeled around and at the bottom of the stairs was Hermione teary eyed. Without another word, she ran and hugged Ron tightly.

"Oh, we've been so stupid!" she said between sobs. "I'm sorry Crookshanks went after Scabbers."

Ron who did not expected to be bear hugged, patted her back awkwardly. "Erm...I'm sorry for, well, every stupid thing I said."

She finally released him and stared happily at Ron, who squirmed just a bit as he was startled by the sudden change of event. Harry was probably the happiest of the three lot as he laughed seeing that Ron was so surprised.

"Oh, wipe that grin away Harry." Said Ron as he lightly punched his shoulder.

"Anything." Harry said, smiling at the both of them. "I'm just glad everything is back to normal again."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, doesn't it feel great! C'mon, Ron, let's finish your charts."

Harry stared as the both of them made way to a round marble table at a corner. It felt marvellous to see them no longer at each other's necks. It was always painful to see them quarrelling like cats and dogs. But now, everything was alright again and not even this Sirius Black can ruin this feeling.

* * *

_This is ridiculous!_ It was Circe's first thought after 15 minutes of roaming aimlessly looking for the way to the North Tower for her Divination class. She may be in her third year of study but she was really only in her second year of Hogwarts, which makes her as clueless as any second year student. Circe cursed loudly, wishing that she had explore the castle thoroughly instead of searching for Black during the summer holidays. Along the stretch of corridor, Circe came to a hard conclusion that she was lost. Then, she saw her saviour.

A red-headed saviour.

Circe stopped in her tracks and gulped but there was no other choice if she doesn't want to be late for Professor Trelawney's class. "Hey!" she called out as she ran towards him. "Fred Weasley or George, I don't know!"

The lone red-haired boy who was walking casually ahead of her, turned around and grinned.

"Now if it isn't the Silent One of Slytherin." He said quirkily and bowed to her.

Circe watched his theatrical stunt with no sign of amusement but she did arched an eyebrow. "Erm...okay. I'm supposed to be at the top of the North Tower but I can't seemed to even find the North Tower and I was wondering...if you could, well...

"Show you the way? It would be my pleasure." And Fred bowed again. "By the way, the way you defeated Burkeshaw, surpassed our standards." And he winked at her.

"Erm...thanks." Circe said because it was the only thing she could think of . "It's George, right?"

"George it is. C'mon, wouldn't want to be late, would you or you'd be in Snape's office again." And just like that, he grabbed the elbow of her robes and pulled her along. "Don't think we haven't noticed." And he winked at her again.

Circe kept quiet. Ron was a daft but George here, he was different from his younger brother or Percy as a matter of fact. And unlike any of the Gryffindors, George seemed so himself with her. _For goodness sake, he bowed to me! _She thought incredulously to herself. He was actually nice to her and even her own housemates did not show that kind of courtesy. As she struggled to keep up with him as he tugged at her robes, Circe wondered about the other twin.

"Is Fred like this too?" she spoke up.

Fred snorted. "Getting lost? Excuse me but the Weasley twins have Hogwarts and every secret passageways of hers at the tip of our finger."

Circe rolled her eyes. "I meant is he as quirky as you."

"I saw that look, missy, and do you really know the meaning of the word 'twins'?"

"Fine. You made your point. Hey!" Circe stopped and pulled away from him. "Just let me go! Why can't you just tell me the way instead of showing it to me?"

Fred stared at her intently but did not say anything. The whole situation began to be unnerving and even Circe felt her hairs erect.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she finally said, breaking the tension in the air. She tried to pry into his mind but she could not concentrate as the stare was awfully uncomfortable.

Fred began to walk up to her and Circe forced herself not to back away as she didn't want him to think that she was afraid of him when she actually was. Soon, he was right in front of her. The first thing she realised was that he was very tall or maybe she was just short because if she were to look straight ahead, all she saw was his Gryffindor crest, which was perhaps only inches away from her nose.

She forced herself to look up at him with a face daring him to do anything else.

"I love you." He said so softly that Circe thought she heard wrong.

Her expression went from fierce to a frown of horror. It, it can't be! This was probably the first time she talked to him and...And, it was impossible!

"But, but! I mean, you can't...it's just that..." Circe tried to make out a proper sentence but only stumbles came out of her mouth. "You don't know me!"

"I know...you don't know me either." Fred replied back hoarsely. "You don't know how loving I can be." And he began to reached out to touch her face.

This was the moment Circe immediately draw out her wand and Fred instinctively took a few slow steps back. "You are being absurd, George Weasley! Now, thanks for offering help but I think I rather manage on my own." And then, making sure he was not following her, Circe quickly made an exit somewhere only to stop when she heard a loud chortle. She turned around slowly to see George laughing like a banshee and then, it hit her. Walking up to him, she couldn't believe that she was cheated like that.

"Alright, so you got me." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Will you stop laughing now?"

"Hahahahhaha!" Fred kept on. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

Circe folded her arm indignantly. "Well, okay. So you successfully played a prank on a Slytherin. I hope you're happy." And then she turned and walked away.

"Wait! Wait, Silent One!" Fred cried out while trying to compose himself. "Alright, it wasn't funny."

Circe stopped again and looked back at him. "No, it was funny but I'm late already and I don't have the time to laugh with you. Now, if you really feel sorry, tell me how to get to Professor Trelawney's class and we're even."

Fred gave out the last chuckle and told her the directions. "You might want to write that down in case you forget it again."

"Don't worry, I got it." Circe said. She badly wanted to get out of there. "Thanks, bye."

"Hey, Silent One!"

Keeping her frustration at bay, Circe once again turned back. "Yes?"

"It's Fred, not George." He quipped, grinning ceaselessly.

Circe could only glare at him since she couldn't think of any witty response. "Well, good day, Fred Weasley." And again, she turned back and made her way.

"Good day, Silent One!" Fred cried out across the corridor and this time, he did not expect her to turn back again and indeed, Circe Grace did not.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it through. Now it's time to review. lOVE, Wildreams


	8. The Grim

Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged into the strangest-looking classroom they have ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all; more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounding by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm and the fire which was burning under the fume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candle, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size and she was draped in a gauzy, spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit." She said and they all climbed awkwardly into the armchairs or sank on the pouffes. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination." Said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. Strangely, I found since last year that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. Curiously, it had never happened before. But never mind that."

Nobody said anything in answer to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..."

At these words, both harry and Ron glanced, grinning at Hermione, who looked startled at the new that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented trough they are in the area of loud bangs, smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." She went on with her large eyes shifting from one nervous face to another. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy." She stopped suddenly on Neville, who gulped down saliva. "is your grandmother well?

"I think so." Said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear." Said Professor Trelawney and Neville gulped even more. All of a sudden, she stopped looking around her audience and began to sniff the air energetically. Slowly, she got up from her armchair as she travelled across the dark room, sniffing away. As she went closer to the students, they leaned backwards as she sniffed the air above and around them.

"What is she doing?" Ron whispered.

Harry and Hermione only shrugged but kept a straight face when Professor Trelawney came to their table, sniffing vigorously; her face was frowning hard and she looked as if displeased about something. Amidst the silence of the class, the door suddenly burst open with a loud bang and nearly everyone cried out including the professor.

Circe stood at the entrance and was immediately aware that everyone was staring at her. She almost missed Professor Trelawney as her rugged clothing almost blends with the wall.

"Good morning, professor. I got lost. Sorry." Then, she quickly made her way to the back row and settled on a lone table and began to take out her books, parchment and writing equipments.

Professor Trelawney came near her but not close enough. "What is your name, child." She said in a voice that sounded as if she was also swallowing something.

Circe looked up again, noticing that the class was still looking at her. "Err...Circe Grace, professor."

"Circe, my child, are you wearing anything that might hinder the way of the spirits? Anything that would conceal their way to this classroom?"

Circe only gaped at her teacher wondering whether it was a rhetorical question but after awhile, Professor Trelawney still stood there, waiting for an answer. "You mean, like a charm or something?"

"Anything at all, my child, anything."

Circe slowly shook her head. "Then, I don't think so, professor."

Professor Trelawney could only look at her in dismay as she did not say anything else. Circe only wished that she would go away as everyone was eyeing her, wondering why Professor Trelawney would take such notice of her. "Well, then, I think it is best if you sit as further away from me as possible, alright, my child." She smiled sweetly at her and went back to her chair, rearranging her long, swiping skirt. "So, we will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term would be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry." She calmly said though she did not explain her unusual sniffing.

Although she decided to leave Circe be, the rest of the students did not. They tried to be as ambiguous as possible, craning their necks to peek at her. Since Professor Trelawney hinted that Circe might 'hinder the way of the spirits', a few Ravenclaws who sat right in front of her, gave her a disapproving look and shifted their tables a few inches away from her, worried that she might cloud their Inner Eye. Circe smiled politely at them but it did not remove their snotty faces.

"Did you see how Mandy Brocklehurst and Suzanne Medley looked at her? As if she really blocks the spirits." Hermione whispered in disgust.

"You mean she affected Trelawney?" Harry said.

"Well, you heard what that old bag said." Joined Ron. "She really freaked her out; you saw how she started sniffing? I wouldn't be surprised if the fumes poisoned her. Ugh, nasty smell!"

But Trelawney had already carried on with a large pot of tea in her hand and went around the tables pouring into each student's teacup. "Now my children, drink up until the dregs remain. Give it to your partner and read each other's cup." As she went up to Lavender, her eyes widen and brighten. "The aura is around you, my dear girl." She said mistily and filled her cup. Lavender shook a bit before gulping down her tea without much minding being scald.

"You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of 'Unfogging the Future'. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. And dear, please use the blue cups after you break this pink one." She said motherly to Neville who shuddered as she poured tea into his blue one. "Broaden your minds, my dears. Allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" she cried through the gloom as she walked away (there was a loud crash as Neville looked awfully embarrassed, glancing hopelessly at his broken teacup).

Harry and Ron drank down their tea after it cooled down and swapped them.

"Right, so page five and six, right..." said Ron as he flipped the pages. "Well, let's see yours, Harry. Erm...this bit here looks like a wonky sort of cross, that means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'," said Ron as he consulted the book. "But here looks like the sun, which means...err..."great happiness". That doesn't quite make sense, does it? So, Harry, you're going to suffer but be very happy." And then he snorted and Harry followed. It was really funny what the tea leaves could tell.

Their sniggering caught Trelawney's ears as she passed the tea pot to Suzanne Medley ("Do pass this to that poor girl there." She said to Suzanne in a sad voice and Suzanne peered at Circe before passing the pot to her. "Just leave the pot on the floor, dear. I'll collect it after class.") She came over to their table and took Harry's cup from Ron. "Let me see that my dear."

Suddenly she let out a shrill and dropped the cup on the table, which almost rolled to the floor if Ron had not caught it just in time. Everybody now stared at Trelawney in great curiosity. In a shaky voice, she looked at Harry in anguish. "My dear boy, my dear poor boy, no...It is kinder not to say...don't ask me."

"Professor, what did you saw?" asked Dean Thomas at once. Everybody was craning their necks, some even stood up to see what was in Harry's cup.

"My dear, you have...the Grim." Trelawney's huge eyes widen dramatically.

"The what?" Harry asked.

He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Seamus Finnegan just shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

Dean Thomas who had already flipped through 'Unfogging the Future', read aloud for everyone. "The Grim take form of a black, spectral dog. It is one of the darkest omens in our world, an omen of death."

Harry's stomach lurched. He remembered the dog on the cover of 'Death Omens' in Flourish and Blotts and the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent. Lavender clapped her hands to her mouth while a few others gasped in terror. But before Harry could ask further question, Trelawney had already retired to her seat and ushered everyone out of the class, dismissing that class was over. "Until we meet again." She said faintly. "Fair fortunes be yours."

Circe stared at Harry as he walked out of the class in hurry, when Professor Trelawney made a feign cough and after a few minutes only she realised that she was still in the class. Before walking out, she caught Trelawney giving her a furtive glance and wondered what did she did that made her behaved like that. She was about to follow Harry to try and eavesdrop on what the trio would say about the Grim when she realised that they were going to Hagrid's class for Care of Magical Creatures while she had Arithmancy. Cursing lowly and wishing that she had taken Care of Magical Creatures, Circe set off to Professor Vector's class which was located in the complete opposite tower. On the way however, Pansy and her giggling band of sidekicks stopped her halfway.

"Hello, Circe, long time no see." She said in a mocking tone.

Circe only gave her one stare and moved sideways to walk passed them. She heard them booing and then suddenly, her black satchel flew off her shoulder, which made her turned around as she saw Pansy grabbing her satchel in a rough manner.

"Give it back, Pansy. Go bug some Gryffindors, will you?" said Circe boringly as she held out her hand.

Pansy sniggered. "I heard from my father that you created a scene at the Ministry of Education, sounds rather impressive. What? Did you pay off Burkeshaw?" more sniggers were heard. "Well, it doesn't matter. Let's see what we've got here though." Said Pansy as she rummaged through the satchel. "Oh, look what Circe took as her additional subject, girls- Arithmancy. Don't you think it would be a little too much to stuff inside that head of yours?"

Then, without a warning, Pansy flung 'Numerology and Grammatica' and pointing it with her wand and sparked some flames on the book as it was in mid-air.

Circe could only stare at her burning book as she rushed forward and try to save it by using the Aguamenti spell. As she picked up her soaked book, Pansy and her girlfriends have already made a dash and disappeared. Instead of anger, she felt a rush of annoyance as she let out another sigh and glanced at her watch, she was late yet again for another subject. Using the hot-air charm to dry her Arithmancy book, Circe could definitely smell another detention from Professor Snape.

* * *

I've already plot out the rest of the story and can't wait to write it! Hope you guys can read and review. Lots of thanks and kisses in advance! lOVE, Wildreams


	9. The Boggart Reveals

I changed the title to something more appropriate and also as a memory to Mike Edwards and ELO's first song, '10538 Overture'. RIP Mike Edwards :(

* * *

Apparently, she was not the only who was late because just as everyone had settled down in their respective seats, Hermione Granger came bursting into the classroom and began to spurt out thousands of apologies before glancing around for a place to seat, only to find that the remaining one was right next to Circe at the far back. As she sat down, she gave out an unmistakable puff. Circe gave a puzzled glance at her.

"I'm sorry. Not that I don't want to sit with you, just that I hate sitting at the back row. Don't you find it hard to listen to the lessons?"

"Erm...I don't find it a problem." Circe merely replied. "By the way, I thought you would have taken Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Ron?"

Hermione immediate flushed but only shushed her, saying that she wanted to pay attention to Professor Vector.

So the entire session of Arithmancy was devoted to Professor Vector who, in Circe's opinion, taught in great passion and this gave an extra booster for her to pay a little more attention in comparison to her usual dosage of concentration for each lessons. Even Professor Snape would have been proud of her and even happier if she were to show the same attentiveness in Potions. Arithmancy is a branch of magic that is concerned with the magical properties of numbers and since she had a knack in mathematics back in the Muggle World, Circe taught it was best if she took it as one of her additional subjects besides Divination. But even though Arithmancy was beginning to become Circe's most favourite subject (besides Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course), the small event that happened during Divination still etched deeply in her mind and she could not seemed to shake it off. She remembered clearly the large, black, stray dog she encountered in Magnolia Crescent, the one that was making Harry incredibly jumpy when he saw it. That couldn't be the grim because, well, she saw it too. So, it couldn't be a bad omen for Harry if she saw it too. Unless, of course, it was also an omen for her, which was very unlikely since her dregs looked like a bonnet in one way of looking and a soaring bird. There was also something like a heart or was it a diamond. But whatever it was, it did not have anything shape of a dog. And death? Well, with Professor Dumbledore and the dementors around, it is very unlikely for him to die unless he decided to just kill himself. But Trelawney did successfully predict that Neville would break his teacup but then again, anyone could predict that given Neville's nature of carelessness.

Thinking again about Sirius Black, the mass murderer who managed to achieve the impossible, Circe hasn't yet given up on finding him despite Professor Snape's warning not to find him, Circe was sure that instead of her finding him, he would come right here to Hogwarts if he was really wanting to kill Harry. She wondered what Harry would think once he finds out that Black was his godfather and betrayer to his parents and someone called Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She also imagined Dumbledore's reaction if she told Harry the whole truth, somehow, she couldn't picture the headmaster wringing her neck. She was, after all, the daughter of the Enemy.

Before her thoughts were over, Professor Vector had already given a two parchment essay on the importance of numbers and a few number charts to be explained. In fact, she was woken up from her daydreaming by the sound of Hermione slamming her book shut as she got up and hurried out of the class. Circe watched her go and frowned. She swore there was 'The Monster Book of Monsters' in her bag that looked as if it was going to tear at it seam.

There was a commotion as Circe made her way across the courtyard. There were groups of students gathering here and there, drowned in a heavy gossiping. Then, up the pathway were Harry, Ron and Hermione, walking in a hurry while ignoring glances. Harry and Ron looked very angry while Hermione was very distressed. Circe stared at her; didn't she just left Professor Vector's class? How come she rejoined Harry and Ron so quickly? But she refrained herself from asking her instead she pretend to sit on one of the marble bench close to a crowd of Slytherins and brought out a book while she was actually straining her ears to listen to what she assumed as the latest gossip.

"It was Hagrid's fault! He should have controlled that beast!" accused Millicent Bulstrode.

"That's right! That big oaf, he's going to get it once Draco's father finds out about this." Sniggered Theodore Nott

"Did you see the gash on his arm, almost a nasty 6 inches! I'll bet that giant will get fired" snorted Pansy. "Mr Malfoy is very powerful and influential in the ministry."

"Why would a beast like that be so high and mighty? It looks like a ugly, great brute, just like what Draco said." Huffed Gregory Goyle.

Vincent Crabe laughed. "That beast sure had it!"

Circe got up and packed her things before Pansy sees her. There was enough said to be understood. It was just another stupid thing that Draco Malfoy did again that probably got him hurt again and now his filthy rich father is going to make a big fuss out of nothing again. The only one who might actually experience real suffering would be Hagrid and that hippogriff of his. Of course it was a hippogriff since it is one of the proudest creatures and easily offended. Circe had always had a bad feeling of Hagrid being the new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. Not that she doubted his knowledge but Hagrid just did not know the certain way of getting a grip on his students. Most likely the students (especially if they were Slytherins) would gain control over him instead of vice versa. But the Gryffindors seemed excited about the whole promotion, which reminded Circe, who was her new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? Circe rummaged her satchel for her schedule; DADA isn't due until the next day. She didn't even know what the new professor looks like but she was curious as to how his teaching will be like but anything better than Lockhart would already be a blessing.

* * *

It was rather exciting to have a DADA class not in their regular classroom but inside the staff room where an old wardrobe was placed at the end of the room. When all the students gathered in front of wardrobe, it suddenly wobbled and half of the class gave out a stifled gasp.

"Nothing to worry about," said the man, clad in shabby clothes, calmly, who also happened to be their new teacher. "There's a Boggart in here."

As the wardrobe wobbled more, most of the students seemed to feel that this _was_ something to worry about. Neville had a look of pure terror while Seamus eyed the rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." Said the professor. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I found this one here and have asked the headmaster permission to allow it to stay inside so that my third-years might have some practice. I am Professor Remus Lupin." The teacher smiled warmly at his students. "And today, we will be learning how to repel a Boggart."

Somewhere in the crowd, hard coughing sounds could be heard but the class was too engrossed with the wobbling cupboard that nobody noticed.

"Firstly, can anybody tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take shape of whatever the person fears the most. That's what makes a Boggart so frightening." Replied Hermione instantly.

Professor Lupin smiled at her. "Couldn't have put it better myself (Hermione glowed like a firefly). Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, without wands please. After me: Riddikulus!"

And the whole class chanted after him. "Riddikulus!"

"Very good. A little louder and very clearly: Riddikulus!"

"RIDDIKULUS!"

"So much for the easy part, you see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes off a Boggart is laughter. You must force it to assume into a shape you find it amusing." He further explained. "Neville, will you join me please? C'mon, don't be shy." Professor Lupin called out, ushering a shivering Neville to come forward. When he finally able to find his footing and walked up to him, Neville could hardly look up to Professor Lupin.

"Hello, Neville. Now, what frightens you the most?" said Lupin cheerfully.

Neville muttered something that no one could catch.

"I'm sorry, Neville, couldn't hear you." Lupin smiled.

"Professor Snape." Neville said just a little bit louder and the class gave out a low laughter.

"Professor Snape...yes, Professor Snape frightens all." Even Lupin couldn't hide his amusement. "Now, I believe you live with your grandmother, Neville?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either!" cried Neville.

"Oh no...It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, concentrate on her clothes in your mind. You don't need to tell us just picture it in your mind. As long as you see it, we will see it. When I open that wardrobe, this is what I want you to do." And then he walked right beside Neville and whispered into his ears.

Neville looked at him in confusion but Professor Lupin had already shouted out for him to be ready. "Wand at the ready. 1, 2, 3!"

The wardrobe opened just slightly and then, Professor Snape climbed out of it and he started to strut towards Neville, who was already shivering.

"Concentrate, Neville!" said Professor Lupin, giving him some encouragement. Neville pointed his shaking wand at Professor Snape.

"Riddikulus!"

And suddenly, Professor Snape was dressed in green attire with furry collar. On his head was a green hat adorned with some sort of bird and he was also carrying a handbag. Loud laughter ruptured through the class as everybody (except the Slytherins) clapped their hands for Neville.

"Everyone, form a line!" cried out Professor Lupin.

Instantly, all the students rushed to form a crooked line. They were all excited to give a try at the Boggart that even Draco and his two minions were eager to join in and pushed a few others to cut into the line.

Professor Snape stared at Parvati Patil and it slowed down. It began to spin swiftly and changed into a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it started to walk towards her, very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arm rising.

"Riddikulus!"

The mummy tripped on its own loose bandage and fell face forward, its head rolling off. The class ruptured into laughter again.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin and he darted in front of Parvati.

Where the mummy has been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face- a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room.

"Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat. She had lost her voice.

"Dean!" called out Professor Lupin again.

The banshee changed into a severed hand, which flipped over and crawled on the floor towards Dean like a crab.

"Riddikulus!"

There was a snap and the hand was caught in a mousetrap.

Ron leapt forward, eager and excited. The hand became a large, gigantic spider and Ron immediately paled.

"Riddikulus!"

Suddenly, the spider had on roller skates and was trying hard not to flopped on the floor.

Then, Harry came forward with his wand held high. But-

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. The traipsing spider vanished and everybody was looking wildly to see what their professor feared the most. Hanging in the air, right in front Lupin was a silvery white orb. "Riddikulus!" he said almost lazily. And it became a punctured balloon and whizzed around the class.

Circe came forward and everybody hushed a little as if there wouldn't be anything excited to see. But Professor Lupin still gave her support. "C'mon, Circe!"

The whizzing balloon finally stopped in front of her. Unlike the rest, Circe had a serious look as if she did not find the whole thing amusing but a solemn matter. Her wand was already at shoulder height when the white balloon disappeared in front of her. Then, there was a sound of an evil laughter. The class who was uninterested began to peer to the front, wondering what was laughing. There in front of Circe was a boy, probably 17 or 18 years old, wearing Slytherin robes. He was lying on the floor, as if was pushed backwards. The boy was grinning deviously at Circe.

"Come on, Circe, do it!" the boy dared her. "I'm helpless before you."

Professor Lupin, who was as puzzled as the rest of the student, still managed to overcome his puzzlement and cried. "The incantation, Circe!"

But Circe did not moved, her wand still hovered in the air and the boy was still looking at her maliciously. Suddenly, her lips moved and there inaudible words coming from her mouth. "Ava-avada..."

But her body started to falter; Professor Lupin swooped down and caught her just in time. With his wand in another hand, he pointed at the young boy. It presumed back into a white balloon and whizzed into the wardrobe and Professor Lupin locked it and the wardrobe began to wobbled and rattled again.

Professor Lupin laid Circe down on the floor gently. "Class dismissed! I'll send Ms Grace to the hospital wing." The class groaned as most of the others did not have a chance to go with the Boggart but they still reluctantly left the room slowly.

Circe immediately grabbed hold of Lupin's arm before he could carry her. "Wait! I'm fine, seriously." She said in a tired voice. "I just need...to get up." Ignoring Lupin's objections, Circe put her hand on his shoulder as she used it as a lever to pull herself up. "There! See, I'm alright." She said as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"Ms Grace, you look pale and drained. I highly suggest you to-

"I am not!" she retorted. Lupin was slightly taken back by her sudden reaction.

"Sorry, I'm just...just a little tired." She said sheepishly at him.

Lupin looked apologetic at her. "Exactly my point." He smiled kindly at her. "Come on now, it makes me feel relieve if Madam Pomfrey has a look at you and I won't even carry you." He quipped.

Circe looked at him. There was no where she could escape Madam Pomfrey and how could she say no to those kind eyes? "Alright, you win." She said and managed to grin, hoping to prove that she really was fine.

As they walked out of the classroom, Circe wondered what just happened. Instead of saying the Riddikulus Charm, she was about to cast the unforgivable curse at a Boggart. She congratulate herself for fainting, who knew what would happen if she did cast the Killing Curse.

"Harry! What are you still doing here?" Professor Lupin cried out.

Circe immediately looked up. At the foot of the staircase was Harry Potter, looking at her with a stunned expression and all energy drained out of Circe. Her Boggart was a young Tom Riddle, just like the one she saw at the Chamber of Secret, the one Harry fought and defeated last year.

"Harry, is anything the matter?" Lupin asked when Harry did not respond.

Harry shifted his gaze to Professor Lupin. "Nothing, sir." And he dashed up the stairs.

"Hmm...Wasn't that odd?" Lupin said.

Circe's airway was clammed shut. Words failed her.

* * *

Review please! Anything good or bad. I really want your opinions. Thanks. lOVE, Wildreams


	10. Two Missing Hogsmeade Visit

Sorry for the long hiatus. I was watching Vampire Diaries and was soooooo fascinated by it. Weren't you? Anyway, I think Damon is hawt! Alright, so we'll get back to Circe.

* * *

Harry did not share his thoughts with Ron and Hermione because he wanted to be absolutely sure first. There wasn't any point anyway, since Ron and Hermione wasn't down at the chambers and they'd probably tell him that he was just imagining things which Harry knew he was not. There was only one way to know the truth and that was to confront her personally. He figured that Circe no longer deserved his constant suspicion but after seeing that her Boggart was a young Tom Riddle, now it seems that there has always been something distrusting with Circe.

But to get her to spill out the truth would really be hard. She was always appearing and then disappearing again. She always walks swiftly as though she was late for every classes. She kept very much to herself, rarely talks to her housemates. Her face is always low, hiding behind curtains of her dark hair. Hermione was mentioned that she frequently visits the library but usually takes the back table and sits alone. It would also be odd if any of the Gryffindors see him talking to her and he did not want to spark any unnecessary rumours. Malfoy would have loved it though.

It didn't help when the first visit to Hogsmead was approaching and Harry did not had his permission form signed. When the day finally came for them to pass up their forms, Harry when slightly panicky as he had not thought of what to say to Professor McGonagall to convince him to go.

"Go on, Harry! Just say that your uncle forgotten to sign it." Ron whispered into his ears, urging him to talk to their house head before she left the class. Hermione however, disagree that Harry should go to Hogsmead, with or without the form, which annoyed him immensely. But he knew that her intention was good so he hid his feelings.

"Hermione, Black isn't going to pop up in Hogsmead with all those dementors crawling all over the place." Ron fussed.

"I know. But you know what he did before. Who's to say he won't do it again!"

Ron rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, facing Harry. "She's mental, Harry. Just ask McGonagall if you can go!"

Hermione let go a huff, feeling insulted that none of them took Black seriously. "If you want to get Harry killed, be my guess. I'm going to the library!"

"Yea, you do that Hermione!" and when she left, Ron commented what a spoil sport she was. Harry could feel the tension between them grew again but this time, he was too worried about the Hogsmead trip to care.

"Look! There she is!" Ron hissed suddenly at the sight of McGonagall at the hallway. "Go ask her now!"

With the encouragement of Ron, Harry got up from his seat and ran up to McGonagall.

"Professor!" he called out.

Professor McGonagall turned around. "Yes, Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"Erm...my aunt and uncle-er- forgot to sign my form." He began, hoping that she would get what he was trying to tell her. But McGonagall only looked at him over her square spectacles, saying nothing.

"So-er-d'you think it would be alright...I mean, will it be okay if-if I go to Hogsmeade?"

McGonagall took out her glasses and looked at him with the most sympathetic expression. "I'm afraid not, Potter. You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That is the rule."

"But professor! My aunt and uncle, they're you know, they're Muggles-and-and-"

"Yes, Potter, I do know what they are. But rules are rules."

"But, please, what if you said that I could go, maybe-"

"But I won't say so." She interrupted him again. "The form clearly states a parent or a guardian must give the permission. I'm sorry, Potter. But that is my final word. Now you better hurry or you'll be late for your next lesson."

Harry only stared at her with the saddest face, hoping that McGonagall would change her mind. But she took one last look of him and continued her way down the hall.

There was nothing to be done. When Harry told his two best friends the outcome, Ron started calling McGonagall all sorts of name that greatly annoyed Hermione while she assumed a neutral expression but Harry knew she was relieved that he won't go and will be safe inside Hogwarts. Throughout the week, Harry had to endure everyone talking loudly and happily about the first thing they would do or the places they would visit once they got into Hogsmeade.

"Oh, c'mon Harry. There's always the feast." Said Ron, in an effort to cheer him up.

"Yeah." Said Harry gloomily. "Great."

The Halloween feast was always good but it would taste a lot better if he knew that he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Ron did suggested with excitement that he could use the Invisibility Cloak and Harry welcomed the idea with open arms but Hermione immediately stamped her foot, reminding that Dementors are able to see through them. Facing the looming days ahead, Harry did not even for once thought about Circe and her boggart.

* * *

Circe opened her eyes to a new day but with a heavy heart. Wiping away her night sweats, she closed her eyes again and recalled that dream, the dream that had frightened her enough to stay away from her bed. It was always the same, Riddle was at the door, smiling crookedly at her while ushering her enter the small motel room where her mother's dangling body hung from the ceiling fan. She looked left and right and saw the other beds were all empty and unmade. Her roommates were probably down at the hall already. Well, of course, it was Halloween morning.

Getting out of bed, Ninetails appeared out of nowhere and nudged her knees and licking it adoringly.

"Right, I'm up!" she muttered with a slight hint of annoyance. Sensing her mistress was in a bad mood, Ninetails slinked away. Usually, Circe would call out the kitsune and coo in back but not today. Today was not a good day to start with since she woke up late and that was only because when she awoke from her nightmare, she crept to the kitchen and helped herself with bread pudding and some hot chocolate. Even after that, she sneaked into the library and tried to do some light reading. But the vivid dream she had could not be erase from her mind. It was only after 2 hours she dared to go back to bed.

Staring at her watch, it was already near mid-morning. Splashing some water on her face, she looked up and saw a girl with heavy eye bags staring back at her. A sudden loathsome feeling overcame her and she took the basin and flung it at the mirror, shattering in into millions of pieces. Ninetails looked up without much surprise and continued his sniffing.

She cannot go on like this anymore. She must find a way to protect herself from him. She must stop this from getting on her nerves. She breaks down now, how will she ever finish what she wanted to finish?

Slumping back to her bed, but now in proper clothes, Circe realised that she needs help if she wanted to succeed. There too much to do now to be held down by a silly dream. There was Professor Lupin, an old friend of Black. What coincidence was it that Black escape and his childhood friend arrives and teaches Defence against the Dark Arts? And then she was careless and let slipped one of her darkest secret. What would Harry think now, seeing her boggart was a young Riddle? He would have known that she was also down at the chambers.

Something sloppy was licking her hand again.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ninetails. But things are getting pretty rough and unpredictable now." She said as she dragged herself out of the bed again. Too much was at stake now if she does not get hold of herself starting from today, she might have failed her mission already before even starting it. "I think...I think that I need Professor Snape's help again. Do you think he will jump out of the window if he sees be knocking on his door without being summon?"

The very thought of it made her smile wickedly. "That isn't such a bad idea after all, Ninetails."

Immediately, she hopped out of bed and headed out. Walking along the corridor, she could hear excitement from the students as they rushed to the Entrance Hall, waiting to go off to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, Circe!"

It was one voice that she did not want to hear in a million years. She turned around with disgust.

"Yes, Pansy?" she said almost lazily.

"Tsk, tsk, not going to Hogsmeade? Oh, poor you." She cooed in pity.

"Whatever, Pansy."

"Now, now, don't be like that. What say I buy something from Honey Dukes?" Pansy said sweetly.

Circe peered at her suspiciously. "What?"

"You know...some lollipops that burst into rainbows or those chewing gums that literally brings sparkle to your eyes?" Pansy added on.

"Erm...no thanks, Pansy, really." Circe immediately shook her head. Whatever Pansy was proposing, it would be dangerous.

Pansy's gang of giggling girls started giggling loudly. Pansy gave one of her annoying smirks. "Why not? Don't you want to see us enjoying them? I'm sure it will take a load of your shoulder. Well, we got to go now. See you later, Circe!" with a wink, they hop gaily to the Entrance Hall.

Circe sighed and rolled her eyes. The creation of Pansy and her girlfriends was a total waste of time and space.

Continuing down the hall towards Snape's office, she hoped her short journey there would be uneventful. Along the silence corridor, Circe was glad most of the students were at Hogsmeade. She did not have the mood to see anybody; in fact, she had plans to hide herself in the Forbidden Forrest until sun sets after her meeting with Snape. But her hope was short-lived when she heard the voice of the second most annoying person calling her name from behind.

"Harry, how nice to see you!" she said, forcing a broad smile on her face while trying to hide the strain of seeing him.

"Hey," he said when he finally caught up with her. "It's a long time since we talked." He smiled. Somehow, it did not reach his eyes.

A wind blew and Circe had a hard time controlling her hair as she tried to tuck them behind her ears. "Really? I thought we saw each other just yesterday." She tried to keep the air light but it seemed they both were uncomfortable about something.

"Well yes, we did. We had potions together. You're not going to Hogsmeade?" he said awkwardly.

"Erm, no actually. Professor Snape did not want to sign my form, which reminds me of something but never mind. You're not going too?" she smiled, pretending to be calm and cool when she really wanted to bolt away.

"I didn't get my uncle to sign. I blew his sister up, remember?" he winced.

Circe let out a very fake giggle. "Yea, I remember. Well, I got to go...somewhere. See you later, alright." Then, she turned around without waiting for him to say anything else.

"Hey! Wait!" Harry cried out.

It was becoming the most hated sound she ever heard as Circe turned to face him. "Yes?"

"How-how are you now? I mean, you...er...got dizzy after Professor Lupin's class the other day. I was wondering..."

"I'm fine, Harry. It's nice of you to ask. Funny he didn't let you have a chance with the Boggart, huh? Well, I really got to-

"Who is that boy, Circe? I mean, that boy the Boggart turned into?" Harry burst out suddenly and then took a step backwards as if he realised what he just done.

Circe took a deep breath. "Why do you ask?" she asked lightly.

"Well, he's supposed to be your worst fear, right? I mean, you got light-headed seeing him and...You were muttering something at him...and he was saying something to you...and-

"He's just someone I dreamt hope." Circe said cheerfully. Or she was trying to act cheerful. "I don't know. It's weird, right, dreaming about someone you've never met before?"

"So, you have never met him before?" Harry asked seriously.

"Of course not! Why? You know him?"

"Erm...I thought he looked familiar, that's all."

"Really? Who?"

"Erm...actually, he looks like Voldemort, when he was younger." Then, he looked at her doubtfully.

"Really! Wow...I dreamt about young Voldemort. That's so creepy." Circe said with her eyes wide open. "Anyway, thanks for that input but I-

"Harry?"

A voice called out and both Harry and Circe turned sideways to see Professor Lupin.

"Oh, sorry." He said when he saw her. "I didn't know you were engaging with Ms Grace. I wanted to see you but maybe later." Then, he began to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Oh, don't go! Professor, I was just leaving Harry." Circe cried out after him.

"Oh, then Harry, do you mind coming to my office? I'd like to have a word with you. Good day, Ms Grace." He smiled warmly at her. Circe was only glad that he took Harry away. Even though she tried her best to ward off any suspicious, she knew Harry still thought something was terribly amiss. Cursing loudly and glad that no one heard it; Circe wished she was more careful.

Arriving at the door of Snape, Circe rehearsed what she wanted to say. Then, with a deep breath, she knocked on the great oak door, exactly three times.

"Who is it?" a dark and gloomy voice sounded from behind.

She was feeling dead nervous and was glad that the voice did not sound annoyed.

"It's just me, professor."

* * *

I'll be finishing my exams today. So, I hope to be writing more. Thanks for all the previous reviews! And of course, post a review now. You know that I need it. lOVE, Wildreams


	11. Snape, Fred and the Crumpled Paper

This is my favourite chapter so far. Enjoy and let me know what you think! lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

A timid voice replied back. "It's just me, professor."

Professor Snape laid down his ladle as he was brewing something. Removing his leather gloves, he muttered something and the door swung open, revealing Circe Grace, looking thoroughly pale and tense.

"Come in." He said roughly, wiping his hands with an old cloth as he sat down. Folding his arms, he looked at her. "To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"Erm..." she was hugging herself tightly as she sat opposite him. She was never this edgy before. "I have some trouble sleeping." Then, she was mute.

"Continue."

"Well, I was wondering if you could make me something that could stop me from dreaming or if something like that even exists. I mean, I just want to have a dreamless-

"Yes, such brew does exist." He interrupted her. He got up and walked towards his cupboard containing little bottles of unknown potions. He slide open one of the glass panel and took out a tiny green bottle. "But what nightmares are you having that could have been so frightening until you desperately seek my help. And since you did request such potion, it could only mean that this dream is recurrent. How long?"

Circe looked at him but nothing came out of her lips.

"Listen, if you want a few drops of this inside your warm milk before you go to bed, you better answer all my questions. How long?" his voice was hard and deep.

"Starting of the summer holiday." She said softly.

"And what was the structure of your dream?" When he saw her blank face, he simplified. "Alright, what were you dreaming?"

"Er...well, it's all really vague and blur but...well, there's...er...me and...er...there's him and then he was gesturing me to enter this room. But I kinda knew what was inside since I was there before. Wait, I mean, I didn't actually enter there in real life, just looking in from the outside-

A swift look of irritation crossed Snape's face. "Talk sense, girl!" he bellowed.

Circe stopped. Gulping down accumulating saliva, she continued again. "Okay, erm...let me start from the beginning. Well, I...er...I was there when my mother hung herself but I didn't enter the room. I was just standing outside. In my dream, my father was in this room and he gestured me to come in, which I did. Then, there was this other door which opens to the motel room where my mother killed herself. I don't know why but he wanted me to go inside. Then, I'll turn to him and said that I've witnessed my mother's death. I guessed that didn't amuse him because he stopped smiling and then, there was this bright, flashing green light and...And I woke up." At the end of her story, she was already panting and little droplets of sweat were sliding down her temple. All these were noted by Snape as he glided back to his seat with the tiny green bottle.

"Do you know what that green light was?" he asked casually.

"No. What was it?" Circe frowned. Her face had all the signs of worry and concern.

"It's a curse. A killing curse to be more precise." He said.

"Oh." Her eyelids dropped.

"Take this bottle. Put exactly two drops into a drink before you go to bed. It should suffice. Do not exceed the dosage or you'll find yourself sleeping forever. I trust you won't do that." He said promptly as he stretched the out his palm containing the bottle to her. "If your...dream persists, do not hesitate to see me. I'll brew another stronger one."

Circe took the bottle from him and put it inside her pocket gently, careful not to drop it, knowing well that this could end her main problem. "Thanks." She replied gratefully.

"There's another thing. Professor Trelawney prefers if you drop Divination."

"What? Why?" Circe retorted.

"Lower your voice, mind you. She insists that your presence occludes her Sight. It seems that you have already affected her since the day you stepped into Hogwarts, which was the reason why she decided to hole up in her chambers."

"Oh. Sir, do you think that is also why I wasn't, you know, detected as a witch when I was eleven?"

"Professor Dumbledore seems to think so as it is so far the only plausible explanation." He said in a bored way as if he just wanted to answer her question so that he could get over with the meeting. "I'm done with you. Is there anything else you need?" he said, as he put on his leather glove back.

Circe was almost going to say good day when she remembered something. "Yes, actually. I...er...I'm caught in a mess, you see. It was during Professor Lupin's class. We were learning how to defend against a Boggart and my Boggart turned into my father, when he was younger."

"Yes, yes...Professor Lupin did inform me regarding your fainting episode. I thought you were always tough." Snape arched his eyebrow, mocking her.

Circe didn't care or at least, she was too caught up to care. "Erm yea...but the problem is that Harry saw it and now he's very edgy with me. He thinks that I was down at the chamber too!"

"Which you were. What is the problem?" he said coolly, stirring the dark liquid in his cauldron slowly.

"The problem? Well, what am I supposed to say to him?" Circe said desperately.

Snape sighed. "You really know how to get yourself in trouble, don't you? Have he confronted you?"

"Yes. Just now, actually, before I came here."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that he was just someone in my dreams, which is true anyway, and I pretended that I don't know who he was. That's it." Circe shrugged.

"Did he believe you?"

"That would be a 'no'." She replied.

Snape seemed to contemplate the situation as he rearranged his table. "Keep to your story. Don't change it. Smile always and behave like nothing happened."

"Oh, alright then."

"And try to be careful, will you. You always have the talent to attract trouble. Leave now, I have things to do." he said as he used his gloved hand to shoo her away as he used the other hand to drop in a pinch of a mysterious black powder into the cauldron.

Circe got up and walked to the door. Her hands were already on the doorknob when she remembered something.

"Why won't you sign my Hogsmeade form?" she said with a look of annoyance on her face.

"I told you to leave, Ms Grace." He said, sounding absolutely uninterested.

Walking back to his table, Circe leaned forward. "No! Until you tell me what's wrong. What did I do?"

"If it will get you out of my sight, I refused to sign because it is a form of punishment. Besides, it isn't as if it's stopping you from making trips there yourself." He said sarcastically.

"I know but why won't you let me go in a way that I won't have to break the school rules? Or is that your intention in the first place? And then you will have an excuse to give me detention, which is your favourite hobby anyway." she said haughtily.

"Listen here, Ms Grace! In case you have not noticed, you have broken probably a dozen more school rules than Potter, Weasley and Granger combined since you've step into this school! You deserved this punishment!" he said severely.

"What?" Circe cried back disbelievingly. "But-but, what did I do?"

"How dare you ask me that question! Midnight trip to Hogsmeade last year? Becoming an Animagus? Going to the chambers instead of listening to my order and head back to you dormitory? What about all those? Or have you forgotten already?" he retorted back.

"How can you punish me for that? I saved the school for your information!" Circe fought back.

"It wasn't your call! You were supposed to stay put, keep a low profile remember?"

"I did! No one knew that I was down there!"

"Potter?"

Circe went mute.

"That's better. Found your silence now, Ms Grace?" Snape smirked evilly. Then, he surprised himself when he gave out a laugh. "Your pouting will not convince me to sign your form."

Then, it was Circe's turn to grin and Snape's devilish smile wiped off.

"Oh, don't show that cocky face at me." He scoffed.

"You laughed." She said, grinning even broader.

"What are you talking about! Leave me now, I'm busy." He said, gesturing her to leave the room. The dark liquid gave out a few red sparks.

"No!" she wailed. "Not until you sign my form. C'mon, I'm sorry I disobeyed you the last time. Pleeeease?"

Snape rested his ladle. He thought for awhile. Then, he glanced up. "Alright, but on one condition!" he said, holding up his index finger.

Circe's face lit up. "Oh, okay! What is it?"

"That you will not go looking for Black." He simply said but it was enough to bring wrinkles on her face. "Oh, but you will never do that, won't you? I guess you won't be going then." And he resumed to his stirring.

Circe was silent in front of him but her silence was not long. "Of course I'll give him up. Really, what's the chance of getting him to find my father for me, right?" she smiled.

"Alright then. We seem to have ourselves an agreement. I'll sign your form when the next visit comes."

"What! Why not now?" Circe cried in exasperation.

"Why now?" he asked coolly.

"So that I could go now! How about that?" she glared at him. "Look, I promise not to go look for him. Could you please sign for me?" she pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I will never trust your words even if my life depends on it. I only sign when the next visit arrives. Take it or leave it." He said finally.

"Well, I guess there's no way to change your mind."

"None whatsoever." He said nonchalantly.

"I suppose I could wait until then. Pinkie promise?" she said, striding out her little finger at him. Snape glared her hand in disgust. "Isn't my word good enough?"

Circe pouted. "Fine! I'll take your word. Good day, professor." And she left his office.

Snape puffed. "Finally peace." He shook his head and returned back to his potion. The dark liquid bubbled for awhile and then it became a thick, dark, opaque substance. Snape put out the fire and tossed the ladle into the sink. The potion was ready to be served.

* * *

Circe clutched the tiny green bottle as she headed back to her dormitory. Funnily, she did not trust herself with the bottle when she explored the forest with Ninetails. They would do strenuous exercised together, racing up and down the mountains, running after hippogriffs and then being run after by the centaurs. The bottle would not last even a minute in the forest.

"Hello, Silent one!" a voice shrilled from the back.

_That doesn't sound good._

"Fred Weasley." She turned around and faked a polite at the Weasley twin. "How are you?"

"Ah...such formality. Who needs it?" he said merrily. "Come on, I want to show you something!" and before she could form any words of protest, he grabbed her elbow and dragged her along.

Circe who had a hard time catching up with his pace, struggled to talk while running by his side. "Fred Weasley! What are you doing!"

"Oh, shush!" was all he said as he dragged her, turning around corners and finally arriving at an empty courtyard.

"What's this?" she peered at him.

He grinned cockily at her. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the sky. "Accio broom!"

And then, a broom soared out of nowhere and was heading towards them in full speed. Fred was able to catch the handle in his hands before it smashed to the ground. Then, he looked at her again, smiling even more broad. "Anything to comment, Silent One?"

"Impressive?" she looked at him dispassionately.

"Aww...thanks!" he said and hopped over his broom. "Come on now."

Circe eyes widen. "What! No, oh no I'm not!"

"Oh yes, you are." He laughed and grabbed her elbows nearer to his broom, leaving her no choice but to climb on it. "Don't worry, Silent One, I'm an excellent flyer. Don't believe? Ask your house captain, Flint." And then he gave a loud cackle and a hard kick on the ground and they were soaring in full speed into the sky.

Circe had to squint hard until she was sure that any flying debris wouldn't get stuck in her eyes. Fred let out several cry of excitement as he soared higher into the sky.

"WOOOOH! ISN'T THIS GREAT!" he shouted as the wind was loud. "HOW'S IT GOING BACK THERE?"

"IT'S FREEZING!" Circe cried. And it was. She wished that he would at least inform her that they will be flying, at least she could changed into something thicker.

"YEAH! YOU'LL GET USED TO IT SOON! WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

And without any warning, he swerved downwards, accelerating as they go. Circe tried with all her might to hold her lungs from screaming out loud.

"YOUR EYES BETTER BE OPENING! YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THE SIGHT!" he shouted in glee.

Circe took a peek and saw that they were going directly down at the Whomping Willow. Her heart started to race. "FRED! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?"

But Fred was absolutely in his own world. "WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!"

The violent tree was getting nearer and nearer and Fred showed no sign of turning the broom away from the tree. "FRED?" she shouted.

"FRED!" she shouted louder. But he still did not seem to hear her. At the last resort, she hit him hard on his back.

Fred turned behind, grinning away. "WHAT'S UP?"

Circe looked in front and screamed. Fred looked back to the front and using the weight of his body, he swerved to the right, making them turning 360 degree. The branches of the Whomping Willow were already flinging around, trying to hit them flat down. Circe was trying not to scream but her heart was beating so fast that she wouldn't be surprised if it beat right out of her chest. However, Fred was having the time of his life as he flew his broom left, right, up, down and spinning like a top to miss every branch while laughing his heart out.

"FRED, PLEASE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Circe begged.

"WHAT! BUT WE'RE DRIVING THE TREE NUTS! WOOOOAAHH!" he shouted back, showing no signs of backing off.

And he was right. Circe could tell that the Whomping Willow was going crazy as not even one branch managed to cause not even a scratch on their face. Fred was flying around the tree as though he could predict every move of every branch. But the sudden lurches of his broom were making her stomach feeling very sickly. Even though it was fun and exciting to see the tree for once not catching its prey, no sooner, Circe's face was becoming green.

"FRED! I NEED TO PUKE!" she shouted over his shoulder. "FRED!"

"I GOT YOU!" and then, he must a sharp swerve downwards and entered a dark hollow at the foot of the tree. They flew into the tunnel so quickly that Circe could feel the content of her stomach was already half way up. They came to a halting stop and Circe dropped sideways. Her head was throbbing as she got up and on all fours. Crawling to a corner, she threw up.

"Sorry, I forgotten that you were a first timer." Said Fred sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Are you alright?"

When her stomach was finally empty, Circe was panting. "I'm going to kill you, Fred Weasley."

"Later, let me show you something first." He said excitingly as he went forward and helped her up. "All done there? (Circe stared at him murderously) Right, come this way." He sounded exactly like a small boy wanting to show off his new toy.

"So that flying skill wasn't what you wanted to show me?" Circe asked as she followed him into a dark and dusty room.

"That? Nah! My flying skills don't need to be displayed. You just need to watch the Gryffindors in the Quidditch field and you'll see enough. Have you ever watched us play before?" Fred said, turning around to look at her.

Circe shook her head.

Fred looked at her queerly. "Huh." He said with disappointment. "Well, you better not miss the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We'll whip their asses during the game. Don't mind, my language but that's what we'll do." He smiled while noticing her expressionless face. "You don't really care if Gryffindor beats Slytherin, do you?"

Circe shook her head.

"You don't really care about Quidditch either, do you?"

Circe shook her head again.

"But I fly well, don't I?" he grinned at her.

"Fred, you made me vomit." She rolled her eyes at him.

Fred laughed. "Excellent! Thank you for the compliment." And he made a bow.

"Alright, stop it. What was it you wanted to show me?" Circe said, looking around the dusty room. The wallpapers were peeling off and the air smelled like an old attic. There was an old, lumpy sofa with a large tear on the side in one corner, a portrait of a lady hung sideways on the wall, and the floor was covered almost entirely with scattered glass and bits of pieces of old things. There was a few other doors leading to somewhere else. "What is this place?"

"This, Silent One, is the Shrieking Shack." Fred announced proudly. "Since you didn't get to go to Hogsmeade (don't give me that look, I know the Slimy Git didn't sign the form for you) so I thought that you should have a chance to see the Shrieking Shack." He grinned broadly.

"Shrieking Shack? Isn't it the most haunted place in Britain?" Circe asked, fully aware that her hairs were standing up.

"Yeah. Which is why it's cool to be here when everybody else just watch it from a far."

"I think there's a reason why mostly people just watched it from the outside, Fred." Circe said as she walked into one of the doors, which led to a bedroom, where an old 4 poster bed stood, looking as if it would crash down in any moment. "There isn't any, you know, real ghost here?"

"Why not we spend a night here and find out ourselves?" Fred said amusingly.

Circe cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Of course! Well, maybe not now but during Christmas holidays?" he said comically.

"Fred, I know it's your biggest dream to get expelled from school but please, do not drag me into your diabolical plan." She said as she walked further into the room.

Fred cackled. "Sorry, but that wouldn't be my biggest dream, Silent One."

Circe grinned. "Really? What is it then?"

"Open a joke shop, just me and my brother in Diagon Alley. We'll sell loads of our inventions and trick stuffs. It'll be fabulous!" said Fred dreamily as he leaned against the door frame. "What about you? What's your biggest dream?"

Circe light hearted smile disappeared and was replaced with a grim look. "I don't know yet. This whole magic world, you know...it hasn't been digested properly yet. I wake up a few times already, thinking what a miracle someone found out that I was a witch and that whatever that has happened...happened. Right now, my biggest dream has already come true."

"Really?" said Fred. "Then why the sombre look?"

"I do not have a sombre look!" Circe laughed again. "I'm just being serious. Anyway, good luck with your biggest dream. It sounds really big."

Fred gave her a bashful smile. "Thanks. So, how do you like this place?"

"If you're thinking that this is my kind of future home, then that question must be a rhetorical one." Circe said as she walked towards a pile of papers on a table.

"I meant, like a secret hideout. We can meet here on regular basis." Fred shrugged.

"Huh? And do what?"

"Anything. Maybe exchanging dirty secrets about Snape and McGonagall." He said, wickedly smiling at her.

Circe scoffed. "Honestly Fred, what are you up to? Why this sudden excursion? And how come you're not in Hogsmeade?"

Fred sniggered. "So many questions for a silent one. First of all, I am up to nothing. Secondly, like I said, you didn't get to go to Hogsmeade so I wanted to make up your day and finally, the reason I did not go was because George is currently having detention with McGonagall, so I decided to stay back."

"And take me here?" Circe grinned.

"And take you here." He grinned back.

"Why?"

Fred began to reply hastily. "I just told you, because he didn't sign-

"I mean why did you want to make up my day?"

"Oh." And then his mouth froze in that 'O' shape and then he grinned again. "That will be easy to answer."

"Really?" Circe smiled, folding her hands. "Answer then."

Fred looked blankly at a corner. "I wanted to cheer you up."

"Why?"

"Because I like to see you cheered up."

"Why?"

"Because...because..."

Circe giggled. "HA! I got you!"

"Alright, so you did." Fred said, scratched his head, looking embarrass.

"No, really. Why?" Circe smiled.

There was a moment of silence and Fred did not even look at her as he hung his head low. "You never smile." He simply said when he finally did.

It was obvious that she was taken aback. "What?"

"You never smile." He said again, only louder.

"I heard you the first time. What, you've been watching me?" she sounded annoyed.

Fred started to stumble. "N-No! It's not hard to miss your brooding face. It stands out like a firefly in the dark."

"Oh? So my brooding face stands out like a firefly in the dark?" she did not look amused now.

"Look, Silent One, I just wanted-

"No, you look! Don't call me that-that's not even my name! Why are you even calling me that?" she yelled.

"Why not? You-

"Why not? I'll tell you why not. It's because it's not my name! I can't believe-

"Hey! You never talk to anyone! You just stay silent like a mouse all the time!"

"A MOUSE! Fred Weasley, what is your problem?" she yelled at him. In frustration, she accidentally pushed over a pile of papers and they went flying to the ground. Just as she wanted to kick the papers, her eyes caught something.

"Look, Silent One, I'm sorry, right? I just wanted to make you happy today, just for once to give you a chance to smile without being forced to." Fred said, trying to smooth the mess.

But Circe wasn't listening. She bent down and picked up a crumpled piece of paper and read it. Fred, who was too occupied with his shoes, did not see her paying no attention to him. Pushing the paper into her pocket, Circe's face was solemn again.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You were just trying to cheer me up." She said in a sudden change of tone. She walked up to him and gave him her sweetest smile while putting a hand on his arm. "And thank you. But it's getting kind of late. We should go back."

Fred was surprised by her change of demeanour. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She said gaily. "C'mon, fly me back." And she held on to him arm and let him escort her back to where they came from.

The flight back to the courtyard was a silent one besides the rushing sound of wind by their ears. When they finally landed to ground, the Halloween feast was just beginning, which gave them little time to change and head to the Grand Hall.

"Hey, I had a great time." She said hastily as she got off the broom. "But just to clear any confusion, that wasn't a date, right?"

Fred was dazed for awhile but quickly recovered. "No, of course not! Besides, you're not my type." He smirked.

"So, you're gonna fly straight to your dormitory?" she asked when he did not make any move to get off the broom.

"That's the marvellous thing of not having your house common room under the lake." He joked which made her giggle.

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at him and stepped back as he kicked the ground again. In mid-air, he halted his broom and turned to her. "It's nice to see you smile, Silent One. Goodbye." And then he zoomed into the night sky.

Looking at her watch, she knew she was already late for the feast and Professor Snape would no doubt notice that she isn't at the table. Running back to change, her mind still could not forget the crumpled paper stuffed deep in her pocket.

* * *

I'm not really sure if Fred and Circe is a good pairing. I did have other character in mind but he will only appear in the next story. But meanwhile, Fred is very important because JK Rowling killed him in the last book...and that's not going to happen, is it? Drop a review, please? Thanks! lOVE, Wildreams


	12. Sirius Black Arrives

Enjoy!

* * *

George appeared from behind them which gave them a scare. "Where is Fred?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry shrugged. George fixed his eyes on Ron. "How should I know?" Ron yelled.

"You're his brother, idiot!" George muttered. He hit Ron's head as he got into his seat.

"Oi!" Ron cried loudly as he tried to hit his brother back but George was too quick. "Brother? You're his twin!"

"So what's your point?" George said, tucking into some pumpkin tart.

Ron looked at his friends in agony. "Is he serious?"

Hermione looked at George. "So where is he?"

"Dunno. I've searched for him everywhere." George said as he piled his plate with more potatoes.

"Funny, isn't it? I mean, he never comes late for Halloween Feast. Do you think he's in trouble?" asked Harry with concern.

"Sounds just like him." Said George.

"It feels odd, though, to have only one of the Weasley twin at the table, don't cha think?" commented Seamus Finnegan.

George laughed. "Now you know the power of the twins! Hmm...These are good."

"C'mon, George, shouldn't you be looking for him?" urged Hermione.

"Hermione, as sure as Fred's my twin, he's fine." Said George and he gobbled down another tart. "He'll come around any moment."

Harry leaned over towards Ron. "Why is he so calm? I mean, I never see George without Fred." He whispered.

Ron just shrugged. "Beats me. They probably got something up their sleeves again."

George, who apparently heard them, shook his head. "Nope, nufink." Then, he stopped chewing and looked up. "Hmm, funny...No one's finishing my sentence. Oh! Fred will be here." He said happily again and continued chewing.

"And there's the other twin!" cried out Seamus suddenly.

And true enough, behind them, Fred appeared with a broad grin as he gave his twin a high five. "Anything I missed?" he said jovially.

"The opening speech?" quipped Hermione. "Where have you been?"

"Hey, shouldn't my brother be asking that question?" grinned Fred, cocking his head at George who was already in his second helping of turkey. "Besides Hermione, you don't always have to be a know-it-all."

"Give it a break, Hermione." George grinned at her.

"Save the questions for classes-

"-Except during Snape's, of course-

"-You know what he'll brood about you-

"-Minus more points from Gryffindor-

"-You'll probably keep talking-

"-So, he'll give detentions-

"-Which you will go punctually-

"-Every time-

"-With you head held up high-

"-And face as proud as hippogriff-

"-Which is why -

"We like you so much." George grinned at her.

"Honestly, Hermione!" Fred beamed. "Is the dessert good?"

"Fabulous!" George replied and Fred took extra scoop of the pudding.

"You guys are fantastic!" cried Dean.

"Thank you, thank you." Grinned both the twins while nodding their head.

"Well, fine! Save your secrets, Fred." Hermione said haughtily.

"Oh, Hermione, cheer up! We still worship you." George said while pretending to look sorry.

"Yea, absolutely, Hermione! Who's gonna help in our homework if not you." Said Fred.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, alright." She said sheepishly.

Ron was horrified as he nudged Harry. "How come Hermione's so easy on them? What about me?" he whispered.

"That's because we're good with girls." Fred whispered back.

"Yea, we know exactly how they think." Murmured George, pointing at his mass of red hair.

"Oh, shut up!" said Hermione loudly. "I'm right here."

The twins smirked in pleasure to see their younger brother's torment, which Ron tried to put it away in a scoff. Then, his head turned to see from afar Circe Grace was walking swiftly to her table. She finally chose a seat right behind and began to pile food on her plate, ignoring everybody else. "Think you know what she's thinking, George?" Ron said absently, still staring at her.

Everyone strained their head to see who Ron was talking about. When they finally saw Circe, it was as if she knew they were staring at her and she lifted her chin just a bit. They quickly dropped their head low again.

"You think she saw us?" Dean murmured.

"Don't think so." Said Seamus. "Why does she always have look like a tortured artist?"

"Let's not talk about her, please?" said Hermione, obviously looking upset.

"Why not? You girls gossip, right? It's like your daily routine." Said Ron, only to realise that it wasn't the right move.

"Yes. And I thought boys don't gossip." She retorted back.

Ron, who caught Harry giving him a bad look, immediately shut his mouth and silently continued to eat.

"I think she's just misunderstood." Said Fred suddenly, which made everyone looked up to him.

"Yea, she does look misunderstood, doesn't she?" Joined in George, frowning while studying the Slytherin.

"I thought we dropped the subject?" said Hermione annoyingly.

"Oh, Hermione, don't you find her fascinating?" quipped Fred. "I'll bet there's more to her than just your everyday orphan. No offense, Harry, you know we consider you as family."

"Oh, that's okay." Said Harry hastily.

"Listen, let's not talk about her. It's wrong." Said Hermione firmly.

"What's got into you, Hermione?" asked Dean.

"Nothing!" she insisted. "It's just bad to talk about somebody."

"Yea, especially when that somebody saved somebody's life." Added in Ron sarcastically.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione replied in the same tone.

Sensing another argument brewing, Harry immediately cut in. The last thing he needs was his two best friends arguing again, not when he has Circe to worry about. He did find it odd that Fred and George could find her 'misunderstood'. All he saw in her way a lot of dark secrets.

"Hey, so what did you guys did in Hogsmeade?" he asked casually.

The tension was forgotten and Ron brought out from his bag piles of sweets and an assortment of candies of many different colours. Hermione started talking about the variety of shops there and the butterbeer in Three Broomsticks. Even though he wasn't there with them, he was glad that at least they weren't fighting. Feeling happy and contented that his best friends were by his side again, Harry put his troubles behind and try to enjoy the feast.

* * *

Circe did not mind being stared at because that was what the other Slytherin has been doing ever since she got here. But to be stared at especially by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George Weasley and their friends was a total different thing. It was obvious that they were talking about her but because of what Harry had seen during DADA class; Circe was worried he might be telling them what he thought and if more people knew about it, then it's a very bad thing. But right now, that wasn't concerning her much. What worried her at the moment the most was the crumpled paper she found in the Shrieking Shack. She saw two names on the upper corner of the old paper and she had the shock of her life. It was almost as bad when she realised that she could play with fire. But unlike the wonderful after effect feeling, Circe felt a pang of pity and but also a deep sense of anger. After everything she had told Professor Snape, after all secrets have been revealed, he dared to hide something like this from her, something so important about himself that could have explained his entire attitude of life. Circe felt cheated, that she exposed so much of herself to him and he did not even care to mention a little bit of himself.

Thankfully Fred did not see her horrified face or else he would be interested in the paper too and the consequence would not be good.

Glancing up, she caught George or was it Fred, staring at her. They did not hide that fact that they were staring at her as they heads were still high up. Was Fred telling them about their little excursion? Wouldn't Harry be totally freak out of he knew? Ignoring them, Circe lowered her head down and forced herself to enjoy the meal. But with the paper in her mind, it was hard to.

Glancing at the high table, she saw Snape was talking moodily with Professor Lupin. Unlike Snape, Lupin seemed cheerful and was enjoying the feast.

Then, it hit her again. Remus Lupin, childhood friend of Sirius Black, along with the others. And the two names on the crumpled paper. It was too much of a coincidence and there could be only one explanation. With her mind drawing visual graphs, Circe connected all the facts that she had collected so far and the results was an unfinished dinner due to the lost of appetite, a headache due to the sudden new information and the need to cry out loud due to helplessness.

Circe looked up at the flouting pumpkins filled with a candle, fluttering live bats and the flaming orange streamers and then she looked at the high table again. Snape was looking at Lupin with flickering eyes of resent. Lupin was still cheerful as he ever was, completely unperturbed by Snape.

She always thought Snape was just a pretend father figure for her, not someone who would get involve in her private investigation. And this time, she thought only Black and Lupin would have her main attention. But it seems that everything has changed since she found the crumpled paper. Circe sighed. She thought this time would be simple and it was; find Black and get him to find her father; so simple. But then, who would show up unexpectedly but Professor Lupin and the bloody names on the paper. She did not know what her next move now that the whole path is on a totally different direction.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Dumbledore announced that the feast is over. "I hope you have enjoyed yourself thoroughly. Happy Halloween," he said to the audience and then suddenly he laid his eyes on hers. "And have a good night sleep." He winked at her.

Something groaned inside her. Well, of course Snape would have told the headmaster about her dreams; he reports to him! She was hoping that the dream that was bothering her could have been a secret between Snape and her but too bad he works for Dumbledore. Sighing even louder, Circe felt her head throbbing. She looked forward using the potion that Snape brewed for her and was glad that throughout her excursion with Fred early one that day, the bottle did not break or else she wouldn't know how to approach her potion teacher again even after murdering Fred.

Preferring not to get caught with the crowds of students, Circe remained where she was, pushing bits of turkey all around her plate to make it look empty while waiting for the crowd to lessen.

"Enjoyed the feast?" someone spoke.

Circe glanced up. "Oh, hi Fred! Yea, the food was delicious!" she said, forcing herself to smile.

"Really? Because, you know, your plate isn't empty." He said.

She peered at her own plate, which still had a large chunk of turkey in the middle. "Yep, I'm working on it." She said, while taking her fork and continued to push her food around.

"Not to mention you looked like you swallowed poison." He said.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said casually. "Just exhausted, you know."

"If you say so, Silent One." He shrugged. "C'mon, let me walk you back."

Circe saw the crowd has lessened. Getting out of her seat, she waved a hand at him. "It's okay, really. You don't really have to do this." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, c'mon! You're embarrassed to be seen with me?" he said, looking at her jokingly.

"What! No, of course not! Only..."

"Only?"

"Aren't you embarrass to be seen with me?" she looked at him seriously.

"Silent One, you really don't know me." He smiled warmly at her. "Let's go. Don't say anything else, you're supposed to be exhausted remember?"

Circe smiled, giving up and let him walk with her. As they made their way out, she couldn't help but looking out for anybody who might be staring at them. Not that she fear for her reputation but they may talk about Fred and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him when he was so kind to her. She didn't believe that he might be faking the whole thing like Lucy did to her. He was a Gryffindor and a Weasley. He wasn't the kind of people who would do harm.

When they reached the main hall leading to the grand staircase, they found that students were jamming the whole place up. The staircases upwards were filled with students and none of them looked happy about getting cramped. Those were at the foot of the staircase glared at Circe and Fred incredulously but none of them mentioned anything because there were shouting on the staircase and their attention was moved to whatever incident was happening up there.

"Why isn't anybody moving?" Circe asked, looking upwards, trying to find the cause of the jam."

Fred was also peering upwards. "I think the Fat Lady isn't letting anyone in. So, it's jamming the whole pathway."

"Let me through, please!" came Percy Weasley's voice and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the hold-up here? You can't all have forgotten the password-excuse me! I'm Head Boy-"

"Oh, he sure is." Quipped Fred.

They watched as Percy pushed his way up until they could see him reached in front of the portrait. Then, there was a silence that fell over the crowd. They heard Percy say in a suddenly sharp voice to get the headmaster.

"Hey, it looks like it might take some time. Why not I walked you back first? The Fat Lady probably is singing again." Said Fred.

But Circe felt a ringing in her heart that usually happens when something is going on. "No, no. It's okay. I want to see what's happening." She insisted. "Besides, I'm not that tired now."

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived. Seeing that her brother was with someone else, she stared dubiously at Circe. "Oh, hello." She said curtly and then looked back at her brother. Her eyes demanded an explanation but Fred ignored her stare.

"Don't know." He said casually.

Eyeing again at Circe, she left them and tried to squeeze her way up the stair. She wasn't sure if Fred saw the way his sister stared at her but she decided not to ask him. The next moment, Professor Dumbledore came in striding, leaded by an excited looking Colin Creevy, who seemed to be the one who went and called for the headmaster. Seeing her with Fred, even the headmaster was grinning at her and Circe gawked back at him.

Walking passed her; he resumed a serious expression and made his way up as students moved over to let him walk through. They heard him mumbling something to Filch. The sound of students murmuring was getting louder and more alarmed. Then out of nowhere, Peeves appeared, looking happier than usual. "You'll be lucky." He said in a cackling voice.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Do you know the whereabouts of the Fat Lady?"

Peeves who usually did not have much respect for the teachers did not dare to taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, your headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running though the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He said happily. "Poor thing..." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, headmaster." Said Peeves. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned. "Nasty temper, he's got, that Sirius Black." And then he zoomed away.

The students started to panic; the girls screamed in fear while the boys wailed. Circe, who became incredibly pale, wanted to faint. _No! No, it can't be happening! It's too fast! _She thought to herself. _Alright, Circe, steady. Black's here. So see it as a good sign because it means that you're a step nearer to your father._ And it dawned to her. _Oh, shit! He's here! _Circe took a deep breath and came to realise that Fred's hand had a firm grip around her waist and had pulled her closer to him. She needed to get away from here. She needed to find him before he gets away again. Pushing Fred away from her, she started to run. Fred who caught her just in time, made a grip on her. "Where are you going?" he demanded. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Let me go, Fred!" she said, struggling to release herself from his hold. "I need to be somewhere!"

"Yea, and that'll be your dormitory." He said, fighting her. "There's a murderer loose in this castle and the last thing you will be doing is to go wandering about!"

"Fred! You're not my guardian." She said firmly. "Let me go or things will get nasty."

"Silent One, I don't know what's got into you but listen to me, if you go, I will tell your _legal_ guardian." He said, eyeing her carefully.

"You...you won't tell him." She said in alarm.

"Try me." He winked at her. "Or I could follow you?"

"Oh no no no no!" she said, shaking her head. "You can't!"

But Fred was determined to keep her by his side until he deposits her at the Slytherin's common room. Circe slowly reached for wand, drawing it out, she pointed it at him. Instantly, he released her and took a few steps backwards."Silent One, you really don't want to do this." He said.

Circe made sure he was far away enough from her. Still pointing her wand at him, she slowly made her way to the door leading away from the staircase.

"Next time, keep your hands to yourself, Fred." And then she disappeared.

* * *

I know Fred/Circe is a great pairing but Circe's soulmate isn't him. I love Fred that was why I put him here. I feel equally sad not to have him being with Circe but another character would be more suitable. I hope you like Circe's soulmate. He won't come until my next story. Meanwhile, Circe and Fred are so fun to write with. lOVE, Wildreams.


	13. Stealing Your Memories

Erm...do you really want to know Circe's soulmate now? Because wouldn't it spoil the whole story? Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Professor Snape gathered his buzzing students in the Slytherin common room and wanted inform them about the change of sleeping arrangement. But everybody was busy talking and gossiping about Black's appearance in the school grounds. Because of the noise they made, it was hard to control them or even trying to convey a message to them. It came to a point Snape almost wanted to bellow that 100 points will be deducted for every student followed by three hours of detention.

"SILENCE!"

Everybody was suddenly aware that their head house was standing, looking very ferocious and about to explode. They quickly hushed and paid him their fullest attention.

"Now, as you all have well known, Sirius Black has been sighted within the school grounds. So for the students' safety, the headmaster and various teachers need to conduct a thorough search of the castle and all students will have to spend the night in the Great Hall."

Murmurs of excited began again but it didn't take long for them to settle when they saw their brooding head house.

"During the search, I will leave it Nott to take charge while I'm not here. Now, follow me." He said curtly and began to leave the common room with the Slytherins tagging behind him. When they reached the Great Hall, the Gryffindors were already there settling themselves under the control Professor McGonagall. Seeing Professor Snape, she acknowledged him with a brief nod which he returned duly. As instructs them to form three lines with their sleeping bags, Snape joined Dumbledore who was eyeing Harry warily.

"Do you think Potter will be safe here?" he said to the headmaster in a low voice.

"Yes, I do not think Black will come bursting in here. In fact, I don't really expect him to stay in the castle another minute longer now that the whole school is aware of his break-in." Dumbledore replied back.

"Headmaster, I remembered expressing concern when you appointed-

"Professor Snape!"

Snape immediately turned around to see Fred, who was standing right behind him, staring at him expectantly.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?" he said coolly despite being irritated that he was interrupted.

"Good evening, professors." Fred began with a cough. "I just thought it would be wise to tell you that Silent One-I mean, Circe Grace ran away in the opposite direction of Slytherin's common room the minute she heard Peeves telling that Black attacked the Fat Lady." He said in a pretend uninterested manner while stressing the direction she ran to. "I know it's none of my business since she's not even in my house." He shrugged. "But with a murderer on the loose, I thought, you know-

Without even needing to be asked by Dumbledore, Snape already bore the angriest expression as he dashed out of the Great Hall in full speed, which left Fred quite surprise.

"Mr Weasley, you should go back to your sleeping bag." Said Dumbledore as he patted him at the back. "It was very responsible of you to report to Professor Snape. 10 points for Gryffindor." He said warmly.

"Yea..." Fred said, still staring at the exit Snape left. "I think I should...get going."

"Have a goodnight sleep, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said as he gestured Fred to go join back his friends.

Dumbledore looked out to the Slytherins as tehy settled down into their green sleeping bags; there was indeed no sign of Circe. He sighed. There he goes again, worrying too much about Harry that he completely forgotten about her. He knew what her plans were, thanks to Snape, of course. But what made his worry the most was that, unlike with Harry, he never had an idea on what to say to Circe. She was always thinking about the unlikeliest of all things, doing the most unpredictable, saying the most random thoughts. When Snape told him that she planned to find her father and kill him, Dumbledore was worried about her sanity. To think of killing one's father at such a young age, it was troubling him that Circe could even want to do an evil deed. She doesn't understand the sanctity of a life. Just last year, she had proved that she will do anything in order to achieve her goal, even if it means a few other Muggle-born students posed risk to get attacked. It infuriated him as well as worried him and whatever he had said to her before; Circe was as stubborn as a mule. She is now somewhere in the castle, looking for Sirius Black, hoping that he would lead her to her father. Just how many more will die for Circe to achieve her current objective, he wondered.

* * *

Circe's heart was beating so fast that she could not only feel it against her chest but she could also hear it. This made her worry; what if Black could hear her too? As she went from one classroom to another, she was already preparing to cast a curse the minute she spotted any sort of black figure in any of the empty rooms. Cold sweats were dropping on her temple but Circe was too preoccupied to wipe it away.

Slowly sliding into Professor McGonagall's classroom, Circe moved over towards the front. "Sirius Black?" she called out. She wasn't sure if she sounded shaky or scared; all she knew was that Black was in the castle and she needed to get hold of him before he gets away.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was heard and without thinking twice, red jets shot out of her wand. The back tables and chairs flung against the wall and broke into pieces due to the impact. Then, the silence resumed. Gliding slowly towards the back; there wasn't a single movement.

Then suddenly, the heap of broken tables rumbled and Circe took a step backwards, steadying her wand at the heap, her breath grew faster. The rumble grew louder and then a slick, long and furry tail popped out through a hole. Then, Ninetails emerged from the mess, looking as though he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Ninetails!" she whispered loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Ninetails only wagged his tail as he nudged her knees.

Circe tried to push him away. "What am I going to do when someone sees you? Gosh! Alright, just keep quiet and try to stay behind me." She said to him. Looking at the mess she created, Circe was glad there wasn't Transfiguration class the next the day.

Lightly stepping out of Professor McGonagall's classroom, Circe quietly twisted the doorknob. It has already been some time since Black was in the castle. There was a good chance he might already be gone. But a deep sense of hope kept Circe from giving up her search. This was probably the closest she could ever get to him and since Harry is still very much alive, which means that his intention to assassinate him inside the castle has failed. It would be very unlikely for Black to return again, which also means that this was her best chance to find him.

"EXPELLIAMUS!"

Circe felt herself hit by an enormous force from the back as her body crushed against the wall and her wand flung out of her hand. Just as she was going to get up again, a large hand gripped around her waist tightly and lifted her from the ground.

_Black!_

Circe looked around to find Ninetails was nowhere to be found. Cursing the kitsune, Circe quickly ran through her mind, finding a way to get out of the mess she was caught in. There might be a chance she could die tonight and that was in her list of intentions. Looking around for a wand, she could not find it too. This wasn't good. Then, she started to wriggle violently, hoping the struggle might make Black lose his grip on her.

That was when she heard the voice of her captor. "Stop writhing about, you stupid, dim-witted girl that I've ever met!" he said in a furious tone.

Circe went completely numb; her face went from a terrified one to an annoyed look. "Oh, Professor Snape, how nice to bump into you in the dark." She said with sarcasm. "Would you kindly let me down? I need to find my wand that you have so efficiently knocked out of my hand."

"Silence! I'm having your wand, so don't you fret." He said in a voice that obviously did not suggest her to remain calm. "Not even for a day you can keep our agreement!" he started walking quickly, heading back to his own chambers.

"What agreement?" she said in the most uninterested tone as she rested her head on his shoulder since he was determined not to let go of her.

"You do not talk to me that way! You were so determine for me to sign your form; you promised not to look for Black and look where you are right now?" he bellowed. "You did not even intend to keep your promise, did you, you little chit! You dare to lie to me right in front of my face!"

"Put me down." She said lazily. "I can walk by myself."

He stopped at his track and pushed her face to face him. "Listen to me, you insolent girl! I will not tolerate your impertinence! You have just freely subjected yourself to danger when we, meaning the headmaster and I, have been trying so hard to keep you safe! This is a very kind way to show your gratitude, don't you think so?"

"Well, try harder." she said simply.

Snape stared at her with fumes coming out from his nose; his face was raw with fury but he did not say anything.

The rest of the journey was very tense with the silent fury radiating from his body that Circe could feel it so unmistakably. But she remembered the secret he hid from her and that was the only reason she did not feel guilty of disobeying him directly yet again.

When they entered Snape's chamber, he flung her carelessly on his long chair.

"Ow!" she cried when her ankle knocked against the armrest. "That hurts!"

"Sorry." He said without bothering to look as if he meant it. "You will spend the night here, so that I can make sure you don't go wandering about. You just proved to me that I cannot trust your words." He took off his cloak and hung it.

"Well, you shouldn't because I don't trust you anymore too." She said darkly while messaging her ankle.

Snape, who was brewing a pot of tea, stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a Death Eater, aren't you?" the words came out in barely a whisper.

Every muscle in him went rigid. He laid the pot down and straightened the creases on his clothes. But he didn't answer her.

"Tell me it's not the truth." She said in pain. "Tell me!"

"I was a Death Eater." He said briskly. "But I left your father before his downfall."

"How could you?" she said disbelievingly. It was evident that she was hurt inside. "I thought you were the good one!"

"Circe, listen to me." He said calmly. "I realised my mistake long before he was...defeated. But, you must trust me when I say this; there are many out there who are still faithful to him and...and they think that I'm still faithful to him-

"How can I trust you!" she shouted. Tears were streaming down her eyes. "You work for my father!"

"LISTEN!" he said hotly as he held her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "I'm now a spy."

Hearing the last word, Circe was silent. "For who?" she said silently.

"For both sides." He said steadily.

Circe frowned in disgust. "Huh! So what? You're a double spy now?"

Snape let go of her and covered his face with his hands. "This is complicated, Circe-

"Oh yea? So, are you telling me that I will only understand it when I grow up?" she scoffed. "You know what, no one should trust you! Maybe you're just bidding your time until he finds a way to come back again, maybe-

"Dumbledore trusts me!" he cut her off.

Circe stared at him. "Maybe he's wrong?"

"Circe, I'm spying the dark activities for Dumbledore and I am also spy for the dark side but only up to certain extend. I won't ask you to trust me since you won't but trust Dumbledore, please." He said casually but there was a hint that he was defending himself.

Circe was stunned that he begged her. He didn't actually beg but using the word 'please' was already good enough and she knew that he had never bowed so low before. She watched him as he poured brown tea into two cups and handed one to her. Was it his gesture of asking for her forgiveness? She looked up to him; his face was as usually hard and cold. Slowly, she took the cup and drank a little.

"Wait a minute!" she said. "This is chrysanthemum tea, like the one my mother made!"

"Yes." He said gruffly. "I heard from the headmaster that you are fond of it. I was curious what it taste like so I bought some from a local muggle store. Not bad."

Circe did not know what to day besides a meekly 'thank you' and he replied with a rough 'welcome' and then they silently enjoyed their tea.

"Was Harry's mother the reason you hate him so much?" she said timidly.

Instantly, Snape choked on his tea. "How do you know so much!" he demanded.

"So, it's true?" she asked again.

Snape put down his tea, stride towards her and grab away hers. "Hey! I'm not finish!" she cried.

"Yes, you are!" then he took a chair and settled in front of her. With a swift move, he pulled her chair closer to him. "How did you know I was a Death Eater?" he said with his face barely an inch away from hers.

"I...I..." she stammered.

"Answer!"

Instead of answering him, she took out a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket. She flattened it out and handed it to him. Snape took it warily and began to read the old writing.

"There isn't much left but it told me the necessaries." She said carefully. "You loved Lily, don't you? But I guess things didn't work out so well since she married James Potter and the result is Harry."

"Enough!" he bellowed and Circe stopped talking. He got up slowly and went to a small basin to wash his face.

"Sir, I know this much already. I might as well know everything." She said softly.

Snape sighed as he dried his face with a towel by the basin. "I was in love with Lily Evans before we even came to Hogwarts. When she received her letter, which I knew she would, I have never been happier that she could study magic with me, that at least I would have a friend there." His voice was calm and in control but there were parts where Circe knew he quivered just a little bit.

"What happened?" she said gently.

Snape went to the table but instead of pouring more tea as Circe thought he would, he poured a bottle of vodka into a tiny glass and walked towards his chair again.

"You really need that?" she asked as he gulped down the whole thing.

"It's a long story." He said darkly. "Lily and I went to shop for our books together since her parents wouldn't go anywhere with her ever since she got her letter. I taught her all that was to know about the magical world; how to get to 9 ¾, getting her first wand, her first pet, her books and everything else." He stopped to pour more and gulped in down at once. "We were inseparable even when she was sorted to Gryffindor and I Slytherin. But then, (he grew moodier) she met those foolish, immature boys! She started spending more time with them and less with me. And then one day," He said wishfully as he drank down another shot. "We didn't talk at all."

"Why? Something happened?" she asked with concern. "Was it because you became a Death Eater?"

But he didn't answer her at first. Instead he got up and took a long swig straight from the bottle. "That paper was from her diary. We used to hide in the Shrieking Shack during our first year. We would take one corner each and write our diary." He said tiredly. Circe could have sworn that he was drunk already. "What were you doing in the Shrieking Shack?" he turned around.

Circe stared at him blankly. "I...er...I wasn't at the..."

"Don't lie to me anymore, Circe." He said blurrily. She knew he was definitely drunk because when it comes to her breaking rules, he never calls her by her name. "We'll talk more tomorrow because right now, my head hurts and I need you to walk me to my bed."

And indeed he needed her help since he could not walk in a straight line without knocking against something. "Alright, alright." She said as she supported his elbow. "This way, sir, not very far."

When they finally made to his bed, Snape slumped onto it. Circe didn't know what to do since her mother never tucks her to bed before and she wasn't sure whether it was proper or not to do that for him. At last, she decided to cover him with the blanket. She watched his muscle finally relaxed itself, how his chest heaved up and down, how even though he was asleep; there were still creases on his forehead.

So he was a Death Eater before and Dumbledore chose to trust him even when he's also working for the dark. She cannot trust anyone now. She had to do what will only save her. Circe found her wand in his cloak and she touched it lightly on his head.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I need to see everything for myself." And then as she lifted her wand and at the same time, extracting a tiny sparkling blue strands of flowing web into a vial she found on his cupboard among other things.

Quickly, she left his chamber and went straight to the headmaster's office. She needed to know the truth. She needed to know the truth now because no one is going to hide secrets from her anymore.

* * *

Since I do not earn any money from my story, could you kindly donate a review? Thank you in advance :) Tell me what you think about it. lOVE, Wildreams


	14. The Three Lives Of Professor Snape

Yikes! Another exam coming up. Sorry if I take a bit longer for the next updates :) (Currently listening to 'Otherside' by RHCP)

* * *

It was actually very easy to guess the password to the headmaster's office. Whatever candy he was eating during dinner was 100% the password of the period and thanks to the frequent albeit illegal visits to Honey Dukes in Hogsmeade, she managed to familiarise and update herself with the various sorts of candies on sale. Heading nearer to his office, she thought again what Professor Snape had told her; it wasn't the complete story but at least she knows now that he was once a Death Eater; whether he really gave up or not was a total different thing. So what if Dumbledore trusts him? That doesn't give him any more credit than he already deserved. This is the part where she needed to clear up and this was the only way to know the truth. Trying to read the professor's mind was practically impossible as Circe had tried countless of time and finally landed on the conclusion that his mental defence was probably stronger than the security control in Azkaban with all those foul Dementors around. Hence, this was the only way in and Circe admitted that it got her a bit nervous since it was an impromptu move. She read about the Pensieve and the few owners who have it in a random book when she visited the library during another sleepless night and found it rather fascinating that such an apparatus does exists in the first place. The idea to extract Professor Snape's memories and put it into the Pensieve found in Dumbledore came the minute Snape conked out on his bed. She was surprised by the sudden idea that came like a switch of a light bulb.

Standing in front the great, giant, golden bird, she stared at those big eyes and silently whispered 'Honky Pops'. The monument started to rotate upwards, revealing a flight of steps. Circe quickly hopped onto the pedestal and waited until it brought her to the door. Quietly stepping into the dark office, trying to remember what the headmaster's office looks like since she didn't want to trip over things that might wake the men in the portraits up, not to mention Fawkes might start squawking if he finds her nosing around in his owner's office again.

Now, a Pensieve looks like a basin of shimmering blue liquid and it is probably kept in a cupboard. So Circe started to touch along the walls to feel something that felt like a cupboard that could hide a Pensieve. She slowly made her way until she reached the steps and was already walking up it and was getting nearer to his grand desk. Her back started to feel strained and pain as she was hunching all the way. With a hand on her back, she stood up straight and heard a light cracking noise. "God, I must be aging fast." She muttered. She turned her upper body to the right as far as she could and then the same thing to her left. As she was going to repeat her exercise moves again, her bum knocked against something; there was the sound of something creaking and the wall was reflecting a glowing blue-ish light. She turned around and grinned broadly to herself when she realised that she had found the Pensieve. The shimmering light was glowing against her cheek and without anymore hesitation; she took out the vial containing the professor's memories and pour the contents into the basin and watched as several blur images of a young boy with dark, should-length sitting quietly at a corner but before she could get a longer look, the image blurred away and a new one emerged.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she muttered to herself. She felt really nervous now; what if she finds out things that she rather be ignorant to? What if she sees something that will change her way of thinking and doing things? Why is she even giving it a second thought about it? Second thoughts are never good and they only distract her. She blanked her mind and this time without any moment of hesitation, she leaned forward close enough to feel something warm engulfing her and the next thing she knew was that she was falling down. Falling really far down, in fact, because she still had not feel the hard thump of landing. And just when she was getting impatient at the constant free falling, she felt a hard wallop on her bum and she finally landed on her back.

Groaning while messaging her buttocks, she got up and began to study her surroundings. She was in a kitchen, she could tell, because of the heap of dirty plates and pans in the sink, a filthy stove at one corner, an oily dining table with two crooked legs and kitchen counters that looked as if they hadn't been clean for ages. And if her eyes were still functioning, she spotted a rat fleeing across the room and hid behind the rusty refrigerator. Circe gaped at her surrounding, praying hard that this wasn't the home of Professor Snape. Lightly making her way out of the god-awful place, she heard distinct shouting from the living room. With her curiosity picking up, Circe noiselessly crept towards the shouting. Hiding behind the door frame, she took a peek and saw a woman with equally dark, black hair quarrelling with a man and that man definitely was drunk; his demeanour was exactly like Quentin, her mother's boyfriend, when he was drunk; hands flinging about, skin sweaty and oily, his speech was slurry and his eyes were wondering about, never concentrating. Then, when she was so absorbed by the couple fighting, she heard a soft sound of a boy crying. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, she turned behind to see a small boy, no younger than 10. He was hiding at one corner, with his face deeply buried as his knees were close to his chest. She looked at him incredulously and wondered how come he did not notice her when she walked passed him; but was more shock at who he was.

"Professor?" she whispered, hoping not to draw attention of the husband and wife. "Professor, is that you?"

But the boy ignored her and continued sobbing away as silently as possible. Circe, however, was wondering the oddness of the situation she was stuck in; calling a small boy 'professor'. Watching him helplessly, Circe was frustrated; of course the boy was Professor Snape. Just looking at his long, greasy hair was a confirmation. And it was not a great sight to be seen. How come a man so great and stern could have been a small boy, crying helplessly as his parents was shouting at each other in just the next room? It boggled her mind just as it disturbed her to see the true origins of her strong professor.

With a sudden anger, she stormed into the living room and drew her wand out. "Stop it this instant!" she shouted at them. But just like the young Snape, they totally ignored her and carried on yelling and throwing things around.

"Can't you hear me?" Circe shouted louder than them as she pointed her wand at the man who was knocking over a glass of alcohol drink. Confused and perplex, she lowered her wand and walked right up to the man and gave him a sharp slap; but only to find her hand went through his cheek as though he was made from the wind. She stared at her palm baffled. No one can see, hear or feel her.

Unconsciously wiping her palm on her t-shirt as if there was something dirty on it, she watched as the woman taking picture frames, vase and anything else within her reach and throwing them at her husband while calling him a filthy bastard. The man was too drunk to even try to dodge them. He protected his face by extending his arm. He called her name; Elaine, and told her to stopped it. Well, he shouted at her to stop it to be exact. Tired of the sight of them, Circe walked back to young Snape. Suddenly, the man strode passed her and grab him, pulling him up and gave him a good shake. Circe stare in horror as the young Snape did not do anything to release himself but allowed his father to violently shake him. Elaine shouted more at her husband but did not seem troubled to see her son being abused nor did she make any move to free him.

Circe raked through her hair; what was going on? Why does this family seem so dysfunctional? She always thought that Professor Snape would had a sibling or two; that he would have been brought up by a father who was an ex-military, a mother who was a full time housewife and they have to addressed him as 'sir' and her 'ma'am', dinner was always a formal event and public affection was forbidden. But definitely not this!

Even though no tears clouded her vision, Circe felt hollow and lost. The air around her grew colder and then everything was swirling around her faster and faster. Soon, everything became a vague mixture of greyish and blackish, as though she was inside a twirling tornado. Circe stood still until the swirling slowed down and finally stopped.

The first thing she did was to squint because she was in a whole new place and the sun was heavy at the horizon. On her far right, she saw Hogwarts, tall and mighty as always. The sun looks like it would set soon, though for the last hour, its beams shone across the lake, making it shimmer in gold. The breeze was soft and warm. Everything was calm and in peace until the solid silence of broken by a loud, annoying chortle at a distant. It became louder by the minute and she could tell that there was more than a person. Looking at the direction of the laughter and saw that it was coming over a small hill; where at the top of it was a large tree, which branch stretch out wide, providing a good shed. Circe squint harder; there was someone under the tree, someone wearing something dark. Taking the decision to approach whoever that was under the tree, she began to climb the slope.

It didn't surprised her when she saw who it was, who apparently was reading a book diligently. Snape looked older, probably 15 or 16. His hair was still long and greasy, his skin pale and he was as thin as ever. From the top of the hill, she saw a gang of boys, followed by a young girl approaching. They were the one who were laughing noisily. The teenage Snape flinched at the sight of them. He slammed his book and got up, ignoring the grass and twigs caught on his robes. Circe stood aside, allowing the four boys and the girl to come through. Between them, Circe could easily feel the growing tension and it seems that the four boys were ginning away maliciously while Snape looked as if an impending doom was ahead of him.

"Hello, Snivellus. Reading again?" asked a dark haired boy, who bear similar resemblance of Harry Potter. His tone was anything but friendly. The boy next to his left had frizzy light brown hair looked just like the picture of Sirius Black in the yearbook. The one to James's right was definitely a young Remus Lupin. There was also a small boy behind them, simpering with agreement at every word James said; he was probably Peter Pettigrew.

Circe cocked an eyebrow at Snape. Snivellus? Was that what they called him?

"Shut it, Potter! It's none of your business." Snape said carefully.

"Aww...c'mon, Snivellus, is this what you do when you realised that you don't have any friends?" continued James Potter mockingly. "You make friends with books?"

Snape kept quiet but glanced at the girl, as though he was begging her to help him. Potter saw what he did; he turned to look at her and then back to Snape again.

"Don't even think about it, Snivellus. Lily isn't thick enough to hang around with the likes of you!" he said.

So, the girl was Lily! She was pretty with her chestnut hair flowing with the breeze. She looked stressed and upset like she wasn't enjoying what she was seeing.

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape growled hesitantly.

"Oh, trying to show some manliness, huh?" Potter grinned evilly. Then, he drew his wand out. "C'mon, who wants to see what's inside Snivellus's dirty pants?"

"Yea, you get him, James!" sneered Black. Pettigrew was nodding away, smiling gleefully while Lupin looked sympathetically at Snape but did nothing to stop his friend. But it was Lily Evans who stepped out and tried to push away Potter's wand from Snape who had already drew out his own wand and pointed at him shakily.

"Stop it, James!" she cried. "Severus didn't do anything to you!"

But Potter only shoved her away and cried "Expellliarmus!"

Instantly, Snape's wand flew out of his hand and then the next thing he knew, he was dangling upside down, revealing old, grey socks and little bits of paper came out from his pockets.

The boys laughed away at his misery as Snape wriggled in mid-air, trying with his might to grab Potter's hair but was failing miserably.

Circe walked right ahead in front of Harry's father and stare at him even though she knew that none of them can see her. Something didn't make sense. How someone so vile can was able to have a child so nice albeit foolish like Harry? How can Lily, as sweet as she seemed to be, marry a boy like him? There was also Black, who was as despicable as James Potter, seemed to be his best friends. Lupin who was always the friendly professor; how could he let his best friend do this?

Lily who couldn't resist anymore, charged at Potter, knocking off his wand and caused Snape to fall back to the ground. "What's wrong, Lily?" he bellowed.

"Just stop it!" she retorted back. Then, she rushed to Snape, supporting his arm and helped him up.

To Lily's surprise, he pushed her away and got up by himself. "I don't need your help, mudblood!" he spit at her. Lily was stricken and wide-eyed. She took a few steps backwards as though he was a monster.

"Fine!" she shouted back at him when she recovered from the shock. "Fine, Severus!" and then she stormed off without waiting for the rest.

Potter stared gleefully at Snape. "Looks like you don't need my help to screw things up. See you, Snivellus!" he waved at him and went after Lily as did the rest.

Circe watched them go as Snape slummed to the ground. It was clear that he regretted calling Lily that foul name. Circe knew what it means and the vulgarity of it. She squatted beside him and sighed loudly as she since no one could hear her.

"What happened to you, professor?" she said calmly. But as expected, the teenage Snape ignored her.

Everything started to disintegrate itself and slowly, Snape crumbled before her eyes. Circe was still until the last bits of his face disappeared and a new scene was revealed before her.

This time, it was dark, probably midnight. She was in a certain unfamiliar tower in Hogwarts. There was a veranda looking over the rest of the castle and she realised that it was the Astronomy Tower she was in. She walked out to the veranda and admired the cool breezed and the full moon. The mountains far at the horizon were black and she could feel the lingering evil over it.

"Severus!" someone called out, causing her to wheel around. There stood Dumbledore and a cloaked figure before him. "You know you risked your life by coming here."

The hooded figure dropped to his knees. "She's dead." He was crying.

Dumbledore turned, looking over the lake so that his back was facing Snape. "The news has reached you, I see. Yes, Lily is dead and so is James."

"I cannot live like this!" Snape cried out, which made her jumped. "Not like this!"

"You want to come back?" Dumbledore's velvety voice spoke and Snape's sobbing ceased.

"For Lily. Only for her." He said firmly, still kneeling.

"Her son, Harry, still lives." Dumbledore said steadily, even though Circe could tell that he was distraught too. "If you want to redeem yourself before her eyes, you will take responsibility over the protection of her son, Severus." He turned back towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Severus looked up and the hood fell back, revealing an afflicted face. His eyes were dry now but the pain was evident. "I will protect him, even if it will cost me my life."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Go back to Voldemort. Any longer and he will become suspicious."

Snape got up and covered his head again. Without a moment more, he glided down the stairs and disappeared. Circe wanted to follow him but she was more interested in the headmaster. She stood right next to him. His face was tired and strained and Circe had never felt sorrier for him and Snape. She raised her hand to press against his arm but her finger only went through it.

"Circe?"

She cried out and spin around and she saw another Dumbledore, standing by the veranda. "Professor? Can you hear me?" she said as she slowly walked towards the other Dumbledore.

"Yes, I can." He said. His voice was a lot more cheerful than the one looking at the lake. "It seemed like just yesterday when I felt so down. I truly thought that there wasn't another happy day."

"It was rough, I guess." She said.

"Circe, you shouldn't invade people's privacy." He said with an arched eyebrow.

Circe scoffed. She took another glanced at the past Dumbledore and back again at the present Dumbledore. "It's funny to see two of you, as if one isn't enough to make my life hell."

"I assure you that that wasn't my intention but as I was saying, you should have obtained Professor Snape's permission to take a walk in his past."

She scoffed louder. "As if any one asked my permission before they intrude my privacy. Everything that happened last year, I wished no one knew, not even professor or even you. I only tell out because I know I would be forced to eventually."

Dumbledore looked at his past before settling his gaze on Circe again. "I think we lingered too long." He held her hands firmly and she felt herself pulled out of the tower and into the sky. The view of Hogwarts grew smaller and smaller until she saw nothing but a blurry colour of blue. Then, she felt an impact on her bums and realised she was back in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was on his feet, unlike her, and was drawing out the blue webs of Snape's memories back into the vial. When he was finished, he slipped the vial into his pocket. "I will return this to Professor Snape tomorrow and it's up to him the condition of your punishment for I will certainly not let you go unpunished."

"Like he would." She muttered with distaste as she pulled herself up.

"I'm truly sorry that you feel that way." He said with concern.

"What?" she frowned at him.

"That you are forced to say out everything. You know we only want to protect you." He said.

"From who?" she said icily. "From becoming what? I don't need any of your concerns or protection. No one has been protecting me except for myself! Only I know what's best for me and trust me, I have a very good judgement on things. You're just afraid that I might become like him! Well, listen up, I find my father's hunger for power and dark knowledge very admirable! And I tend to improve myself in certain fields of magic and no one is going to stop me!"

Dumbledore was quiet for awhile. "Why did you steal Professor Snape's memories?" he asked softly.

Circe stared at him coldly. "I learned that he was a Death Eater once. He said he isn't one anymore, that he's working against my father now. I just wanted to know the truth, all of the truth." She said in a much lower voice.

"You didn't trust him when he told you?" he enquired.

"I don't trust anyone anymore." She simple said. "Now, it's late and I want to sleep."

"Good idea, Circe."

Without replying, she turned and walked away. She was really tired anyway and did not want to talk anymore. But she froze on her tracks when he called her again.

"Circe, why do you want to kill your father?" he asked from his chair.

This time, she grinned maliciously at him. "That's for me to know and make sure that you never find out." Then, she walked out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Really, it made me quite depress writing this chapter :( Drop a review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks! lOVE,Wildreams


	15. A TeacherStudent Session

I've got something worse than exam coming up. Wish me luck pleaseeeeeeee!

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd care to listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. None of the Gryffindors weren't very happy about this since he spends half of his time challenging people to duels and the rest thinking up of ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least thrice a day.

"He's barking mad!" compliant Fred to Circe one afternoon when they were both making way to their respective classes. "Unfortunately, none of the pictures wanted the job and Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

"Then, you should be grateful, right?" said Circe. "I mean, at least somebody's offered to protect you Gryffindors."

"S'posed so." Said Fred. "Anyway, aren't you excited about the upcoming Quidditch match? It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, you know?" said Fred cheerfully this time. "I'll bet with you 10 sickles that we will win."

"I'll bet 100 sickles that I will not attend the match nor will I care which house wins. Honestly Fred, haven't I made it clear that I don't give a fickle about Quidditch." Said Circe, rolling her eyes. "It's exactly like football!"

"Football?" snapped Fred. "The muggle game? And how is that comparable with Quidditch?"

"Well, everybody's chasing a ball and whoever scores a goal wins a point. It's overrated." Debated Circe.

"You're so wrong in so many ways!" Fred laughed.

"Really? Enlighten me then."

"First of all, only two persons are chasing the _Quaffle_ and they are called chasers, that will be Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. George and I are beaters. We beat the bludgeon. Oliver Wood is our keeper. He docks out the Quaffle from the three poles and lastly-

"Harry's the seeker who seeks the Snitch and immediately scores 250 points and also ends the game." Circe finished his sentence.

"There, you see. You know something; never underestimate yourself, Silent One." Fred grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, do shut up, Fred!" growled Circe while giving his arm a hard slap. It was quite clear that she wasn't in a cheery mood as she was walking around with a murderous look all day long.

"C'mon, Silent One, what's up?" asked Fred, trying to make her grin at the least.

Circe sighed. "Professor Snape summoned me. I'm to see him after class." She said without any expression.

"Ah...well, you shouldn't have gone wandering about that evening. It's only right that that Slimy Git wants to see you."

"Don't call him that." She said darkly, increasing her pace.

"What? Why?" Fred said with surprise. "Sudden feeling of fondness for him?"

"He's my guardian, of course, I should have some kind of fondness for him." She said, trying to sound cool. "So kindly stop calling him that. At least, respect him when I'm around."

Fred smiled. "Tell you what, I won't call him whatever I usually call him on one condition."

Circe stared at him with suspicion. "And what would it be?"

"That you will attend the Quidditch match." He simply said.

Circe looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me!"

"I don't kid, Silent One." He said. "C'mon, what do you have to lose?"

"Time."

"Oh, don't worry. Harry will definitely get the Snitch is less than 2 hours." He said with a smug on his face.

"2 hours and I could have finished 3 parchments of Potion essay." She said.

"Really?" he cocked his head. "That's incredible by Hermione's standards."

"My class is here." She said suddenly as she stopped in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Come for the match, Silent One." Fred said, grabbing the sleeve of her robe before she could slip into the classroom.

Circe thought for awhile. "I'll leave in exactly an hour."

"Fine."

"And you will address my head house properly for one week."

"That's a bit unfair." Fred whined.

"That's the deal." She said coolly. "Do we have it?"

It was Fred's turn to be silent. "Alright! We have a deal." He said finally as he let her go and watched as the door closed behind her. But he had a chance to catch a glimpse of Professor McGonagall staring at him with a disapproving look. He waved at her happily just before the door slammed shut at his face.

Circe's mind was not on McGonagall's lecture nor was it on the dreading Quidditch. It was neither on her father nor Sirius Black. It was, tragically, on Snape. What she saw in the Pensieve was not forgotten but they made her soften for him. Now, she totally got why he was who he is and she loved it even more. She did not know how to tell him that when she sees him later but she was sure that he would be anything but happy when she goes to him. She knew he was a proud man and to know that she had seen what she had seen about him, it would literally tear him up.

True, what Dumbledore said was indeed true, that she shouldn't have invaded his privacy, she'll admit that. But she wasn't sorry for what she had done. On the contrary, as wrong as it was, she was glad that she did it. At least, now she knows how to relate to him better and that he really was working against her father now. At least, she could rest her mind on the latter.

But there were a few more holes to be filled. It was clear that Black was friends with Harry's father, Professor Lupin, a certain Peter Pettigrew. But how did they ended up like what they are now (James Potter was killed by her father, Black now a wanted man, Peter Pettigrew who she had no idea about)? Now that she knows Snape studied with them, she could get that information from him. Whether he would freely divulge the information was a different matter all together, especially now that he is no doubt furious with her.

Professor McGonagall was summarizing the lecture of today when Circe finally woke back up to reality. The students were already quietly packing up their books and waiting attentively for her to announce that class is over. While they were happy that it was the end of lesson, Circe was nervous to see Snape. Not because of the punishment he was surely giving her but of the look on his face when his deepest, darkest secret is known to her. Circe was afraid if he becomes cold towards her just when they were getting along quite well now.

Once she was in her dormitory, Circe changed into a simple blue blouse and a pair of jeans and wasted no time lingering as she made her way to his office. The sooner she gets there, the faster she could get over it. She had no idea whatsoever he was going to say but it will definitely not praises (not that she received any before) or annoying lectures (that she received a thousand times).

Passing by students and other professors, Circe just kept her head low and tried not to bump into unpleasant people namely Pansy Parkinson and her gang of giggling girl friends. She recently realised that whenever she wanted to meet Professor Snape or when she was off to somewhere important, Pansy was somehow always there to make her life miserable as if it wasn't hard enough already. Now that she was in an edgy mood, she had no more strength to entertain her if she did stumble into Pansy.

Finally reaching the door of his office, Circe was just about to put her hands on the knob when she heard distinct voices and then the door flung inwards and Pansy marched out angrily with her eyes flashing humiliation. Seeing her, Pansy gave out a loud puff as she continued to make her way out with her nose high up in the air. Circe couldn't help but grin; she always loved to see her in pain and agony but when she turned her head back, she saw Snape's murderous face behind the desk and her grin disappeared instantly.

"You summoned me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"You noticed." He said coolly. "Get in!"

Circe quickly walked in and before she could close the door, it slammed right on her face, making her jump. Snape was _really_ furious.

"Professor, I-

"Silence!"

And Circe shut her mouth tightly. If he didn't want her to talk, then she was most delighted to let him make the speech first. Since he did not ask her to sit, Circe stood where she was.

But Snape did not say anything after some time but was writing furiously on a parchment. He did not even gave her a glance or ask her to do anything. It was as though she was invisible or something. After 15 minutes of standing very still, Circe couldn't hold her tongue back anymore.

"Professor-

"Silence." He growled with his eyes fixed on his writing. Circe mouthed "OK" and she continued to stand while staring at the black grandfather clock, wondering when he wanted to have 'the Talk'.

Beside his desk was a boiling cauldron with a black bubbling liquid. Circe remembered it. It was the same potion Snape was brewing when she was at his office asking for the dreamless potion. It began to emit a thick smoke that was accompanied by a foul smell. Circe twitched her nose; the smell was heavily filling the room but Snape doesn't seem to be affected by it, not even the slightest.

After awhile, the smell began to fade and Circe was glad of it. Any longer and she swore she could faint. Circe glanced at the clock. It was already over an hour and he still has not shown any signs of wanting to have the discussion with her. Her legs started to cramped and she had to slouch on one side and then the other after sometime just to relieve the pain temporarily. But she knew that she needed to sit if she wanted the pain to really go away; as long as Professor Snape did not invite her, she can't.

She realised then, immediately, that this was her punishment for stealing his memories. Simple but painful after a long time. She had to give him a round of applause for the kind of punishment. It was quite unexpected and unusual. But one thing she learned about her potion teacher is that he was nothing like what he seems to be. He was an intelligent man, full of dark secrets and his occlumency was unpenetratable. He was as strong in Defence against the Dark Arts as he was in potion, a stern man and full of determination and hence, a very good challenge.

Circe grinned. This was going to be good.

Because she just realised what a fantastic challenge this was. A sudden surge of motivation came upon her and she straightened her body, determined to be able to stand longer than he had expected. She wanted to surprise him, to show him what she was really made of.

So she stood there in front of his desk as he continued to write, not fidgeting even for a bit. The smoke from the cauldron was still flouting about but its thickness was reducing. The room was silent with the exception of the grandfather clock slow, melodious ticking. There was not any awkwardness now that Snape knew that she realised that this was her punishment and was amused by her sudden straightening of posture as though she wanted to impress him. Even though he did not lift his eyes on her, he could tell that she was going to try hard to exceed his expectation.

After almost 2 hours, Circe was sure that Snape was dying to give her a glance but his ego was not letting him just as her own prideful self was blindly telling her that she could hold on for another minute longer when she really wanted to tumble down the floor. But both were as stubborn as the other and none wanted to give up. It was a little game they were playing, if Snape was to lift his eyes just a bit or if Circe's legs were to give way, then whoever did it first will be the loser and both had no intention to lose. It was silly really, but the thought of bowing down was equally silly to them.

When the grandfather clock chimed again, it had already been 3 ½ hours and Snape was now reading through parchments and Circe was still standing as straight as a statue though a grimace was on her face. Every tick that went by, Circe told herself that she would have to give up but that was exactly what she tells herself again at each tick that comes by.

And then...he glanced upwards with a neutral expression.

"HA! You looked up!" Circe cried in delight and pointed animated at him as she numbly made her way to a wooden chair and slumped on it.

"Who told you to sit, Ms Grace?" he said coolly.

Circe blinked. "But I thought...I thought..."

"Well, whatever you thought is clearly not what I had in mind." He said while putting aside a stack of parchment, paying his fullest attention to her now.

It was only until awhile Circe felt self-conscious when he was still staring intently on her. Averting her eyes on the cauldron, she wondered what was he expecting her to do now. she had no intention, though, to go back standing.

"So what were you trying to say just now?" he said nonchalantly as though he read her mind.

"Huh?"

A flash of irritation flew passed his face. "When you arrived here, you wanted to say something, did you not?"

"Oh! Err...I wanted to say that I'm sorry that you felt insulted that I err..." she stumbled, unsure about the correct word to use. "Err...I invaded your privacy."

Snape sighed, showing no signs of anger still. "It seems, Ms Grace that whatever you do tends to make people furious." He said calmly.

"You don't looked furious." She daringly said.

Snape seemed as though he swallowed down poison. "Do let me finish. As I was saying, you tend to make people angry all though I'm sure it was not your intention." He said sarcastically. "It is as though you think that you're above everyone else just because your father happens to be the most-feared wizard of all times."

Circe frowned; she wasn't sure where this was heading to. "You're wrong."

Snape choked on his words. He took awhile to adjust himself again before continuing. "I beg your pardon?"

"I do think that I'm above _some_ people, not all. And it's not because my father happens to be, as I quote, 'the most-feared wizard of all times'. I feel that I'm better than some, for example Pansy Parkinson, because she's nothing but a breath of foul air. I do respect people, like Professor Dumbledore and you-

THUMP!  
Circe stared in shock when Snape slammed the table loudly.

"How dare you! How dare you say that when you did the very thing that contradicts what you've just said!" he hissed with full of vehemence.

Circe felt cold; she had never seen him like that before. "I had too!" she said firmly, hoping that it would show him that she wasn't scared when she was already terrified. "I couldn't trust you!"

"And now that you've seen it, do you?" he growled.

"I...I...yes! Yes, I do believe! And what harm does it cause you? What I've seen about you is nothing to be ashamed of!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, he pushed over the stack of parchment he had so neatly arranged and took three long strides towards her in a blink of an eye. A wave of panic and fear overcame her and she shielded herself with her forearms. Just when she expected her blow on her, she felt nothing. Slowing looking up again, she found Snape's face only inches away from hers and had the darkest expression but when he saw the fear in her eyes, the harden looked gave away for the slightest to one of surprise.

"I do not beat women." He said so softly that Circe wasn't sure whether he said it or not.

As he slowly took a few steps backwards, his eyes were still intensely on her. "You thought I was going to hit you." He whispered again.

Circe's eyes moistened. "I couldn't help it." She replied in the smallest voice.

He closed his eyes as though he regretted something and dropped on his armchair with his hand supporting his forehead. Unsure what to do next, Circe quickly wiped her tears away when she realised that she was crying. She felt cold suddenly and also hugged herself tightly. She could see his legs sticking out from the back of his armchair and made her way towards him. Grabbing along a vodka bottle, she swung it in front of him.

"I do not need to give you another chance to do something fishy." He said tiredly.

Circe smiled crookedly and placed it on the floor. Making herself comfortable on a coffee table in front of him, she looked at him. "I'm sorry that I thought badly of you, sir." She said softly.

Snape did not open his eyes but let go another sigh. "My father was a muggle. He abused my mother frequently and she let him. I never knew why." He said it without any feelings, as though it wasn't him that he was talking about but somebody else.

"Did he...did he beat you too?"

There was a moment of silence but even after awhile, Snape did not answer.

"Are your parents still alive?" She said, desperate to change the topic.

"My mother died because of a disease, couldn't even say a word at the end of her days. The man died from an accident. He was drunk as usual." He said nonchalantly. "He hated magic too, hated my mother, and hated me."

Circe was struck by what he said. But she wasn't daring enough to place a hand on his knees. "You know, my father hated all those things too." She tried to smile.

This time, he opened his eyes. "Your father worshipped magic, Circe."

"Well, Tom Riddle wasn't much a father figure, was he? I was talking about Quentin."

"And you think that he served as a father figure?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I know he doesn't pay the bills or provide for us financial, yes the house belonged to my mother...you know what, you're right, he wasn't a father figure at all. He wasn't even married to my mother; just a leech on us."

They didn't say anything for awhile. "You had the nerve to murder him." He stared at her incredulously.

"Yes, I did." She said, looking down."I acted on impulse. Besides, it was the only way to protect my mother and I." She defended herself. "But I guessed she hated magic too. I'm really glad you found me. Before that, everyone around me thought that I was a freak and wasn't I one? I never fit in anywhere and I knew it was just better if I give up trying to." She said almost to herself. "But here, I feel different! There are actually people like me and even though I suck at making friends, I feel belonged." She beamed happily.

Snape stared at her as though she was an odd species. "Is this a counselling session?"

Circe laughed. "No, this is a teacher-student session."

"Hmmm, thank god." He muttered.

"What about Lily?" she asked without thinking.

"What about her?" he said too quickly with caution.

"You said there came a point where she stopped talking to you. Was it because you called her mudblood?"

Snape immediately tensed. "What I said was a mistake. I regretted it immensely." He simple said, providing no more elaboration.

"You love her very much, don't you?" she softened her voice, knowing that this was a much sensitive issue than his childhood. "She was the reason you came back from the Dark Side."

"Love isn't something you would understand, Circe." He said.

"Oh, really?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Really." He nodded.

"I hated it when adults tell me that!" she said with annoyance. "As if I'm just a kid."

"You are." He smirked.

"Am not! I murdered before haven't I?" she snapped. "Now, tell me about Lily!"

"You really think that you're above all else, don't you?" he said with irritation. "I most definitely will not give up to your childish demand."

"Fine! Don't tell!" she pouted much to his delight. "I can live without knowing about her anyway!"

"What a relieve." He continued to mock her.

"Anyway, I really get it why you hate Harry. And you should, really!" she said nodding her head. "I mean, James Potter and his friends actually remind me of Pansy and her girl friends with penises."

Snape frowned. "Mind your language, Ms Grace!"

"What! It's a proper word. At least I didn't use 'cock'." She persisted.

Snape reddened and straightened himself on his chair. He decided not to argue with her.

"But really, you shouldn't entirely put the blame of Harry. He can't help it that James was his father. Besides, I'm sure he'll be quite appalled if he knew what his father was like." She continued, oblivious to his uneasiness.

"I rather not pursue this subject. In fact, I don't even know why I am entertaining all your questions." He said, flustered.

"No, you didn't answer about Lily." She corrected him.

"I wasn't drunk then." He simply said as he got up.

"Wait!" she cried. "I need you to answer this last one. It's very important."

Snape turned to her, curious at her urgency. "What is it?"

"Sirius Black was friends with Professor Lupin. Don't you think it's funny that Professor Lupin gets a job as professor and then, Black broke into Hogwarts?" she said carefully.

"So you noticed." He said grimly. "I have already brought this matter up to the headmaster. Tragically, he refused to give the matter a thought." Clearly, Snape was highly dissatisfied with that.

"You see, that's why I didn't want to trust Professor Dumbledore when you told me too." She said seriously. "I don't trust him on that one."

Snape stared at her. "You listen to me Circe. You do not go looking for Black. This isn't the way to do it." He said sternly.

"There is no other way! Unless you try to find my father for me." She folded her arms. "I've set my heart to do it and I will. You can't stop me." The last part came out with a hint of sadness. "No one can. I'm sorry."

Circe got up using all the strength she had. It was as if there wasn't even an ounce of energy left in her.

"Say sorry when something terrible happens to you!" Snape retorted.

Circe couldn't look at him. As much as she wanted to obey him, she knew she must obey herself first. "I'm tired. Goodnight, professor." And she walked passed him.

"Goodnight, Ms Grace." He replied. He turned to the door where she just left. A mixture of emotions overwhelmed him and he had no idea what to do. Circe was a beautiful gift wrapped in a gorgeous wrapping paper complete with a stunning, royal blue ribbon. The only problem is that it was a gift from the devil himself and Snape hadn't the foggiest idea what to do with her. As hard as it was to deny it, he knew that he needed help and he knew 'The Idiot's Guide to Parenting' was going to be useless. He needed help and he needed it ASAP before Circe gets herself into trouble again.

* * *

I don't know why I find this chapter hard to write too...I'm a sucker for emotional stuff, I guess :( Leave a review, thanks! lOVE, Wildreams


	16. A Terribly Troubled Mind

_Thank you all the reviews! They really made me very happy :) This update is especially for you Totally Random, you stupid little girl! I can't wait to watch Cloudy with A Chance of Meatball with you!_

_Anyway, I meant to write more for this update but decided at the last minute to put the rest into the next chapter or it'll be too long. Read on!_

* * *

The weather was worsening steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team were training harder than ever under the careful eyes of Madam Hooch. It was a mutual agreement between Professor McGonagall and Harry after the incident where Black broke into Hogwarts; she decided to tell him, only to be told back that Harry already knew all along that Sirius Black wanted to murder him. McGonagall was shocked but also slightly relieve that she didn't have to go through the hard part of telling him the truth and Harry, secretly was also glad that he didn't have to see his head house looking at him sympathetically. Hence, during rain or shine, Madam Hooch was appointed to supervise their training since it was just too exposing for him to practice in open air.

Then, when everything seemed so smooth, one evening before training, Oliver Wood came over and gave some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing with Slytherin!" he told the, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing against Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obviously why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that but we can't prove it." Said Wood bitterly. "And we've been practising all those moves assuming we're playing with Slytherin and instead it's Hufflepuff and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-

Then, Angelina, Alicia and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this light-hearted behaviour.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent." Said Katie and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together!" said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Harry was about to catch the Snitch in about 5 minutes the last time we played them, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!"

Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff seriously. _Seriously!" _

"Well, we better." Said Wood, sounding much calmer now. "We really must win the cup this year."

"Yes, we will." Said Fred in a distracted voice as he strained his neck to look over at the corridor where students were going to and fro. It was obvious that he was spotting for someone.

"Fred?" said Angelina, touching the sleeve of his shirt.

Suddenly, Fred jerked his arm and jumped off the bench, running at top speed, leaving the rest of the team staring at him in great wonder. Only Wood did not seemed amused by his sudden flee.

"Fred! We have practice!" he shouted across the field, hoping Fred could still hear him, which apparently he did.

"Be back in a sec!" he shouted as he ran towards the corridor. "Hey, Silent One!" then, he was seen catching up with Circe Grace, who looked very startled by his sudden appearance by her side.

"Who's Silent One?" asked Wood suddenly.

Angelina grunted. "Oh, Oliver! Where have you been besides flying in the field?"

Wood looked around at everybody else and realised that he was the only one who wasn't grasping the situation. "So who's it?"

"It's Circe Grace of Slytherin. Fred's been hanging with her a lot lately." Said Angelina bitterly. It was secretly known by others that she always has a crush on Fred Weasley but it was not publicly talked about. Even Fred knew and he was flattered. Though their friendship was a strong one, he had never made a move anything more than just that.

"Really?" said Wood incredulously. Then, he looked up to see Fred walking along with a small dark-haired girl who was clutching a book close to her chest. She did not seem as cheerful as the animated Fred. "She doesn't look like his type."

"She's doesn't look like anyone's type." Angelina said spitefully back.

Harry looked at them uneasily. He had never stopped having a bad feeling about her and if she was really going out with Fred; well, he didn't want anything to happen to any of his friends.

As they continued to look at the pair, they saw Circe slapping Fred hardly on his arm; it doesn't looked like she was flirting but she meant to cause real pain. Fred laughed teasingly at her, while messaging his sore arm and all she did was glower at him. Then, he waved at her and finally, came running back to them.

"There! See, I'm back!" he said gaily, still panting from the long run.

"Yes, finally." Angelina said sourly and stormed off with her broom.

"What?" said Fred, clueless about her coldness and everybody's grim faces.

Wood immediately took charged again. "Alright, we need to start now to change our tactics if we really want the cup. Let's get going!" As the team made their way, Wood strolled behind and gave Fred a frown as he pulled him closer so that the rest of the team wasn't listening. "Stop behaving like a fool, Fred! We must focus! This is the peak of the period now! We can't have a Slytherin girl; especially a _Slytherin_ girl, to get in our way!"

"Bloody hell, Oliver! What's wrong? Circe doesn't even care about Slytherin _or_ Quidditch as the matter of fact!" scowled Fred as he lightly shoved Wood away from him. "She doesn't affect my performance and my flying has always been excellent!"

"Yes, you are a brilliant Beater." Said Wood in a less threatening way as he backed away from Fred. And they made their way to the field in silence.

* * *

Ever since she caught the Gryffindor Quidditch team staring attentively at her with one of their Beaters at her side, Circe decided that she would dodge Fred the whole day until the match was over. It was very clear from the disgruntled faces of Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood, she was sure that they were highly displeased with their Beater spending a tad too much time with a Slytherin. Fred was complaining with her, at that time, about her house's dirty tactic of getting off the game during a rough weather. Circe only mumbled a thousand times again that she didn't care everything or anything about Quidditch though Fred was happy enough that she bothered to listen to him moaning even though he knew that she rather zoomed away from him. When he finally left her side to return to the rest of the team, she managed to saw his team captain having something that looked like an argument with him but they seemed to cool off after awhile.

It wasn't that Circe didn't like Fred. He was trying to find ways to make her laugh or smile at the least, knowing that she always carried about a dour look wherever she goes and often, even she hated to admit it, he succeeds. She didn't know what he's real intention were but she was just too occupied with other things, mainly Black, to really be bothered about it. As long as he doesn't interrupt her hidden goal, she could try to cope with his daily sudden appearance by her side. She wasn't used to have to someone coming to her every time she was walking along the corridors and at first; she was really annoyed by his doings. But soon, he was like her daily dose of companionship besides Ninetails and even though she often found him irritating and tiresome, there was also something about him that made Circe feel more relaxed. Besides, if it wasn't for Fred, she wouldn't have stumble upon the crumpled paper in the Shrieking Shack.

Everything seemed to be going just fine but ever since the Quidditch match was approaching fast, Gryffindors were beginning to show resentment regarding their odd friendship. Circe usually doesn't give a care about what people think about her because, really, what could they really do to her, and she did have the a little protection of Professor Snape who was also her guardian. It wasn't herself that got her worried; it was Fred Weasley. She was afraid that they might isolate him since she was a Slytherin; that they might ignore him or worse. But soon, she found that she was wrong. She only just realised how powerful the Weasley twins had over the Gryffindors and whatever they did was always admired by the rest. Even with Fred always hanging with her, they did not find fault in him; they found fault in _her_, as though she was the one who instigated the friendship.

That wouldn't have bothered her at the least, until she was especially targeted by some who were a little bit extreme. During meals, they would charm a cup of pumpkin juice that would spill all over her uniform when she was not looking. When she was as usual hurrying along the corridor, she would suddenly trip over a squeaking mouse that was put in her way by them. The squeaking mouse was stuck on her shoes until she had to blast it off her. It was all of her might she could held together to not casting the blasting spell on them instead. She did not tell Fred about this and she was sure that whichever Gryffindors who did those pranks were not gloating their achievements about. Fred would surely be livid. Nor did she complain to Professor Snape. Whoever that was playing the pranks on her, Circe was sure that there will be a chance one day that she will have her revenge and the revenge would definitely be served cold. Now was just not the time to think about her plot of vengeance.

But still, they were annoying. And because of the squeaking mouse, she was 15 minutes late for Potions and it did not went unnoticed by Professor Snape, which resulted a whole evening of detention for that day. Knowing that this will not do, she decided to avoid Fred, hoping that maybe they'll stop making her late for classes or having to change into another pair of uniforms. Once her main problem is solved, she'll deal with them.

For two whole days, she managed to dodge him. Using different corridors, having her meals in the kitchen with the elves, spending her most of her time in the Forbidden Forest, Circe did everything to make sure he wouldn't find her. For two whole days, she had a time of silence and isolation without the usual jing-bang Fred brought with him always. But still, as much as she hated those boring Quidditch talks and the endless whining of the amount of homework assigned by Professor Snape, there was something that felt missing. It only took an hour of Fred's absence for her to realise what was not there. The first wasn't that much important; it was the fact that he was adamant to make her laugh, whatever way he used. Even though she had a view that laughing makes one loses focus, she couldn't deny that she needed one sometimes especially when Pansy was giving her a hard time or when another detention with Professor Snape was scheduled.

It was the second one that was the most important and Circe cursed herself for not realising it sooner. It was the daily gossips about Harry and whatever that was going on with him. It gave her an insight about everything that was going about behind the portrait of the Fat Lady or at least now it's the portrait of Sir Cadogan. At one point, Circe couldn't help but smirk that even she didn't know herself that Fred was unconsciously spilling out things about Harry when he really oughtn't. Things like how Harry doesn't seemed to care about the Grim Professor Trelawney found in his tea cup, how Harry knew Sirius Black was after him (though he still doesn't know that he was best friends with his father) and that Ron and Hermione was in a row again because Crookshanks was after Scabbers yet another time. Even though they weren't clues leading to Black but they were little information and stories about what's going on in Harry's life and those were still as important because Harry is the target of Black. She still hadn't forgotten the words: wherever Harry is, that's where Black wants to be.

Realising how important Fred was now to her, she decided after the Quidditch match, she would let their friendship resume again. But for now, she was going to enjoy some solitude while she still has it before Fred comes making her life noisy again.

* * *

She woke up sweating. Panting hard and feeling her temple throbbed; Circe turned over her blanket and sat by the side of her bed. Letting her toes touched the cold floor, she gave herself some time until her pulsing head finally felt more stable. Then she got up and splashed some water on her face. Looking up at the mirror, she saw an exhausted face staring back at her. She sighed.

It was the first night sleeping without the potion Snape had given her, the one that allowed her to have a dreamless sleep. It finished yesterday and Circe thought by now she would have calmed down a bit. But still, the dream had persisted. As she dried her face, she wondered had she became dependent to the potion because if she was, it will not be good. She didn't want to always rely on it to have a peaceful sleep. Or maybe she should just face her fears, the fear of seeing her father, the fear of murdering him.

Walking back to her bed, she stared at her clock; it was only half past four. Another three hours to go. She glanced at a pile of books about dark magic she ordered through mail for her leisure reading but found no desire to pour over them. Ninetails was nowhere to be found, probably still sniffing away in the Forbidden Forest. Pity, everyone was fast asleep and she needed something warm to cuddle with. Putting a shawl around her neck to keep her warm, she walked down the stairs and lit a fire in the fireplace.

With nothing to do, she just sat in front of the fire and warmed herself. Suddenly, she felt an urge to shut off the sound of a deep groan of the thunder. It made her feel edgy and nervous. She needed something to pacify herself, especially after that disturbing dream. Finding her mp4 she had magically made it function in the school grounds, she picked something she knew was soothing. Hitting the 'play' button, she closed her eyes and laid back. With nothing but the song in her head, she thought about Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

Why was it that she always felt something was amiss whenever she thought about the four of them? It was like something darker and sinister was playing behind the scene, something that even Dumbledore missed. Did Professor Lupin actually let his friend enter the castle? Because if he did, then he was not someone on good side. But if he was working for Lord Voldemort, why not find his master himself, that is, if he was a Death Eater. An image of Lupin helping her up and escorted her to the hospital wing appeared in her mind; no, he doesn't look like one. So, assuming Black was working alone, then how does Lupin feels about the whole thing, that his best friend, a mass murderer is out to kill his other best friend's son? Through the days, she could see the fondness Professor Lupin had for Harry. She frequently saw them going for walks together and Harry always had the look of silent joy when they had their talks. It was no doubt that Lupin was sharing his memories of James and Lily Potter. No, Black was definitely working alone.

Then there was the mysterious Peter Pettigrew. Circe had no idea what happened to him or where he was right now. She had forgotten to ask Snape yet again. _Never mind_, she's bound to have another detention with him sooner or later.

There were just so many unanswered questions and so many uncertainties. It was just another big puzzle with a billion tiny pieces to be put together. With so many empty spaces, she might not even find Black before school ends.

She calmed herself down again, concentrating on the music, drowning into the complexity of the sound and lyric of her favourite song.

_Did you see your friend, crying from his eyes today?_

_Did you see him run through the streets and far away?_

Circe opened her eyes again. The rumble of a distant thunder could still be faintly heard. Irritated, she made the volume louder. Somehow, her mind couldn't composed itself when it drifted back again to Black. Frustrated that she couldn't help but keep her mind rolling, Circe wondered if it was the song; maybe it wasn't one that could composed her mind, maybe she needed Bach. But it _was _her favourite song. She closed her eyes once more, focusing on nothing.

_Did you see him run? Did you see him fall?_

_Did his life flash by at the bedroom door?_

An image of a rugged man with sunken cheek running through the trees in the dark came into her mind's eye.

_Did you hear the news came across the air today?_

_Someone has been found on the rocks down in the bay._

She thought of Black running along the river stream, stopping for awhile to quench his thirst. She imagined him hearing rustles of the leaves before he took off again.

_Did you see him hide? Did you see him crawl?_

_Does his life mean more than it did before?_

She pictured him covering under bushes and shrubs from any signs of Dementors and when they were near him, he couldn't help but allow the fear to creep into his eyes as he thought about his friends, James, Remus and Peter.

The image dissolved when she realised that she was thinking of him again. Frustration overcame her as she let out a sharp scream of anger and sat straight up with her eyes wide open.

Circe looked around her and her eyes fixed on the front page of the paper that someone had left it on the floor. It was a blown-up picture of Sirius Black, screaming satanically as he held his number plate. With the moving picture blown up this time, she could read the number plate: 10538. It was very clear now.

_Did you see that man running through the streets today?_

_Did you catch his face, was it 10538?_

Circe pulled the earplugs away and threw it at the direction of the fireplace. Either it was just a coincidence or Electric Light Orchestra was able to predict the future. She stared again at the number plate with her heart racing, hoping that maybe she read it wrong but the number was still the same. Looking at her earplugs, she quickly went over to salvage it. Thankfully, it was missed the fire. God knows how she will survive without music.

'10538 Overture' is about an escape prisoner, that was all she knew about the song, besides it being sang by ELO. Her heart was still palpating hard and she needed more air. She quickly went back to her bed and changed into day clothes and a thicker shawl wrapped around her neck. It was already close to seven. She could take her breakfast now and then go for a light walk to _really _clear her head. It was the Quidditch match with Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff today and she promised Fred that she would watch the match for at least an hour so she will have much time between breakfast and the match.

But as much as she was still trying, the song was still playing itself in her mind and this time, Circe didn't even bother trying to keep it off her mind; the song was telling her something.

* * *

_Personally, I hate this update. Really. I just feel that something isn't proper somewhere, like I forgot to add it something. But no matter how many times I revised it, this is still what I could produce out :( Review please, thanks. _

_lOVE, Wildreams_


	17. The Dementors Again

_I hope the previous chapter enlightened about why my title is as it is. And yes, half of the credit does goes to my brother, who was the one who introduced ELO' s songs. You wanted me to add 'Mr Blue Sky', Wills, but sorry, I can't find anywhere to fit it in. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
_

* * *

Arriving at the Great Hall, she found that she was not alone for Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a large bowl of porridge. Her footsteps startled him as he looked up to see her. It was an awkward moment where she wasn't sure to walkup to him and wish him luck for the match or just pretend that she didn't see him and sat down. But his eyes were already locked on hers and it would just be rude to ignore him. At the end, for politeness sake, she smiled at him and settled down at her table with her back facing him so that it would be easier for the both of them. Scoping without interest on a bowl of oatmeal, Circe watched as the Great Hall was slowly filling up. She hurried up on her breakfast knowing that Fred would arrive anytime soon and the last thing she needed now was him coming up all excited about the match. She swore she would break both his legs if he came clamouring about how prepared he was, how he was going to beat the Hufflepuff's ass and whatever.

She spotted the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, coming in with his face pale and looks as if he was going to vomit any minute. Fred had told her how he was crazy on winning the cup this year and that he heard Wood silently crying in his bed the night he was told by Flint that Slytherin weren't playing. Circe watched him walked over his house's table and slumped down on the bench put did not grab anything to eat.

Circe scoffed. Boys and their Quidditch! But it seems that even the girls were fascinated by it too by the sounds of giggling and laughing at the Hufflepuff table. Apparently, the girls were goggling at their house's captain, Cedric Diggory, a very tall boy with dark bronze hair and hazel coloured eyes. Now that was what Circe called handsome, not that untidy hair Harry or that smug-faced Draco. Her eyes searched the Hufflepuff table for the Hufflepuff captain; and there he was with his friends eating a proper breakfast. He was smiling and chewing down a blueberry muffin. He didn't even look nervous about the match; unlike Oliver Wood who looked lost and blank. Yes, Cedric was a proper reason to be simpering and blushing about.

Cursing at the time, Circe quickly pushed away her oatmeal and got up. Fred and George would arrive any minute and she _really_ didn't want to see him. Heading towards the main entrance, she could hear the sound of cackling and fooling around. Nope, Cedric wasn't the only one who wasn't nervous; the Weasley twins were about to perform again and besides playing tricks and inventing joke stuffs, flying was their greatest passion. The match was going to be a breeze for them, she was sure.

Looking out at the window, Circe was disappointed. It was raining cats and dogs outside so a walk was totally out of the question. That left her with plenty of time to waste. If it wasn't the strict rules of Hogwarts, Circe would have flew out of the ground looking for Black, not that it was the rules that were really stopping her. It was actually Professor Snape and she couldn't possibly break more cardinal rules right after she stole his memories, which he seemed to had forgiven her for it. Well, she would but then he might not talk to her for eternity if she did and Circe really needed more information from him. She could always pop into Professor Lupin's office to relieve her frustration but how would it have been like, if she came by his office one day and say, "Hey, professor, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your best friends, Sirius, James and Peter? Oh, and if you don't mind, do elaborate more about Peter because I'm _absolutely_ clueless about him." No, it wouldn't do. It sounded downright stupid in fact.

She hid behind a large pillar until the twins walked passed and entered the Great Hall. Taking a peek, she saw Fred paused at the Slytherin table and scanned over it before joining his brother.

Circe grunted. _Oh, don't fret, Fred! I'm coming back after this stupid Quidditch._ Giving one last look, Circe went back to her dormitory. Maybe she could take a quick nap to replace the hours she was up and awake. Besides, in this cool weather with the rain outside, it was the exact time to cuddle in comfort of her blanket.

* * *

"It's going to be a tough one." Said Wood, who wasn't eating anything but, looked at the food nauseously. "I think I'm going to be sick!" and instantly, he vomited out yellowish substance into his breakfast bowl.

"Talk about grossness." Muttered George as he pat Wood on his back.

"There, there now, Oliver." Said Fred. "Be the good Keeper and captain we know you are."

Outside the windows, they could still hear the hard rain pouring down and the strong wind blowing; not the most perfect Quidditch weather.

"It's pouring." Moaned Wood like a baby.

"Stop worrying, Oliver." Said Alicia soothingly. "We don't mind a bit of rain."

Of course it was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual but they ran down the lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, head bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Just before the team entered the changing room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium. George placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding Harry that they weren't worth to argue back.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the pitch. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. The rain was pouring mercilessly and in less than a second outside the tent, their robes were already soaked to the skin. Then, something sharp hit behind Fred's neck. Turning around to see what it was, Fred saw a small paper plane. Obviously someone jinxed it because it was as dry as old parchment. Flattening out the paper plane, he could make out a stick figure on a broomstick hitting a bludger. At the bottom of the paper was the words 'Good luck' glimmering in red glitter followed by an initial of C.G. Fred grinned from ears to ears.

Beside him, George peered over and grinned too. "That wicked girl."

"I know." Replied back Fred.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"It's from the Silent One of Slytherin." Said George. "She wished us good luck."

"Oh." Said Harry, somehow wishing that the twins didn't take such a liking for her.

"What are you guys doing?" shouted Wood in front. "Come on!"

Folding the paper into his pocket, Fred joined back the rest of the team. The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the pitch, wearing canary-yellow robes. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands. Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, 'Mount your brooms.' He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant-they went off.

* * *

Circe woke up telling herself that she would _try_ to enjoy the game but still she brought along 'Let the Enemy Fear' by Roger Mihailov, a russian master in the Dark Arts, just in case. But by the time she was on her way towards the entrance, she was cursing vehemently at Quidditch. When she was at the entrance to the stadium, she had half a mind to retreat back to the warmth of her blanket.

It was raining cats and dogs.

And it doesn't seem to want to cease.

How come her luck was that bad? Circe asked herself, wondering whether she should really head back to her dormitory. She already wrote that good luck letter to Fred after feeling guilt-ridden about disappearing during the last few days so it wasn't that bad if she broke her promise. But as she was walking back, she felt a pang of another sharp pang of guiltiness. _Bloody hell! _She walked out into the rain, clutching her umbrella as though her life depended on it. Hoping that her book was safe underneath her raincoat, she quickly made her way towards the stage for Slytherin. Finding a seat at last, she closed her umbrella and settled herself nicely. With two fingers inside the deep of her jacket, Circe felt for her book, making sure that it was still dry. God knows what she'll do to Fred if a drop of water spilt on it.

The rain drops were whipping hard on her cheeks as Circe made out the Gryffindor coming out from their tent by the scarlet robes they had on. She watched for Fred Weasley but because of the rain and the fact that they were quite far away for her to judge, she couldn't tell which was Fred or George. All she could see was their soaked flaming-red hair and their soaked Quidditch robes as they mounted on their brooms. Then, a distant sound of Madam Hooch's whistle was in the air and both teams were off into the air and unconsciously, Circe forgotten her dislike for the game roared with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Harry rose fast but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain. Within five minutes, Harry was frozen by the coldness and could hardly be able to see his team-mates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backwards and forwards across the pitch, past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrella. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.

But during a short time out, Hermione came running to his side. Taking his glasses, she tapped them with her wand and said; "Impervius!" and Harry saw that his glasses were now repelling the raindrops. Wood looked at Hermione as though he was going to kiss her. Hermione's spell had done the trick and even though Harry was still numb with the cold and still wetter that he'd ever been in his life, a full of fresh determination came over him. He urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction.

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. It was getting more and more dangerous and he knew that he needed to get the Snitch quickly.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the stands and Harry saw something that distracted him completely: the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

"Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"

Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the pitch and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them. With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards the Snitch.

"Come on!" he growled at his broom as the rain came lashing on his face. "Faster!"

But something odd was happening; an eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar in his ears. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf. And then, a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the pitch just below him.

Before he'd had the time to think, Harry had taken his eyes of the Snitch and looked down. At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing below. It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again...someone was screaming inside his head...a woman...his mother.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl..._

"_Not Harry, please no! Take me! Take me instead!"_

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling in his brain and then a shrill voice was laughing; the woman was screaming and then nothing he heard nothing more.

* * *

Circe watched the game progress. She watched as Fred or was it George, swerving through the air, hitting a bludger towards a Hufflepuff with perfection, managing to unseat the unfortunate flyer. She watched as Wood missed yet again the Quaffle, allowing the opposite teamt to score. She even caught Harry who almost got hit by a Bludger once or twice as they came hurling towards him. It was already 50 points to Hufflepuff's 70 and Wood looked at the pitch from his goal post with the most forlorn face.

The crowd around her was deafening and everyone was either jumping up and down on the floor or on the benches, which was very annoying because she could feel the seat wobbled beneath her bum. She couldn't hear the commentary by Lee Jordan as the thunder muffled every word he said. After awhile, he stopped commenting all together, knowing that it would be useless trying to fight with the sound of the thunder.

The rain was still beating down hard and Circe was hugging her book fiercely beneath her raincoat. Sometimes, she had to release a hand to cover her ears when either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor scored points and then quickly covered her book again. She spent a lot of many on it and there wasn't a chance she was going to let it ruined by the rain.

Opposite the Slytherin stand, she could see Professor Dumbledore fixing his glance on Harry and when Harry disappeared among the clouds; his eyes were still hanging among the grey sky until he reappeared again. Yes, Harry was indeed Dumbledore's golden boy. Besides, Circe bet that it will be Harry that Dumbledore hopes to be the one who will finally destroy Lord Voldemort. How wrong he was going to be. Even Professor McGonagall was wearing a worried look on her face as though the wind was going to blow her student far away from the pitch. It was almost pathetic to watch them fidgeting around when a Bludger came close to Harry or when it just flew five feet away him.

Circe glanced at her watch; it was almost an hour and a half. She had spent more time than she had intended. But, well, the game was engrossing at some parts, especially when Fred (or was it George) gave a primitive cry when the Bludger he hit aimed perfect on Andrew LeMone, Hufflepuff's best Chaser. Letting out a sigh, she got up and make her way down and back to the path leading back to the castle again.

She caught the sight of the pathway towards the Forbidden Forest. Circe looked around her; there wasn't anyone in sight, everyone was still at the stadium. It will be safe to enter the forest since no one was looking, in fact, _no one_ was around. There was this new hex she had learned but hadn't got a chance to try it out. Now could be the best time. She knew a spot where the trees were so dense that the ground with be dry and there wouldn't be squishing mud floors that would further ruin her shoes. However, the spot would be a long walk but she remembered about the walk she needed badly and it fuelled her fully to venture into the forest.

Stepping over a few mud pools, Circe carefully stepped on the boulders and stones. Once she reached a drier area, she took off her raincoat as it had dried and was giving out a pongy smell and felt sticky against her skin. Chucking it aside, she continued to make her way, feeling much more comfortable.

Deeper into the forest, Circe couldn't help but humming the song that frightened her this morning. She hummed it while recalling the lyric, telling herself to broaden her mind and try to feel what the music was trying to reveal to her. She arrived at the area where she knew the path by heart and decided to close her eyes, hoping that it could help her concentrate better. The forest air was cool and fresh and she could only feel one or two drops of rain on her shoulder. Otherwise, she was quite dry.

Then, she heard a snapping sound, like someone stepped on a twig. Circe froze on her tracks. With her eyes still close, she focus on the sound around her but there was just a silence that was almost deafening. Something wasn't right. Slowing opening her left eye first, she scanned the area that she could see; nothing unusual. Then, she opened the other eye and she saw a dog: a dirty, unhealthy-looking, black dog.

It was staring right at her.

Circe blinked once. Then, twice.

But the dog did not even bat an eye.

Circe unfroze her body and slowly turned towards the dog. Now, his head cocked to one side, almost humanly. Circe arched an eyebrow. Is this the Grim?

Taking one step forward, Circe bent down and reached out her palm. "Come here." She said softly. "Come on. I won't hurt you."

The dog sniffed the air and then slowly took a few steps towards her hand. Besides its filthiness, it was rather a cute dog and Circe had the sudden urge to give it a good scrub at the Black Lake. The dog licked her fingers lovingly. Circe smiled, wondering whether Ninetails will be fuming with jealously seeing her mistress giving tender loving care to a mangy dog. But served the Kitsune right, she has been missing a few nights already. Suddenly, the dog tensed and looked up into the air. Startled by his action, Circe looked behind her and her heart went numb.

For behind her, a thick fog was sweeping across the forest ground like a blanket, creeping towards them. The last time she saw a fog like this one, she was instantly surrounded by Dementors but was thankfully saved by Professor Snape. This time, she wasn't anywhere near the castle. The dog whined.

"You're right. Let's go!" and then Circe ran as fast as she could with the dog alongside her. She did not wasted her inner strength on conjuring fire since it proved itself the last time that it simply doesn't work for Dementors and only infuriate them even more. Since she didn't know any incantation to fight against them, the only solution was to run. The major problem was that, the direction the Dementors were coming from was the castle so there was only one path that Circe could ran, which is away from the castle. Away from the castle, even though it was away from the Dementors, it was also, unfortunately, away from any help possible.

Speeding down a slope, Circe hoped that she could stumble upon the centaurs; surely they would offer some protection, she hoped. Twigs came striking across her cheeks, making tiny scratches that were bleeding slightly. But with the fear in her heart and the increasing cold under her skin, she felt no pain. She knew the chances of finding a safe place was close to nil and she wished that it was Ninetails and not the dirty dog that was running beside her.

Slowly, her breathing became harder and her lungs were hurting at every step she took. She wasn't going to last long and she knew and hated it. How is she ever going to kill her father if she dies first, she thought pathetically to herself. the air was silent, voided with the sounds of the usual chirping birds or the creak of insects. The only sound was a frigthening, crackling rasping noise.

The thick fog, as if sensed that they were running away, came gliding across the forest quickier. Turning her head to see how close they were, her mouth went dry as she spotted five hooded figures swiped down among the fog. Panic struck hard on Circe as a root of a large tree was in her way and with her head constantly looking out behind, she caught her foot in it and tripped face down.

She screamed, feeling a sharp chill on her ankle before she got her senses back again and quickly rise up. She no longer could concentrate on her pathway; she couldn't be less bothered if the dog was still by her side. She just knew that she needed to keep running. As long as the fog did not engulf her, she still had hope for herself.

And then, in front of her, she just noticed, was a ledge. It was the end of the way. _Shit! _She was going to have to jump without any knowledge of how far she was going to fall but standing at the edge was surely not the way to go. She heard another whine and saw that the dog was still running there with her.

Then, the edge was before her and Circe leaped into the air. She didn't know how long it took for her to land painfully on the ground because everything was suddenly so slow. One moment she felt loose and free and the next thing, she felt a hard impact on her head before rolling on the ground a few times.

Circe opened her eyes and let out a small groan. Her body was aching severely but she couldn't find her voice to groan. Her vision was blurry but she could make out a vague figure of the black dog, tugging on her sleeve. The coldness was enveloping her and she began to shiver uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that this was it.

"Go." The word came out in barely a whisper but the black dog, to her relief, bolted away just as she felt a chilling wind on her face. With her might, she turned her face away from the Dementor that was close on her lips. She didn't know how many more was around her; she didn't care. She just wanted to feel warm again. Her vision was losing already and the frostiness was deep in her bone.

As she closes her eyes, at the corner of her blurry vision, was a golden-coloured wolf-like creature. But she felt no comfort as the hooded figure kissed her. Her eyes closed and she dreamed again.

* * *

A man in beggar's clothes was panting hard. The horror he felt a moment ago hasn't lessen one bit yet. As he rested his limp body against a tree trunk, he wondered what has happened to the girl he met. It was just very unlucky that they came upon a dead end of a small cliff. He had jumped with her but he made it back up easily unlike the girl. Her head was bleeding and she was not in any condition to run anymore.

Ahead on the cliff, the fog had melted down and he knew that he had to make himself scarce. He couldn't afford to get caught but he hadn't had the heart to leave the injured girl to a terrible fate. But the image of the place he was forced to call home for the past decade came floating into his mind's eye added onto his fears and with the encouragement of the wounded girl, he gave in to his terror and took off.

But he did not wander off far because he wanted to know what has happened to her. When the rustles of the trees and the sound of birds chirping were heard again, he knew that the foul creatures were gone. But had they harm the girl? He had to know. Quietly and carefully, he made his way back.

Behind a large boulder where she hit her head, he saw her motionless body. His lips pursed and his heart sank. He wanted to cry. As he walked closer to examine her body, he froze in his tracks for at her feet was a rare creature.

No, it was a god-creature. Its fur was glimmering brightly that it could outshine the sun, its large, bushy nine tails were hanging proudly in the air and its black pointy nose was poking on the girl knees.

He didn't know how to approach the girl, fearing that his presence might offend the god-creature. He had only read about them in books and even those books gave a very brief explanation about those creatures. But it was brief enough to mention that they were already extinct in the western part of the world while they were still considered sacred and were highly worshipped in the eastern part. He forgot what the creature was called but he knew that they were wise and powerful, which was also why he was surprised when the creature looked up to him with a sharp stare and made a dash for it.

With the creature gone, he bent down and looked at the girl. Her wound was much smaller and he figured that the creature might have contributed to that. She was still breathing but what made his worried again was that the girl had unfortunately landed on a poisonous sapling whose branches had twirled around her waist, gripping her tightly. If she was not given a Healer's attention, she wouldn't last an hour with the red sapling sucking on her blood. He felt around her pockets,careful not to touch the plant. He let out a loud sigh of relief when he found her wand. He pulled it out and immediately felt how heavy it was in his grip, as though the wand did not like being in his hand. Intrigue but also desperate, he pointed the wand up high and muttered an incantation. A bright red sparks shot out at the tip of the wand and catapult into the sky and exploded into millions of sparkles high above the trees.

That should do it. Quickly, he placed the wand back into her pocket and scarpered away.

* * *

Professor Lupin stared outside from the rain-splashed window of his private chamber. Even though he couldn't hear the cheers and screams from the stadium, he was sure that the audience was having the thrill of their lives. He was disappointed that he couldn't watch the match since he was still weak and tired and decided at the end to take the advice of the headmaster to rest for one more day before resuming his classes. It was sad though; he really wanted to see how Harry played. He was sure that he could win this match against Hufflepuff. Even though he knew that he shouldn't be bias, Lupin still cannot but feel a special fatherly concern and pride for Harry. Maybe because he was after all a good boy or maybe he had his mother's eyes that reminded him so much of Lily or maybe because he looked like his father, James, which Lupin still hadn't forgotten, his best friend that stuck through with him thick and thin.

He let out a sigh. His colleague, Professor Snape had left him a pile of marked homework along with a note saying that he was appalled by the standards the students have set for themselves and how disappointing that some did not even bothered to do extra research for their homework.

Lupin smiled. It was just typical Severus Snape, to be dismayed at everything the students did. He was harmless however. Still, he had to look over his students work during his absence and he decided to that now was probably the best time. Just as he redrew himself from the window, he caught a bright shimmering red light sparked out from the Forbidden Forest.

Lupin frowned. Red was never a good colour. He felt a deep sense of trouble as the single ball of light burst into tiny small sparkles. Someone was in the forest when they shouldn't have been and whoever that shot the red light, was in trouble. Grabbing his outer cloak, Lupin dashed out of his private chamber.

* * *

_Did you like it? Because this was one chapter I couldn't stop writing. I've come to a more exicting part and can't wait to continue. I know that Lupin hardly gets a part and I knew that I have to add him in since he plays such a vital role on Prisoner of Azkaban. So, here he is and don't worry, it doesn't stop here. Do review and tell me what you think about it! You know I relly love it :) And thanks to all reviews, my never-ending inspiration._

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	18. In The Hospital Wing

_Thank you for all the previous reviews! I adored them so much! Sorry about the cliff-hangers, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"And he didn't even break his glasses!"

Harry could hear the voices whispering but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, how he'd got there or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been walloped.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

He remembered something suddenly...hooded black figures...cold...a woman screaming...

Harry's eyes snapped open and found him in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to toe, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of the Black Lake.

"Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning...the Grim...the Snitch...and the Dementors...

"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly that they all gasped.

"You fell off." Said George. "Must have been-what-fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died!" said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione looked as though she was going to burst into tears while Ron looked scared stiff.

"But the match?" said Harry. "What happened? Who won?"

But no one said anything and the horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone. "We didn't...lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch." Said Fred. "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened and tried to call it off, wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square...even Wood admits it."

"Where is he?" said Harry, suddenly realising that he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers." Said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." Said George.

"Did anybody get my Nimbus?" asked Harry weakly.

"Er-"

"What?" said Harry, looking from one speechless face to another.

"Well...when you fell off, it got blown away." Said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit-it hit, oh Harry! It hit the Whomping Willow!" stammered Ron, reaching for a bag underneath the bed. "And you know...it didn't like being hit."

Opening the bag, Harry felt his insides lurched. Turning the bag upside-down, a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig dropped on the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

"HAS ANYONE CALLED FOR PROFESSOR SNAPE AND SPROUT? MADAM POMFREY!"

Everyone wheeled around. A very flustered Professor Lupin rushed into the hospital wing, carrying a limp and bloody body. The blood was still dripping down the floor as he quickly placed the body on the nearest available bed, which coincidentally, right next to Harry.

No one could see who it was but they could tell it was a girl with her wet, dark hair covering her face. Her blood that hadn't stopped quickly stained the bed sheet. Hermione gasped as she put on hand on her chest and the other gripping Ron's sleeve. Alicia squealed and turned her face away and the others were stunned.

Madam Pomfrey came hurriedly after hearing Lupin shouted across the hall and gave a frightful choke. She immediately pulled across the screen, blocking their view. But they could still hear them clearly. "What happened?"

"I don't know myself. Found her in the forest. I managed to stop the blood on the gash on her head but the Xerchioves Pinasso poison is beyond my hand." Said Lupin, wiping his sweat away from his forehead with his sleeve.

Madam Pomfrey paled. "Remus, this needs a specially brewed antidote! I can't do much. How long has it been already?"

The Quidditch team including Harry, Ron and Hermione, knowing as much as it was none of their business, were trying to get a peek through the tiny gap between the screens. None of them were familiar with the name Xerchioves Pinasso, except for Hermione, whose hand went straight to her mouth, muffling a loud gasp.

"I don't know. That's why I've summoned Severus and Pomona. Their expertises are needed here and it's Severus's student." Said Lupin. They saw him trying hard to put more pressure on the girl's stomach with a towel that was half drench with blood.

Madam Pomfrey had with her a wet sponge as she wiped away her hair which was caked with dry blood, making them sticky and clumped together. "It's Ms Grace!"

Fred's reaction was immediate as he ran and pulled the screens apart. "Silent One!" he shouted but was blocked by Lupin. "What happened?"

"Mr Weasley, I must ask you to go back to your common room." Lupin ordered as he pushed him back but Fred would have none of it. He tried to fight with Lupin, grabbing the screen stand and pulled it, causing it to crashed on the floor. George grabbed his brother from the shoulders and tried to pull him back. It was such a racket that someone bellowed from behind.

"WHAT IS THE COMMOTION!"

Everyone froze, even Fred. Professor Snape came with his black robes blew behind him along with Professor Sprout, who looked rather flustered. Lupin untangled himself from Fred's arms and motioned towards them. "You have to see this." He said with urgency that Snape did not give back any witty remarks about Lupin's inability to control whatever situation it was. They followed Lupin into the screened area.

Snape tensed and his muscle went rigid. "What happened to her?" he asked angrily.

"I found her trapped in a young Xerchioves Pinasso. She had a gash on her forehead but that's taken care of."

Quickly, Snape went over to Circe's body and placed three fingers on her neck, feeling for her pulse. "It's shallow and rapid. We still have time if we hurry up. Where was she found, Remus?" said Snape as he pressed some clothe hard over Circe's wound.

"In the forest. I don't know what she was doing there." Lupin replied weakly.

Snape grunted unhappily. "Idiot!" he muttered.

"Can someone tell me what's happening to her?" shouted Fred suddenly, who was still held firmly by George. "Is she going to be alright?"

Snape stared at him with a degree of fury that would have made Harry cringe in fear but Fred stared back at him defiantly.

"Ms Grace is poisoned and is losing a lot of blood. If you want us to work on her, you need to get rid of your disturbing presence." Snape glared at him and then, at the rest of them. "All of you!"

"Go now, children. Circe is in a serious condition." Coerced Professor Sprout kindly but also firmly. "Poppy, could you give something for Potter? He seems quite restless. I need to harvest some matured Xerchioves. The fruit oil is the only cure." And then she left hurriedly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and came over to Harry. "Drink this. It helps you sleep."

Harry took a sip hesitantly. He didn't want to sleep; he wanted to see what was going to happened to Circe; what were they going to do to her. He felt the drug taking its effect and slowly, he laid his head back on his pillow.

"Hurry now, all of you." Said Madam Pomfrey as she ushered them out.

"I think I should inform the headmaster about this. After all, I cannot provide any help here. It's up to you and Pomona, Severus." Lupin said and he walked up to Fred.

"Yes, do let him know." Nodded Snape. "Poppy, we need more pressure dressings here. I need to bring down my equipments. I won't be long."

"Don't worry. I have some help." Madam Pomfrey said as she signalled two helpers to come over.

Lupin pressed on Fred shoulder, who hasn't left yet. "Come, Fred, leave it to Madam Pomfrey to take care of Circe. She will be fine."

Fred gave one more longing look at Circe's pale face and walked off with Lupin.

"Remus!" Snape called out suddenly as he walked towards them. "Thank you." He muttered in a gruff.

Lupin placed a hand on his arm. "It's my job, Severus."

Snape gave a curt nod and walked out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Nobody dared to approach Fred as he sat down at one corner with the darkest look that has never appeared on him before. In fact, Fred has never been this angry except for the occasion when Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood which caused the Weasley twins to pounced him. None of them knew what words of comfort they could offer to help lessen his anxiety and fear. George tried to crack up some jokes with him but Fred only remained numb and unresponsive. His face was cold and hard which was extremely unlike him and it got everyone very edgy.

They knew that Fred had some strong attachment to Circe but they never knew it was quite that serious. So they just left him along at the corner while crowding around Hermione, pressing her to tell them about whatever plant that was wounded Circe badly.

"So Hermione, tell us about that thing Lupin mentioned about!" said Ron, while everybody else was nodding their head. "Something about Anchioves Picasso."

"It's Xerchioves Pinasso, Ron!" said Hermione, loud enough so that Fred could hear to, knowing fully that he would want to know about it too even though he was just sitting at one corner. "It's deadly flora that sees other body fluid as harmful to them."

"Body fluids?" said George. "Like sweat and pee?"

"Sweat, urine, saliva and especially blood. Once a Xerchioves gets in contact with, example blood, it immediately grab hold its victim with its thorny branches and triggers the activation of its defence mechanism and starts attacking the victim, thinking that its protecting itself."

Everybody stared at Hermione as though she was babbling nonsense. "Mind lowering it down, Hermione? Our brain capacity isn't as incredible as yours, you know." Said Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath. "In layman terms, the Xerchioves releases out poison when it comes in contact with body fluids of humans and animals. It's hard to tear the branches off the victim. Even when it's successfully done, the poison won't let the bleeding stop. Victims often die of severe haemorrhage."

Suddenly, Fred spoke, making everyone turning their heads to him. "Will she survive?" he said ever so softly.

Everyone turned back to Hermione expectantly. "I don't know how long has the plant been on Circe. If it's already an hour, her chances are slim. But seeing it's only a young Xerchioves, she might make it." She said ruefully.

"What's that Madam Pomfrey said, about only Snape and Sprout could cure her?" said Alicia.

"The only cure against the poison is to drink the Xerchioves oil from its fruit. The main purpose is to fool the poison, thinking that it's attacking itself. Hence, the plant will deactivate the poison and let it flush out of the victim's system naturally." Explained Hermione. "The problem is the fruits of the Xerchioves are hard to harvest, not to mention you might get hurt yourself. Then, the oil must be press and stewed for at least 4 hours. Some people are allergic to the fruit oil...in that case...there wouldn't be any cure" she said softly.

Everyone was silent for awhile and the crackling of the fire became very loud. Hermione looked at Fred who looked extremely crestfallen.

"Oh, Fred!" she cried out while storming towards him. "She'll be alright. I'm sure Professor Snape will save her. You know he's a master in potion."

Fred only shook his head. "I'm going to bed." And then he dragged himself up the staircase and disappeared behind the door.

No one knew what to do. Even the fact that they lost the match or that Harry was hurt no longer affected them as much as Fred's despair. George had a grim look on his face. "I'm going up to see him."

Angelina looked around. "I need a bath." and she walked off.

"We've got homework to do." And they hurried away.

Ron looked at Hermione, who looked back at him. "I wonder how's Harry?"

"He'll be fine." Said Hermione absently. "C'mon, let's go see Hagrid. He'll want to know how Harry is."

And the common room was empty again.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the sleeping Circe. She remained unconscious for three days already, with the exception when Madam Pomfrey came with a goblet of dark purplish liquid. She'd try to wake her up but Circe was always half conscious when Madam Pomfrey slowly pour down the liquid down her throat. When she finished the goblet, Circe would return to her usual comatose self.

Harry had been thinking all sorts of reason why Circe was in the Forbidden Forest but mostly images of her conjuring dark spells and playing with black magic among the trees constantly came to his mind. He didn't know why even with Circe lying sick in bed, he still kept the vision of her with a lot of secrets. He was sceptical when she said that the boy the Boggart became was merely someone she kept dreaming about. The boy was the mirror image of Tom Riddle; Circe must have seen him before. But he didn't dare to press the issue further.

Snape came once a day to see her, usually before dinner. He never stayed long but merely gave her a glance and then he went off. Harry had actually given the thought that Snape might have more concern towards Circe than the rest of his students since he hadn't visit Malfoy when he had a gash on his arm by Buckbeak. Plus, whenever he came to see her, he did not even for once make some witty remarks or criticism to him, which was very odd. But Harry quickly waved the thought away, knowing fully that Snape was incapable of having any real concerns and care over any students.

Lupin came to see him as well as Circe. He asked how he was and also enquired with Madam Pomfrey regarding Circe's progress which she gave back some positive answers but said that she was still quite ill.

"I'm sorry about the match, Harry." Said Lupin as he made himself comfortable on a chair beside his bed. "And I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No." Said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye and we're forbidden to go near it." He said. "No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors, too?" said Harry with difficulty.

Lupin looked at him quickly. "Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time, furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds...I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes." Said Harry hesitantly and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "_Why? _Why do they affect me like that? Am I just-?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness." Said Lupin sharply as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the hospital wing, illuminating Lupin's grey hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself-soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that has happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed off."

"When they get near me-" Harry stared at the feet of his bed, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though he had made a grip Harry's shoulder but thought better of it. There was a moment of silence. Then-

"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.

"They're getting hungry." Said Lupin coolly. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school. So their supply of human prey has dried up. I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch pitch...all the excitement...emotions running high...it was their idea of a feast."

"Professor?" said Harry uncertainly. "Could you teach me to how do I defend myself against them? There's another Quidditch match and I can't afford to lose to them."

"Harry, I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, quite the contrary-"

"_But_ you made that Dementor on the train back off!" said Harry suddenly.

Lupin stared at his determined face, hesitated but said, "Well...all right. I'll teach you but it'll have to wait until the next term, I'm afraid. I'm still not fully recovered from my illness."

Harry smiled, knowing that he was going to be able to fight against the Dementors. Then, when the next match arrives, he would be ready for them.

"How is Circe?" Lupin suddenly asked.

Harry turned to her sleeping body. "She still hasn't waked up yet. Madam Pomfrey had to prop her body up so that she could drink that potion without choking."

"Yes...Xerchioves Pinasso...a very deadly plant. You wouldn't want to touch them, not even a graze." Said Lupin, shaking his head.

"I know. Hermione filled me in yesterday." Said Harry.

"Indeed. Thankfully Professor Sprout and Professor Snape have the proficiency in harvesting its fruit and brew it into proper drinking potion." Said Lupin. "Although I do wonder what she was doing in the forest. She shouldn't be in there, you know. But we're all glad that she's safe, that's what matters the most." Then, he got up. "Alright, Harry. I'll let you rest. Hope to see you in back in class soon." He smiled and left.

* * *

Snape and Lupin weren't the only ones who came to see Circe, Fred came twice a day; before classes starts and another time was when classes were over. Then, he will stay by her bedside until Madam Pomfrey chased him away. He would make small talks with Harry but he knew that the only reason he came was to see her. Sometimes, he would bring books and his homework to pass the time but when it was time for Circe to take her potion, he always insists with Madam Pomfrey to let him help. People had questioned Fred regarding his relationship with her but he was adamant that they were only friends. Seeing his care and concerns for her, Harry was sure that it was more than just mere friendship. One evening when Ron and Hermione left him with candies and a get-well card from Ginny, he decided to clear his doubts.

Fred had just finished feeding Circe her potion and was replacing a wilted bunch of geranium with fresh red carnation this time.

"You really care about her." Said Harry, which startled him.

"Hey, Harry, thought you were asleep." Said Fred. "Yea...just want to make sure she's okay, you know." He said with a bashful smile.

"Fred, if you don't mind me asking, do you like Circe?" said Harry bravely.

"Of course, I do!" said Fred as though it was even stupid to ask that question. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't like her."

Harry wasn't sure if Fred had understood him. "I mean, do you like her as in like _like_ her?" Harry said again, emphasizing on the second 'like', hoping that Fred got his meaning.

"Oh, you mean that!" laughed Fred without any embarrassment. "Well, I am very fond with her and we do bond well sometimes, not every time, but we do have a connection." Then, he sighed. "Still, we don't see many things eye to eye, like _many_ things." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm not that sure if I really do like _like_ her. However, I do know that I have some feeling for her though what feeling is it remains unknown to me."

"Does she, you know, respond the same back to you?" said Harry.

Fred grinned. "She hates me, positively. She finds any chance to inflict serious pain on me. She has no qualms whatsoever in pointing her wand at me and threatens to blow me to bits. She hates Quidditch though I successfully made her come to the match. She has some high regards for Snape even though he treats her like a Gryffindor. She rolls her eyes at every joke I make and scoff at every compliments I give her. But underneath that hatred, I know she likes me. You won't understand Harry; it's a girl thing."

"But why her?" Harry frowned. "I mean, what makes you attracted to her?"

Fred looked at Circe and was silent for awhile. "You know when you meet someone and you feel that something, like certain connection that is so strong that you can't ignore. Well, something like that happened to me when I saw Circe in the Great Hall earlier this year, hurrying across the tables with her usual glum face. And, I thought to myself, 'I've got to talk to her!'" then, he laughed. "I know it sounds silly, Harry. But I know I did something right in the eyes of Merlin by getting to know her."

"You sound like you're in love with her." Said Harry with discomfort. "It just doesn't sound like you, Fred."

Fred laughed louder much to Madam Pomfrey's annoyance. "Really? Then what sounds like me? I don't know if it's love. I'll have to just wait for time to see if it is. In the meanwhile, I'm perfectly enjoying myself making her life miserable."

Harry felt even worse. He didn't know whether to tell Fred what had got him wary about Circe when he was all so happy talking about her. So he just kept quiet. Madam Pomfrey came over with an irritated expression.

"Mr Weasley, do I have to come and asked to you leave Mr Potter and Ms Grace, every evening?" she said with exasperation.

"I suppose so, Madam Pomfrey." Smirked Fred as he jumped out of the chair seeing her carrying a broom. "I'm going!"

Harry grinned watching Fred teasing the hospital warden. Only the Weasley twins could do such a thing and get away with it.

"Just hurry off, Mr Weasley!" said Madam Pomfrey as she hit his leg with the broom.

"Ouch!" groaned Fred. "Right, Harry, better go before she breaks my leg. Bye!"

"See you!" laughed Harry, watching him as he left the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey still hitting his leg.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Just to give a sneak peek, Lupin will have some words with Circe. Thanks for catching up with Circe until now. Leave a review and tell me what you think about this one. Thanks!_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	19. A Crazy Night with Lupin and Circe

_Thank you for all the previous reviews! Love 'em so much! My holiday is coming to an end now so just gonna post this one while I still have the time. Enjoy!_

_Rynn: This is for you. I'm sorry for your lost. Smile always :)  
_

* * *

Circe's yew wand with the dual core of Chimera's scale and runespoor fang was in Dumbledore's grip as he pointed it at no particular direction. He felt the distinct weight of the wand thought it was rather odd since all wands should be light to hold. Still, he ignored its heaviness and muttered. "_Priori Incantatem_."

A flash of red light sped out of the tip of the wand and smashed against the wall before exploding into tiny red sparkles. No one spoke a word until every tiny red sparkle dissolved in the air.

"What do you think, Severus?" said Dumbledore. His face was stretched and tired. Circe's near-death incident had proved again how he slipped, forgetting about her, someone who deserved the exact attention he has given to Harry, perhaps even more. Circe was right; no one has been protecting her.

"She didn't conjure it." Said Snape, equally strained. "Lupin said the wand was still in her pocket. She wouldn't have the chance to conjure it when the Xerchioves had already attacked her."

"Perhaps she did it before the plant attacked her? Could that be a possibility?" said Dumbledore as he laid the wand down on his table.

Snape shook his head. "No, headmaster. The point is that the wand was in her pocket. If Circe did conjure it, I do not think she would put it back into her pocket, she'd have held it constantly."

"Yes, Severus, I see what you mean." Nodded Dumbledore slowly. "Someone conjured it for her."

"The only question is who." Said Snape. "It couldn't have been the centaurs. They would have got her out of the plant."

"A student?" said Dumbledore.

"A student would have called for help instead of leaving her there." Said Snape.

They looked at each other.

"We don't even know what happened to her, or what she was doing in the forest." Sighed Dumbledore.

"It is my fault, headmaster. I was sure that she was going to watch the Quidditch match." Said Snape with anger towards himself, knowing that he should have kept a closer guard over her.

"Oh, no, Severus." Said Dumbledore, shaking his head. "It is also my mistake. I've been too focus on Harry. I've forgotten that she needs special attention too."

Snape suddenly noticed how weary the headmaster looked as he sat down in his chair with a sigh of exhaustion.

"I've let it slipped of my mind that she is as important as Harry, that she might play the key role in the future. I have forgotten yet again that she is this close to become like her father." Dumbledore said as he fingered Circe's wand. "We cannot afford to let this happen again, Severus."

"Of course, headmaster." Nodded Snape. "Perhaps I should have her wand. She would want it back when she's conscious again."

"Yes, I gather that she's quite attached to her wand." Said Dumbledore as he handed the wand over to Snape.

"Very much so, I'm afraid. Ever since she knew about its dark leanings." Said Snape as he took the wand and slipped it inside his cloak.

"Severus, answer me truthfully. Do you think she has the tendency to want to be like her father?"

Snape was not surprise by the question. He knew that the both of them have been asking that themselves every since they found out that Lord Voldemort had a child, a daughter. Circe had not bothered to hide the fact that she craved for dark knowledge and power and even though she excelled so well in Defence against The Dark Arts, she was still hungry to know more than what the school could teach her. Just last year, she risked Ginny's life so that she could find the Chamber of Secret, which proved that nothing could get in her way and she did not give a second thought when doing something that might harm others, so long as her goal was achieved.

"If I say no, I'd be lying. But if I say yes, I'd be reckless and foolish to make a quick judgement. She is still too young to tell." Said Snape.

"I supposed so. But children do grow up so fast that we might not even be able to catch up with them. How is she?"

"She is responding well to the fruit oil. Thankfully she did not develop any allergy. Madam Pomfrey said that she lost a lot of blood but she will make it through." Said Snape.

"Very well." Dumbledore said as he got up from his chair. "Let's just hope that she wakes up soon. There is a lot mystery and only she holds the answer."

* * *

For some odd reasons, Harry was not able to sleep. He had tossed and turned for several hours and tried walking around the hospital wing just so to waste some energy that was bottled up inside him. He had asked Madam Pomfrey in the morning whether he could leave, insisting that he had felt better but she only hushed him, saying that it would be best if he continued to stay for another day or two. He began to miss classes (except for Potions, of course) and dining with his friends even though Ron and Hermione came every day.

Harry laid back with his hand underneath his pillow, staring at the ceiling for the hundredth time. He wondered about his broken bits of broom that was still in the sack beneath his bed. He knew that soon, he would have to get a new one for the next match but he dread it too. Somehow, it felt as though he was being unfaithful to his old one, even though it was beyond repair. Madam Pomfrey had offered to throw it away for him; to help him 'cope with the lost' but Harry was adamant to have it by his side until he gets a new one. He knew he was being silly but he couldn't be apart with his Nimbus.

The night was calm and quiet saved for the sound of the moaning ghosts and Peeves's crackling laughter that was surely to wake Filch up.

Then, there was a loud thump, followed by a groan.

Harry immediately sat up and looked at the screen stand that separated him and Circe for the noise was clearly behind it.

Harry got out of bed. His hair was erect with nervousness and cold sweats were dripping from his temple. Slowly, he walked over to the bed next to him. It was empty.

On the floor was Circe faced down, her brown hair splashed over her face. She groaned again as she tried to move her body.

Harry rushed over to her. "Circe! Are you alright?" he turned her over to see her pallid face. Her skin was ice cold and clammy. He looked around, unsure whether to call for the hospital aide.

"Where am I?" she muttered breathlessly as she pulled her hair off her face.

"We're in the hospital wing. Are you okay?" Harry said as he helped her to sit up.

Circe squint as she looked around, then suddenly, she pushed him away. "Who are you?" she screamed and started flailing her arms around, hitting him.

Harry grabbed her hands and tried to hold them down. "Circe! It's me, Harry!" he said sharply over her screams. "Circe, calm down! It's me!"

Then, she quietened down suddenly. "Harry." She whispered and unconsciously arranged her hair. "My head hurts and...and my body feels worn out."

Harry helped her up and brought her back to her bed. "You just stay here. I'll go get someone to look at you." He told her but she grabbed his hand just as he was going.

"No!" she said urgently. "No, I'm fine. Truly. I just need to rest a bit."

"Are you sure? You looked really pale." Said Harry, frowning.

"No, no. I'm perfectly alright." She said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost four days." Said Harry with worry. "You were really sick.

"Oh, God..." Circe muttered beneath her breath. "That's a very long time."

"Yea...what happened to you?"

Circe looked dazed for awhile. She frowned and then she relaxed. Then, she frowned again as though she didn't know what to feel.

"Are you sure all right?" said Harry. "You really don't want someone to come up?"

"No. I'm fine." She said tiredly. Then she looked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Harry was startled, forgetting that for a moment the reason he was in the hospital wing. "Oh. I fell of my broom during the Quidditch match. I...err...was distracted...by the Dementors." He said, lowering his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Circe. "Did you win still?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Diggory got the snitch."

She smirked which surprised him. "How's Fred taking it?"

"Not as bad as you getting hurt. He was sick worried about you." Said Harry. "You haven't answered my question yet. What were you doing in the forest?"

Circe looked at him, unsure about what to say. "I rather not talk about it." She said firmly. "I need to sleep now." As she pulled over her blanket but Harry, who lost control, pulled back her cover.

"Harry!" she yelled.

"What were you doing in the forest?" he asked again, with determination in his eyes.

"Harry, leave me alone." She said in a dangerous tone and yanked back her blanket.

"Who was that boy your Boggart became?" he said without thinking.

"I don't know." She said, looking at him with warily. "I told you already. He was someone I kept dreaming about. Why are you so keen on knowing?"

"He said something to you; asking you to do something. What was he talking about?" he demanded.

Circe got out of bed and walked towards him. Her face was not tired anymore nor was she frowning. Instead, her eyes grew dark and skin became paler. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry took a step backwards. She was not taller than but an inch shorter. Still, there was something formidable about her as she came forward. Suddenly he remembered his place and her capabilities.

"I...I was just curious." He said with his voice significantly lower.

"Thought so." She said, also less threatening. "Go back to bed. I want to rest now." Then, she hopped back to hers.

Harry suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion coming over him. "Right. Goodnight, Circe." And he went back to his own bed and slide into his covers. He blinked for a few times, wondering what got over himself just now. Then, he slept.

Circe was no doubt surprised at Harry's sudden change of behaviour. He was concern at one moment when he found her on the floor and another moment he went insane, pressing her to answer his questions. Of course, she knew he was very suspicious about her and he had the right to but the more he's bending to find out the answer, the more trouble she was going get into.

Circe laid on her bed and thought of what had happened to her in the forest. She remembered every detail of it. The sound of the forest without the creaking of insects or the chirping of birds but only the sound of the Dementors' cold rasping breath was digging into her ears. She remembered the shaggy, black dog that was with her. She remembered jumping off a cliff, hitting her head on something hard. And then, after that, all she could feel and hear and sense was the Dementor settling on her.

Circe blinked the frustration away. If it wasn't for Ninetails, she would be dead, no, worse than dead. She would be soulless. She didn't know why exactly the Dementors affected Harry so much but knowing who she is, she was fury and disgusted at herself for being so weak against them. She couldn't be like this; fainting silly at the sight of them. She had to find some way to defend herself. She had to.

She waited for the hours to drift by, for Harry to sleep. The sudden surge of energy was at its peak and Circe got up. She walked quickly but softly, across Harry's bed. He was fast asleep; he looked peaceful and no a sign of distress was etched on his face. He was the complete opposite of her, Circe thought. Hence, she shouldn't be as weak as him. She slipped out of the hospital wing. She needed to know now or she wouldn't have the heart to sleep. Creeping silently along the corridors, she ignored the chill of the late night and made her way to the library.

She pushed the door slowly, knowing its tendency to creak. Once inside, she groped her pockets for her wand. It wasn't there. Her nostril flared with fury. Professor Snape must have taken it from her. Never mind, she thought. She could still perform magic without it. She glided past high shelves of books until she came across that had the label that read 'Advanced Magic against the Dark Arts'. It was at the restricted section. Circe ignored the sign completely. It might as well not be there.

"_Lumos Maximus_!" she whispered sharply and there was a light directly above her head, brightening her surroundings. Circe's heart was racing with the raw anger and shame about herself. Her fingers slide with fury across the bind of the books until she stopped on one. She didn't care whether the book was antic or that she should be careful with the binding. Wrath was constantly washing over her as she laid the book down on the table with a loud 'bang' and then opened it with a huge force, causing the front page to tear into half. But Circe, who usually had a passion for old books, flipped through the pages with roughness. Her eyes darting here and there around the pages to find the incantation, her breath became rapid and cold droplets of sweats were trickling down her temple. When she couldn't find it, she shoved the book to the edge of the table with rage, letting it drop to the ground with a loud noise that shattered the silence it the air. Her temper was still rising as she pushed the table hard away from her and let out a primal cry of anger.

Then, she heard a noise approaching. Without thinking twice, the inner magic in her gave out and Professor Lupin's wand flung out of his hands.

Stepping closer to him, his face was illuminate by the ray of light above her. Circe was panting wildly and her eyes were wide with raw anger.

"What do you want?" she said, still panting.

"Circe, you are not well." Said Lupin cautiously as he slowly walked towards her. "You need to get back to your bed."

"Not until I know!" she screamed. "Not until I know how to protect myself!"

"Circe, maybe we could talk it over." Lupin said calmly and carefully. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Come, sit. We can discuss together, solve your problem."

Circe shook her head. "You don't understand! I have to do this by myself!"

"That is not true, Circe. You have people who care, who will help you." He said firmly, trying to calm her down at the same time.

"I'm not Harry. He has the constant encouragement and compliments throwing at him. I have nothing! I have only myself to count on!" she said with fiery. "And, really, I don't mind. At least, I don't have to look out for others, only me."

There was a moment of silence except for the sound of Circe's breathe.

"Circe, why are you here?" said Lupin softly.

"The Dementors came after me again. One of them...it...it wanted to kiss me. I don't know why." Her voice was shaking now as she recounted what had happened to her.

Lupin frowned this time. "It wanted to kiss you? Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she yelled. "Its flaky lips were on me. I could still feel it, cold and brittle...Everything was so blurred and...and..." and she had dreamt again. She remembered now. Her father had challenged her to kill him, to cast the killing curse. He laughed at her limitation, her weakness, her fear when she faltered. Circe's head begin to spin and it felt heavy on her shoulders. Before she realised it, Lupin had rushed over and helped her to a chair.

"There you go." He said warmly, forgetting about the period when he thought she went completely insane. It must have been the effect of the Xerchioves. "You had a tough time, Circe. How are you feeling?"

Circe rubbed her temples for awhile. "My head hurts and...Oh! The Dementors, I don't understand why! They keep wanting me as though we have some unsettled business together."

Lupin gave a small laugh. "Sorry. But the way you put it, it caught me off guard. Sorry."

Circe smiled. Then, she looked at torn book on the floor and the table she pushed that had also knocked down a couple of chairs. "I...err...went a bit mad, didn't I?" she said sheepishly.

Lupin smiled.

Circe covered her face. "God...I'm sorry. It's just that, the Dementors and everything. I feel so...so..." she stammered, trying to find the right word."...angry!"

"Angry? You don't feel sorrowful or anguish?" said Lupin, sounding rather confused.

"No." Said Circe. "Not the slightest. I just wanted to kill them! To get rid of them forever then they wouldn't bother me anymore."

"You say this isn't the first time they attacked you." Said Lupin, leaning forwards.

"This was the second time. The first time was the day before school starts. I was...at the courtyard, I think, at night." Said Circe.

"And what did you feel then, when they attacked you?" said Lupin.

"Well, the usual coldness, I suppose, and nothing else." She said, leaving out the part where she dreamt about Lord Voldemort. "I fainted then too. But, thankfully, Professor Snape rescued me."

Suddenly, Lupin shrank back. "Who saved you this time?"

Circe blinked. She knew it was Ninetails but she couldn't tell him, or anyone else for that matter. "I...don't know, sir. I was unconscious when the Dementors were upon me."

"Yes...you wouldn't know." Said Lupin absently while touching his chin. "So, what are you doing in the library?"

"Oh, I was looking for a counter-spell against Dementors." Said Circe, feeling rather happy that Lupin dropped the matter. "It just drives me nuts if I didn't find out by tonight."

"Well, I could teach you." Lupin smiled at her. "In fact, I've agreed to teach Harry too. It seems that he couldn't let the Dementors interfere again when the next Quidditch match arrives. Why not the both of you come together?"

A large stone dropped on her when Circe heard his suggestion. "Er...I don't think...that...that's a good idea, sir." She said, trying not to sound too obvious. "I mean, I'm sure fighting against Dementors must be hard and you might want to just focus on teaching one student, you know."

"That's all right. I'm sure I could handle the two of you. I'm after all, teaching the whole lot of third years." He smiled kindly, touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Really, sir, I rather if you'd just...tell me the incantation. I prefer to learn it by myself." She said, not daring enough to look at him in the eye.

"Circe, do you find any qualms in studying with Harry." Frowned Lupin. "You said a few...surprising things when you weren't yourself just now."

Circe knew she said a few stuff about Harry. She didn't hate him because he had friends unlike her but she did not like studying with him privately. She had exposed enough of herself to him and she did not intend to expose anymore. Besides, she was too advanced and skilled to be studying alone with him. She knew she could be at her best alone.

"No!" she responded immediately. "I just...I think it's better if you teach him alone. You could just tell me the incantation and I'll just check out more about it in the library when I'm free." She shrugged, hoping that Lupin will buy her lie.

Lupin stared at her intently, not knowing what to make out of her. "The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'." He said finally and then, he got up from the chair. "Say it once."

Circe nodded her head vigorously. "Expecto Patronum." She said diligently.

"Very good." He went and picked up his wand. "This spell is highly advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"Okay, so how does it work?" said Circe, paying her fullest attention at Lupin as he strolled back and forth in front of her.

"Well, when conjured properly, a Patronus is formed, a kind of Anti-Dementor-a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."

"Just a shield?" Circe frowned. "Doesn't it make the Dementor go away or just...disappear?"

"You sound a bit disappointed." Said Lupin, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought that if it was advanced magic; surely it could do more that shielding against them."

Lupin smiled and nodded. "A true Patronus could do that but it takes years and years of hard practice to conjure a strong and true Patronus."

Circe bit her lips. "What exactly is a Patronus?"

"It's a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon-hope, happiness, the desire to survive. But it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Circe curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard to conjure it."

"Alright. So, how does it go? Is there anything else beside the incantation?" said Circe, straightening her back.

"Yes, there is. A proper Patronus can be conjured with the incantation, which will only work if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Circe blinked. "A happy memory?"

"An extremely happy one. It must be strong enough to withhold a Dementor." He said seriously.

Circe was unsure for awhile. A happy memory. Somehow, she was struggling to find one. Lupin stared at her keenly. "Would you like to try it now?" he said, handing his wand forward. "You could use mine for now."

Circe smiled gratefully as she got up. "Thank you, sir, for putting up with me the whole night. But I only use my wand." She picked up the book on the floor. "I think I should go back to the hospital wing."

"Yes, you're right." With a swish of his wand, the table and chairs went back to its original position.

Circe smiled as she walked over to the shelf and put the book back into place. "Thank you again. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble and make you stay up late. I really appreciate your help."

As she was walking out, Lupin called after her. "Do you know why I'm teaching you the theory part, Circe?"

"No." She shook her head.

"I heard about your achievements in the Ministry of Education during the summer holiday." He smiled at her. "You perform well beyond expectation of any second year students, especially one who skipped the whole of first year."

"I learned a lot of things...by myself." She smiled back.

"Yes...I would gather that." He said absently. "You are extremely skilled in Defence against The Dark Arts. But during the exam, you used more hexes and jinxes than counter curses. You know it's Defence _against_ the Dark Arts, right?"

Circe frowned, unsure where the conversation was going. "Yes?"

Lupin walked towards her. "I really want to see you conjure a simply Patronus, a _defence_ against Dementors."

Circe smirked. "Is that a challenge, sir?"

"If you see it that way." He smiled back, and then he frowned for a bit. "What were you doing in the forest, if I may ask?"

"Well, of course you should ask." She grinned. "I was...reading about this new spell that uses the element of water to the conjurer's own benefit."

"Ah...the Aqua Torrentis Charm...a rather difficult one, don't you think so, requires absolute focus." Lupin said, watching her closely.

Circe shrugged. "I wouldn't know yet. I haven't actually tried it. There is this river at the deep end of the forest, thought I might try on it. I can't exactly do by the Black Lake since it'll, you know, attract unwanted attention."

"Yes...yes, it would." Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, it's very late. Go back to the hospital wing."

"Right. Good night, professor."

"Good night, Circe."

Lupin watched her hurry out of the library. There was something uncanny of her and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. She seemed harmless but the depth of her knowledge on curses was worrying. Why would a simply girl like Circe Grace, wanted to learn so much on the Dark Arts? Lupin sighed as he made his way back to his private chambers. He must have a talk with Snape.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed it! As I said, my holiday is almost up and I have a ver_y _important exam coming up and I must get more than 3.7 this time. I MUST! Hence, I hope you'd understand if I don't update much any soon but this exam means a lot to me. Plus, I want to prove to my parents that I can maintain my 3.7. Wish me luck and don't forget to drop a review! I might just post more :)_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	20. Who Saved Circe Grace?

_I didn't mean to take so long to reply but my internet was down and yea, it drove me crazy. Sorry for the long wait and that Circe won't be learning with Harry. Just imagine if the Boggart became Tom Riddle again. I think Harry would die of shock! Anyway, enjoy reading!_

_Ps, listening to Good Vibration by the Beach Boys_

* * *

Circe woke up to the sound of Madam Pomfrey calling her name and the vibration on her shoulder. It was bright and the glare of the morning sun was directly across her bed. Circe squint as she sat up, trying to get used to the bright sun.

"Finally now, Ms Grace. Potter told me you woke up during the night. You should have called for someone." She said disapprovingly. "Now drink this."

Circe took the silver goblet from her hands and took a sip. She choked the minute it went down her throat. She would have spit it out if Madam Pomfrey had not held on to the goblet and pushed it closer to her mouth. When she finished, Circe shoved the goblet away from her lips.

"That was disgusting!" she cried out loud. "It tastes like rotten fish with live maggots on them!"

Someone laughed and Circe looked up.

"Fred."

Fred smiled at her and walked to her bedside. "How are you?" he said cheerfully.

"Fine. What are you doing here? Class starts in 10 minutes!" said Circe drowsily.

"Oh, don't worry, Silent One. It's Hagrid's class. He wouldn't mind if I said I was stuck in the bathroom." He said. Then, he couldn't help himself as he reached to tuck her hair behind her ears but Circe immediately slapped his hands away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She warned him.

Fred put on a pouty face. "What an ungrateful one, you are. After all the times I stayed by your side."

Circe gave him a look. "Thank you, then." she said with a huff.

Fred grinned. "You look better."

"I feel better."

"So, we lost to Hufflepuff. But it's not over yet. We only lost by a hundred points. So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..." Fred stopped and looked at Circe's grimace. "I'm talking about Quidditch, aren't I?"

"Yes, thank god you noticed." She said sarcastically.

"I can't help it!" moaned Fred.

"And I can't help it if I turn you into a giraffe." Said Circe. "Anyway, I'm sorry that you lost. I know you worked hard for it."

"Never mind. The most important thing is that you're fine now." Said Fred as he turned to see Madam Pomfrey coming with a bedpan and a scowl on her face. "Right. Look, I've got to go. The woman's coming again. See ya!" and before she could stop him, he gave a quick peck on her forehead and dashed off.

"FRED WEASLEY! I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Circe.

"Shush, Ms Grace!" bellowed Madam Pomfrey. "You're supposed to be sick!"

When she went off, Circe heard someone sniggering by her bedside. It was Harry.

"Stop laughing." She said. "It isn't funny!"

"Fred really likes you." Harry said, finally quiet himself. "I don't know why you find him annoying."

"Let's not talk about him, can we?" said Circe with a sigh. "So, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Oh...erm, one more day, I guess. I mean, I feel good but they wouldn't let me go." Shrugged Harry. "You know, the Dementors and stuff like that."

"So you were attacked by a Dementor too?" frowned Circe. "How did you feel?"

Harry thought for awhile. "Cold...sad...I just felt so...depressed." he started playing with the hem of his blanket, his voice grew smaller. "I heard my mother and him. Just seconds before he killed her."

Circe felt chills coming over her but she kept it hidden. "Your mother? Oh...I'm sorry. Must be hard for you."

"Yea...but I don't really remember, you know, what actually happened." He said absently. "But, hey, I'm sorry too...about last night. I kept pressing you to tell me about...you know..."

"Yea." Circe said, nodding her head with a knowing look. "I get it. You were...extremely curious."

Harry smiled, glad that the tense has been cleared. Then, a wave of confusion came. "Wait, so you were attacked by Dementors too? I mean, just know...you asked me...and-"

"Yes." Circe quickly said, regretting that she let slipped about the same weakness they both had. "I was also attacked by them. Hence, the reason why I lost consciousness and...why I'm here."

"And you fainted too?" said Harry with surprise.

Circe hid her sour face behind her curtain of brown hair before smiling at Harry again. "Yes...they really give me the creeps. They aren't the nicest creatures, right?"

"Oh...I thought I was the only one who, you know...when they're around." Said Harry and smiled softly. "I know it sounds a bit wrong but I'm glad that I'm not the only one."

Circe turned away from him. She badly wanted to slap him as the irritation was brewing again. "Well, Harry, I'm happy that I make you feel better." She gritted it out of her lips.

"Professor Lupin told me that the Dementors showed particular attention to me because...well, I have been through fear that nobody has gone through before." He said vaguely.

Circe nodded, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

"Not that I'm meaning to brag about it!" he blurted out suddenly.

"It's alright. I know...your parents were murdered by Voldemort." Then, she thought of something but decided not to speak her mind out or the conversation would carry on forever. Besides, it would only expose her more and enough damage has been done already. "Well, I'm getting tired. So, I'm just going to rest for awhile if you don't mind." She said, lying back down.

"Right, sure, no problem!" Harry said hurriedly. "I forgot you're not feeling well."

Circe gave one more smile and closed the screen. She drew the blanket up to her chin and turned away from Harry. So the Dementors were attracted to Harry because he had experienced the worst fear; what does that says about Circe? She replayed the whole of last year in her head. There wasn't a time she could think of that she was extremely afraid or sad. It wasn't when she burnt Quentin alive or when her mother committed suicide. She thought about the time when she was down in the chambers, she felt enlightened, free from the questions that had been bombarding her. She found her purpose in the chambers. Surely it wasn't a reason for the Dementors to find her attracting.

Circe was full in her head, that she did not even realised when she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The class was murmuring quietly as they finished copying the last sentence of the notes Professor Snape had wrote on the black board. Everyone was glad that the bell will ring soon and their anticipation was growing. It was a horrible lesson again but everybody was already used to the moodiness and growl of Snape that they were just tired. But they were still trying to copy as fast as possible since he had absolutely no patience with slow students and found no qualms in changing the writings even when most of them have not finished.

So when the bell rang finally, everybody took a deep breath of relieve as they packed their things and did not linger in the dark dungeon.

Snape waved his wand nonchalantly at the heavily scribbled blackboard and the writings were fading slowly and soon, it was clean again. He waved again and his cauldron began to scrub by itself. He sat down and began to contemplate his work when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he muttered gruffly.

The door opened and Lupin came in with a warm smile on his face.

Snape looked up. Annoyed the disturbance, he lowered his head and continued his work. "How may I help you, Remus? You know I cannot conjure the moonlight."

Lupin was not perturbed. "Severus. Am I interrupting you?" he said politely.

"Would it stop you from carrying on with your purpose here if I said yes?" said Snape, without looking up.

"I would arrange for another time, of course." He said casually but then, became serious again. "It's about Ms Grace."

"I have already given my gratitude for picking her up. What else would you want to talk regarding my student?"

"She has woken up, did Madam Pomfrey inform you?" Lupin asked as he walked towards Snape's table.

"Yes. The headmaster and I intend to visit her later." He said with strained patience. "Is that all?"

"I found her last night; in the library...she was not herself." Lupin said, eying the potion master.

Snape frowned as he rested his quill. "Not herself?"

"She was screaming and shouting; flung my wand out of my grip, surprised me, you know. Her inner magic, I realised, is...very strong."

"What was she screaming about?" said Snape, as his eyes followed Lupin's closely.

"That she needed to save herself, that no one else could help her. Then, she went on saying that Harry has the encouragement and support of friends while...she hasn't. I find that very worrying, Severus, that she should think like that." Said Lupin with a slight frown. "Perhaps she needs special attention. I noticed she doesn't have friends."

"Do not lecture me on how to look after my students, Lupin!" hissed Snape menacingly. "Now if that is all-"

"No. That isn't all." Lupin said, now casting a watchful eye over Snape. "She was attacked by Dementors, Severus. That was why she fell and lost consciousness. But she said something else that is rather tormenting." And then, he stopped.

"Well?"

"She said that one of them tried to kiss her. I asked whether she was sure and she literally screamed back at me, saying that she could still feel its lips on hers." Lupin peered at Snape, who was slowly breathing faster. "And the odd thing was she didn't feel sad or any sort of extreme unhappiness. She said she just felt cold, that's it."

Snape stared at Lupin expressionless. "And you needed-?"

Lupin frowned as though he did not expect this. "Severus, aren't you worried about this?"

"Like I told you before," Snape said as he took up his quill again. "Professor Dumbledore and I will see Ms Grace later. We will straighten out this matter when we talk to her."

Lupin took a deep breath as though he was trying to tell something but decided not to. "All right." He put his hands into his pockets and turned to leave but just as his hands were on the door latch, he wheeled around again. "Severus, I'm sorry but I should let you know."

Snape looked up with annoyance. "What is it?"

"I taught her the Patronus Charm, just the theory part, since that was what she was doing in the library. Besides, I know she is well learned in the Dark Arts, I was sure she would be fine in coping it herself. She told me that she was practicing the Aqua Torrentis charm. Rather odd, isn't it that an ordinary girl would want to know so much about the Dark Arts?" Lupin said, looking suspiciously at Snape.

Snape, unexpectedly, smiled. "I don't see the wrong in that, Lupin. She is after all, a Slytherin. Sly and conniving like the rest of us, isn't it? Good day, Lupin."

"Good day, Severus." Lupin said, arching an eyebrow, digesting what was just said by Snape and he walked out without bothering to ask what he meant, knowing that Snape would just gloat.

Snape, who sat behind the desk, clenched his fist as he cursed that his entire schedule for the day. Clearing his table, he thought about what Lupin had said. Dementors do not kiss their victim unless they were planning to suck their soul. A shiver washed over him again just like it did when Lupin told him that one of them wanted to kiss her. As he walked towards Dumbledore's office, something struck him; who saved Circe?

* * *

"Ms Grace! Ms Grace, wake up!"

Circe groaned with frustration as she felt someone shaking her. "Stop pushing!" she murmured as she drew the blanket over her head.

"Ms Grace, it's time for your potion. Now, get up!"

Circe ignored whoever was talking to her.

"Ms Grace! You will get up this instant!" and then, her blanket was yanked away from her.

"Severus, you will not treat my patient this way!" someone hushed whoever was shouting at her.

And then it came to her. Circe opened an eye. Her vision was blurry for awhile but who else would be wearing a dark cloak and has a head of long, black hair. Circe groaned louder as she got up. "What?" she moaned.

"Now, my dear, drink this." And Madam Pomfrey placed a silver goblet in front of her.

Circe rubbed her eyes and everything became clear. Inside the goblet was a dark-purplish liquid; Circe, despite the presence of Snape and Dumbledore, put on a sour look. "You've got to be kidding me! This is probably the sixth time already!"

"Drink! This isn't something easily brewed, Ms Grace!" spitted Snape while Dumbledore stood aside and did not interfere.

Circe gave Snape a black look but took the goblet. Taking a deep breath, she began gulping down and in less than a minute, the silver goblet was empty.

"Marvellous!" cried Madam Pomfrey in delight. "It's the first time she finished it." Then, she scurried away with the goblet.

"Well, Circe, how are you feeling?" quipped Dumbledore cheerfully.

Circe was silent at first, looking at them with a doubtful glance. "If I said that I'm feeling fine, can I go back to my daily routine?"

Dumbledore gave a look as though he was thinking hard. "That is entirely up to Madam Pomfrey, Circe."

Circe crossed her hand with a bored look on her face. "You're the headmaster, you can do better than that."

"How about if you answer our question _truthfully, _then we will allow you back?" jutted in Snape even after Dumbledore eying him cautiously.

"Why is that that whenever you come to see me, it's always questioning and interrogation? How come it's never coming to see me for a sincere chat and not trying to dig information out of me?" then, she uncrossed her hands. "Isn't anybody happy that I'm alright _because_ I'm alright?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Frederick Weasley?"

Circe's animated expression fell back to a bored one again, waving a hand. "Besides Fred. You know what, I get it, no one misses me. It's fine. I'm fine. So, fire on."

Dumbledore looked at Snape, who nodded and turned to Circe. "Firstly, what were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"You can ask Professor Lupin," shrugged Circe, noticing their unchanged demeanour towards her words and smiled coyly. "I knew he'd tell you about last night. So what else you want to know since I've told him everything already?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on a trembling Snape, trying to calm him. "Circe, please, we want to know everything."

"But I told Professor Lupin everything!" Circe cried, counting her fingers. "Why I was in the forest, about the Dementors, what they were trying to do to me and no, I don't know who saved me. Done! There's nothing to talk about." she insisted. "Everything is said!"

Dumbledore sighed in frustration, hoping to gain some sympathy. But Circe wasn't telling anything. It was true, they knew what happened to her from what Lupin had told Snape but they felt more secure if she told them herself.

"You told Professor Lupin that you did not feel...unhappy or in agony when the Dementor came upon you." Said Snape, finally controlling his emotion again.

"No, I just felt very cold, like freezing cold, you know, when its filthy lips were on mine, ugh! It still gives me the creeps." Circe said, feigning a shiver.

"After that, what happened?" said Snape.

"I don't know, I fainted." Said Circe.

"Circe, do you know why the Dementors did that to you or why are they so fascinated about you?" asked Dumbledore.

Circe shrugged. "I thought you could answer those for me. But since you asked me that question, means that we're both in a dead end road." Circe sighed, looking around. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey said that he's fit enough to go." Said Dumbledore.

"I want to go too. I hate being stuck here!" she cried.

Snape smirked at her frustration. "Why? Because you can't do any of your illicit activities?"

Circe only remained grim much to his delight.

"Well, since you're in such a feisty mood, I'm sure you're in good health again." Said Dumbledore, winking at her.

But Snape wasn't done with her. "Ms Grace, are you sure you hadn't seen anybody before you lost your consciousness?"

"I fainted flat, professor. By the way, I want my wand back!" she said, extending her palm out.

Snape revealed out a cream-colored wand from the depth of his cloak and placed it in her palms. "Whoever saved you didn't seem to want to show himself, preferring to cast an emergency call instead."

Circe frowned as she took her wand. "What do you mean?"

"He cast a red spark into the sky. Professor Lupin saw it and came to investigate. Didn't he tell you?" said Snape, arching his eyebrows.

"No." Said Circe suspiciously. "Right. So I'll be off now." And without another word, she hopped off her bed and ran out of the hospital wing as though she was late for another class.

Snape and Dumbledore watched as she went until she disappeared around the corner.

"She's not telling us something." Said Dumbledore.

"I can feel it too." Muttered Snape angrily. "But knowing her, she won't tell. She will do everything herself and only tell us about it when everything is over."

"She truly doesn't trust anyone." Said Dumbledore sadly. "She's tough...but she's lonely too."

"She's an annoying girl who thinks she's above all else. She's worse than Potter!" grumbled Snape. "I shall keep a close eye on her, headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "Do not bother to press her about the matter. Let her do what she wants to do. Circe will tell us at the end of the day."

"Headmaster, is that wise? What if she gets herself into trouble again?" said Snape in horror.

Dumbledore smiled. "Circe seemed to have an angel by her side wherever she goes. Even without an angel, she knows how to protect herself." Then, the smile disappeared. "Though, I will not be surprised if she has a hard time conjuring a proper Patronus."

Snape frowned. "Her wand, sir?"

But Dumbledore did not say anything more. "Let's go now, Severus. I wouldn't want to take up more of your time."

The headmaster and potion master walked out of the hospital wing but went on different direction as they reached the entrance; both having different thoughts but all were about Circe Grace.

* * *

_Yes, I know it's short. Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming please :) Anyway, wish me goodluck in my e_xams. I really need a lot of luck.

lOVE, Wildreams


	21. I Push, You Break

_Thank God GIT was alright today! Just another 3 more subjects to go._

_Ps, Circe is nice sometimes because there are people who are nice to her sometimes. But don't worry, it isn't Circe's nature to be really nice. At the end of the story, she will do something so terrible that even I would have been so appalled and shock if I were in HP world.  
_

* * *

"You!" shouted Circe when she spotted Ninetails nosing around Astoria Greengrass's black lace bra. "You have got a lot to explain, Ninetails!"

Ninetails lifted up his furry neck but showed no surprises at his mistress's shouting as though he knew it was coming. He continued bending down sniffing around the beds.

"Oh, don't you pretend to ignore me!" she bellowed, reaching for a pillow and threw at the Kitsune.

Ninetails growled, revealing his sharp canine when the pillow hit right on his head.

"Oh, showing teeth now, are you?" mocked Circe, totally unperturbed by his sudden. "Did you use my wand?"

Ninetails looked around with a bored look. As if he found nothing interesting to poke about, he curled himself on a rug.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Circe yelled, throwing another pillow at him but this time, Ninetails completely ignored her. "I know you saved me from the Dementors, I know, thank you. But didn't I say before that no one uses my wand?"

But then Ninetails slipped into a slumber, making Circe even angrier. "Okay, fine!" she said sarcastically. "Don't answer me."

Stepping over Ninetails, she threw herself on her bed. There wasn't anyone since classes were still adjourning. Her body hadn't full recovered; there were mild sores around her back and the bruises on her stomach were still visible even though they were slightly smaller now. Then, something dawned to her as she jerked her body up and eyed Ninetails.

"You didn't use me wand." She said incredulously. "No, you didn't, did you?"

Ninetails responded by flipping four tails and no more as he continued snuggling on the rug.

"But if you didn't cast the red sparks, then who did it?" said Circe to herself as she slowly got up and pace in front of Ninetails. "Wait a minute...you saved me from the Dementors," she stopped, pointing at Ninetails. "Then why didn't you save me from that poison plant? I know you could have but you didn't, which only means you saw someone coming and took off. Who is it, Ninetails?"

Circe stooped down and began shaking the kitsune, ignoring the fact that he wasn't it a particularly good mood. Ninetails barked and came close to biting her hand if it wasn't for Circe's quick reflexes as she retracted away. "Fine! Don't tell me! I just wanted to thank whoever it was." She shrugged. "But since you wouldn't let me, so, fine."

But it wasn't fine. Someone touched her wand, used it. That someone saved her life too, she was thankful but still...it disturbed her that someone else had wielded her wand. She already hate it that Snape kept her wand will she was sick, how else more if someone used it. And whoever it was, why couldn't he just bring her to the castle? Why cast the red sparks and ran? Questions and question were all that came rushing into her head but no answers came following them. It was frustrating and only gives her more things to do. She sighed loudly.

She held her wand high up, staring at the intricate carving on the handle. This mighty weapon was hers only. It chose her. She recalled the jolt of energy seeping into her skin the first time she held it in Ollivander's shop. An evil smile appeared on her face.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she said clearly but nothing happened. She frowned. "Well, it's the first time."

Happiness. What does it mean, anyway? Circe pondered as she searched through her memories, careful not to pry into those she wanted to remain buried. She remembered the first time she cast a fire. What was it that she felt? Anticipation? Excitement? Thrill? All of those...but what of happiness? She had all the positive emotions but she couldn't point a finger at happiness because it wasn't. It just wasn't that. Murdering her father only gave her a sense of delight in sweet, cold revenge. Coming to Hogwarts fed her with the confidence and surety that she could do something better. Her wand, the peak of all good things, was a confirmation that she is the best of all.

Happiness?

The love of her mother was fading away the minute she urge Circe to curb her habits of magic, something Circe couldn't do.

"_You are a cursed child that he gave me!" _

Her mother had said to her just before she kicked the stool beneath her and slowly died. Surprising herself, Circe smirked at the thought. She didn't think she was cursed, on the contrary, in fact. She felt that she was blessed, blessed by the gods, bestowing on her powers that no one can ever imagine. Even though she wasn't making headlines now, like Harry, she knew one day, the glory will be solely hers. _Circe, do not get ahead of yourself_, she said but still, the feeling of pleasure was still coursing through a body. _You still have got that Patronus to conjure._

_

* * *

_

Two weeks before the end of term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in the glittering frost. Inside the castle, much to Circe's annoyance, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies, which Circe jinxed some of them because they were always coming in front of her singing Christmas songs. The other students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays, making classes noisy and not a very conducive place to study. But when Circe made her way to the library, the racket there was also unbearable. It was probably safe to say that Circe was the only one unhappy with the coming cheerful season.

She told herself it was because the lack of peace in the castle, the multiple unanswered questions, the many nights Ninetails was always missing, and the fact that she still couldn't conjure the Patronus that was causing her grumpy mood. But when she saw the other students, haggling together happily as they walked through the corridors, she couldn't help feeling the intense feeling of numbness. But she waved it away the minute it touches her heart, reminding herself that this fuzzy, warm feeling was not something she needed to survive.

But Christmas did remind her one thing, that Harry too was staying in the castle rather than spending it with the Dursley's. Still, (according to Fred) Hermione insisted that she needed to use the library and Ron said he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy and they both decided to stay back. Of course, Circe knew that they were doing it to keep Harry company.

The Weasley twins did not go home either. She knew this when she woke up on Christmas morning, the first thing that she saw at the food of her bed was a house elf and on her tiny hands was a red packaging with a bright green ribbon on it and a card. Circe had a late night of practicing the Patronus Charm that she wasn't surprised or curious about it. She gestured the elf to come closer. As she lifted up the packaging from her hands and laid it on her bed, the green ribbon untied itself. The card on it too opened itself and 'Merry Christmas from Merlin' began to shrill in the air. The red paper tore itself into pieces and revealed a brown box. Feeling slightly irritated that she did not woke up to a peaceful morning; Circe opened the box without caring that it was a Christmas gift from someone.

Peering inside the box, she took out a small piece of paper which duly read,

_Dear Silent One,_

_This is a Christmas present, yes, please do not throw it at the wall with disgust that you are receiving a present on Christmas. It is completely normal and there is nothing wrong with it. Truthfully, we had a hard time thinking of what to get for you, but we got you this. Do please find some time to fill it._

_Your ever faithful servants,_

_Fred and George_

_Ps, it's our money we used to get it so George thinks it's rightful that we put both out names but really, it was I who picked the colour._

Circe smiled weakly as she set the paper on one side. Then she focused on the real item inside the box; it was a picture frame.

A rather pretty one, in fact. It was a soft yellow colour with a large daisy on the top left of the frame that kept swaying its head; its two leaves on the stem that acted as hands, waved merrily at her.

"You look beautiful, Lady Circe." It said happily in its whimsical voice. "You are always beautiful."

Circe looked at the picture frame with a sudden tiredness; it was another thing to do, finding a picture to fill it. Sighing, she put it on her table next to her table, receiving a present might just do the trick this time. Reaching for her wand underneath her blanket, she concentrated.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing happened as per usual. Circe pursed her lips and got up to get dressed. She wasn't feeling happy enough, she gathered.

* * *

The last visit of Hogsmeade marked the day when Circe decided to give it a rest trying to conjure the Patronus Charm. She had kept on practicing everyday for at least 6 hours. She was sure that she got the incantation right; she had went to the library seven times just to make sure it was. So the best probability that fits her problem was that she couldn't find a happy memory that is happy enough and it drove her mad. Circe just couldn't accept that there wasn't a single memory that could function for her Patronus Charm. She wouldn't think that her life has been so bleak but when she dared herself to embrace the truth; she knew it was. Even from the day she was born, all she received were conditioned love from a mother, bullies from neighbours, cold stares from people, a father who she wants to murder and a guardian and headmaster to always think the worst of her. True, she had Fred Weasley who was seemed to be very comfortable with her but why couldn't she use their friendship as a happy memory. Wasn't she feeling happy when she was with Fred?

Slipping into a pair of jeans, a red knit top and a fuchsia coloured overcoat, with a grey plaid shawl loosely wrapped around her neck and finished up with black boots; Circe gazed at herself in Samantha Perry's full-length mirror but couldn't smile even though she approved of her winter attire. After a quick breakfast of bread and butter, she hurried off towards the Forbidden Forest where she had an appointment with Ninetails. It was their weekly routine to dual in the forest. The density of the forest and the silence made it a challenge that Circe saw that it was essential.

Across the courtyard, she saw Fred and George enjoying themselves in the snow, making a snowman. She told herself that she didn't want to bother them but in fact, she didn't want them to bother her! Her bright fuchsia overcoat was such an attractor amidst the white snow and they were sure to notice her no matter how quiet she slipped pass them. She opted for another route, passing the vegetables garden and the Whomping Willow. No one was around and most importantly, not Pansy Parkinson. It has already been 2 weeks she hadn't practice and Circe was quite upset that she couldn't arrange her time properly; if Pansy were to appear and disrupt her plans, she was sure to make sure it was the last thing she does to her ever.

She saw the Whomping Willow, covered in a thick blanket of snow and so were the distant mountains. The view was so spectacular that Circe just couldn't help but to stop and stare.

"Your coat certainly has a very bright colour. It makes you stand out."

Circe wheeled around. "Professor Lupin!"

And there he was standing a few feet behind her. How he managed to come so near without her realising, Circe really didn't know. He had fallen ill again and could not make it to the Christmas feast. Now that he's out and about, he must have recovered. Still, it was quite obvious that he lost weight, with his sunken cheek and cloak that hung loosely on his shoulder.

"Circe Grace." He grinned at her. "And where are you going?"

Circe smiled sheepishly. Apparently Pansy wasn't the one who will interrupt her programme of the day. "I was going into the forest." She said with a sigh.

"Even after what happened to you?" Lupin arched an eyebrow.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." She quipped.

"Well," he said, walking towards her. "It is still against the rules; you do know that, do you?"

"I know." She said guiltily. "I just like to be somewhere..." she looked about the forest, where the tip of the trees was covered with icy frost, almost like a topping of a cake. But she was sure the heart of the forest was almost untouched. "...somewhere quiet and far away."

"Has Professor Snape talked to you about that incident?" asked Lupin.

Circe thought for awhile. "He didn't lecture me about wondering in the forest, if that's what you're asking about." She said. _He was more interested in the Dementors, that's why_.

Lupin's grey eyes were steady on hers and Circe suddenly felt conscious. Stuffing both her hands into her pockets, Circe broke their gaze as she studied the Black Lake.

"Well, then I think I should instil this thought into you." He said firmly although the smile on his face never disappeared. "It is forbidden for any student to enter the forest, which is why it's called the 'Forbidden Forest'. I hope you understand that, Ms Grace."

Circe dug a hole in the snow with her boots. "Yep, I got you."

"So, what were you going to do inside there?" said Lupin, looking at the forest. "Another charm you want to practice?"

"Erm...not quite. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts." Said Circe hesitantly.

"The castle is quite empty." Frowned Lupin. "How's the Patronus?"

Circe felt as though there was a lump in her throat. She really wanted to forget that she still couldn't conjure anything except for a small wisp of silver appeared at the tip of her wand and then disappeared after a few seconds. That was hardly a shield against Dementors. "I'm having...a hard time, actually." She admitted, even though she preferred if she had just shut up.

"Really?" said Lupin. "I'm surprised."

"Yea...well, you did say that it was advanced magic." Said Circe uncomfortably. "I can't find a happy memory."

"I can't help you much if that's the case." Said Lupin. She could tell that he was genuinely concern from the tone of his voice. "Are you sure you can't find one? Isn't there anyone that could help you with it?"

Circe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a way of cheating actually. If you can't find a happy memory, then create one. Do something you enjoy with your friends, have a great time with them, and laugh hard about something. Make sure you're enjoying yourself." Said Lupin. "Make it so enjoyable that you'd wish you could do it again."

Circe smiled. It wasn't something she was ashamed about. "I don't know if you realised, sir, but I don't have friends." She looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Fred Weasley?"

Now, Circe laughed. "Why is everybody saying Fred's name? I don't like him! I mean, I like him but most of the time, he's a pain on my side."

"He doesn't have to be a romantic interest to make you happy. If he is able to make you laugh, which I know he can, then he will do. Try remembering a time when he made you laugh your head off. Try using that memory." Encouraged Lupin.

Circe shook her head. She may laugh at Fred's jokes but she still couldn't forget who she was in the first place and how Fred would have cringe at the sight of her if he ever knew that she murdered before, that her father was Lord Voldemort. She may be laughing but Circe really wanted Fred to leave her alone. "I've tried that, sir. It's not working." She said.

"I know you always put your mind on something you want to achieve, Circe. So it wasn't because you didn't concentrate hard enough." Said Lupin, in a way that Circe was wondering if he had something in his mouth since the words came out with difficulty. "Circe, you should really open up to people."

"You're asking me to make friends?" she said with a smirk and before she could help herself, the words have blurting out of her mouth unknowingly. "Even after your friends became either a convict, dead and...well, I don't really know what happened to Peter Pettigrew."

Lupin tried to smile back but found it difficult and it end up with a crooked one. Suddenly, the muscle on his cheeks became hard and the warmth in his voice disappeared. "How did you know?"

"I looked through the year book during the summer." She said confidently. "Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were your best friends. And how did having friends end up for you?"

Lupin swallowed hard. "Circe, I do not like the way you put your words together." His voice was now strained and stern.

Circe double blinked, feigning surprised. "I'm sorry. Let me rephrase then, how come you four ended up like that?"

"Ms Grace, my personal life is no concern of yours. I want you to go back to the castle this instant." He said seriously. But she could tell that she hit a raw spot where if she pressed hard enough, Lupin would break.

"Sir, I was just debating on the benefits of having friends. I think that they only hinder your way and take up your time when you could be doing something else rather than with them. And when you give them your trust and when they break it, it in turn, breaks your heart." Said Circe firmly, making no moves to retreat. "Black betrayed Potter and now, he's dead, leaving Harry an orphan. It must have pained you seeing Harry, knowing the fact that his godfather betrayed his family."

Lupin became rigid and his breathing became deep and rapid. "How did you that Black was Harry's godfather?"

"I know I appear very silent but that's when my ears function to the fullest. I heard rumours." Said Circe calmly. "And most rumours tend to be true."

Lupin came closer. "Circe, you must NOT tell Harry! Promise me!" he demanded but it looked almost as if he was begging her.

"I have no intention to tell Harry anything, sir." Said Circe softly. "I'm sorry if I brought up something unpleasant. I didn't mean to."

"Right. How long have you known about this?" Lupin asked as he retreated back slowly.

"Since the beginning of school. But no worries, I rather someone close to Harry tell him about this. It's a personal matter; I think is best if I do not intrude."

"Yes," Lupin nodded vigorously. "Besides, it isn't safe for Harry to know."

"I understand, sir." Said Circe. Now was the time. "But, sir, what happened to Peter Pettigrew? Do you still keep in touch with him?"

Lupin looked tired. "He's dead."

"Dead? How come?" Circe said with a real surprise.

"It's no use to linger in the past, Circe." Said Lupin so intimately as though he was talking to an old friend. "We can't do anything to change what has happened and so it's fruitless to hang on it."

"Did Black kill Pettigrew, sir?" Circe asked, not wanting to let go.

Lupin turned to her and Circe almost felt sorry for him, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Yes." He nodded sadly. "I don't know what happened then, even when I think about it, I couldn't find out where we went wrong, where we have slipped."

Circe heard a sniff and knew it was time to go; she had got what she wanted. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Good day, sir." And then, she walked off, leaving Lupin standing in the snow.

* * *

_Right_, _I'm feeling sleepy now. Slept late and woke up too early. But that's what happens when you have exams, right? Thank you for all your reviews and those who favourited this story! Thank you so much! Keep reading and reviewing, makes my day always :) Off to sleep!_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	22. The Troubles Of Circe Grace

_Sorry for the hiatus_! _Something came up and it was unavoidable. Thanks to Undesciable Destruction for favouriting this fanfic! And much appreciation for those who read and reviewed! God knows how would I keep up writing if it wasn't for you guys!_

* * *

January surrendered imperceptible to February with no change in the bitter cold weather. Circe huddled back and forth between classes constantly with her hands deep inside her pockets. Life was almost back to normal monotonous routine that she found grateful for. It was a chance for her to finally catch up with all the homeworks and studies she had left aside while her mind was occupied by Black. While she was glad that Christmas was unproductive with any Patronus; she isn't complaining. At least she knew the knowledge of Peter Pettigrew, who she found out, was murdered by Sirius Black. The incident with Professor Lupin has left him rather edgy with Circe, as though they both shared a dark secret. He kept avoiding her gaze during classes and when correcting students' mistake, he would always keep away from her. Circe did not find it uneasy; Lupin had served his purpose for her and that was more than enough.

Hugging her Arithmancy book close to her chest, Fred came up beside her with a biggest grin on his face.

"Guess what? Harry's got his Firebolt back!" he chirped excitingly. "You know what that means."

Circe couldn't be bothered with the latest talked-about sensation and she was absolutely uninterested if the broom was sent by Black because it doesn't help her locating him. "Pray tell me, Fred." She said nonchalantly as she hurried along the corridor where many other students were streaming through.

"It's means the cup is almost as good as ours!" cried Fred.

"Yep...verrrry exciting." She said without showing any thrill. She turned sharply at one corner almost knocking down Professor Flitwick. Muttering a few apologies, Circe picked up her pace. "Fred, honestly, if you keep this racket of Harry's new broom, I will have to smack your face."

"Fine. Anyway, Harry's having some private classes with Professor Lupin. He's trying to learn some spell against the Dementors, you know, to be ready for the next match in case the same thing happens." Fred said, changing topic.

Circe eyed Fred. "Was he successful?"

Fred shook his head. "Not yet. But he managed to create a long silvery shadow. But that was it. I'm not worried though, Harry is a good student."

Circe pondered for awhile. So Harry's lesson has begun. She dreaded that by the time he could conjure a Patronus, she still hadn't managed. It has already been more than two months and still no progress, while Harry had only started recently but already managed something. There must be something wrong that she didn't realised.

"Hey, Silent One! Wake up!" said Fred suddenly, snapping a finger in front of her face.

Circe was dazed for awhile. "Sorry. I was just...never mind."

Fred stared at her. "So I was saying that Ron and Hermione are over." He carried on.

"Over? Since when they were dating?" said Circe incredulously.

"They never did. I meant their friendship is as close to oblivion." Said Fred. "Apparently, Crookshanks ate Scabbers. Ron found blood on his bed sheet and a few strands of ginger hairs on the floor. So nobody is talking to nobody."

"Well, Ron could always get a new pet. The rat had always looked pretty awful." Said Circe only because she had to say something.

"That's right! I told Ron just that." Said Fred animatedly. "Besides, he said before that all Scabbers ever does was to eat and sleep. But I pity Harry. He's the one who's taking the worst of it. Since both of his friends aren't on talking terms, he's stuck in the middle."

Circe looked away. _Yes, everyone pities Harry even when it has nothing to do with him. _

"Right." She simply said.

"So you're coming to the next match right?" said Fred, grabbing her sleeve before she entered Professor Vector's class.

Circe leaned against the wall and stared at Fred so intensively that he shrunk back a little. "What?"

"I'm not going." She smiled in a fashion as though she was gaining victory over something.

"C'mon! It's going to be fun. Oh...and wipe off that smile, will you? It's scaring me." Said Fred uneasily.

"Fred, you kissed me, remember? That's unforgivable." Then, she got off the wall. "I've got to go. Bye."

And she slipped pass him and entered the classroom.

* * *

Severus Snape had not seen Circe Grace since she was discharged from the hospital wing. Dumbledore had said not to disturb her and to let her go on about her business. He had a terrible feeling about it even though he knew he could trust the headmaster. As much as he was thankful for a little bit of peace, he couldn't help but having the hunch that she was in middle of something evil and mad whenever he was going to bed. Sometimes, he realised, it was less stressful when he was after her comparing when he was not watching over her. During his classes, Snape would constantly peer at Circe, who always looked calm and cool, until he came to the extent of accidentally knocking of Neville Longbottom's small jar of grinded bats liver. To save his own face, he accused Neville of the usual things; being clumsy and useless. And when Hermione Granger glared at him in fury while helping Neville grinding more bats liver, he criticised her as an arrogant, insufferable know-it-all and that her hair could do with some taming. To top it off, he casually deducted 50 points from Gryffindor when Harry muttered inaudibly with an unmistakably furious face.

So it was a surprise when there was a knock on the door and when it swung open and Circe walked in a cavalier manner and threw herself on his armchair.

"Did you know that Electric Light Orchestra could predict the future?" she said nonchalantly while examining her fingernails.

"What are you doing here?" he said angrily, slamming his book shut.

"I miss you." She simply said. "So, did you?"

"Get out of my chair, Ms Grace!" he growled. "And get out of my office!"

"But I said that I missed you." She said sweetly. "So, when Jeff Lynne wrote the song, do you think he had a sudden vision of Black running about in the forest, thinking about his friends, his life and all the fond memories of his childhood?" she said dreamily. "Maybe the Sight runs in his family."

"Ms Grace," Snape said, shivering in fury. "I have not the slightest idea who is this Jeff Lynne but I do know what I am going to going to do with you if you do not leave my office this instant!"

"My, my...aren't you lively, today?" said Circe who did not flinch at his anger. "Can you imagine Black stumbling around the Black Lake when he's captured? Just like what the second part of the song said."

Snape wiped his forehead; it was clear that she wasn't going to leave. "What makes you say Black will be captured?" he said, giving up the bother.

"Because Jeff Lynne said so." She said coyly. "The song '10538 Overture' by Electric Light Orchestra. My take is that Black would be caught by the Black Lake. In fact, I am willing to bet 100 galleons on that."

"Who is Electric Light Orchestra?" bellowed Snape impatiently.

Circe looked at him with horror as she sprung out from his armchair and walked towards his table. "You don't know ELO? They were your time!"

Snape shuffled a few parchments, paying no attention to her glare at his ignorance. "So what's so special about this song?" he said gruffly.

Circe let out a sigh; her face became grim. "Nothing. I came here not to talk about that."

Snape breathe a sigh of relieve. "What is it?" he asked even though Dumbledore words were still ringing in his ears.

He watched as she took a deep breath as though she was going to reveal that she murdered another man. _No, she would laugh while recounting how she murdered him._ "I have problem with my Patronus." She let out with a loud sigh.

Snape couldn't but smirked at her. "Really?" he put down his quill. "Well, that's a first."

Circe made a grimace. Then, she took out her wand from her pocket. "Watch this." She said. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery wisp softly flew out languidly from the tip of her wand but no longer than ten seconds, it slowly lost its energy and faded into the air. Circe gave her wand a hard swish and turned to him again.

"You see!" she cried desperately. "I can't figure where I've done wrong!"

Snape sneered at her. This would be the first time Circe had stumbled on a problem conjuring a charm. "How is the Aqua Torrentum Charm?" he asked nonchalantly.

Circe frowned. "It's better than my Patronus. I could well flood half of the Forbidden Forest now if I tried hard enough."

"Explain to me, Ms Grace, the difference in nature between the Patronus Charm and the Aqua Torrentum Charm." Said Snape as she studied her face.

"Is this going to answer my problem?" she said, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Just answer the question!" he retorted.

"Alright! Well, Professor Lupin said that the Patronus is a shield of positive feelings against Dementors. Since it doesn't have any negative feeling, Dementors cannot feed on it. The Aqua Torrentum Charm, according to Roger Mihaihov, it is the use of the element of water to cause destruction and complete obliteration-in short, it's use to annihilate anything in its path, it depends on the conjurer." She said hastily. "C'mon, what's with the question? I can't find the point of it!"

"That's what happened when you are too focusing on learning charms that you've forgotten about what right in front of your face, in this case, what's right in your hands." Said Snape.

Circe frowned harder and held her wand up. Then, she looked disapprovingly at Snape. "There is nothing wrong with my wand." She said icily.

"No, there isn't. It is, in fact, a thoroughly evil wand." He said.

"And just the way I like it." She eyed him cautiously, wondering what it has got to do with her wand.

"Tell me the characteristic of your wand." Said Snape, crossing his arms.

"Will you just get to the point!" demanded Circe.

"Quiet! Answer the question!" he snapped.

Circe made a face but still. "A 12 ½ inches yew wand, with a dual core of chimera scale and runespoor fang." She said as though reciting from a script she had memorised for the hundredth time.

"And tell me the significance of a wand made from yew wood."

Circe thought patiently. "Well, because the sap of yew tree is poisonous, a yew wand has dark inclination and comes with its innate destruction workings."

"Chimera scale?" said Snape.

"Chimera is a fire-breathing monster extinct even before the time of the Four Greatest Wizards. Chimera scale is valued for its raw power."

"And Runespoor fang?"

"Promise this is the last question." She eyed him severely and when he nodded, she went on but not without a scowl. "A runespoor is a three-headed snake, also extinct. It has long been related with the devil and something like that. Now, the answer to my problem!"

Snape crossed his fingers together and stared at her. She was still wearing coloured contact lens, just like what he instructed her to when she first came in, in case someone might recognise her brown eyes. This time, her eyes were emerald green but it was nowhere like Lily's. "Your wand is not made to conjure any magic against something it sees as friend."

Circe was confused for awhile as she blinked her eyes. "What?"

Snape gave her an impatient look. "Your wand is not meant to fight against the Dark Arts. It's not used to destroy it. Your wand, right there in your hand, it wants to enhance evil, to make it grow not to diminish it. The Patronus Charm is a shield against Dementors and your wand will have not of that."

Circe could only frown. "So-so now I have to get another wand that is pro-goodness?"

"You have a wand already, no other wand will choose you." He said gravely.

"So what am I supposed to do now? Tap dance with the Dementors the next time they come after me?" she yelled much to his annoyance.

"That wand chose you, Ms Grace. Only you will know what to do."

"Yea, I do know." She said in a mocking tone. "I guess I'll just have to join my father since my wand gave me no choice." She shrugged nonchalantly. But her expression became of one that is frustrated again. "Urgh! This is so annoying!"

"Enjoy your wand, Ms Grace." Said Snape casually, almost too casually as he gazed back at this work. "Now leave me in peace." He said while waving a hand, gesturing her to leave.

Circe wanted to stamp her feet but thought otherwise; it would have been childish to throw a tantrum and she was anything but childish. She put on a face of confidence and walked out because there was someone she needed to see and if that person can't help her solve her problem, she was just going to find another way to deal with the Dementors.

* * *

Circe woke up early on the morning of the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She had already told Ninetails regarding her plan for today and that she will probably not be back until late afternoon. Ninetails had nudged her knee, giving her his approval when she had told him about it; not that she needs it but it relieves him to know that he had done his part so that she won't get herself into trouble. He didn't like her sneaking out like what she will do later but Ninetails knew that it was important for her to get her problem fixed; he knew it was important for her own good in the future.

Ninetails watched as Circe washed up and got dressed into a white button down blouse and a khaki pants, which she had to secure it properly on her waist with a belt. He watched sombrely as she fastened the belt at the last notch; yes, she had been losing weight. The stress of finding Black, of the thought of murdering her father and her dysfunctional wand has finally taken a toll on her. But Ninetails did not make a sound. He knew she could get over it; nothing could stop Circe from getting what she wants. Not even fear.

It was the first thing that he sensed in her when she greeted him outside his catch; the profound strength in her that transcends all others that Ninetails had accounted in his 245 years of roaming earth. It wasn't that she doesn't have any weakness, on the contrary, but she was tough enough to get up and moving without a single self-doubt. She wasn't the kind to wallow is self-pity or wondering whether or not whatever she does was the right thing. She never change her mind, she was constant and a runner. Ninetails saw all of those and she had earned her respect and his want to be with her throughout the rest of the journey.

"Right, so if I'm not back by then, you'd know I'm browsing in some book shops but if I'm not by 5, come look for me." She said, wrapping a scarf around her neck. Then, she smirked at herself in the mirror. "Yea...like that would happen."

She turned around to face him. "How do I look?"

_You look weary and tired._ But all Ninetails did was yawned widely, something he always does that usually means he didn't care. She grabbed her sling bag and took one look at her hair again but decided that tying it in a bun it was still the best. "Okay, I'm going now. Be good and try not to scare any of those tiny creatures in the forest, alright."

Ninetails pretended that he didn't know what she was talking about and cocked his head to a side.

"Don't give me that look." She said and then left the room.

* * *

Diagon Alley was exactly the way it was everything she went there; the excitement and the wonder of magic never faded no matter how many times she had browse through the streets. There was always something she had missed from the last time she went there. Nothing was old for her; everything never lost its charm.

Down the streets that were buzzing with all sorts of people with the oddest sense of fashion, she found Ollivander's easily. The memory of the first time she stepped into the quaint shop was still fresh in her mind's eye. She recalled how young and green she was back then and how she was now; bold, determined and the knowledge of her parentage. She wondered whether Ollivander will react to her appearance in his shop at this period of time. Of course, she should be at school.

The bell above the old, glass paned door rang softly as Circe entered the premise. The smell was just as she remembered and so was the interior of the shop. Her hope of being the only one in the shop diminished as she saw an elderly lady talking in the most nagging way at the front counter. She seemed to be talking to someone behind the row of cupboard as she kept peering at that direction. Beside her was a lady, probably eighteen or nineteen.

"I think a birch with unicorn tail would do for my dear Selena. Yes, I do think it would do finely for her. The last one was horrible, Mr Ollivander! Horrible, terrible and incredibly inappropriate for her! I do not understand why it caused half of my glassware collection to crack the minute she waved it around and I do have a very pretty collection, mind you." She kept saying in her high pitch voice.

The daughter, as Circe presumed, looked rather speechless at her mother and only blushed when Ollivander finally appeared all dusty with black dirt on his shirt as though he had been digging in the sand dune in Egypt. "Yes, yes, Ms Brighton!" he said hastily and dropped boxes on the counter. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

Circe suddenly felt as though she had walked back to the past. She recalled perfectly that there was also a mother and daughter shopping for a new wand when the daughter had one that was deemed unsuitable by her mother. It was almost very eerie as she tried to catch a glimpse of the mother and her eyes widen when it was exactly the same person.

"YOU, GIRL!"

Circe looked up and saw Ollivander laughing ecstatically. He ignored the cries of the mother as he quickly made his way to her. "My god, you've come back!" he cried excitedly as he shook her hand with a strong grip and didn't seem to want to let go. "I will never forget you, my dear, I told you that, didn't I?"

Placing a hand on her back, he ushered her to come with him. "There is just so much I want to talk to you about. The wand is doing fine now, is it? Oh, it must have and you are probably already doing great things with it." He ran on breathlessly.

"Mr Ollivander! My daughter's wand, Mr Ollivander!" the pompous mother's face was red and did not looked please at all.

Ollivander looked at her and forgotten for an instance that she was still there. "Oh, yes, Mrs Brighton." He said merrily and then shouted. "BORIS! BORIS, COME DOWN!"

There was a sound of rushing footsteps across the wooden ceiling and a scrawny young man appeared down the stairs. He was as dirty and Ollivander. "Yes, uncle?" he said politely.

"Boris, meet this dashing young lady, err..." he stopped halfway and scratched his chin. "I've never ask for your name now, have I?"

Circe smiled bashfully and extended a hand. "Circe Grace, sir."

"Boris Ollivander." The man said as he took her hand. "It is an honour to meet you finally, Ms Grace. My uncle has always talked about you during dinners."

"Boris here is under my tutelage. I had always wanted to see him running the family shop after me for a very long time." Ollivander said.

"MR OLLIVANDER!"

They turned to see Mrs Brighton, now fuming with rage and her daughter even more redder from embarrassment.

"Oh, yes! Boris, will you attend to Mrs Brighton here." He said to his nephew and then turned to Circe. "Tea perhaps? And some scones I'm sure." he frowned unexpectedly. "You looked thinner than before."

Circe only smiled as she followed him behind the shop into a small drawing room with dark panelling and a chair and two large sofas. There was a fire place which was brightly lighted when they entered the room. Ollivander gestured her to sit as he waved his wand nonchalantly at a cupboard and took his sit. Immediately, two large saucers, a large porcelain pot and a plate of strawberry scones floated towards them. He reached out to each of them and laid them on the coffee table.

"Please, please! Help yourself!" he begged her.

Out of oblige, Circe took a sip from her cup and tried not to squirm at its bitterness.

Satisfied that she had taken something, Ollivander took a deep breath. "Now, to what do I deserve this honour of seeing you again?" he smiled ears to ears at her.

Circe looked into he's glittering eyes of excitement and wondered the best way to put it. "My wand is not listening to me." She said finally.

Ollivander was surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

"My-my wand," Circe stumbled. "It's not casting out...good spells."

Then, he eyes grew brighter and clearer. His smile became bigger than it already is. "I see..." he whispered mysteriously as he leaned back. "Yes, yes...I did thought before that you would have a little hill to climb."

"A hill, Ollivander! It's a huge mountain!" said Circe desperately. "I want it to conjure the Patronus Charm but it won't. Professor Snape said that it will only cast neutral and evil charms but spells against the Dark is out of the question."

Ollivander nodded. "The Patronus Charm...a shield of positive feelings. Your wand doesn't like positive feelings, Circe. But! Remember what I told you?" his voice hushed down. "This wand chose you as its master. It has decided to choose you as its bearer. I quote myself, 'It is only willing to share its power with someone who can control its power without restricting it, who can unleash it without being overwhelm, to use it without being used and someone who the wand deemed worthy of its greatness.' That is you, Circe Grace! That is who you are!" he raised his voice while making sharp jabs at her. "Control your wand, let it unleash its power, use it to the fullest _but _do not restrict it, do not be overpowered by it and do not let it stir the direction of your life. This wand still has unknown powers, powers that _I_ don't even know!" He whispered again. "However, it sees you worthy of its greatness."

Circe took a deep breath. There certainly was a lot to digest. "So, I must control it; make it do as I say."

"Yes, yes, you do that." Said Ollivander, who hadn't had a single sip of his tea.

Circe glanced at her watch and knew that it was time. "Well, Mr Ollivander, I so glad we had this conversation, though, it seems that it's going to be a daunting task to control my wand." She said as she got up from her seat. "But thank you for reminding me who I am."

"My dear girl! Do you really need reminders?" Ollivander spoke out loud, shaking his head as he rise up. "Tell me now, what can you do that others cannot?"

Immediately, flashing of images came rushing across her mind and Circe knew that there is a lot, even though most of them were illegal.

Ollivander looked at her meaningful face and grinned. "There, you see...You don't need to tell me. I daresay, half of them are against the rules. Now, it's so sad that you have to leave so soon." Then, he stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Circe just blinked for awhile and then a bashfully said, "Could you please not tell Professor Dumbledore about me coming here. I've already been up to so many troubles that I think this one would blow the roof if he knew."

Ollivander laughed. "My dear Circe, I won't breathe a word even if you came here every day!"

"Thanks! I owe you big time." Circe said gratefully.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked her out of the room. "I am the one who is in debt, Circe. My ancestors have been waiting and waiting for your arrival and now you have appeared during my time!" he chuckled.

"Good day, Mr Ollivander." Smiled Circe graciously as she stepped out of the shop.

"The very same and perhaps more to you, Circe." Bowed Ollivander.

Circe looked around the street; there was still the usual crowd. She was having mixed feelings but now, her confusion and frustration are over. She still has an enormous task to do.

* * *

_I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think about it :)_

_Ps, currently listening to '1973' by James Blunt_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	23. Black Arrives Again

Circe crept back to school, successfully avoiding Filch who was picking up little bits of scarlet banners and party things off the floor with the nastiest face that she couldn't helped but smirked. There were still echoes of cheering and the shouting of good spirits in the castle when she slipped back into her common room; clearly Gryffindor seized the day and she could imagine Fred and George juggling together in their common room with butterbeer on both hands as the others join the merriment. Circe smiled to herself and silently congratulating the twins even though she would do it properly tomorrow morning.

But her smile soured when Pansy came right up in front of her nose, looking smug and bitchy. "Where have you been?"

Circe couldn't believe it as she walked passed her much to Pansy's annoyance. "I'm talking to you, late bloomer!"

"My mom hung herself; I didn't know she came back alive." Muttered Circe as she continued to walk on towards the staircase.

"How dare you, you little sly thing!" shrieked Pansy in wrath which annoyed her very much because Pansy's drama was starting to attract the other Slytherins. Bowing her head low, Circe ignored the stares as she climbed up the stairs. Pansy was about to dashed up with her when Draco Malfoy came bursting into the common room with his usual scowl and she scurried towards him.

Circe breathe a sigh of relieve as she slammed the door and flung herself on bed. It was an exhausting day that ended with an exhausting task. It was clear from Ollivander that the only way to resolve all her problems is to control her wand, in short, to get it to listen to her and not do as it likes. The 'how' is the biggest problem now since even Ollivander's only idea was that only she could figure it out herself, since the wand chose her, meaning it knew all the while that she had the capabilities. The problem was that, why can't she do it?

It was frustrating and confusing. But it was the only way to protect herself from the Dementors and also prepare for the rest of her journey. She was going to be stuck with her wand for the rest of her life, not that she's complaining, but she might as well get started now then later.

A wet, slimy thing was licking her hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed. Circe jerked up. "Ninetails!" she hissed. "What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?"

But Ninetails kept slobbering over her hand lovingly. Circe retracted her hand and wiped it with her blanket. "Really Ninetails! Since when were you so happy to see me? Get out of here before someone comes in!"

Ninetails who put on his pouty look that couldn't have been more human, moodily walked towards the window just when the door slammed wide open and Pansy strode in with the most determine look. Stricken with fear, Circe wheeled around but Ninetails had disappeared. Taking a deep breath of relief, she resumed a bored look and stared at Pansy.

"So, you're starting to have imaginary friends now I see." Said a smug faced Pansy as her girl friends came rushing to her. "Search the place girls!"

Circe held herself together in order not to burst in laughter as she watched them bending to their knees and look underneath every beds and opened every cupboards. Only when they found no one did Circe got out of her bed and walked towards Pansy. "I didn't know they could be such pups to a bitch." She whispered coyly in her ears before leaving the room with a grin on her face. It was one of the most scandalous things she had ever done in school and despite her usual liking of keeping low; Circe enjoyed the sight of Pansy piping hot the rest of the day to the fullest. It was even more outrageous when Draco, who Pansy hoped would come, scurrying over her with attentions and whatnots, was too angry with his own war with Harry when his Dementor costume failed miserably during the Quidditch match and did not even notice a livid Pansy.

"What a pathetic couple." Circe sighed as she walked past the vegetable garden, heading towards Hogsmead. It has been a long day and she was dying for a warm butterbeer to soothe the stress away and maybe after that, another dual with Ninetails in the forest until the moon rises. Yes, that was what she will do. It was no point trying to work some goodie charms with her wand today when she was already mentally exhausted. Right now, a good butterbeer and a good dose of dark arts will do her good.

With a happy heart, Circe literally hopped her way to Hogsmead, leaving behind the castle that was still ringing with laughter and joyous cry of Gryffindor.

* * *

It wasn't until around one in the morning did Circe finally decided to head back to the castle and it was only after she felt properly pumped with adrenaline from the exciting dual with Ninetails. The half moon was high up in the clear sky with twinkling stars spread out across it when Circe ventured back to the castle in her own solitude as Ninetails went deeper into the forest. The ray of moon light shone the pathway back and deep in her thoughts about all Ollivander had said about her and her wand, Circe forgotten the whole journey back and was slightly surprised when she reached the courtyard entrance already. Putting the troubling thoughts behind her, she concentrated on making it to her warm bed without meeting Filch who she was sure, would take the outmost delight to send her to Snape's office.

Everything was silent for awhile when suddenly Peeves came buzzing out of nowhere and shrilled loudly in the air. "BLACK BROKE INTO GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!"

All at once, all the portraits hanging on the walls started to scream and shout and Peeves zoomed away, happily enjoying the panic he struck. Suddenly, Circe felt the instant rush of adrenaline that had subsided from her long walk.

Black! In the castle again!

Immediately, she dashed up staircase, filtering all the noise from her ears so that all she listens was her own thoughts. This was her second chance, her second precious opportunity to catch Black and once that was done, it only means that she would be one step closer to her father, to finish her objective. With her wand drawn out, she stealthily climbed, placing herself near to the stair leading to the common room. She had to catch him first before anybody does.

As she was perspiring behind the corner, a firm pressure was felt on her shoulder and she jerked behind. But Professor Snape had already covered her mouth with one hand and the other around her chest to stifle any cry of persistence and stop her from struggling. "Silence, you fool!" he hissed in her ears. It took some effort to keep her from breaking free but after a while of holding her down, she finally gave up the struggle and watched helplessly as Professor McGonagall came rushing out from the common room, followed by a large group of Gryffindors. Circe could easily make out Harry, Hermione and a fear-stricken Ron; the Weasley twins were there do as they crossed their hands and leaned against the wall, both staring expectantly at Sir Cadogan for some reason.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" asked Professor McGonagall in the most serious manner Circe had ever seen.

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You-you _did_?" stammered Professor McGonagall. "But-but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Circe could see her facial muscle went rigid upon hearing Sir Cadogan's answer as she slowly turned her chalk-white face towards the crowd of stunned Gryffindors. "Which person," she said, her voice shaking. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's password and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Somewhere behind the crowd, Neville Longbottom slowly raised his trembling hands.

Circe couldn't see what McGonagall's reaction was because Snape pulled her away and dragged her out of the corridor through a narrow opening, his hands all the while remained at its places to keep her from running away.

"And just what do you thing you were doing?" he hissed menacingly in her ears as she tried to pry away from him. She made some sounds as his hand were still covering her mouth and until they reached an open bridge between the north and south tower did he let go off her. But the minute he loosen his grip on her, she tried to make a dash for it and if it wasn't his quick reflexes, he managed to grab hold of her again.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to break free.

"Stay still, you little stupid girl!"

"The only thing stupid about me is trying not to blast you with the Expelliarmus charm!" she retorted. "Let me go!"

"And allow you to get killed?"

Circe was still for awhile. "No one is going to die tonight if you don't let me go." She said, equally menacing and then carried on fighting.

"Circe! Trust me when I say that you are a fool to search for Black. Just how will you get him to find your father?" He bellowed. "Plead with him? Bat your pretty lashes? You never think, do you?"

This time, Circe remained motionless and Snape could feel her muscle loosen. "The Imperius Curse, actually." She said softly. "Let me go. He's probably gone already."

Snape released her and watched her with caution as she turned to face him. The moon light reflected on her dry face and he could see the frightening determination in her eyes. "Circe," he croaked. "It's one of the Unforgivable Curse."

Circe avoided his alarmed eyes as she scan monotonously at the distant mountains that seemed to glow under the radiance of the half moon. "I've used it before. I didn't know what it was at that time but now I do. If Black is indeed a faithful servant of my father, then torture wouldn't work." Then, she let out a sigh as she finally turned to face him. "The Imperius Curse should do perfectly."

There was a tight moment of silence and nothing could be heard except for the soft wind blowing against her hair until Snape could take it any longer.

"This is wrong, Circe!" Snape let out in half a cry as he shook her shoulders, hoping to screw that fact in her head. "Just let it go. Why do you even want to murder your father? Why are you doing all of this?"

But Circe remained silence and the glitter of slyness in her eyes disappeared. Snape took his hands off her and covered his face in an obvious regret and disappointment.

"You became a Death Eater because of love. You didn't actually wanted to become one but it was the only thing that could have got you what you wanted. This is exactly the same thing." Circe said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "It's just something I have to do."

Snape turned to her, looking extremely mystified. "And what is it that you want, Circe?"

"You should go, professor. They'll probably do another search throughout the castle and the headmaster will surely want you there." Said Circe as she started to walk away. "I better get back to my dorm. Pansy would be worried sick about me." She said with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"You don't even know what you want, do you?" said Snape so sharply that Circe froze on her tracks.

"I know what I want, professor." She said bitterly without turning back. "But you don't need to know my wants. Unless you could help me find my father, then maybe I'll let you know."

Even when he could not see her face, Snape knew that she was smiling that sly grin of hers and the slow bubbles of anger began to grow again. "Go back to your dormitory and stay there." He said icily.

"With pleasure, professor." She said, her grin ever increasing as she continued to make her way. "Good night."

Snape watched her go and realised that maybe Dumbledore wanted him to lay off Circe not because to give her a change to do as she pleases but to protect him from all her dark secrets, the constant horror and shock she always delivers and as much as he tried to swallow and digest the hard fact, it was still difficult to accept and even imagine Circe casting the Imperius curse. He could still hear her voice in his ears telling him that she had done it before and the dread and fear dropped in like a large boulder. If the ministry ever know about this, they will not give a doubt to send her straight to Azkaban for life, which wouldn't be that bad if she had learnt the Patronus Charm and he knew that she hadn't. The Imperius curse, not even he had cast one before nor half of the other Death Eaters.

Maybe he should have heeded Dumbledore's advice and stay away from her and let her sort things out herself. He had disobeyed the headmaster tonight, even though he couldn't help it, and this was what he got, more terrifying surprises and intense anxiety; all for nothing.

Now the knowledge of her evil doings will forever be a burden on his shoulder. He must let her be. He must! Even though he really didn't want to...

* * *

Unlike the rest of the excited Slytherins, Circe changed and got ready for bed. She cursed Professor Snape for interfering her and it was practically a miracle that Black had taken the risk and broke into the castle again. Now, she lost another chance and it was all thanks to Snape. She tried to sleep on her left as she covered her ears with pillows from the exhilaration of the girls when it was announced throughout the whole school that all students are to remained where they are as the search was carried out.

No one noticed that she came into the dormitory in regular clothes instead of pyjamas and Circe was thankful for that. She was pretty pissed off and absence of Pansy's annoying voice was a delight. But even that did not lessen the frustration and the intense anger of defeat that was brewing into a thick flammable liquid that was at the edge of exploding inside her. If Pansy _had _came to bother her, if was without a doubt that Circe would cast the Cruciatus Curse on her in front of everybody. It would probably be one of the times where she wouldn't care about the consequences. It would have felt good anyway.

But the thrill of Black breaking into the castle for the _second_ time made them forget about her all together. Yes, even Circe was as astounded as she was depress that he managed for the second time and she was sure that Lupin did not help him. She did not know what happened inside the Gryffindor common room but that had not bothered her much. Circe closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Fred was going to tell her a lot of things and she wanted to be wide awake when he was talking to her.

* * *

_This is short but vital. I'm nearing to the end now. Thank you for all those who stuck with Circe. I pray that you will continue to do so._

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	24. Jealousy Is Not Becoming

_I had a bit of a writer's block at the beginning but then things came to be slowly so I wrote this. Don't worry, I am NOT giving up on Circe._

* * *

Snape opened his eyes to greet his dark room and the cloudless sky outside his window. His head was throbbing and he saw a half empty bottle of vodka and remembered the futile attempt to get rid of Circe from his thoughts. Disoriented and feeling sickly, he fumbled in the darkness and turned on his lamp. With a dim light, he glanced at his pocket watch and let out a sigh; it was another hour to sunrise. He got up and headed over to his personal cupboard, perfectly stocked in all sorts of potions in case he ever finds himself in a desperate situation where he needed an antidote immediately. His vision was slightly blurry but he managed to draw out a small blue bottle. Emptying the whole contain into a small goblet, he simply threw the bottle into the sink and gulped down the entire solution in one go. The bitterness of the liquid was evident on his face as his eyes were tightly shut as he swallowed down the potion. That should cure the massive hangover.

The search last night for Black was as what Circe had predicted; a failure and hopeless. It seemed that he had escape yet again and Snape silently rejoice in that fact. At least he knew that Circe hasn't fulfilled her hateful desire. But he knew an obstacle like this wasn't going to stop her; she was tougher than that and he was, though he didn't want to admit it, frightened for her. It was Dumbledore's advice that was still softly ringing in his ears that encouraged him to stay put.

Splashing his face with ice cold water, Snape felt fresher and readier to face another daunting day as well as minusing more house points from annoying students and it doesn't have to come from the likes of Potter and his friends.

* * *

Circe opened her eyes to greet the sight of Astoria Greengrass leaning forward towards a mirror while applying a light shade of pink on her lips. Drowsy and confused from a rather eventful night, Circe let out a soft moan that caught the attention of the brunette. Astoria was from an old and rich family and her family only rub elbows with those _other_ old and rich familoes. She wasn't part of Pansy's gang; she belonged to one of her own, where all the girls were filthy rich and giggle behind their hands. She was never mean to Circe out rightly but she was never nice to her either. She once commented that her collection of wardrobes was 'exquisitely grandmotherly-like' and that her taste in fashion was desperately in need of reformation. She said all those to Circe in suave manner that she wasn't exactly sure whether she should take it as an insult or a mere opinion of someone who owns Gucci bags and Louboutins boots. Sometimes, Circe did wish that Astoria was a part of Pansy's gang of girlfriends for at least; she had an obvious reason to hate her. Though there was one thing that Circe loved about Astoria, _especially_ Astoria, her gracious manner and sophisticated ways. Every time she moves, be it writing, flipping a page or taking a stroll in the courtyard with her friends, she always did it in the most refine ways of a lady. Boys secretly admire her, girls secretly hate but envy her but they knew she was unreachable so they did nothing.

"Wake up, Circe." She cooed in her silky voice as she adjusted her chocolate brown turtleneck that went well with her alabaster skin. "You do not want to miss the excitement in the Great Hall."

Suddenly, a train of images flew through her head and Circe jumped out from her bed. She remembered everything now and started to ransack her cupboard for some clothes.

Astoria frowned disapproving at what she threw out. "Well you not disgrace me as your roommate as to wear that ghastly jumper? It displeases my eyes and what colour is it, anyway? Vomit?"

Circe rolled her eyes. "It's green or if you want a more specific answer, Olive Green." Said Circe as she hurriedly put on a pair of jeans. "Wearing these to disgrace you is definitely not my intend, Astoria, trust me."

"Well, I'm sure it could wipe the tables spotless clean. It serves a better purpose rather than hanging so loosely on you." Said Astoria and sniffed reproachfully as she left the room much to Circe's delight.

Dressing in peace, Circe's heart was already pounding hard in anticipation on what Fred was going to tell her for he was surely going to tell her something. But if he went chattering away about their victory over Ravenclaw, so help her God.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with murmurs of excitement with the exception of the Gryffindors who were all solemn and very quiet. Most of them ignored all questions from the other houses as they lowered their heads eating their breakfast. Ron, however, was surrounded by a dozen or so of students as he was talking animatedly to them about something.

After a few nibbles of bread and butter, Circe pretended to walked out of the Great Hall without even looking at Fred. This certainly will catch his attention and in less than five steps, he appeared by her side with the gravest look.

"I suppose you heard Black broke into Hogwarts again." He said without his usual jovial tone.

"I have. He-er-broke into your common room, didn't he?" said Circe, carefully guiding the direction of the conversation. "So what happened? I mean, Harry's still alive."

"According to my brother, Ron, Black was by _his_ bedside with a long knife, ready to stab him. But when he screamed, he took off. Apparently, Neville left his paper where he jotted down all the passwords lying around somewhere and Black found it. That's how he managed to enter the common room. Really stupid of Sir Cadogan, actually-

"Wait! You said he was at the side of Ron's bed, not Harry's?" said Circe incredulously.

"Yea, sounds rather odd, I know, since we all know that Black's after Harry. But that's what Ron said. Initially, we thought that he was just dreaming even though he was adamant that he wasn't until of course, we confronted Sir Cadogan who admitted letting a shaggy man in. Like I said, it was stupid to let-

"Why did he run away? I mean, he murdered a street of people in broad day light before." Interrupted Circe for the second time.

"I dunno. Maybe he doesn't want to get caught again, I s'pose." Shrugged Fred. "But none of us feel good. The thought of Black in our common room has really shaken us rough. I don't think any of us could laugh for some time now." Said Fred moodily.

"Why does Black want to kill your brother?" said Circe dubiously.

"Dunno, Silent One. Don't want to talk about it either. Ron's terribly shocked by the whole incident and we're all traumatized."

Circe was slightly disappointment that Fred did not seem to want to talk more about the matter so she switched the topic."Congratulation over your victory. The Quidditch Cup is nearer to you now." She said nonchalantly, hoping to rise back up his spirits.

"I would have hugged you but this whole Black affair has really pulled me down. It doesn't feel as though we won anything now." Said Fred airily. It was clear that he wasn't keen on talking about the matter anymore so Circe tried to control her eagerness and did not pursue the topic.

"I'm going to the library. There's something I want to look up." She said in a tone that always meant that she wanted to be alone.

Fred did not object this time. "Great. I think I'll go back to my common room, to rest a bit, ya know." He said as they parted ways.

But Circe did not go to the library. Instead, she waited until Fred disappeared around the corner then turned to the opposite direction because even though Fred did not say much, he had said enough. It was true that one answered questions lead to more questions like why was Black by Ron's bedside and not Harry's? And why did he run away instead of just plunging the knife down on Ron when he had no qualms of killing people in broad day light? Everything was just so odd and very peculiar, as if there was something missing somewhere, something that everybody had left out, something that nobody knew yet.

Which was why Circe turned and headed towards the direction of an empty corridor and waited patiently. Nothing at first and then a loud creak was heard and a large oak door magically appeared. This would be her second time using The Room of Requirements as her thinking room.

Stepping inside a large room with high-ceiling and a long chair in the middle of it, Circe smiled with delight as the room has once again cater to her specific needs.

* * *

The weather had been slightly better as ordinary days go by but Circe's mood certainly was not and she had all the right reasons. It definitely did not help when she kept reminding herself the second chance she had to capture Black had slipped out of her hands when she should have grasp it hard and firmly. She knew that she should blame Professor Snape and that it wasn't really her fault but Circe still couldn't help feeling that she was better than that; better than to let her potion teacher stop her. She kept nagging at herself that she was a total idiot for not getting him out of her way even though it would have meant physical force. She groaned at the fact that she was particularly tired and a bit soft at that moment but those weren't excuses. There isn't supposed to be any in the first place.

Then besides Black, there was also that darning task of controlling her wand. From Fred's usual daily chattering, she had known that Harry has already been able to cast a simple Patronus and was able to ward off a Boggart-turned Dementor. She was already thoroughly fuming over herself that she could cast a good-spell but she had threatening sparks in her eyes when she heard that someone else had successfully cast an advanced charm that she couldn't. What top it off was that that person was Harry. For once, Circe admitted to herself even though she was really talking to Ninetails that she had never liked Harry.

"What's so special about him anyway?" she fussed once after another futile attempt of casting the Patronus Charm.

Ninetails did not say anything but sniffed passionately on a shrub as she went on complaining while walking to and fro in the Forbidden Forest. But he could tell that her voice was full of jealousy and raw frustration that she still had not managed to control her wand.

"What? Just because he's like the chosen one? Or is it because he was able to deflect my father's killing curse? Really I don't see why he is so special. He doesn't score good marks, just above average in fact. He can't flood the forest like I can, right? He doesn't know that it was the basilisk. It was I who found out and that's how Hermione found out about it too." She fumed continuously. "I'm better than him! I know I am! I don't care if Dumbledore pays more attention to him or that everyone thinks that he will play the key role in destroying my father. I am the one who's gonna do it and if I don't, no one will!"

Ninetails nodded absently, hoping that his lack of attention will not anger his mistress. But Circe was not looking at the kitsune, she was too livid to notice him burying his nose in a patch of soft mud.

"I'm better than him. In fact, my father is the world greatest wizard while he's father is just another Draco Malfoy, bullying people and lousy stuff like that. Then why can't I cast the Patronus?" she screamed suddenly a tree behind her burst into a large, bright flame that scared away a hare much to Ninetails's disappointment. But Circe was oblivious to his annoyance. "This is ridiculous! Why, if I had it my way, I would-would murder him in his sleep! Burn him alive! If he can do it, then I must too!"

Then, she drew out her wand. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

But nothing happened even though deep inside her, Circe was hoping so much.

Ninetails winced when the silvery wisp of light faded slowly. He knew that it was another blow for Circe to see that again she failed. But there was nothing he could do for her. He could drive the Dementors away for her but they both know that the kitsune will not always be there with her. There surely will be a time when she would be on her own, especially when Circe was bend on killing her father. She must learn the Patronus Charm. He knows this. She knows this.

If this is not done, she could not bear to think that she had failed in something, that Black might as well be out of her reach forever, that Harry was actually no worse than her. It was preposterous. She had and will always be better than him.

It was her birth right to be better than the rest.

* * *

Circe managed to dodge Fred for the period of her anger and what Ninetails had termed it as 'depression'. She could have hid it from him and so he wouldn't find anything unusual but she was not in any particular mood to hide her rage. She missed meals, she left piles of homework undone, and she had not touched her wand for days. Ninetails saw it as a rebellion; the wand wanted her as its bearer so she would defy it and left it in her cupboard to collect dust. He saw it as a very bad idea and had urged her not to be apart from her wand but Circe was defiant.

It was a good thing that Pansy had not bothered her but left her alone a great deal. Circe did not know nor did she cared why the sudden change but there was a somewhat desire that she _had_ upset her since it would give Circe a very good reason to create pain on Pansy. Ninetails, however, was glad that the stuck-up girl had not paid much attention to his mistress. It was not a good time for Circe to be in the limelight for all the wrong reasons.

During classes, Circe kept even more to herself, even when Professor Flitwick, who for some reason had taken a strange attention on her, tried to make her read a passage or two from the book, she had gave many excuses and stayed passive behind the class. Then again, it wasn't a good idea to want to pay attention to Circe for she had taken Professor Flitwick's kind attention as pity and that annoyed her immensely.

After classes, Circe hugged her books closely to her chest as if they were armours to protect her as she walked across corridors to the other classrooms. She would, as usual, ignore everybody but instead of a expressionless face that she normally had, it was a dark face of silent rage she wore. Almost all the teachers questioned her about it, asking whether everything was alright or was she facing any problems; all which she calmly dismissed. Of course, almost all...except for Professor Snape, who kept an odd distance around her. Usually, Circe would have made a visit to his office and enquire regarding his strange demeanour but not this time; this time she had something more distracting in her mind.

So it was just another angry day when Circe was walking swiftly for Charm class after a class of Arithmancy where she got a sound lecture from Professor Vector for neglecting her essays and study notes. Everything was almost normal until she passed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing closely inside the castle doors.

"Look at him blubber!" said Malfoy. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

It was just like Draco Malfoy to say something like that and Circe couldn't care less except suddenly Hermione appeared in the middle of her path and –SMACK! - She had slapped Malfoy around the face with all the strength she could muster.

Circe watched, slightly surprised as Malfoy staggered. Harry and Ron came no sooner and were as flabbergasted as Crabbe and Goyle when Hermione raised her hand again-but stood motionless when she realised that Circe was there, witnessing the whole incident.

"Circe!" she cried in surprised and immediately put both hands behind her back. Her face went tomato red as though she was caught red-handed for doing something that could have got her expelled. Harry and Ron both stared at Circe, face tight, wondering what her reaction would be.

Circe frowned as her eyes turned to Malfoy, whose right cheek was pinkish and face showed fear. "You'll tell Professor Snape, would you? You'll tell about them!" said Malfoy as he pointed at the three Gryffindors.

There was a moment of silence except for Malfoy's constant panting until Hermione suddenly said in a voice full of venom, "He called teacher names! Circe, you know what kind of boy Malfoy is! He's a fowl, evil-"

"Stop!"

Everybody looked up to see Circe holding up one of her hand; her face was stone cold as though it was chiselled straight from a marble. "This is none of my business and no one needs to explain anything to me." Her eyes were fixed on the floor, her voice was like a breeze of cold air that makes you shiver and want to wrap around something warm.

Then, just as she suddenly interrupted Hermione, Circe looked up and stared directly at Harry. Harry's eyes opened wider as for a moment or two, he was completely transfixed in her icy grey eyes, unable to utter a single word. "I was not here and I did not see anything." She continued while watching Harry. "Now get out of my way." The last sentence came out differently; it was threatening.

Harry did exactly what she asked and stepped aside, grabbing Ron with him as he did so and tried to hold him down as he gawked angrily at Circe when she finally walked passed them without another word.

Then when she disappeared around the corner, it was as if the chilliness of winter was lifted. Hermione looked at Malfoy again, who squirmed slightly. "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you dirty- you fowl-"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly and tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. "He's not worth it."

But Hermione pulled out her wand and Malfoy instantly stepped backwards and squirmed more. Crabbe and Goyle, who both looked at him for instructions, were thoroughly baffled. But when Hermione did not do anything further, Malfoy muttered something that sounded like 'Let's go' and the next moment, all three of them scarpered off.

"Hermione!" said Ron, who sounded both stunned and impressed. "Way to go!"

"Oh, you better beat him in the Quidditch final, Harry because I just cannot bear it if Slytherin wins!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Yea...and I hope that sly thing never crosses our path again." Said Ron dryly and he looked at the corner where Circe disappeared.

Hermione just pursed her lips and Harry was just as silent. He could not forget the cold depth of her eyes and how the hairs on his skin seemed to erect just like how when he found her with a petrified Justin and Nearly-Headless-Nick.

"Yea, she doesn't look like she had a great day." Harry said absently.

"C'mon, we're due in Charms." Said Hermione, who did not like the way Ron talked about her but after the Malfoy episode, she was too caught up to say anything. "If we don't go now, we'll be late."

Harry took one last look and turned to join his friends. But the hairs were still erected and suddenly, he shivered.

* * *

_Yes, I know it was a bit weird that I kept going on about Circe and suddenly end with Harry. Just bear with me for a second, I'm coming to a rough part in life, but hey, don't we all? Thank you for all the reviews and those who had favourited it. Makes me smile all the time._

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	25. Fighting Against Fate

_Yes, I deserve a good spanking for not updating as fast as I used to. You see, my laptop was taken away by my parents because I did something they didn't like or to be more specific, I did NOT do something they expected me to do. Don't say it, I'm equally upset and distraught because if it wasn't for all sorts of delays and things that popped out in the middle of nowhere, I would have finish this story by now. I hate delays as much as you do. Thank you Cleopatra, for making me smile in this dark hour of mine and thank you to all me continue to support Circe. God knows she needs a bit of love._

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_

* * *

"Silent One!"

Circe pulled her satchel closer to her side, bowed low and fastened her pace.

"Hey, I know you heard me!" Fred yelled louder, causing a few stares from students along the corridor. "Hey, Silent One!"

Before she knew it, he grabbed her shoulder, jerking her to a halt.

"Owh!" she muttered with annoyance as she bent down to pick up the number chart she dropped. "What do you want?"

"Just wanna talk with you. It's been ages since we talked. Where have you been?" said Fred happily. "It's like you hid from the world."

"No, I wasn't." Said Circe as she got up again. "I've been doing my homework, which if your brother hasn't mention, is a lot. I haven't got time to entertain you, Fred, so could you just leave me alone?"

"Absolutely not!" Fred said importantly, shaking his head. "I've left you alone for almost a month now and we need to catch up on things. I know you're free this afternoon, I memorized your schedule. Let's get out of this school and have some fun in Hogsmeade. This is vital for our friendship, Silent One."

Circe sighed loudly and took a quick look at her watch. "I can't go and besides, the next visit isn't anywhere near now."

"Oh, don't be such a do-gooder now." Laughed Fred as he leaned towards her and whispered in her ears. "I know a secret passage way right into Honeydukes!"

Immediately, Circe drew herself backwards and stared incredulously at him. "How come I'm not surprise at this?"

"Because you do know me so well." Fred grinned. "So c'mon, what do you say? It's the Easter Holidays! You're supposed to be holidaying!"

"I have a lot of things to do, Fred; I can't afford to waste more time." Circe said, trying hard to feign sincerity.

Fred literally stamped his foot hard. "Don't give me that, Silent One. You see, I know you pretty well enough to know that you're lying. You're a liar, Silent One." He said accusingly.

Circe made a face. "Don't stamp your feet, Fred. It's immature and doesn't change my mind at all. I'm not going anywhere with you. That's final."

"Nothing is final yet. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." Then, with his quick reflex, he snatched her number chart from under her arms. Ignoring her horrified face, he carried on. "Come or you'll never see this-whatever this is again."

"Fred, don't be ridiculous! Give it back to me right now!" she yelled as she tried to tip toe, reaching for her chart but Fred's height was getting in the way. "Don't you have Quidditch or whatever to worry about?"

"Speaking of Quidditch, you must come for the finals." Fred said but still blocking her grasp.

"Honestly, you are asking for the moon _and_ stars! Give me back my number charts this instant and no one gets hurt." She said darkly as she gave up fighting.

"Come to the Quidditch finals and you'll get your chart back."

"Oh, so I don't have to go to Hogsmeade with you?" she said, crossing her hands.

Fred cocked his head to a side. "No, actually you have to come with me too if you want your chart back. I'm not asking for the moon and stars, Silent One. I'm asking you to give yourself a time out."

"Fine!" she growled in exasperation. "Fine, I'll go with you but definitely _not _the Quidditch! You know I hate that game."

Fred chuckled at the sight of her frustration as he handed over her chart. "Okay...we got a deal. 4 o'clock, wait for me at the marble staircase leading to Gryffindor tower. Don't bail on me Silent One."

Circe threw him an angry look but did not say anything. Fred made one last snigger and he walked away, positively glowing with his latest achievement. Still, it was true about what Fred had said; she was drowning herself in her school work. It was the only way to forget her failure in the Patronus Charm and the fact that the mysteries surrounding Black have not been solved. Skipping meals and throwing a silent tantrum was not the way to go she decided after weeks of moaning and groaning. The best way to forget about her miseries were like what most people did, bury themselves in work. It had work for most of the days; however, whenever she went to bed, when her mind was clear and restful, her worries and disappointments came rushing through like a bullet train. To prevent _that_ from occurring often, Circe went to bed much later than her usual, which was already very late.

Circe puffed as she walked back to her dormitory, dreading the next 30 minutes to come. She didn't hate Fred; she just didn't want to spend her time with someone else. Besides, spending time with him means talking about Harry and the last thing she needed now was to be reminded that Harry succeeded in where she failed.

But her curiosity got the better of her. Fred had mentioned something about a secret passage way; it was something others knew and she doesn't and she didn't like that.

Lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, Circe knew it will be pointless to finish her Potion notes. Even as she poured over her favourite subject, Arithmancy, her mind kept brushing over Black and everything that didn't make sense. Suddenly, she wished that Ninetails was with her. She always loved how warm his belly feels whenever she leaned on him. But he preferred the wilderness instead of the comfort of her bed.

Circe sighed again as she rolled over and saw her watch: 4:06.

"Damn!" she cursed and quickly got up. Browsing her wardrobe, she took out an extra black jacket to put over her pastel blue V-neck top. When she got to the meeting point, she found Fred leaning lazily against a statue of the one-eyed witch.

"I thought you weren't coming." He said, eying her.

"I said I would." She replied haughtily. "So, what's this secret passage?"

Fred bounced off the statue. "Right here." He said, gesturing at the statue.

Circe ogled at the statue dubiously and placed her hand on it, slowly going down. "Through this thing?"

"Yes. Of course, you need the special password." Fred said as he crossed his arms. Then, he pulled out his wand and tapped the stone witch. "_Dissendium_."

To her astonishment, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person; Crabbe and Goyle would find some hard time squeezing into it.

"Well, let's go before someone sees. Lady's first." Said Fred gaily as he moved aside to make way for Circe.

Circe glanced inside the hole and carefully hoisted herself into it headfirst and pushed herself forwards. She slide a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, and then landed on cold, damp earth. It was pitch dark and immediately, she held out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos!_"

The light revealed a very narrow, low, earthy passageway before her and the tunnel turned to a sharp right. Behind her, Fred slid down and appeared next to her.

"Alright." He pant as he adjusted his jacket and dust of bits of sand off it. "Let's go."

The passage twisted and turned, like a burrow of a giant rabbit. Circe hurried along it, trying to keep up with Fred who seemed excited. She stumbled at some parts now and then given the uneven floor and the light that did not go far. It seemed like forever and they still haven't reached to a sign of an exit.

"Are we anyway close to the end?" Circe said while jumping over large rocks. "I mean, you're not lost, are you?"

"Are you kidding? George and I used this way to Honeydukes loads of times. Why, you chickening now?"

"No, I just don't want to find out that we took a wrong turn or something and meet up with a large spider or snake." She replied.

Twenty minutes later, the passage began to rise, Panting, Circe sped up, her face hot and sweaty but her feet were cold. Soon, they came to the foot of some worn stone steps which rose out of sight above them.

"Right, so we climb this. We're almost there now." Fred said. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just hot, that's all." She said as she studied the steps. It was a long way up. "Are you sure this is safe to climb?"

Fred sniggered. "You really ask a lot of question. Maybe you're no longer qualified to be called 'Silent One'. Don't worry, I've climb this step a million times. It's safe. But to make you happy, I'll go up first then you can follow me."

Circe nodded in agreement. She stood as side as Fred hoisted himself upwards, then ladder by ladder, he climbed up. Once he was about 3 feet high, Circe went up too. It must have been more than three hundred steps because she lost her count after a few minutes. Suddenly, from above, Fred shouted, "Stop! We're here already."

Circe peered up and watched as he felt around on what seemed like a trapdoor. She could not hear any sounds above her when Fred pushed the trapdoor open and climbed another step to peer around the edges.

"No one's here. Come on." He whispered and continued to climb up.

As he reached out his hand to help her up, Circe found herself in a cellar which was full of wooden crates and boxes.

"We're in store room of Honeydukes." Fred explained as he replaced the trapdoor. Circe turned to look at it; it blended so perfectly well with the floor that it was impossible to tell that it was there. Not to mention it was hidden behind large crates.

Just then, footsteps were heard much closer at hand and a door slammed. "And get another box of Jelly Slugs! Those kids are really cleaning us out." Said a woman's voice.

Fred grabbed her hands and pulled her behind two large boxes one on top of another, safely hiding the two of them, just in time as an elderly man appeared coming down the staircase. When he went to the opposite wall and started burying his head inside one of the boxes, Circe felt herself being jerked away again and realised that Fred was taking the chance to slipped past the elderly man. Silently but quickly, they climbed up the wooden staircase and found themselves behind the counter of Honeydukes. The woman who had yelled a moment ago was busy entertaining a group of children who were all interested in a new candy, so it was safe to creep out.

"Wasn't that amazing?" smiled Fred as they walked along a long row of glass cupboard filled with all sort of coloured candies. "It's like we're spies!"

"Yea? Breaking in into a candy shop? Please, Fred..." Circe said, not sharing his enthusiasm. "So how come you and George knew about the secret passageway? Who else knows about this or is it just the two of you?"

"Slowly, Silent One, let's get something to warm our stomach first. Some Bloody Lollipops?" Said Fred as he took a handful of blood-flavoured lollipops and offer some to her.

"Yucks! No thanks." Said Circe as she pushed them away. "Is there any else besides that passage in the castle?"

"Really, Silent One. Let's find some butter beer in Three Broomsticks first. You'll love it." Fred said. Tagging behind him, Circe decided not to reveal the fact that she had already made frequent visits there. It was best if no one knew about it.

The tiny inn was, thankfully, not crowded, warm and smoky from the men smoking heavily on pipes in one corner. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving them with large tankards of thick pink foam.

" Rosie!" Fred suddenly cried up when the woman headed back to the bar. "Two butterbeers, if you please!"

"Why if it isn't the Weasley twins." Cried the woman with a slight annoyance. Then, she looked up again and frowned. "Where's George? And who's this lovely girl?"

"George disappeared!" Fred said sarcastically. "And this," he said, putting both hands on both sides of Circe's should only to get shoved away. "-is a very fussy friend."

Madam Rosmerta, the woman, leaned against the bar as she studied Circe from head to toe. "I don't know, but, girl, you should have known better than to mix with boys like Fred," then, she turned to him. "_Especially_ Fred. Two butterbeers coming up." And then she went back to work.

"Look what you've done now!" Circe hissed and hit him hard on his arm.

"Owh!" Fred cried as he massaged his sore arm. "I didn't do anything!"

Circe gave him a bored look and walked towards a vacant table in the far corner at the back. Fred followed thus.

"Look, I can't help it if she took the wrong meaning. Maybe if you weren't standing so close to me-"

Circe sniggered. "Ya right! Listen, you better fix this little misunderstanding before we leave or I swear this is the last time I'm going out with you!"

"So this _is_ a date!" said Fred, smiling from ears to ears.

"Oh, shut up, Fred!" Circe said, turning away.

"Really? Because just a moment ago you were so interested in how I knew about the passage way but if you insist." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Circe knew how to control the direction of the conversation and how to get Fred to do as she says. So, she got up, put up angry face and walked away hastily enough for Fred to catch up with her. As expected, he grabbed her elbow but immediately let go knowing how touchy she was about him touching her. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Look, okay, fine." Fred implored. "I'm sorry about that, alright? I'll explain to Rosmerta before we leave, promise."

Circe held back her smile or he'll know that it was all for show and headed back to their seats. It was just in time for Rosmerta to come serving two large pints of butterbeer. "Fighting already?" she enquired with an arched eyebrow. Clearly she had seen what happened.

Circe looked at Fred expectantly. Feigning a cough, Fred said, "Rosie, really, both of us," he started, gesturing to themselves. "It's nothing, honestly."

Rosmerta rolled her eyes and sniggered. "Whatever kids." And left.

Circe glared at Fred.

"I tried, didn't I?" he defended himself as he took a sip. "I said I would and I did! You can't blame me now."

Circe only glowered at him but did not pursue the topic. Business now. "So, how did you know about this passage?"

"During first year, you know, when George and I were so much younger, carefree and innocent.-"

Circe choked on her butterbeer. "Innocent? Please, Fred, I may not know you for long but I know you and your brother were anything but innocent."

"Are you the story-teller or what?"

"Sorry." Circe smiled at his slightly annoyed expression. "Do continue, your royal highness."

"As his highness was saying," he said, louder than usual as though trying to emphasising something. "We got in trouble with Filch. Never hit it off together, us and Filch."

"What happened?" Circe asked, sipping more of her beverage.

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some unknown reason. So he had us hauled to his office with the usual, frightening threats, you know, disembowelment, hung, drawn then quartered." Fred said, waving a hand. "Then we noticed one of his drawers in his cabinet was labelled _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

Even with her present troubles, Circe couldn't help but laughed. "Don't tell me!"

"Oh, do let me." Fred smiled, glad that he finally got her attention. "George made a diversion with another Dungbomb and I whipped the drawer open and grabbed the first thing I see, which, of course, turned out to be a map."

"Really?" said Circe, leaning forward, her curiosity greatly increased. "So what does it shows?"

"Just hold your horses, Not-So-Silent-One." Fred frown, feigning disapprovement. "Don't you want to know _how_ to open it?"

"How to open it?" Circe said, taken aback. "You unfold it?"

"Well, then all you'll see is an old, empty, dry piece of parchment." Fred said briskly, folding his hands.

"But, you said that it was a map."

"It is. It's a hidden map!" Fred grinned, speaking in low whisper as though something magical was going to happen. "You need a special password to reveal its secret."

"Okay..." Circe frowned. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Fred said. "It really is an empty parchment, unless you tap it with your wand and say, '_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_.'"

Circe looked at him. "Then?"

"Then, it reveals the entire map of Hogwarts! There are in total seven secret passages and Filch knows four of them. But we are the only ones who know the other three." He said triumphantly. "There is one behind the large mirror on the fourth floor but no used; George and I had already tried it last winter, completely caved in. There's one more but the entrance is at the foot of the Whomping Willow. And the last one is the one we just used just now."

Circe listened in great interest. God knows she could use them when the time is needed. And then, she frowned. "Fred, do you think that Black knows about any of these passages?"

"Can't have." He shrugged. "Hogsmeade is teaming with Dementors when the sun sets so there's no way he could have used the one we used. The other one is blocked and well, the Whomping Willow would have crushed him no bits, to be honestly speaking."

Circe laid back. The map would be a useful thing to her. She already had streams of images of her using the map for her little scheming plans and consciously, she grinned mischievously.

"And that's not the only wicked thing about the map." Fred sniggered, whispering even softer. "It also shows everyone, where they are, what they're doing, at every minute of every day!"

A huge rock was stuck in her airway and she couldn't breathe. "Everyone? Every minute?" she croaked.

"Precisely! A certain Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs invented the map. George and I really owe them our lives."

If the map, the map that Fred had so explained in great detail, could actually show everyone, then, she, Circe Grace, is in dead trouble. The map could be her greatest accomplice as well as her greatest betrayer. If Fred had taken a look at the map during one of her excursions, he would have known everything. She needed to act quickly to prevent the worst from happening.

"Fred." She said hoarsely, not quite recovered from the alarm. "Do you have the map with you now?"

"No."

"Right. Is it with you in the castle?" she winced.

"No. We decided to give it to Harry. His needs are bigger than ours and besides, we've already memorised all the passage ways."

The worst had happened as she stifled a groan. "Harry, you say? Err...do you think you could ask for it back for just awhile? I'd like to see it." She smiled crookedly.

"No."

"'No' as in you can't asked or I can't look at it?" she said, her voice growing softer.

"No, I would love to ask from Harry and I'm sure he would give it back. But..." Fred said uncomfortably, scratching his head. "You see, the map was confiscated from him after a trip to Hogsmeade. It's in the hands of Lupin now."

Circe could not have imagined how fate was against her at every step she took, at every corner she turned, at every plan she tried to execute. It wasn't as if she was dead enough if the map had been in the hands of Harry, now it's in the hands of a teacher and not just any teacher, the best friend of Sirius Black and one that has been wary of her. She let out a whimper just at the thought of it. Things had gone from worst to...the _worst_!

Fred was already telling her how to close the map shut so that nobody else could read it, something about '_Mischief managed_!' but she was listening at all. She was almost half convinced that a certain forces have been working against her all along.

No matter.

She would find her away back to safe passage. No one can stop her, not even fate itself.

* * *

_Hope you like it. Don't expect the next one so soon because I'm giving my lappie back on Sunday as I promised my mom. I'm not even supposed to be updating! But Circe means a great deal to me and I had to. Sorry again for all the disappoinments :( I'll try my best to get the next chapter up once I'm done with my work._

_lOVE, Wildreams_

_Ps, oh yea! And do keep reviewing, I might just drop my work and write :)  
_


	26. Surprise for the Daylight Thief

_You have no idea how happy was I when writing this chapter. My toes literally curled and my fingers were furiously tapping on the keyboard. No, I did not have back my laptop, it's, sadly, still with my parents. It got me thinking how old am I already, that they still need to confiscate thing from me. Anyway, I'm as of right now, typing away on my roommate's laptop, God bless her kind soul! Half of the thanks should go to her. Sorry for the long wait again. This is a long chapter, my favourite one too! _

_lOVE, Wildreams_

_

* * *

Of course the map would be given to Harry! Of course you can count on him to mess things up! Of course! Of course! Of course!_

Circe was striding down the pavement with dark shadows around her eyes that kept the villagers away who she casually brushed rudely when they were in her way. After the horrifying revelation of Fred that the map was now in the hands Professor Lupin, Circe could not pretend to be calm any longer and stomped out of Three Broomsticks, leaving Fred whose mouth was wide open when she got up too quickly and bumped the table, causing at least half of his butterbeer to spilt out. she almost expect him to come running down the lane, shouting her name. But no one came after her, no one called for her. It was better that way because she had this dying urge inside of her to give a big, tight slap across the face of the first person that wanted her attention.

Pacing across Hogsmeade in no particular direction, it wasn't until awhile went she realized that she was way out of the Hogsmeade and was now standing on a little hill that overlooked the scintillating Black Lake, the fresh greenery by it, the border of the Forbidden Forest with its tall, threatening trees that seemed to be harboring dark secrets of its own and the battlements of Hogwarts that has stood so boldly since the ancient times. Thick clouds were rolling in like large cotton wools, partially shading the castle; a soft breeze from the forest picked up the coldness of it and Circe could feel it gently caressing her cheeks and running through her hair like a lover's hand. It was the perfect picture that seems motionless, frozen in time and she closed her eyes, forgetting about the map, her failed Patronus, Sirius Black, her father and enjoyed the surreal feeling as though the world was literally in her palm and there was not a problem in the world, not even ones that she could solve with a snap of her finger.

If only a moment could last forever.

Because suddenly the wind stopped whispering by her ear, the clouds covered completely over the lake and it was no longer dazzling. Circe slowly opened her eyes, half hoping that, perhaps she was transported into another world, and then maybe she could find a way back. But the dull lake was still there, the dreary battlements stood there, firmly reminding her all the reasons to hate instead of love. The rush of peace and serenity faded swiftly and Circe realized that nothing was as it is. There were secrets hidden within secrets and that nothing was really black or white but a certain shade of silver grey.

It was almost like a revival, as though someone took melted ice from the arctic and splashed on her face. It came as a certainty, a sure thing and not a possibility that the friendship between Black, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew had a sinister ending. It was surely not a happy one with Black, a convicted murderer, Pettigrew, murdered by Black, Potter, murdered by her father and leaving behind a lonesome and troubled Lupin, who cannot seemed to break away from the ugliness of the past. What indeed had happened between the time when they were four happy normal boys with the whole future set out before them and their present situation? It was probably the greatest mystery of all, like a bounding pulse on both sides of her temples, giving her the worst migraine ever.

If she ever wanted to uncover the mystery (of course she wanted too!), she knew that she had to attack the centerpiece and that would be Lupin. But with him being cautious about her now, she had to deal with situation with extreme care and wariness.

Beyond the battlements of Hogwarts, there were tiny figures hovering above the Quidditch field. Just like what Fred had said earlier, the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was approaching, in fact, it was in two days time and the school staffs were already preparing the field with banners of green and red. No doubt that it was going to be the most anticipated event of the year, no doubt everyone was going to want to see how the Firebolt will perform, no doubt everyone was going to come and see the match and no doubt the castle would be empty and barren with everybody at the match and everybody would mostly likely be including Lupin!

It was golden opportunity for her to raid his office. It was like killing two birds with one stone, getting the map back and searching for any letters or evidence that would shed some light on the great mystery of a doomed friendship. It was definitely a chance she was not going to miss even if it means breaking every single rule of Hogwarts, not that she hadn't done that already.

Circe pondered for awhile, just what was she going to do once she found the map? Steal it? Lupin would surely realize its disappearance and he just wasn't going to think he misplaced it. But she couldn't just let the evidence on her be exposed like that, it was completely out of the question. She couldn't leave the map in his office either and yet she couldn't leave his office _with_ the map!

The clouds now rolled past the lake; the sun rays shone down and the surface of the lake was dancing once again. The icy breeze picked up from where it left off and Circe felt it stroking her cheeks again.

She smiled.

Fingering the handle of her wand, the familiar surge of energy was flowing in her veins again. If her wand was indeed incline to do evil deeds, then it was going to enjoy what she was already planning to do.

"Oh yes. You're going to love it." she said aloud and her smile widen into a mischievous grin.

* * *

Throughout the next two days, Fred had not come to bug her at all and it was because of the coming match. There were short moments, breaks between classes or lunch time when he did try to find her, to get her to explain her sudden take off. But try as he might, he couldn't and if he did, she would dug somewhere and when he went after her, Oliver Wood would magically appear out of nowhere and announce a quick practice. Sharing the team's outmost desire to beat Slytherin and win the cup, Fred left Circe alone and concentrated on his practice.

Circe, in turn, had been avoiding him. There was much preparation to be done in so little time. Just like Fred, she too had to focus on the spell she found in the library, a spell that was going to help her. Forgetting about the Patronus temporarily, her mind was constantly chanting the spell over and over again. _And _just like Fred, who was getting quite restless towards the day of the match, Circe was also growing nervous with the day she was going to break into Lupin's office. It wasn't the break in that was making her anxious but what got her worried was when she finally got into the office, found the map and realized that the spell wasn't doing what it was suppose to do. Then, everything would go to waste.

The day finally arrived when Circe woke up with a jolt to a dark room with three other girls still sleeping soundly. Circe got out of bed and silently washed up and changed into a white striped three quarter sleeves blouse and an olive cargo pants. Astoria was a light sleeper and the last thing she wanted was any of her roommates to wake up to the sight of her awake in an ungodly hour. With her wand in her pants pocket, she headed down to the Great Hall.

It was still very quiet when she arrived, which was not really a surprise since it was only a quarter past six. In fact, there was only one person there and with him a tabby cat, tagging along side him.

"And what are yer doing here so early?" Filch growled at her.

"Is there a rule that dictates what time should a student wake up?" Circe said, eyeing him.

Filch made a low gruff. "Yer just like Potter and the rest of 'em, including those blasted twins! Always up ta no good!" he said in obvious distaste.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Filch." Circe replied coldly. "And I'm not a Gryffindor."

Upon her that, Filch only made glare at her with revulsion and trudged heavily out of the Great Hall with Mrs. Norris.

Satisfied with the won argument, Circe sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and immediately a plate of bacon and sausages appeared, followed by a few slices of freshly baked bread, an assortment of jams and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Food served in Hogwarts was undeniably the best she had ever eaten but with the mixture of excitement and nervousness, she could only manage to swallow down half of everything.

When she finally emptied the goblet, a low chattering was heard and Fred and George appeared, both murmuring in excitement. George, who was the first person that caught her eye, immediately gave her a wave, to which she returned the kind gesture with a smile. Fred should have seen her too if his twin had but he kept his face straight and did not even glance at her way, which was very odd of him. Leaving the table, she headed over to them, thinking of wishing them good luck for the match as she had done for all the previous matches.

"Hey Fred. Hi George." She greeted them.

"Morning Circe! You're up early." George said cheerfully. "Ready to cheer for your house, I suppose?"

"I'm sure you've heard from him that I don't give a fickle about the match." Circe said, while looking at Fred whose head bowed low while playing with his oatmeal but said nothing at all. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his should. But Fred shrugged her off and she was taken aback.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

"I thought you never like talking to me, so just go away." He replied unenthusiastically.

"What?" she cried out in disbelief.

"I think I need to pee." Said George suddenly and left the two of them alone.

"What's got into you?" Circe said, taking George's seat.

"I should be asking you that!" he suddenly shot back. "Why is it that you are always running away like the night Black entered Hogwarts for the first time and the day at Hogsmeade?-

"Fred, I-

"Let me finish!" he cut her sharply. "You never show real interest in any of our conversations, you never seem to take our friendship seriously, and I don't even know why I bother to keep trying to talk to you when all you ever do is scowl at me. If this goes on, why don't you just tell me right to my face that you hate me and I'll lay off you?"

Circe was silent for awhile as she stared at him attentively. Then, she let out a soft sigh. "I don't hate you, Fred."

"Really? Because you have the oddest way of showing that."

Fred had never spoken to her in that tone before and as much as she didn't like it, it was disturbing her. "I had a reason to leave Hogsmeade. I won't say that I'm sorry because I'm not. I just had to go." She said loud and clear.

"Alright," said Fred, arching both eyebrows. "What was it then? What was it that was so bloody important that you can't even apologize for?"

"Fred, you must understand-

"Oh, wait! Let me guess, you can't reveal anything because it will cost the life of the wizarding world and all of us will be hanging by piece of thread. Merlin's beard, I really don't know what to say." Fred was now laughing cynically, which increased her annoyance.

"Don't be like this! Why can't I have secrets of my own?" Circe defended herself. "You're not anything to me and I am not obliged to explain myself in any way!"

"Not anything to you, eh?" Fred vindictively said and crossed his hand. "Really, any guy who ends up marrying you is asking for a death penalty. Have you ever wondered what you are to me?"

Circe froze. This was exactly the reason why she stayed far from people emotionally. "Don't, Fred! You don't feel that way! You can't!"

"Oh, now the girl is telling me what I should feel!" Fred cried out while getting out from his seat. "Honestly, you are despicable. You can keep all your secrets you want. I'm done here. You want to know how is like being always walked out from? Try feeling this!" and he turned back and walked out of the Great Hall.

Despicable? Was that just what he called her? Circe still could not fathom what just occurred and all the contents of her stomach were threatening to spill out from her mouth. She knew sometimes she could be hard to handle and be with but surely it wasn't up to this extend. She didn't know how long she stayed there until Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up to her, looking at her uncertainty.

"Circe." Hermione called her. When she didn't reply, she called her again.

"Oh, yes!" Circe jolted back to reality. "I-I didn't hear you. Is there something you want?"

Hermione looked embarrassed. "I don't know if you realized this, but you're sitting at Gryffindor's table." She said, avoiding glares from the other Gryffindors, who were staring at Circe with disapproving looks. "Not that it's wrong or anything!" Hermione quickly added.

It was as if Circe jolted again for the second time and did realized that what Hermione said was true. "Oh. I'm sorry." She said, looking rather confused. "I'll go."

"Are you alright?" Harry said suddenly.

Circe looked up at him, _Harry Potter!_ And then the third jolt came. Gone was her confusion and she remembered the plan to be carried out. "I'm fine." She said firmly and walked away.

Ron started to open his mouth. "I-

"We know you hate her, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, Harry, you should eat something before the match. No one wants the team to lose just because you had stomach cramps."

* * *

Circe waited for at least half an hour at the corridor, hidden behind a large pillar, keeping a close eye on the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She had waited until most of the students had vacated the castle so that no suspicion would be drawn. She was even more delighted when she spotted Filch hobbling out of the courtyard with excitement of the match. She was almost going to change her mind and decide that Quidditch was perhaps the best sporting game ever! Circe was almost half slouching against the wall when the door opened and Lupin walked out with Hermione and Ron, chatting casually with both his students. It was rather amazing how unobservant they were when they passed by the pillar but none of them notice her.

Putting behind the heated argument with Fred, she watched until their backs disappeared around the corner then only did she creep into the classroom. With the help of the brightening sky, she noticed the closet that Lupin had used for the Boggart lesson. It brought back the memory of how she handled her Boggart and flinched at the thought of her failure. She was able to pull herself back before she got too immersed and quickly stepped away from it and headed up the stone staircase. It came as no surprise that the oak door was locked, she'd be foolish to expect otherwise.

She pulled out her wand and pointed at the iron latch. There was a loud thud and a bright spark and the door unlatched. The flow of energy in her was stronger than usual; her wand must be knocking itself out, she mused. The door swung opened and Circe walked into the bright room with window in each sides of the wall, allowing maximum sunshine in. it was the total opposite of Professor Snape's, whose office needed the glow of candles and oil lamps to have the room lit whereas Lupin took what mother nature had to offer. There was a medium sized black cherry study table that gave the atmosphere a rather homely feeling. Unlike Snape's, Lupin's table was much unorganized. She almost couldn't see the surface of the table, strewn with parchments, thick books with heavy spines, bottles of half-empty ink, quills, half a bottle of firewhiskey and two goblets, one that was empty but smelt of the firewhiskey and the other had a leftover of something black and a heavy, sour odor. Even the floor had parchments that she assumed fell from the table by the wind blowing in from an open window and at a corner of the room was a pile of brownish fur as though Lupin was rearing a dog that had skin problem. There was a fire place behind the study table and bookshelves covered one side of the wall to the right. There was a round coffee table with two comfortable-looking armchairs. To sum it up, it was a nice, friendly office (and thoroughly messy), saved for the horrendous smelling goblet, which somehow, smelt familiar.

From a distant, she could make out the distinct sound of cheer and merriment. It was obvious the match has begun. Careful not to trip over anything, Circe made her way in front of the table and made a quick glance. There were just students' homework half marked and some reference books but something caught her eye. She pushed aside _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_, _The Dark Arts Outsmarted _and a few written notes; she saw newspaper clippings of anything related to Sirius Black. Well, the man would want to know what's going on with his childhood friend, wouldn't he? She thought and sighed. Lupin was really a sad man. But it was back to business, there was nothing special or looked like an empty parchment so he must have kept it in somewhere secret. She held her wand up in no particular direction. "_Accio Marauder's Map!_"

She stayed silent, hoping to hear anything wriggle. At first, all she could hear was the whistling of the wind and the chirping of a bird perched on the window pane. Circe suppressed the sound of her own breathing and tried to filter out the sound of the wind and the bird. There was nothing still so she closed her eyes, hoping it will help her focus better. Her patience was wearing thin when she finally heard a soft muffle, as though someone was trying to talk behind a gag. She opened her eyes wide and scanned the room. Then, at the bottom of the bookshelf nearest to the window, was a small sort of chest with a mean-looking lock. It was a soft but clear. Circe made her way and bent down. Unlike the other miscellaneous items at the bottom, the chest was completely dust-free, as though it was handled recently. Circe fingered the lock. There was certainly a special spell that keeps the content of the chest safely within. Now that she was much nearer to the chest, the muffled sound was louder and there was no doubt the map was inside. She began raking through her mind hurriedly for any counter spells for locks. There were so many of them, for all sorts of locks and bolt, depending on the protection of the spell to keep it secure.

"_Patefacio!_"

"_Non Obfirmo!_"

"_Libero!_"

"Urgh! Come on!" Circe yelled out in frustration, her mind still running through. "_Extrico Obsidis!_"

The chest lid instantly swung upwards with a great force that the hinges loosen just a bit and a brown piece of parchment flew out but Circe caught it just in time. She let out a laughter of joy and sat down on Lupin chair, spreading the parchment open. Indeed it was empty and not a scribble in sight. What was it again that Fred said the password was? She frowned. It was a really quirky password, something not quite the usual.

"This is not good." She said, shaking her head. "What was it?"

She tried to remember the day in Hogsmeade. Fred had said something or done something, she wasn't quite sure, that made Mdm Rosmerta to think they were a couple. She was angry at him for that. Then, they had butterbeer and he had told her about the map, he said that it needed a some sort of a code word…what was it….

A light bulb was lit.

Excited, Circe tapped the map. "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!_"

Then, before her very eyes, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point her wand had touched. They joined each other, criss-crossed and fanned into every corner of the parchment. Then, words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

The Marauder's Map

She continued studying it. It was a map, she realized, that showed every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Amazed, Circe bent forward, drawing the map closer to her face. Most of the dots were all huddling in the Quidditch field as expected, only a few stayed behind. As her heart increased its beating, Circe dared herself to scan for Lupin Office. And there was it…but…

There was no dot, at all! She frowned and picked up the map. She was sure that what she was staring was Lupin's office as it was clearly written there but the dot with her name (whether written as Grace or Riddle, she did not know) which supposed to be there, wasn't! Her frown deepened. The map should be working since Fred and George have been using it for quite some time now. She picked it up higher, peered closer and took a step backwards, then forwards. Nothing. She walked around the table, hoping maybe the dot would appear if she was moving. Nothing either. Was the map really malfunctioned? It couldn't be! There was Dumbledore sitting with McGonagall and Snape with his students. Hermione and Ron were with Lupin and Hagrid and she could see dots with the names of the Quidditch players wheezing around. Of course it's working! Then why wasn't she in the map?

Circe shook her head. There was no time now if she wants to check out his entire office. She spread the map wide open and took out from her pocket a blank parchment; almost the exactly size of the map and placed it on top of it before securing its four points with the two ink bottles and the two goblets. Twitching her nose at the unbelievably bad odor, Circe placed the tip of her wand in the middle, took a deep breath and softly muttered. "_Videre._"

Instantly, the sides of the parchment began to seal itself to the map so tightly that anyone could never tell that it was two parchments together. She smiled, seeing that so far, everything is well, then, "_Sentire._"

Both the parchment suddenly was on fire. She watched as the bright, orange, wild flame extended out and covered the entire surface of the parchment but did not scorch it. "Replicare ad."

The orange flames burst into a serene blue color. It danced and glowed for awhile before dying down, producing the what looked just like before. Without moving her wand, her hand kept still as she said out the last spell. "_Gemellus Connati_."

Then, just like how the Marauder's Map was revealed to her, tiny web lines started to spread out the exact same way. The curly green words that bore the introduction also appeared. When it was done, Circe picked it up and pried both parchments apart, almost like a Velcro strip. Her eyes glittered as she placed both identical maps on the table. It was a rare spell that she managed to get hold of in the library at the restricted area. Not to mention, it was only found in one tattered, dusty, coverless book at the highest shelf. The words were almost faded and blended into the tea-colored pages that Circe wasn't half sure herself if she had memorized the correct spell words and to make matters even more difficult, it wasn't just one word, it was four phrases. It was a twinning spell; a spell that does not create replicas or images but the exactly thing, a twin. It was said to be a tough one to conjure but with her reason, she just had to say the words and her wand provided the absolute magic.

Smiling at her triumph, Circe took the original one, gave it a tap and said, "_Mischief Managed!_" and watched as the entire illustration of the map faded away until all she was holding was an empty parchment. Folding it, she placed it back into the chest and, "_Redire!_" and it was locked again.

She got up and sighed. The place, no matter how cozy and friendly it looked, it was a horrible mess and as much she was perfectly happy about her success to create a twin map, she was beginning to wonder where was the right place to start in search for any shred of Lupin's past. Stuffing the other map into her pocket, she guided herself carefully around the office, making sure that the parchments on the floor did not catch her footprints. She started with the drawers but there were nothing but old, musty books from the library and the bottom was a home of a lone spider. She pried open the small cupboards with a simple Unlock spell but it was all empty. Circe frowned. Besides the four drawers to the left of his tables and all the bookshelves that were properly used up, the rest of the storage compartments provided was empty. It was as if he hasn't planned to stay long…

She could try his room, of course; maybe she'd have better luck there. Absently, her hand hovered on the bottle of firewhiskey. Realizing that she was gripping the neck of the bottle, she had the sudden urge to take a sip from it. It must be the wicked feeling of drinking from your teacher's that excited her. Smirking at the window that overlooked the Quidditch field while thinking of Lupin, she took a long glug. With the encouraging warmth in her stomach, she downed more until the bottle was almost finish did she stopped herself.

"Damn!" she cursed as she wiped her lips dry and put the bottle back down. "Now what?"

She looked around. Lupin was definitely going to notice his nearly-empty bottle of firewhiskey and he was going to know that someone has been in his office. Well, she could always summon one of the house elf to bring up a bottle of it so that she could do a little replacing but angrily remembered that the castle's stock of alcoholic drinks were kept locked in a special cupboard and only the elf-in-charge and Dumbledore himself have the key. The elf was Boris, a stout house elf with a large almond eyes and a raspy voice had always eyed her with discontent the minute she arrived in Hogwarts. Unlike the other house elves who were constantly gushing over her when she made visits to the kitchen, Boris, with his hands crossed, would huff and puff at one corner. It was highly unusual, given that all house elves are delighted to devote themselves to their master but Boris (and perhaps Dobby) had never shown the general character of a house elf. She doubted that he would lend the key to her. As for Dumbledore, well, he was just out of the question and there was no way she was going to break into this office again just to steal that key. It wasn't worth her effort and time.

Lupin was just going to get all hyped up when he does realized someone had entered his office and naturally, Dumbledore was going to get all suspicious with her. But she could live with that. Taking one last look at his office, she was just going to leave when her eyes caught the other goblet, the one that had that awful smell. She picked it up but dare not placed it anywhere near her nose. Yes, it does smell familiar, Circe thought as she put it back. But where did she smell it? She leaned against the table and crossed her hands. She thought and thought and the more she thought the more familiar it became until she was fairly frustrated.

Then, WHAM! The faint memory flashed by. Of course! That's it! In fact, she had smelt the very same thing twice! She remembered clearly now. The first time was when she had came to Professor Snape to asked for the potion to curb her nightmares and the second time when he summoned her for her punishment when she stole his memories and looked into them in the Pensieve. Both times he was in the middle of brewing that god-forsaken potion. Against her better sense, Circe took up again the goblet and dipped a finger in it. The liquid was cold and thick. There was no way was she going to take a sip! Linking one to the other, her eyes widen when she realized that Professor Snape had been brewing the potion for Lupin. It must be it! The heavy, sour smell that seemed to shrink her airway when she took a good sniff, what is it? She wondered and tortured herself with her thinking.

Her eyes were shifting inattentively around the room while her mind painfully raking through all the lessons her potion teacher had taught the class until they settled on the pile of brown colored fur. And just then, she remembered-Wolfsbane!

It was during Potion class, no, Defense against the Dark Arts! He was relieving Lupin and had talked about Werewolves. Yes, he did and also ordered a three-parchment essay on how to become one that was to be handed in the next day, in fact. "While this potion doesn't cure lycanthropy, it does prevent the extremely dangerous dementia which would otherwise accompany the transformation from human into werewolf." She remembered him saying with his steel, icy voice. So…

The sounds of rolling drums and firing of trumpets in her mind ceased. Circe blinked once, then twice.

_So Professor Lupin is a werewolf?_

It came down like a sudden attack of asthma, only she didn't have asthma. But she was clutching her chest and began to pant crazily as though a werewolf _was _chasing after her. Okay, calm down, she said to herself. She stared at the goblet of wolfsbane and back to the pile of brown fur. The evidences were all laid out before her eyes; there was no reason to doubt anymore.

"Lupin is a werewolf. He's a werewolf." She finally found the courage to say it out loud. "Oh my god!"

* * *

_I don't know about you but I found this chapter VERY exciting. In fact, I can't wait to start the next chapter. I did mentioned once before that I'm nearing to the end and that just doubles the excitement to write more. I hope I hadn't upset you too much for the long delay but really, swear to God, it was unavoidable. Drop a review and let me know what you think :)_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	27. The Map Reveals

_ Many thanks to iamthexenophile for being my beta reader. Yes, I have a beta reader now! So hopefully I don't look like an idiot when there's mistakes in my story._

_lOVE,Wildreams  
_

* * *

For an hour Circe was so disturbed by what she had learnt that the Marauder's Map was all but torn to bits by her agitated fingers. But by the time she made it to her bed newly acquired treasure safely folded underneath her pillow, Circe had pretty much digested the fact that the teacher who taught her Defense against the Dark Arts was a werewolf. She lay on her back with her hands crossed behind her head, breathing back to and her left toes twitching absentmindedly.

It was clear that the headmaster had known all along that the DADA professor he had appointed was a werewolf, otherwise, Circe doubted very much that Professor Snape would have willingly spend time and effort in helping his arch enemy cope with life at Hogwarts. Circe was still amazed at Dumbledore could trust those around him. She shuddered at the thought of her giving the same amount of trust to people with questionable backgrounds or even someone with an absolutely clean slate. She wondered if his school friends had known, they must have, considering the intensity of their friendshipthat is, of course, if he was already a werewolf at the time

Here were the facts that were spinning in her mind: he was a werewolf and he did not help Black entering the castle.

What a bummer, Circe thought, Lupin would make a very good partner-in-crime. But the sudden revelation of Lupin's disadvantage under the full moon did not help much in uncovering the real story behind the four friends. But still, it was big news/ a big deal.

The Marauder's Map. Circe got up and reached for it from under her pillow and unfolded it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." S he watched as its secret revealed itself. Searching for the Slytherin girls' dormitory she saw Milicent Bulstrode in the common room, pouring over books. Yet there was no indication of herself in the map). Circe frowned. Was it for the same reason as why the ministry did not detect her when she turned eleven, and why even Snape, the best Legilimen, was unable to read her mind or extract her thoughts, or why, whenever she was near Professor Trelawney, she clouded the professor's inner eye? It seemed like the most rational reason.

Circe sighed. If she had known this, she would have spent her time doing something useful instead of rummaging through a messy office. But then again, she wouldn't have acquired this amazing map and would never have known that Lupin was a werewolf. It was worth her time, she concluded.

She studied the map and watched as all the tiny dots in the Quidditch stadium began to hover away from it and dots that were Gryffindors rushed towards Harry. Gryffindor had won the cup. She smiled, thinking of Fred and then the end of her lips curved south as she remembered their quarrel. It was really unnecessary of him to start a fight especially on such an important day. But Circe wasn't that distressed over it. With the winning of the cup, she was sure Fred would somehow come to his senses. Besides, she was quite sure he loved Quidditch more than her and he'd realize it now that Gryffindor had won the cup.

She watched all the tiny dots slowly returning to the castle. It was truly amazing how she could monitor everyone's movement at anytime she liked. It almost felt as if she were a god. When she saw one of her roommate approaching their dormitory, she quickly muttered, "Mischief managed!" and the map faded out just in time as Astoria opened the door and stepped in to see her tucking a piece of blank parchment underneath her pillow.

Astoria narrowed her eyes: "What were you doing, Circe?"

"Nothing." She quickly replied innocently.

"Nothing is hardly anything." She said severely as though she was imitating Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry. Nothing is all I've got." Circe said and shrugged.

"What was that underneath your pillow?" Astoria said after a long pause.

"A parchment."

"May I see it?"

Circe slid her hand underneath her lumpy pillow and redrew the map and handed it to her. She remained quiet as Astoria unfolded the map.

"Is this important to you?" she said after finding it blank.

"It is mine." Circe nodded, well aware that she wasn't answering her question.

"Do you mind if I tear it?"

"Do you mind answering to Professor Snape?"

Astoria's eyes darkened for a moment and then she smiled as she handed the map back to Circe, who took it back behaving as though it really meant nothing to her.

"It is so entertaining to have witty conversations with you, Circe." Astoria quipped as she walked to her bed. "You must talk to me to sleep some time."

_Circe did not bother to decipher what she has just said but smile sweetly back at her compliment, if it was a compliment in the first place._

_Circe smiled sweetly back at the ironic compliment, not bothering to decipher what she has just said._

"Didn't you watch the finals?" Astoria asked while arranging her brown locks as she relaxed on her bed. "I don't remember seeing you."

"I had homework to do."

"You always say that."

"It's always the truth."

Astoria stared at her with sudden interest. "You are a very peculiar girl, you know that, Circe."

"I have been told that many times before." Circe nodded.

Astoria gave out a light laughter like a queen laughing at a joke her minister made. "Anyway, you shouldn't Procrastinate so much or you would have time to see the match. You should have been at the field, hugging your Fred or is it George? I forget which one." She said, waving a hand. "You should have been there with your man."

"Did Gryffindor win?" Circe said, pretending she didn't already know.

Astoria sighed. "They did and you should have been there."

"I had homework and Fred is not mine in any way."

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Not anymore."

Astoria smiled slyly. "Lovers' quarrel?"

"We hardly love each other."

"I know he does." She said and her smile widened.

"He doesn't." Circe said firmly. "I will make sure of it."

Astoria laughed again. "My dear Circe, you cannot force someone _not_ to love you. You're not God, you know that? And besides, when a boy loves a girl, miracles happen."

Circe would have slapped herself if she had seen from a third person point of view how ridiculous the conversation was. Never in her right mind would she have found herself talking about boys and love with Astoria Greengrass who always sniffed disapprovingly when she had on her plain clothes.

"Trust me. My mama always tells me that a man's love can make the impossible possible. They would go to lengths for you if they have to, swim the oceans, climb the highest mountain. Sometimes, it is almost scary." She continued.

"Astoria, Fred is only fifteen! And _we _are only thirteen! I say that's just too young to talk about love, much less BE in love." Circe replied with dignity.

"Rubbish! We are never too young to love because we are never too young to die. Juliet was only fourteen when she died for Romeo."

"And that's why she died." Circe replied. "Besides, who are you to talk about me embracing love when half the guys in this school are begging to go out with you and all you do is give them a cold shoulder."

"Ah. That is because I have already found my Romeo." Astoria winked at Circe. "My Feliks is waiting for me once I finish school."

"Feliks? You have a boyfriend?" she replied incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Tsk…tsk…Feliks is not my boyfriend! He's my fiancé!" Astoria retorted as though Feliks couldn't be anything except that.

"You're engaged?" Circe said, arching both eyebrows; convinced that her roommate must have been joking the whole time.

"Yes, to the eldest son of the Ivanov family, of course. Daddy wouldn't have expected lesser than that." She said in her haughty way.

"It's an arranged marriage?" Circe said.

"Nothing like that! Feliks had his eyes on me when I went with daddy on a business trip to Moscow. Daddy had some dealings with Feliks' father and so he offered for us to stay in his grand mansion. You should have seen how besotted Feliks was. When we went back home Feliks and I never stopped exchanging letters. Our mamas gave us their blessing and we were engaged just last year!" Astoria shared her story with great enthusiasm.

She might as well just have told Circe that all the while squibs could actually do magic if they managed to lick the tip of their elbow.

"I see." Said Circe, who couldn't see anything at all. "So, how old is Feliks?"

"He's in his sixth year at Durmstrang. We have decided that once I finish Hogwarts, we will get married and live happily ever after in Russia."

"Russia is very cold, Astoria." Circe informed her in case she had forgotten.

"I know but Feliks is going to buy me lots of fur clothing to keep me warm!" She replied back cheerfully

Circe shook her head in disbelief. "I really don't believe this. I mean, falling in love seems bad enough to me. Getting engaged then married at eighteen? Those aren't even phases in my life that I would consider."

Astoria only laughed more. "My dear Circe, you sound like you think you will never fall in love-

"That's because it's true!" Circe said adamantly as she got out from her bed. "Now if you will excuse me, Astoria, I have to get going."

"Oh wait! Don't tell anybody about this." Astoria cried out. "No one knows. Not even Rita Skeeter. But oh, wouldn't she just love to write about this! Just imagine, Circe, 'Ivanov and Greengrass to Join in Marriage' as the headline of the Daily Prophet! Splendid, isn't it?"

Circe only shook her head once more, getting quite fed up about her continuous ramblings. "Okay, fine, whatever. Have a good day, Astoria." And she left the room.

* * *

The weather seemed to be celebrating Gryffindor's victory with a cloudless sky and a warm breeze. Even the sun shone down with a comfortable warmth instead of the blazing egg-frying heat that one would expect at this time of the year. Everyone wanted to laze around on the grass with a pint of iced pumpkin juice and do nothing but wonder at how better life could get.

But no one was doing that. The triumph of Gryffindor came at the wrong time of the year and celebrations did not last long since the exams were approaching and approaching fast. So students, regardless of how much they craved to be out under the sun, had to endure the enticing wafts of summer as they revised their studies.

No one was spared from this self-torture, not even Circe Grace. It was needless to say over the past few months, her studies had been terribly affected. It wouldn't have been that bad if Professor Snape had intervened but, still thankfully, he did not.

Circe agreed to a certain level that education was important. One night before going to bed, she rummaged through her things and found the results for the exam she had taken at the ministry. It was mostly Acceptables except for one Dreadful in Herbology. However, Circe smiled at her highest grade: Defense against the Dark Arts, in which she got an Outstanding. Still, she wasn't proud of it either. She thought back to last year. Her lack of academic achievement could be attributed to the fact that while other students were dutifully poring fighting their way through _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _she was busy secretly tagging Ginny Weasley around to see if what she did had any connection with the Heir of Slytherin.

Or she was breaking into the Gryffindor common room to get back her father's diary at the risk of a broken neck since she had to turn into a bird and enter through the window of the boys' dormitory.

Or she was sliding down into the Chamber of Secrets to see what her father was really like and only to come to a hard conclusion that she had to kill him.

As a student still, Circe had always intended to finish her homework and read up her teachers' notes but when great mysteries about ones origins came up such as the fact that her father was the world's most wanted and feared man, life tended to interfere with her studies.

With exams looming ahead, Circe tried with all her might and soul to put her bigger preoccupations aside, especially the fact that Lupin was a werewolf, which was twice as hard since she had to see him every day or at least when she had DADA classes. Thankfully, joy and pride overcame him when Harry won the cup for his house and he failed to notice that his firewhiskey was half drunk.

Circe thought about the subjects she was taking: Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. She had taken Divination but was kicked out by Trelawney. She wasn't really upset about it since that meant she had one less subject to study.

She knew that running after her worldly troubles would affect her studies but she couldn't let them pull her down completely. So far, she had projected herself as an average student, which was good enough for her, so long as she was up to date with the latest hexes and jinxes. With so much to be done, Circe knew she ought to let it rest for awhile and try to salvage her studies while there was still time left.

Fred, Black, her Patronus, her father, her entire future, all had to be put behind. At least for now.

* * *

Exam week began with anxiety and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. Circe emerged with the rest of the class from Transfiguration at lunch time, fairly exhausted and quite annoyed with everyone (who was comparing/as results and complained about the difficulty of turning a teapot into a tortoise. She almost wanted to punch Hermione who) kept going on about how her tortoise had looked more like a turtle, which was the least of her worries. She (recalled her performance and her stomach twisted. She had said the incantation and watched hoping that her teapot would turn into an ordinary tortoise but her Ming teapot bloated into a fat tortoise while retaining the decorative blue Chinese letters on the shell. Knowing that it was the best she could do she held her head high and stared at Professor McGonagall, who looked at her as though she was expecting her to say something but when she didn't, she let out a sigh, scribbled something and said. "I suppose your tortoise is quite…oriental. Very well, you may go."

She wasn't sure how well she would score for McGonagall but well, she hadn't asked them to turn the teapot into a _normal_ tortoise, had she. So what if her tortoise had an oriental touch, it was still a tortoise.

Lunch of a simple turkey sandwich was a quick one as she wanted just a little extra time to cover Charms. No one wanted to pair with her for the Cheering Charm, not that she was surprised but it delayed her turn and Professor Flitwick, as kind as he was, started to urge other students to be her partner but they all had preferred anyone but her. It got to the point where Milicent Bulstrode decided to pair with Neville. Circe (watched the kept checking the time) as she stood in a corner waiting for someone while Flitwick approached everybody else. Finally, when she couldn't afford to waste any more time), she walked over to her Charms teacher, who was talking with Margaret Myles of Ravenclaw and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, professor." She said gravely.

"Oh, yes, Ms Grace. In a minute, don't worry. I'll find you a partner. Don't worry now-

"Why don't you be my partner?" she said in a business-like tone.

"Me?" said Flitwick while giving her a look usually reserved for looking at a troll taking a blue poodle for a walk.

"Do you mind, professor?"

Circe did not bother to reply but stared at him with all the patience she had in the world.

"Well-well," he started to stumble a bit. "I don't see what is the problem with-

"Okay. 1-2-3!" and Circe cried out the incantation. Professor Flitwick looked as if he had been (slapped backwards) when suddenly he cracked into loud bouts of uncontrollable laughter. It was so loud that the rest of the class stood staring) at him and broke into giggles at the sight of their teacher.

"Oh! Ms Grace, that was-hilariously-amusing!" he cried out between laughter.

Circe was well aware that everyone was looking at them now. "Glad you found it funny, professor." And she hastily took off while Flitwick fumbled with his wand to reverse the charms but only managed after quite some time of laughing.

Ancient Runes was next and the delay during Charms ahd made her ten minutes lates but Professor Babbling showed no mercy and expected her to finish four long runic scriptures. Even though she had less time, she managed to finish translating them into ten parchments but was worried when she realized that her handwriting was messy and there were at least three blotches in each parchment. But she didn't care as it was the last subject for that day and she badly wanted to lie prostrate on her bed without the constant need to be rushing here and there.

The next day however was even crueler with Arithmancy to start off with. After writing down everything that she could remember about the magical properties of the number seven, Circe continued with the prediction of her grade for Arithmancy by jiggling random numbers in a wooden plate. She had a break before lunch and she made full use of it by brushing up with Potions. She hardly had the time to worry about Professor Snape and his ultra-icy look that was usually saved for her when she entered the class. But she was slightly relieved when she saw that the Confusing Concoction was the potion they had to brew.

She was sure that Snape had, without even a glance at his brew, given Harry a fat zero after mumbling a few words. He had then moved on to Longbottom, who trembled the second his long shadow was cast down upon his brewing table. He had, however, kept silent when he approached her table but had sharply peered down for a moment at her cauldron, thought that he was closing his eyes.

Astronomy came at midnight in the Astronomy tower where Circe only successfully named twenty-nine stars and listed down their position during mid-autumn out of thirty-five. She was also quite sure that she had spelt one of the names wrong.

On Wednesday, she had History of Magic which was probably disaster since she was always thinking of Black when Professor Cuthbert Binns was lecturing on the war and treaties between dwarves and wizards. She had a lot of trouble starting her essay and repetitively mentioned the taboo of calling a dwarf short just to produce a lengthy essay. During the afternoon, she endured the heat radiating into the green house as she pulled herself through Herbology. After a delicious early dinner, she headed back to the dungeon and enjoyed the feeling that as tomorrow was the easiest subject, the exam week could pretty much be considered over. But still, she decided that it was best to pour one more time over Professor Lupin's notes, just in case she had missed something.

The next day, Circe woke up with a bright smile, knowing that this would be her last day of distraction from her primary goal and that she would, no doubt, score extremely well. As she headed over to the classroom, she saw Pansy and her friends coming towards coming in her direction. Keeping an expressionless face, in hope that Pansy would just ignore her, Circe tried hard not to attract her attention.

"Hey, Late Bloomer! Where do you think you're going?" Pansy said in that irritating voice of hers as she purposely knocked her shoulder as she passed by her.

Circe rubbed her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Pansy smiled suddenly. "Nothing I guess." And walked off.

Circe frowned and called for the first student she saw. "Lupin's exam is in the classroom, isn't it?"

Parvatil Patil shook her head. "It's in the clearing next to the vegetable patch."

Circe sighed and wondered as she trudged outside of Hogwarts what she had done Pansy for her to her so much. There were many students in the clearing by the time she arrived. All were looking confused and had no idea what to expect.

"Students!" cried Professor Lupin as he gestured his students to gather around.

Circe looked at him and thought, "_Werewolf!_" straight away but managed to appear normal.

"Today's test is quite straightforward. It is an obstacle course. Go through this opening and overcome what is in your way until you exit the course." Lupin smiled as some of them began to look uneasy. "Seamus? Would you like to go first?"

Seamus stared at the opening between a wall of hedges and gulped. He gave a weak smile to his friends, who gave him back an encouraging nod. He took a breath in and walked boldly towards the opening. Lupin patted him on his back, "Goodluck!"

After a while, Dean Thomas went it and Lupin gave the same encouragement. Two-third of the students had entered already when it was finally Circe's turn. She didn't look back as most of the students had, she didn't show fear but only a face that might have said, "I've done this _so_ many times already."

As she passed Lupin, she dared herself to slow down for just a bit to see if he would pat her shoulder or give her a word of encourage but to her delight, he merely gave her a curt nod and averted his eyes away when she had locked eyes on him. Funny, she thought to herself before making way inside, that a werewolf should be afraid of a mere child.

Wading across a deep paddling pool teamed with Grindylow was probably the easiest thing Circe had done in a while. The next step was crossing a series of potholes full of Red Caps. She found an easier way to make it through without having to face each one of them by controlling the soil and firmly covering every pothole. Passing through the Red Caps nicely, she saw a patch of marsh before her and tiny lights. Hinkypunk? Circe laughed her way through and continued laughing as though a good Cheering Charm had been casted on her. Her laughter stopped short when she came onto a closet, which seemed to block the exit. A huge boulder came crushing down on her chest. The handle started to rumble and Circe's palms started to sweat. Shit! She took a quick glance to her left and right and the closet trembled louder. She knew what was inside and she knew what it was going to become and she also knew that she still didn't have the strength and courage to face it. Hell, no one would! She could not let it come out! She couldn't! Her heart was already racing fast. She had to stop it. With what? Her heart screamed. Then, she saw the knob turn and her stomach twisted as well. In an impulsive movement, she pointed her wand at the closet. "_IGNIS RUMPITUAR!_"

The closet burst into a large fiery flames and she could hear something shrieking inside. For a brief moment, the image of her father screaming in agony with flames biting his entire body flashed in her mind. She blasted the closet, victim of a jolly bon fire, aside and ran out with her cloak covering her nose to protect her from inhaling the thick black smoke.

At the end, Professor Lupin who (had heard an incantation that was he had not expecting to hear), was waiting for Circe and caught her rushing out, coughing badly. With one hand yielding his wand, he quenched the fire that was slowly eating up the hedges. Forgetting his prior suspicion, he tried to help her compose herself she kept trying to break free from him.

"Circe! What happened?"

Circe shook head and coughed more. "Nothing. Really." And more cough.

"Did you face your Boggart?" Lupin said.

Circe shook her head again; her eyes moisten by the ashes and smoke. "I just blasted it."

"I can see that." He replied drily. "Alright, come, you better go to the hospital wing. Come, I'll help you."

Circe shook her head vigorously. "No! I'm fine. Seriously!"

"You always say that." Said Lupin as he supported her back to the gathering point.

But she broke free from him. "Professor, I'm fine." And then she took off.

* * *

Circe headed in the direction of the dungeon but halted when she saw Pansy and her friends entering the common room. She changed her mind and decided to go for a light stroll; hopefully it would help her calm her mind, which could not stop thinking how close she had been to meeting her father again. She wasn't sure what Professor Lupin would think of her now or how he would grade her. DADA was the subject she had the confidence to score well in, maybe even get full marks. With her latest stunt, she doubted Lupin could give her a perfect score since she hadn't faced her Boggart; but the point was to finish the course and that was exactly what she had done, hadn't she? But that was far from the main point. It brought her back to the forgotten fact that she still did not have the amount of courage and bravery necessary to face her father and that was) really pathetic since she was ben finding Black in order to get to her father. It was disturbing and also a huge blow to her ego. By Merlin, she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort! She had to do better than that. At least she would somehow gain his respect when she finally came face to face with him and he wouldn't taunt her like in her nightmares

There weren't many students in the corridor and Circe was glad. But her peace was short-lived.

"Hello, there, Ms Grace!"

She recognized the man in a pinstriped cloak, sweating slightly, who was now looking her with delight.

"Mr Fudge." She nodded curtly.

"Just finished an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes, I'm just done with Defence Against the Dark Arts." She said keeping her tone neutral.

"Oh," The Minister of Magic's smile dropped just a little. "Perfect score, I suppose?"

"I wouldn't count on that. Coming to see Professor Dumbledore, sir?" she asked innocently, mainly to change the topic. She remembered how intrigued the minister had been about her exam in the ministry.

"No, but I did see him. Pity it's a lovely day. Pity...pity…" he took a deep breath as though he was about to break bad news. "I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Ms Grace. You've heard about the Hippogriff, Buckbeak? The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness for the execution of that mad bird. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

Circe had heard countless times from Fred about the Hippogriff, the one that injured Draco Malfoy, when the silly boy insulted him. She didn't like the way Fudge had referred to it as a 'mad bird' since Buckbeak was neither mad nor a bird. "_He's a Hippogriff, idiot!"_ she silently said. She knew Mr. Malfoy had certain powerful influences within the ministry and had made sure the Hippogriff would be found guilty. She could see that everyone in the ministry feared him as though he could at anytime spring a pig's tail on their backside. She had seen what he was like when Professor Snape took her to the ministry for her exam. They had crossed paths with him and unlike the others, who literally bowed to him, she noticed that Snape had not acknowledged him nor spared him a glance. She grinned at that thought.

"I heard that there would be an appeal?" Circe asked because she recalled Fred telling her about it.

"Yes, it's scheduled for this afternoon." Said Fudge, looking curiously at her.

Circe arched both eyebrows. "Then what _are_ you here for?" she said, smiling. "If I were you, sir, I would suggest that the ministry skip the whole theatrical stunt of this 'appeal' and get on with the execution. Who is the ministry trying to kid anyway, bringing an execution to an appeal?" Circe snorted.

"My goodness! How dare you talk to a minister like that, Ms Grace!" exclaimed Fudge with a mixture of shock and anger.

"The same way the committee dares to bring an axe man to an appeal." She quipped. "Good day, sir." And she went on, knowing fully well how Fudge would see the headmaster again and complain about the attitude of 'some' students.

Circe checked the time and was contemplating an early lunch when she saw Professor Lupin, who spotted her and was now walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. It would be foolish to pretend that she had not seen him and walk the other way since they were already locking eyes as he strode toward her and her legs were cemented to the ground.

"Circe, why didn't you see Madam Pomfrey?" he said when he finally came up to her.

"I'm fine, as you can see for yourself, sir." She said with confidence.

Lupin sighed in defeat. "Come to my office, Circe. I'd like to have a word with you. You don't have Divination later right?"

"Err…no." Circe answered slowly and she followed him silently behind, wondering what he could want with her. Perhaps, he had noticed that someone had broken into his office and Dumbledore had pointed Circe to him. Or was it about the exam today?

They finally reached his office and Lupin gestured for her to sit on one of the sofa chair as he took the one opposite her.

"Pumpkin juice?" he started.

Circe shook her head.

There was a moment of silent as he watched her. "Circe, you know the Riddikulus spell, don't you?"

Circe nodded.

"Then why didn't you use it?" he said with a voice so soothing it could have sent a dragon to sleep.

Circe adjusted herself on her chair; she was feeling really uncomfortable now. "I (just forgot, I guess." She shrugged.

"You forgot a simple spell but you remembered that advanced spell?"

"I have a particular good memory for spells not taught in school, sir."

"I've noticed." He said, leaning back against the armchair. "And I also noticed that you cheated all your way through the course. I had Kathy Toole coming out saying that she couldn't see anything challenging when she was suppose to cross the Red Caps."

"Covering the potholes was faster."

"I could fail you, Circe."

Circe's eyes grew wider. "Fail me? For what?"

"Cheating." He said firmly.

Circe for a while, wanted to blurt out his secret. She saw the pile of fur was gone and on his table was only another bottle firewhiskey. But she knew his secret was much more valuable than the bargaining of good grade. Circe folded her arms. "Fine. Do it if you think I deserve it."

"Good. I knew you wouldn't throw a tantrum. You may go now." Lupin said as he got up.

"You know, you didn't need to consult me about my exam." Circe said as she walked towards the door.

"I know. But I wanted to see your reaction." Lupin said as he opened the door for her.

Circe frowned, not knowing what exactly he had expected. "Well, good day, sir."

"Same to you, Circe." He smiled and the door was shut.

* * *

Circe saw Fred during dinner, h saw her too, but neither made a move for reconciliation. She didn't care but she didn't like their animosity. He glanced at her for a while and she was almost sure that he was going to get up and come to her. But he looked back down at his spaghetti and laughed at something George said. She suddenly found her chicken cutlet unappetizing and pushed it away. Exams were over and everyone was in the same cheerful mood. She got up and decided to creep into the warmth of her blanket and maybe read a book or drown herself in the sound of Yann Tiersen. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione rushing off somewhere but she was not in the mood to snoop around. Besides, she had the map.

There was no one in her dormitory when she went in. Astoria and her friends were probably still somewhere dallying now that (there was no need to study. She lied down and began playing her wand. She still hadn't forgotten about her Patronus but dare not try to cast it. All the hope she had in her might just vanish if she saw her failed Patronus again. Now that exams were over, she knew she could carry on with her search but suddenly the weight of her burden came down in such a way that she wasn't sure whether she could continue her primary mission.

There were just so much she knew but nothing that could link them together to form the greater picture. Professor Snape who was once a Death Eater, who loved Harry's mother, who had been cruelly bullied by Harry's father and his friends, the mystery of Black, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew, the fact that Lupin was a werewolf, the fact that the Dementors had such an adverse effect on her and the unknown person who had cast the red sparks when she was injured and unconscious in the Forbidden Forest. So many questions and yet, no answers yet

She reached under her pillow and took out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The map slowly revealed out the entire outline of Hogwarts. "Let's see where you're going, Harry."

As her eyes scanned through the map, she noticed that her name was still not on the map. Her attention was swayed when Ninetails appeared from underneath her bed and jumped beside her.

"Ninetails. Where have you been?" she asked as she stroked his golden fur. "Would you like to know how my day went?"

But Ninetails whined and his paw pointed at the map. Circe's eyes went to where his paw was. And her breathing stopped completely.

There, along the pathway, she saw four tiny dots: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and very near to Ron was the name she had not expect to see, Peter Pettigrew.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping that her stress was just overwhelming her. But when she looked again, a tiny dot was hurling towards the four dots and the name on that dot, overthrew her senses. With her heart beating faster than a newborn baby's, she watched as Sirius Black collided with Ron and Peter and dragged the two of them into the hollow at the foot of the Whomping Willow. It was one of the passages that Fred had mentioned, the one that lead into the Shrieking Shack.

Black was here! In the Shrieking Shack!

And that was not all, along the hedges, at a little distance from the Whomping Willow were two more dots, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Why were there two of them? Her eyes glanced back at the Harry and Hermione who were hovering around the violent tree, desperately trying to get into the hollow too. She saw Black, Ron and Peter nicely settled in the Shrieking Shack. Wasn't Peter dead? Wasn't he murdered by Black? Then, what was he doing on the map? She looked back at the second Harry and Hermione. Something was obviously not natural; they couldn't be two persons at the same time. Unless…of course!

Ninetails whined again and this time, his paw was on the other side of the map. She followed his indicationnd saw that Lupin was now dashing out of his office with great speed. He had seen what she had seen.

"Mischief managed." She muttered hastily, folded the map and handed it to Ninetails, who took it in the curl of one of his nine tails. "We need to move now. It's going to happen tonight, Ninetails. Hold on to the map, we might need it." She said urgently with her wand nicely tucked in her pocket and a face that looked ready for war, Circe ran out of the dormitory while Ninetails used another route since he couldn't be seen by others. She was near the portrait entrance when Pansy and friends blocked her way.

"And where do you think you're going, Late Bloomer?" She smirked.

But Circe was really not in the mood to be messed with and pushed her way through. "Fuck off, bitch."

She exited the dormitory and headed towards the first window she saw. She did not even bother to make sure that no one saw her when she opened the window and jumped down. It must have been thirty feet to the ground but before she even reached twenty feet, she had turned into a bird.

* * *

_I know I seemed to put in a lot of Astoria Greengrass and that is because according to JK Rowling, Draco marries her at the end of the story. So she is also an important character in the fanfics to come. I hope you like this chapter :) Drop a review and let me know what you thought about it. Thanks!_


	28. Not A Good Interruption

_No, I did not get my laptop back :(. But anyw_ay, _the next chapter, edited by you know who! Anyway, there is a chunk of this chapter that I took it straight from the book. That is only because everything happened just like in the book when Circe was around. Of course, nothing (except Circe) belongs to me and I don't earn money from writing this._

* * *

Circe was an animagus. She could turn into a little brown bird and a cheetah. At first, she wondered who would bother to spend so much effort and strength to become an animal. But now, she could see why it was worth it. Hovering high above the trees, she saw Ninetails covering large land with just one stride. She bent her wings, changed course and saw the Whomping Willow getting bigger. Harry and Hermione were nowhere in sight. She peered sideways and indeed, from up high, she could see another Harry and Hermione, crouching low, watching the entrance at the bottom of the Whomping Willow. As she was closing in on the tree, Ninetails became transparent and together, they swept into the dark hollow.

Since she had been here before when Fred took her for a wild ride on his broom, she was familiar with the contours of the tunnel and flew into it smoothly. Ninetails was his usual agile self and hopped and twisted at every bend. They finally emerged from a small opening into a very disordered, dusty room. It was as before, with wallpaper peeling off, stains all over the floor, the windows all board-up and every piece of furniture broken as though somebody had had to release their anger and smashed them to bits

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!"

Someone roared loudly and then there was a crash. A girl screamed and a boy yelled. A muffled groan ensued.

Circe looked up to the ceiling and saw shadows between the gaps of the wooden paneling. Retaining her bird form, she flew up the staircase with Ninetails already up stairs, hiding behind the only sofa that was still standing. Circe perched on the hand-rest of the sofa. From the gap of the door, she could see a man with a mass of filthy, matted hair, eyes deep into his sockets, waxy skin stretched tightly over his facial bones and yellow teeth bared in a grin. It was far from the picture in the yearbook and yet, there was a resemblance.

That man was Sirius Black!

He was lying on the floor, a bruise on his left eyes and his oily nose was bleeding. Above him was no doubt Harry, who was pointing his wand at his chest. Ron and Hermione, even though she couldn't see them, were probably somewhere inside the room.

"You killed my parents," she heard Harry said in his shaky voice but his wand was steady.

Black stared up at him out of his sunken eyes. "I don't deny it." He said quietly. "But if you knew the whole story-

"The whole story?" Harry repeated. "You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!"

If she was in a human form, she would have made that 'tsk,tsk' noise. It was always like Harry to only see the small picture. Black had said something about the whole story, now waswhen he was going to tell it all.

"You've got to listen to me," Black said with a note of urgency in his voice. "You'll regret it if you don't…you don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," Harry said and his voice shook even more. "You never heard her, did you? My mum…trying to stop Voldemort killing me…and you did that…you did it…"

_Yes, Harry, go on, talk more than you understand_, Circe said to herself, rolling her little brown, beady eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione's cat, Crookshanks jumped and landed on Black's chest. It looked as if he was protecting him. Harry did not falter, his wand was still pointing at Black but he did not say anything either.

Circe was not panicking because she was sure that Harry didn't have the guts to kill, no matter how much he wanted to. He would make a big show of it but he wouldn't actually get down to it.

Then, there was a soft creak downstairs then some muffled footsteps and Circe was not the only one who heard it.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-QUICK!"

Circe jumped down from the hand-rest and hid behind a dusty, velvet pillow. But her tiny head peeked out and watched Professor Lupin stride towards the door with full purpose. With his wand out, he pushed the door wide open and cried out instantly, "Expelliarmus!"

A shower of red sparks shot out from the tip of his wand and Harry's wand flew out and with the door now wide open, she could see that the two wands in Hermione's grip also flew out of her hand. Lupin caught them all deftly and moved into the room.

Circe watched as her heart pounded within her chest cavity. She was glad that in her form of a little bird, her throbbing heart could not be heard. Ninetails was silent as ever with his head bowed low as though waiting to pounce on his prey. Lupin had now entered the picture and somehow, she was sure that he was not just going to hand Black in to the Dementors; he would want to know about Peter Pettigrew, his school friend.

And true enough, in an odd voice, a voice that shook with some suppressed emotion, he said, "Where is he, Sirius?"

_Yes, Sirius, where is Peter?_ Circe repeated.

Harry looked at Lupin as though he had asked Black whether he wanted an ice-cream. He shifted his eyes to Black, whose face was expressionless. Then after a few seconds, Black lifted his hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked equally bewildered. Even Circe was quite confused as she looked at Ron, who was supporting a broken leg.

"But then…,"Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind. "…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless –" his eyes suddenly widened as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see. "-unless _he_ was the one…unless you switched without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never left Lupin's, nodded.

"Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted loudly. "What's going-?"

But he stopped because Lupin lowered his wand and stretched his other hand out. He pulled Black up to his feet and embraced him like a lost brother.

_Well, well, well. _Circe smiled as she watched how the event changed before her very eyes. She already expected something fishy, something that was not obvious and this was it.

Hermione started to shriek like a banshee. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Lupin tried to calm her down; Ron looked as if he had lost all senses in the world and Harry, Circe could see, was washed over by a new wave of fury.

"I trusted you! And all the time you've been his friend!" he shouted at him, staring at him with eyes filled with disgust.

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend for twelve years, but I am now…let me explain…"

If she had been inside the room, Circe would have kept quiet and listened to him like a good student but it was obvious the other thirteen year olds were too overwhelmed and started shouting even more, much to her annoyance.

"NO!" Hermione screamed louder. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – he's a _werewolf_!"

Circe could have got up and slapped her across her face if she wasn't in hiding. For once, she agreed with her head house. Why _couldn't_ that bloody girl just shut her mouth for one bloody second?

"Not at all up to your usual standards, Hermione," Lupin said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius and I certainly don't want Harry dead…" then an odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

When Ron tried to get up but bit his lips in pain, Lupin made his way towards him, looking concerned. "Get away from me, werewolf!" Ron gasped.

Circe had had the same urge to slap Pansy, only now, she wanted to slap Ron.

The effect was clear on Lupin but he waved it away and turned to Hermione. "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

_Damn! If only I had finished that essay_, Circe cursed herself.

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He set that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into a full moon when it saw me?"

"Both." Hermione said quietly. "I should have told everyone who you really are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin with a forced laugh. "At least, the staffs do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" he pointed at Black, who had crossed to the four-poster bed and sunk onto it. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped on his lap. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have not been helping Sirius." Said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-" Then, he stepped forward and gave them back their wands including his. "There, you're armed and we're not."

Harry stared incredulously at him but Circe was already screaming for Lupin to get started.

"If you haven't been helping him, he said with a furious glance at Black. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map." Said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how it works?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course. I help make it. I'm Moony, my nickname in school."

"You wrote-"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening because I had an idea that you, Ron and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He started pacing, like how he did when he taught Circe the Patronus spell. "You might have been wearing your father's cloak, Harry-"

"How d'you know about the Cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut but twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid and set off back towards the castle. But you were accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes." Said Lupin, still pacing and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

_Yes, especially when he's supposed to be dead_, Circe said to herself.

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast towards you, labeled Sirius Black…I saw him collide with you, I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow.

"One of us!" yelled Ron angrily.

"No, Ron." Said Lupin firmly. "Two of you. Do you think I could have a look at your rat?"

"What?" said Ron." What's Scabbers got to do with this?"

"Everything." Said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated but still, he put a hand inside his pocket and Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately. Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him from escaping.

Lupin moved closer to Ron and seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What has my rat got to do with anything?" he whimpered as he held Scabbers close to him.

"That's not a rat." Croaked Black suddenly.

"What do you mean? Of course, it's a rat-"

"No, he's not." Said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

Circe held her breath as she flew and perched on the staircase, viewing the room in full. So this was what she was missing all along, the link to every picture.

"An animagus," said Black with contempt. "By the name of Peter Pettigrew!"

* * *

Circe took in the news much better than Harry, Ron and Hermione (because she was used to expect the unexpected), who seemed as if they could not let the absurdity of the statement sink in. It could not surprise her more than finding out that Lupin was a werewolf.

"You're both mental." Ron said dazedly.

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry, pointing at Black. "He killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to." He growled. "But little Peter got the better of me…not this time, though!" then, he lunged at Scabbers. Ron yelled in pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, no!" yelled Lupin, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that, they need to understand. We've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off, one hand still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

Circe jumped excitedly on the banister. Her heart wanted so much to go and help Lupin and get Black to explain everything. She had been waiting so long for this. It even seemed like Black was not the person she needed, this Peter, who was somehow alive, who was also Ron's pet…she wanted to know…

"They've – got – a – right –to – know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry – you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Suddenly, Black let go and stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched and bleeding hands.

"Alright then." Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, both of you." Said Ron shakily, looking around at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off." he tried to heave himself up on his good leg but blocked his way, pointing at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron." He said quietly. "Just keep him close."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket but Scabbers was fighting too hard. Ron swayed and lost balance; Harry caught him and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, he turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die." He said. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagedly.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter." Said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself – until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies…Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Harry looked at Ron, who looked back at Harry. Both still found it hard to believe him.

Hermione suddenly spoke in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to talk sensibly with Lupin. "But professor, Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly as though all of them were in class.

"Because…because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall and I looked them up when I did my homework – the Ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become and their markings and things…I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register and there have only been seven Animagi this century and Pettigrew's name wasn't on list –"

"Right again, Hermione." Lupin said with a laugh. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around in Hogwarts."

_Four!_ Circe mused to herself.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus." snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years and I'm not going to wait much longer."

Circe agreed wholly with him.

"All right…but you'll need to help me, Sirius." Said Lupin. "I only know how to begin…"

Suddenly, Circe spotted a large grey rat sneaking up to Ninetails from behind and starting to sniff his tails. Before she could warn him not to make any noise, Ninetails whacked the rat with one of his nine tails with such a large force that the wooden paneling creaked and maybe with the help of the wind, the bedroom door opened of its own accord. Circe's heart skipped a beat but Ninetails, looking annoyed only swept the dead rat away and continued his sharp watch. Lupin strode towards the door and Circe quickly flew up and perched on top of the rotting door. Lupin looked around, not noticing Ninetails's large body hiding snuggly behind the velvet sofa, and walked back inside.

"No one there…"

"This place is haunted!" said Ron with a shiver.

"It's not." Said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted…the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." He pushed back his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, and then said, "That's where all of this starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten…and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform. I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became the Headmaster and was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school. The Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts but also _because_ I to Hogwarts. This house –" Lupin looked miserably around the room. "– the tunnel that leads to it, they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Circe did not care what it was like to be a werewolf but she still kept a close ear and listened patiently.

"My transformations in those days were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite so I bit and scratched myself instead. But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew…and of course, your father, Harry – James Potter. And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformation not only bearable but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad, too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes, indeed." Said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school and lucky they were because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong – one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it."

Circe gulped, remembering her experience becoming an Animagus. She still had the paws of a cheetah when she tried to turn back to her human form.

"Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will. They kept me company as animals. Peter, the smallest could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me."

"Hurry up, Remus." snarled Black, who did not seemed to enjoy taking a walk down memory lane.

"I'm getting there, Sirius. Soon, we were leaving the shack and roamed around the school grounds and village by night. Sirius and James transformed into large animals and were able to keep a werewolf in check. And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, signed with our nicknames to make sure no one found out about us. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail and James was Prongs."

"But Severus couldn't keep his crooked nose to himself." Growled Black.

"Yes, he was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know and we – err – didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealousy, I think."

_Not jealousy!_ Circe cried in heart indignantly. Then, she saw a black head bobbing on the staircase and slowly, the figure fully emerged and was ascending the stairs stealthily. _Professor Snape! _Circe groaned as she watched him crossed the floor and silently hid himself behind the door but could do nothing that might give her away. Inside, no one was aware that another person was going to join the drama and Lupin continued his story.

"Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me to the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be amusing – err – to tell Severus that all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree-trunk with a long stick and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, he tried it – if he'd gotten as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after him and pulled him back, at great risk to his life…Severus glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden to tell anybody by Dumbledore."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you." said Harry slowly. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

Circe watched as Snape made his move and stepped inside the room. "That's right." He sneered, standing directly behind Lupin with his wand resting on his shoulder.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated as always and thank you for all who favourite/alerted this fanfic!_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	29. Nothing But The Truth and More

_I still do not have my laptop back._

* * *

Circe winced as she watched her head house motioned with caution deeper into the room with the tip of his wand never leaving Lupin's chest. She didn't particularly like how things were unfolding for unlike Lupin, Snape would waste no time summoning the darn Dementors and Black would be whisked away greedily by them like boys fighting over their new toy. And she would be left hanging without knowing the whole story.

Snape was pressing his wand so hard against Lupin that Circe was sure it would leave a lovely bruise. Hermione had scream at his sudden appearance, Ron let out a cry, Harry jumped as if was jolted by electricity while Black leapt to his feet at the sight of his enemy.

"You should have remembered to take you medicine for the moonlight, Remus, or I wouldn't have bothered to make a trip to your office. But lucky you did, for on your desk was a certain map." Snape said scornfully. "One glance told me everything."

"Severus-" Lupin began but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster over and over again that you were trouble, that you've been helping Black here, into the castle...and now you've just given me my golden opportunity." Snape smiled devilishly.

"Severus, you're making a mistake." Said Lupin urgently. "You don't know the whole story – I can explain – Sirius is innocent – "

"Two more in Azkaban tonight!" Snape said, his eyes gleaming fanatically (even Circe had gulped), ignoring Lupin's plea. Then, he turned to Black. "I daresay they'll look forward so much to see you again, Sirius...that they might just give you a little...kiss."

Black looked disbelievingly at Snape, his face paler than ever. "You wouldn't dare..."

"You fool." Said Lupin softly, trying hard to control the situation. "Is a school boy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

Snape grinned maliciously. "Who would like to go first?" he cocked his head to a side, indicating the door.

Harry stood there, unable to move a muscle. He looked at Ron and Hermione, hoping that they had some kind of idea what to do and say but Ron only looked back at him with confuse. However, Hermione took a step forward with uncertainty and said with a voice that sounded even more uncertain. "Professor, maybe – it – it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, would it?"

"BE QUIET, MS GRANGER!" He spat out with raw fury and looking quite deranged that Hermione didn't dare to utter another word and slinked back like a timid mouse.

Turning back to Sirius, Snape couldn't help but grinned even more nastily. It was obvious that he was savouring every minute of the sweet revenge.

"Severus, you've – you've got to hear me out." Sirius croaked while jabbing at Scabbers. "Look at it! Look at the rat, Severus!"

"Let's. Go." Snape's icy voice was determined, his wand waving at the door.

Suddenly, Harry strode across the room, blocking the door. His daring action immediately infuriated Snape, who snarled. "Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already!"

Harry already knew that but still he said in a shaky voice. "Not until Professor Lupin explains."

Circe could see Snape's nostrils were flaring. "Move away, Potter! Just like your father, always thinking that you're above the rules!"

"You're pathetic!" Harry yelled suddenly with the mentione of his father. "Just because they made a fool out of you at school, you won't even listen – "

"Silence!" Snape shrieked like a banshee. "I will not be spoken like that! I've just saved your neck; you should be thanking me with your knees and forehead touching the ground! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Circe shook her tiny birdie head as she jumped frantically on the sofa's hand rest. It wasn't supposed to go this way! Lupin was supposed to finish his story. She had to do something to stop Snape or everything would be lost but at the same time, she couldn't reveal herself yet. She pondered for awhile; Lupin had given back the wands back to the three of them. There was no choice but to make Harry, Ron and Hermione her hands, to do one thing that was on her mind: eliminate Snape.

She shut her eyes and in her heart, silently but no less determined, she said the incantation. "_Imperio_!"

Instantly, there was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinge; Snape was slammed hard against the wall and landed on the floor in a lump. Blood trickled down his left temple.

Harry looked at his wand, astounded at himself, Ron was lost at words and dropped his wand.

"We attacked a teacher...we – we – Oh! We're going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione whimpered despairingly.

"You should have left it to us." Black said as he stared at the unconscious Snape and then back to them. "But still, thank you."

"That doesn't mean I trust you." Harry retorted back.

"Then it's time for some prove!"Black said as he walked swiftly towards Ron, who was now even more protective over Scabbers.

"No!" Ron said, clutching his rat closer to his chest. "Are you saying that you escaped Azkaban just to kill my rat? Fine, so let's say he could turn into a rat, there are millions of rats. How would you know would you know which one he is?"

The question struck a silence in the room that even Lupin stared at Sirius. "You know, Sirius, that is a fair question. How did you know where to find him?"

"Fudge gave me his papers when he visited Azkaban." Black said gravely as he reached into his robes and produced out a folded piece of paper which he opened it and handed it to Lupin. It was a picture of the Weasley family on a trip of Egypt after winning a lottery. "There's the rat! Look at his front paw."

"My God!" Lupin gasped. "He's got a missing toe!

"When I cornered him, he yelled loudly so that the whole street could listen, about how I betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew the whole street, killing everyone and ran down into the sewer after cutting his finger"

"That's - that's –" Harry started to stammer. Circe could see there were parts that somehow make sense but Harry still had trouble accepting it.

Lupin let out a sight as he watched Harry struggled. "Harry, just let us have the rat. What have you got to lose?"

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes darted to a struggling Scabbers, to a wide-eyed Ron and then finally rested on a tired Black. "Give it to him, Ron."

"What?" cried Ron. "I won't!"

But Lupin was already on to Scabbers, fighting against Ron and trying to pry the rat out of his fingers.

"Give it to him, Ron!" Harry said, sounding firmer this time.

"I've got him!" said Lupin as Black walked towards him. Scabbers was squeaking non-stop while twisting and turning, scratching Lupin's fingers. "Ready, Sirius?"

Black nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Together." He said as he pointed Snape's wand, which he had taken, at Scabbers.

"On the count of one, two, THREE!"

There was a flash of blue light and Lupin let go of the rat. Scabbers dropped on the floor and like watching a flower blooming in top-speed, the rat's head was enlarging but also transforming into something more human-like, his paws was growing longer and its fur was getting shorter until it completely shrunk underneath the skin. The next moment, a man was prostrate on the floor, exactly where Ron's rat had been.

As he struggled to stand up, as though he hasn't stand on two feet before, Circe noted that he wasn't very tall, probably just like her height. His dark greyish hair was wild and there was a large bald patch on top. He looked like he was once a man who had taken many servings in each meal but suddenly underwent rapid weight lost. His skin was wrinkly and flaky; his eyes were black and watery.

He looked around the room, his heavy chest rise up and down. But when he laid eyes on both Lupin and Black, he started to whimper in a squeaky voice, much like how a rat would sound like.

"Why, hello, Peter." Lupin smiled but Black only stared at him with murder on his face.

"Re-Remus, Si-Sirius…" he said with his hands together, as though he was praying. "My old friends…"

"Since when?" Black lashed out. "After all the times you had our back, you sold Lily and James to Voldemort, didn't you?"

Pettigrew flinched as though he was whip from behind.

"What's wrong? Scared to hear your old master's name?" taunted Black. "You should, you know. I've heard them talking in their cells, they know you're still alive."

"Don't - don't know what you're talking about." Pettigrew whimpered loudly. "You don't believe this madness, do you Remus?"

"Until you give me something very convincing, Peter, I'm sorry to say that I do believe what Sirius had told me." Lupin replied coldly.

"But he's going to kill me! That's why he escaped and – and the others, they want me dead because I put their best spy into Azkaban!"

"Me? A spy?" retorted Black in disgust. "You were the one always sneaking with people stronger than yourself! I should have seen it all along, you've always like to with around big people, don't you, Peter, and it used to be me and Remus and James…"

Pettigrew whimpered more as he shook his head frantically. "No – no. He taught you tricks! The dark Lord taught you tricks, that's why you're not mad after so long in Azkaban."

"It was the knowledge that I was an innocent man behind bars and the sense of purpose to keep living so that I may find you, those kept me sane, Peter, and not some Voldemort's tricks! "

Pettigrew started to moan. "You – you don't know the powers the Dark Lord has! He – he would have killed me! He has weapons and ways that you can't imagine. I – I was scared! He – he forced me -"

At the sound of his confession, Lupin blew into a rage that Circe had never thought he was capable of. "HOW COULD YOU, PETER? We were your friends! We always looked after you! I mourned for you, Peter! And now I've learnt that you've done this horrible thing!"

"I did my best, Remus! I swear I did but the Dark Lord was too strong." Pettigrew said, trying to win trust from a devastated Lupin.

"DON'T LIE! YOU'VE BEEN PASSING INFORMATION FOR ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED!" Black blasted out while Pettigrew grew panic.

"You don't – don't understand…" Pettigrew said while eyeing the exit door. "He would have killed me! What could YOU have done, Sirius?"

"I WOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAYING MY FRIENDS! LIKE HOW I WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Pettigrew did not reply back but was almost crouching like a child being cruelly teased.

Black lifted up his wand, followed by Lupin. "You should have realized that if Voldemort doesn't kill you, we will." He said, this time in a very business-like tone.

"No!" wailed out Pettigrew as he got down on his knees and crawled towards Black. "Sirius! Sirius, I was your friend! Spare me!"

Black showed no mercy and kicked him away. "Get of me! There's enough filth on my clothes without you touching it!"

Pettigrew went to Lupin and clawed on his robes, whose face was cold and hard, as though chiselled from a block of marble. "Remus, oh Remus, you're always the kindest! Please, don't kill me!"

But Lupin took a step backwards and Pettigrew fell on the floor. He got up quickly and rushed to Ron, who tried to dodge away when he saw him coming. "Ron, I was a good pet, wasn't I?"

"I let you sleep on my bed!" said Ron with obvious disgust on his face.

Hermione did not say anything to him when Pettigrew staggered towards her and seized the hem of her robes. "Sweet girl, you won't let them…Help me!" Instead, she pulled her robes out of his clutch and backed away, looking very horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably and finally, turned his head towards Harry. "Harry…Harry…you look just like your father. But your eyes…just like Lily's. Your father, he would not do this to me! He – he would –"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HARRY? HOW DARE YOU ABOUT JAMES TO HIM!" roared Black as he dragged Pettigrew away from Harry. "Enough! So long, Peter, it was nice knowing you."

And both Black and Lupin raise their wands. Hermione covered her face on Ron's shoulder.

Ninetails looked expectantly at Circe; she wasn't just going to let that man die before he serves his purpose for her. But then, it looks as if she wasn't going to do anything either.

Circe knew that if she was going to do anything, now was the time. But there was something on Harry's face, something that showed as though he wanted to say a word but was afraid. His mouth kept opening and closing, his eyes was darting to Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, he was clutching and relaxing his fist. Circe knew Harry was a kind boy by nature and he did not have that bold streak of killing someone, no matter what they had done.

And she was right.

"NO!" Harry yelled quite suddenly and he ran forward, placing himself in front of Pettigrew. "You can't kill him. You just can't."

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason why you don't have parents. This is exactly what he deserves." Black said grimly.

"I know." He said softly and turned facing Pettigrew. "But I'm not going to let my father's best friends to become murderers just for someone like him."

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew and flung his arms around his knees. "Thank you! Oh, thank you! It's more than I ever deserve –"

"Get off!" spat Harry, wrangled his knees out of his arms. "You'd still have to face Azkaban and the Dementors!"

Pettigrew immediately made a mewing sound like a cat and started to sob but the pitiful scene did not reach Harry's heart.

"Alright." Began Black. "You are the only person with the right to decide, Harry. We'll tie him up and bring him to the castle." And then looking at Pettigrew, "But I swear, Peter, if you ever try to escape, I will kill you."

Circe sighed with relief. She flew next to Ninetails and sought the warmth of his golden fur. Even though she had done nothing but listen to a very secretive conversation, her mind was exhausted with the unexpected revelation. She knew it was going to be something explosive but somehow, when it hit fully hard on her, it had made her felt never so drained and overloaded. Fighting against her own weariness, she replayed what happened, this time, slower.

She knew now that, all along, it was Peter Pettigrew. It was him who will lead her to her father. But now, how was she going to get Pettigrew out of the group? They mustn't know who she really is, so a total confrontation is impossible. She thought about Snape and felt a tinge of guilt. She didn't want to do that to him but he was in the way and had to be rid of.

Suddenly, she remembered! Snape had said that if Lupin had not taken his dose of wolfbane, he would have come to his office! And tonight was a full moon; she remembered only because of the recent exams that she had to study for. With everything that happened, she doubt if Lupin remembered that he isn't safe tonight. Ninetails was already wary of it by the look he gave her.

They remained quiet as Hermione walked about first, supporting Ron, who had a rope tied to Pettigrew's leg that was also linked with Lupin. Behind Lupin was Black, who Circe can see, felt quite awkward with Harry, now that he knew that Black was innocent.

Circe contemplated; if it was a cloudy night outside, then Lupin is one lucky professor, if it was a clear sky with the bright moon and twinkling star, then things are about to get very messy but her chance to reach Pettigrew was better.

Once they have descended the stairs only did Ninetails and Circe got out of their hiding place. Transforming back to her human self, she felt stiffness all over her and winced when she tried to bend her back and felt a sharp pain. But she did not bother massaging the pain away as she silently crept down and catch up with the group.

Circe hastened her pace in the tunnel, not wanting to miss anything but only to slow her steps when she spotted Harry and Black, deliberately taking their leisure.

"Do you know what this means? Turning Peter in." said Black softly enough for her to catch it.

"You're free." Said Harry with a smile.

"Yes..." said Sirius. "I don't know if anyone had told you but your parents appointed me as your godfather. You know, if anything happens to you when they're not around."

"Yeah, I knew that." Said Harry.

Sirius looked as though he was about to vomit. "Well, I'll understand of course, if you want to remain with your aunt and uncle...but just think...once my name is clear, if you ever want a different place to stay..."

"To come live with you?" said Harry, turning sharply to Black.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to." Croaked Black. "I know that...I just thought –"

"Are you mad?" said Harry hastily. "Of course, I want to leave the Dursleys! Do you have a house? When can I move it?"

Circe watched as Black's face lit up like a thousand light bulbs. It was also a very strange situation for her; to eavesdrop on an intimate conversation but somehow she did not feel guilty at all. She wasn't sure whether she likes it, to see Harry finally having a happy ending, like those fairy tales while she still will have many hardships before her. And then she remembered again what she had planned to do and realised that Harry would never move in with his godfather and have his happy ending. The thought came quite quickly to her and she did not even notice that she smiled with it.

They were nearing to the mouth of the tunnel and Circe saw darkness at the end of it and there was a tight twist in her stomach. It was clearly a clouded night and hence, no distractions from Lupin. This meant it was time for plan B, which does not exists in the very first place.

They were heading back to the castle, where there the soft glow from the distant windows was the only light. Circe could still hear Pettigrew whimpering between Ron and Lupin as the group trudged up.

Since there wouldn't be a full moon tonight with the clouds hindering the way, Circe took out her wand. She was just about to utter the incantation of an explosion when just then –

The ground was suddenly lit by silver radiance and shadows were everywhere. The immediate trouble that came through her mind was that she was going to be seen but was greatly relieved to find herself behind a large boulder that easily hid her and Ninetails.

Finding reason for the sudden white light, images of aliens with their spacecraft hovering above them came instantly into her mind. But when she looked up to the night sky, she understood. Her heart could have soared to the sky and she waited for the sound.

It came faster than expected.


	30. Of The Patronus and Decision

_Sorry for the break I took. was too engross with Vampire Diaries S2. C'mon, who isn't engross with Damon? Forgive me?_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_

* * *

The party were thrown into a mass of confusion because Lupin suddenly stopped mid track, staring horrified at the full moon and let out a wolfish cry. Circe smiled as she watched Black flinging his arm around Harry to stop him from venturing further. Lupin arched his spine backward; his limbs began to jerk frighteningly.

"He forgot to take his potion!" cried Hermione. "He's not safe!"

"RUN!" shouted Black but no one was listening.

Circe's hand pressed against the coolness of the boulder and watched Lupin's head lengthened, his body was also transforming. The robes he had on tore at the seams and his skin began growing long, rough grey fur. His fingernails and toenails grew longer and larger with sharp tips. Finally, the wolf let out a snarling cry that seemed deafening. But when it eyed at the group with saliva drooling out of its snout, only did Circe realised the danger they were in. Sirius saw that too, for he had leapt forwards, transforming into a large bear-like dog and growled menacingly as it stood bravely between Harry, Ron, Hermione and the wolf.

Everyone was so transfixed that only when Hermione shouted did they breakaway from Lupin and Sirius and turned to her. So did Circe. She was pointing at Pettigrew with desperation.

Circe gasped when Pettigrew dived for Lupin's dropped wand and pointed at himself. There was a flash of blue light and with the help of the moonlight, Circe could see something small and greyish scurrying away.

Without thinking twice, Circe made a frantic dash for it; as a mouse, it would be very hard to find Pettigrew and she would not let him get away. But before she could take two steps, she felt a strong grip on her ankle and turned around.

"What the hell, Ninetails!" she hissed and tried to wriggle out of his teeth. But the Kitsune would not let her go. Circe did not know why and was not bothered as she kicked and pulled her leg. A few metres away, she could still spot the rat scuttling away and she kicked even harder.

However, Ninetails did not let go and when the rat was gone from sight into the bushes, Circe was like a mad cow. "What is wrong?" she raged on Ninetails, who did not seemed bothered that she lost the man who will lead her to her father. Instead, with his paw, he pointed at the direction of another commotion, where Black was defending Harry, Ron and Hermione, who watched helplessly at as the werewolf had bitten the dog's neck and flung him hard against a large stone. Harry looked hysterically at the direction Pettigrew had run away but could not leave Black to search for him.

Lifting himself off the ground, the dog whined, obviously in pain but leapt onto the back of the werewolf, who was coming towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Furious with the interruption, it clawed down the dog and Circe could see long strips of laceration mark on the side of it.

Ninetails nudged Circe's leg. "You've got to be kidding me!" she said with annoyance. "You're expecting me to help Black while letting Pettigrew escape? Are you mad?"

But even she could see, if no one is going to intervened, Black would die, not that it was any of her business or that she cared. Still…

"You go find Pettigrew." She said finally, knowing that Ninetails could easily sniff him out. "I'll help Black."

As soon as she finished, Ninetails dashed out of sight.

Circe turned towards Black, despite seriously wounded, was still trying to keep the werewolf away from the three of them. But there was someone with them now, Professor Snape.

There wasn't much time and yet she couldn't think of what to do. Casting any incantation would expose her but that is the only thing that she could do…or is it? Suddenly, the thought came to her so quickly that she was quite shock about it. It was obvious that Snape would disapprove and retort spiteful remarks once all this is over but what the heck.

Behind the four of them, Circe leapt out from her hiding place and soared into the air but landed in front of them in the form of a cheetah. She gave them a quick glance and would have been amused by their expression if the situation wasn't so serious. She could tell that the last thing they expected was a cheetah appearing in front of them. But her eyes narrowed when she saw the expression on Snape's face; it was the mixture of anger, astonishment, distress and fear. He knew that it was her; she had told Dumbledore of her being an animagus and there was no doubt he had told Snape as well.

She turned to the werewolf, who was still struggling with Black. She dived towards them and unleashing her sharp claws, she dug them on the werewolf's back. It cried out in pain and let go off Black, who slumped to the ground in a heap.

As it arched its back, Circe took the chance and bit hard on its neck, hoping to wear it down. But her attack only seemed to energize it more as it swung his muscular arm backwards and gripped on her side. Circe felt a sharp stabbing pain and was brought to the ground with a hard thud. The pain multiplied. From below, she caught the sight of his sharp claws coming down but with the swift and agility she never knew she possessed, Circe managed to roll back onto her paws and jumped away just in time to miss being severely sliced.

Seeing that it had only uprooted some weeds, the werewolf's anger grew. With his nose flaring, it strode purposeful towards Circe. In turn, she was preparing for the next confrontation. Twitching her long and powerful tail, Circe ignored the now dulling pain on her side, resulting when the werewolf had dug deep into her skin to throw her to the ground. She could feel the dampness on her spotted fur but had no time to be bothered about the bleeding.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast and the werewolf was smashed against a trunk of a tree. Circe turned and saw Snape wielding a wand. The werewolf gave out a menacing growl. Clearly displeased, it leapt off from the ground and started for him.

Instinctively, Circe dashed for the werewolf and at the same time, Snape shouted another incantation but missed. Circe was too late either for it swung its paw on Snape and the next moment he was unconscious on the ground.

Circe threw herself on the werewolf before it could make a move on the other three. Her weight and the force she exerted caused it to lost its balance and fell on its back. Seizing the opportunity, she sank her claws to hold on tightly and went for the neck. Circe tasted the metallic on her tongue but careful not to make too much injury for the real person inside this werewolf was still her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The werewolf tried to claw her off but the blow made by Snape had drained a lot of its energy. Even Circe could feel the decrease of strength. Finally feeling that she had inflicted just enough damage, Circe leapt off the werewolf.

She watched as it got up while letting out a groan. She assessed the wound on its neck, it wasn't too deep nor was it bleeding profusely. She hoped that it would just go away because the pain on her sides was almost unbearable now and she wasn't sure if she could fend off another attack.

Her fear mounted when the werewolf was tramping towards her albeit slowly. Her mind quickly ran through other options. Maybe she could ran away and at the same time, leading it away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. But then, with her current condition, she doubt she could ran fast enough.

Then, there was a loud howl, echoing from the forest.

The werewolf stopped mid-track and sniffed the air above it. There was another howl and its ear pricked up. As if forgetting about the cheetah, it took flight, galloping into the forest.

All the muscle in Circe dropped. She turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who wasn't sure whether she was tame enough to approach.

Somewhere behind her, she heard yelping. Black was injured but alive. Her job here was done and without lingering about, she dashed into to the forest, hoping with all her heart that Ninetails had captured Pettigrew.

* * *

Ninetails felt the leaves from the bushes brushing against his body as he ran in search for the man his mistress needed. He knew how angry she was when he stopped her from chasing after him herself but she owed it to the man from Azkaban even though she doesn't know that yet. Never mind, he would tell her sooner or later.

Of course, he already knew that the man was innocent when he had saved her from the poisonous plant. He chose not to tell his mistress but gave her a chance to find out herself as she had done tonight.

The night air was cooling to the skin. There was a rush of chirping as Ninetails sprinted through the dense forest. The buzzing of insects was soft but distinct, making it hard for him to find the scuttling of the rat. He knew he had to do something.

The howling of the chilling wind began to fade, the rustling of leaves was suddenly muted and it was as though the presence of sound itself was gone. And then, there was only a soft bustling sound of something darting away. As the sound of the forest died away, the sound of Pettigrew running away grew louder.

Ninetails changed direction and hasten north.

* * *

She waited until she was completely out of sight of them before she transformed back to her usual self. She paused awhile to examine her wound.

Somehow, the bleeding had miraculously stopped but the dull ache was still there. On her both sides, she could see at least four large stab marks and bits of flesh protruding out. Circe winced. Once all of this is over, she shuddered with the thought of explaining these wounds to Madam Pomfrey. Or maybe Ninetails could help. But then Snape would question her on how did she healed herself. She may be great, but not that great.

She avoided touching the wounds to avoid any infection. Since the bleeding has stopped, there was no need for any bandaging.

The air was chilled and frosty and she could see among the dense trees of the Forbidden Forest that a thick white fog, almost impenetrable, had settled. There was no way she could find Ninetails with a fog like this. At least it was bright and that was only because of the uncovered full moon.

Shouting was not an option for the werewolf was still somewhere in the forest and calling out for Ninetails might attract him. Another animal fight was the last thing she wanted.

Finally, she resolved by using the old method, her instinct. Usually, it has always led her to the right direction. She prayed hard this time that it still would.

Walking in the direction her sixth sense told her, Circe was starting to feel cold, not that she wasn't before, but the air was definitely freezing now. She hugged herself tightly, forgetting about her wound and then let out a sharp cry when she compressed them.

Her cry echoed into the air and she was suddenly aware of how quiet the forest had become. There wasn't even the howl of a wind or the rustling of leaves. Something snapped inside her for she had experienced this before, two times in fact.

They were coming.

Of course, the song!

_Did you hear the news came across the air today?_

_Someone has been found on the rocks down in the bay._

And when she looked up, her hair on her skin stood erected and the froze around her grew bitter. Up in the night sky, perhaps a hundred or more Dementors soaring towards the Black Lake, where an injured Black would there helplessly by the shore.

But her thought was not with Black for a large number of Dementors, without giving the slightest hint that they sensed something, began to glide downwards. Circe need not to be told twice that somehow, Dementors always had a thing for her. She broke into a run.

* * *

Hidden beneath the tall weeds, Ninetails sharp eyes watched as a short, pudgy man ran with short pants and the look as if the devil was right behind his heels.

This man was nothing to him but he meant a lot to his mistress. She had passed onto him an important duty. It might be an easy task but Ninetails still put his one-hundred and one percent of his attention to the task. Success is a must.

When Pettigrew ran passed him, Ninetails stealthy followed him, his large nine bushy tails nicely tucked underneath him so that not to attract any attention.

Unlike other creatures of the forest, Pettigrew did not possess the primitive instinct to survive in dangerous circumstances, which made him, by so far, the easiest prey that Ninetails have ever preyed on. In fact, it was almost an insult to his hunting ability to have someone like Pettigrew to be a prey.

Even when Ninetails was tailing him close behind and had found the perfect timing to jump, looming over him, Pettigrew still was quite oblivious about the predicament he was going to be in.

Before poor Peter Pettigrew could cry out by the sting on his back, he fell to onto the mossy ground, face first and lost conscious immediately.

Climbing on top of him, Ninetails gave a thorough sniff over him and decided that the man couldn't have taken a bath for at least a week. He gave a disapproving look over his prisoner before curling himself beside him.

But before he could dream of a field teaming with wild rabbits and squirrels, there was a sharp scream.

Ears pricked up and nose high up in the air, Ninetails sensed danger. Not to himself but to someone in the forest. The voice did not belong to his mistress, though he wondered what was taking so much of her time.

He cast a paralysing charm over Pettigrew, not that he was going to regain conscious but just in case, and rushed towards the source of danger.

* * *

She kept running, not daring to look behind but she knew that they were close by the chill that was seeping into her bones. The same old memory from past experiences came back again, like a broken record player that kept replaying itself. She remembered the frightening soundless space that felt as if it was going to engulf her, the frosty air that wanted to get even more underneath her skin, the shortness of breath that comes when she was running as if her life depended on it, almost suffocating.

She knew that at the end of it, she will lose. Just like the past three times. There was no way of escaping them. There was actually, only, she didn't know how.

Circe ran, knowing fully that she will feel out of breath, sooner or later. But she couldn't slow down either and Ninetails was somewhere finding Peter Pettigrew as she instructed him to do so. And for a moment, she wished that someone was with her, that she didn't have to do all these alone. But there she was, running away from the one thing she feared the most and no one was anywhere near to give a helping hand.

And then, she halted.

Why was she running away?

Why was she scared?

What was it that they would take away from her? Joy? Happiness? A single happy memory? For she did not possess any of them.

She turned around. Fuelled with anger and raw malice, she faced almost twenty of them. They were drawing nearer and nearer. The sight of their hooded heads, their black, evil tattered cloak and the memory of their raspy lips on her only made her braver and more determined.

She had nothing that they could feed on, that means she was practically invincible. That means she was more powerful. That means that they could not touch her, not even a finger. That means…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

With the silence in the air, Circe's voice travelled throughout the forest like a loud speaker. Her wand was lifted up high towards the Dementors and a blinding streak shot out from the tip. The bright wispy streak grew wider and almost forming a tide of wave, thrashing forward towards them. Some of them began to glide away but some were still persisting and came on all sides.

But Circe, despite the heavy wounds on her, knew the energy was not from the outside but the inside. She was the daughter of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin. Her veins may run with the mixture blood of a Wizard and a Muggle but there was no denying the ancient power it possessed.

Finally, it came. From the tip of her wand, a dazzling, ghostly figure of a fox trotted out, only it had not one but nine tails. Circe smiled faintly at her Patronus. The Kitsune galloped with full speed. There was a flash of a brilliant light and they were all gone but her Patronus continued hurtling forwards until it faded away among the trees. The light dimmed with its brilliantness and all was as its usual.

* * *

Hermione let out a shrilly cry when the werewolf had sniffed them out.

It was her idea to howl, in order to save the cheetah and Black. Both had suffered serious injury trying to save them. How a cheetah came to exist in the Forbidden Forest was a huge question mark to Hermione. The only problem was that the werewolf had been attracted by the howling and came sprinting towards them. Hiding behind trees was clearly ineffective as the heavy breathing that accompanied with fear was too easy to spot out and it didn't even take five minutes for the werewolf to corner them. Harry and Hermione were by themselves; there was no Black or a mysterious cheetah or even Snape to help them. Buckbeak could have helped fend off the violent creature but attracted by a flying squirrel, it had gone off chasing after it.

Both of them couldn't say a word to each other as they took small steps backwards as the werewolf was slowly coming to them. No matter how many books Hermione had poured over before or how talented Harry was in Defence Against the Dark Arts, fear overwhelmed them and all they could do is pray hard; that someone or something would come.

Something did.

First, there was a dim light coming from a distance. They could tell what it was but it was growing bigger, as if it was a living being, coming towards them. As it was nearing, the radiance and glow around it grew brighter, almost blinding.

And when it finally came close enough to make out the creature, Hermione drew in a sharp breath that made Harry jump. She grabbed his elbow, her fingers curled around tightly.

"Harry!" she gasped. "Look!"

Harry did look and he saw the most magnificent, ethereal creature. With nine glorious tails fanned out like a peacock's, the glowing fox was something that he had never laid his eyes on before. But one thing he knew was that Hagrid might just give his life up to see such a creature.

The only one that did not seemed impress by the presence of the extraordinary creature was the werewolf. It leered at it, as the dazzling creature came forward with tails up high, and gave a growl. The radiance radiating out from the creature grew to an extent that it became unbearable to the werewolf that it shielded its eyes with an arm.

Suddenly it stopped pacing slowly but broke into a gallop. Harry wasn't sure if it was fear or was it the blinding light that made the werewolf took off not that it mattered because the creature saved their lives.

Once the werewolf was gone, the fox with nine tails took one look at the both of them and ran off too, with its light fading away among the trees.

Hermione let go off Harry, her breath slowed down. "Did you see that Harry?"

Harry could find his voice at first but at the end managed to croak out. "Yes. Yes, I did. What was it?"

"I – I read about it, once in the library. I never thought I could actually see one." She said between heavy breathe. "This is unbelievable."

Then, there was an icy wind, blowing pass them. Instead of the coolness they had expected, they started to shiver. There was an odd silence and when Harry looked up, he understood why. There were hundreds and hundreds of Dementors and they all flying in one direction, Sirius Black!

And maybe, just maybe he could see his father, performing the Patronus that will save Black's and his live.

* * *

Circe could not believe it.

She fought the Dementors, she actually produced a full-fledged Patronus and it was a Kitsune! She knew a corporeal Patronus takes on a fixed animal form that is often significant to the caster and hers was the best animal that she could ever dream of.

Blood rushing with endorphins and adrenaline, Circe's heart beat faster than ever before. There was nothing that could stop her now, nothing that she cannot defeat. She didn't care if she was all alone with no family or friends, her power and ability was all that she needed and nothing else mattered. She didn't know what happy memory she had used or whether she did at all. All that she knew was that the Dementors are nothing to her now. She had triumph over them and it was the most glorious feeling ever.

She found Ninetails curled up, fast asleep right beside Pettigrew. Her decision was definite and she did not have a single doubt.

"Ninetails." She said, waking him up. "You found him."

Ninetails let out a long yawn as he stretched his hind legs, three tails were brushing leaves off his fur.

"Well, this is it, isn't it?" she said excitedly, staring down at the lumpy pile of Pettigrew. "Oh and by the way, my Patronus is a Kitsune. Very suiting, huh?"

Ninetails frowned but did not say anything.

Circe looked down at the man. He was the one that was going to change everything. Or rather, _her_ decision was the one that is going to change the course of the future. She knew that from now onwards, every innocent blood was going to shed will be on her hands for she had carved the way things will flow. More people will die, many will suffer. Chaos will rule over the lands and a riot will ensue. It will become an international disaster. He was going to come back again, the most feared wizard, because it was the only way for her, for her to know the truth before she could kill him.

All these were going to happened, if she let Pettigrew be, if she let him find his master again. But she could save many lives, of course, if she capture him right now and bring him to the castle and shove him right in front of Dumbledore's nose.

But that wasn't gonna happen. It just can't! This was her father that she was dealing with, it's her father that actually exist and not just something that always bring a sad sigh from her mother's mouth. This was her only chance and even though the consequences will be heavy on her shoulder, it was all worth it.

Ninetails rubbed his snout against her knees, offering support and comfort. She patted his head, grateful for his company. The pain at her sides was still aching badly and she was tired.

"C'mon, Ninetails." She said finally. "Let's go."

* * *

_Now, I'm getting back to writing again. Sobjack, watching Deathly Hallows was a good move. To everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter and do review :)_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	31. Guilt With No Regret

_No, I did not get back my laptop, I smuggled it back._

* * *

"God, Harry! How can I ever thank you?" Sirius gave a bear hug to his godson and then turning to Hermione, who was beaming brightly. "And you've got to be the brightest witch I have ever known. I'm sure Harry couldn't get by this without you."

"It's nothing, sir, really." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Please, call me Sirius. What happened to the other boy? Is he okay?" Sirius said.

"He's alright. Just a broken leg and possibly the trauma of knowing he's been sleeping with a murderer all these years." Harry giggled. It was a bittersweet moment. He knew now that he had a family, someone he could confide into but until Peter Pettigrew is caught, he couldn't be with him and this moment would probably be the last time he would ever see Sirius face to face again, not until a very long time.

"You need to go now, Sirius, before they come." Hermione broke the silence with an urgent tone.

Harry knew that she was right but he couldn't bear to let Sirius go. He still had so many things he wanted to say and ask. But if he hadn't taken off now with Buckbeak, he might never see him again that was much worse. "Yea, Hermione's right. You should go." He said heavily.

"I just have one more thing to say. I was in the woods one day; I think it was during a Quidditch match. There was a girl who saw me, she was pretty friendly, patted me a few times. Then the Dementors came, we ran as fast as we could. We jumped off a cliff but she didn't make it. I couldn't help her, I was so scared but when I was sure that the Dementors were gone, I came back to find her and there was a Kitsune!"

"What?" Hermione interjected.

"You know what it is?" Sirius said.

"A fox with many tails, we encountered one just now. It came and scared off the werewolf when it tried to attack us." Hermione said, eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know how a Kitsune could appear around these parts but be very careful." Sirius said gravely. "Kitsunes are cunning creatures and they can take form into a human being. No one can fathom or predict their actions and unlike creatures that can be tamed, never dream of a Kitsune taking affection on human beings. They love to put pranks on us. You must be VERY careful!"

"But it helped us. Surely they can't be that bad?" said Hermione.

"I know, Hermione, it helped chased away the Dementors too before they could prey on the girl. But like I said, no one can tell what their intentions are. They could be noble one day and the next thing you know, they will knowingly cause harm on you. Just be careful, it is very odd and fishy that a Kitsune would be wandering in Hogwarts ground."

"Alright, we will be." Hermione said. "You should really go now."

"Hang on!" Harry spurt out. "You said you met a girl in the forest, long brown hair with Asian features?"

"Yes, I think so. She was caught in a poisonous plant and I used her wand to shot out red sparks so that help would come. Then, I took off." Said Sirius as he straddled on Buckbeak. "Is there anything?"

"That Circe, isn't it?" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Yea." Said Harry thoughtfully. "But never mind, go Sirius, they might be coming any moment now."

"We'll see each other soon, Harry, when everything is over, you will come live with me." Sirius said, his eyes getting misty.

But there were faint voices approaching and Harry was pushing Buckbeak now. "Go, Sirius, quick!"

"You're truly James's son-"

"GO!" yelled both Harry and Hermione.

They both jumped back as the enormous wings rose and Buckbeak took off into the air. He and he's rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them. Then, they flew behind a drifting cloud and were gone.

* * *

Circe and Ninetails were trudging up the steps when they saw a large winged horse-like creature soared into the sky with a figure of a man on its back. Obviously Harry and Hermione were up to something and obviously they succeeded. But Circe did not care whether Sirius Black had escaped; all that mattered now was that Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer, survived.

Even though with the serious wound and the fact that every part of her body had cuts and bruises, there was a strange joy or was it excitement that was coursing through her. The sudden appearance of the full moon, her Patronus, the fact that she will see her father again, the fact that everything that had happened was completely according to plan, except well, she didn't expect the Dementors to come but not that it ruin her plans, had it?

When they reached the courtyard, Circe was brought back to reality when she could hear faint shouting and door slamming.

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE! YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS-HAS-SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH-POTTER!"

Another door slammed.

Circe smiled to herself. It was clearly Professor Snape. "Well, I'm back again." She said to herself and took in a deep breath. "You should go, Ninetails, and I better get this clean." She lifted up her shirt and winced at the sight of her laceration wounds.

Ninetails gave her a mournful look and leapt off. After a short distance, he disappeared all together.

* * *

Severus Snape's midnight-dark cloak billowed behind him. His skin was hot but the chilly night did not seem to cool him off. His heart was still beating like a racing horse and his lips were pressing together tightly as though trying to keep himself from shouting and screaming.

He couldn't believe it! He was this close to prove to everyone that he had been right all along, that Lupin is indeed helping Black and both of them would be hauled into Azkaban. Harry and his blasted friends were also going to receive severe punishment for the list of school rules that they have broken. He was just a hand-reach away for the Order of Merlin First class and then just as usual, Harry had to do something, anything and ruined everything!

No one could explain how Sirius Black escaped and no one could pin-point on Harry, who persistently claimed that the murderer was actually innocent, because, well, there was no way he could be in two places at one time. But then, he knew deep inside and there was no doubt that somehow, in whatever way possible, Harry had helped Black to escape. Of course no one would even let that thought cross their mind and when Snape had bellowed that Harry was the culprit, Fudge had gave him a look as though Snape had lost it.

As he approached the open corridor leading to his private chamber, Snape noted that the full moon still hung high up in the sky and he had half the mind to unleash his anger on the werewolf. Kill it; mutilate it, whatever it means to cause pain.

The oak door swung open by itself as though sensing its owner coming. Snape entered swiftly and the door automatically shut by itself. Without thinking further, he crossed the room that was only lit by the ray of the full moon, to his cupboard which stored an assortment of wizard beverages and drew out something strong that might calm his anger.

Just as he was gulping down a goblet of Turnip Wine, he felt a strange sensation, something tingling on his back...it was the usual odd feeling when there was somebody...Snape slowly put down his goblet and the other hand slowly reaching into his cloak where his fingers enfolded around the handle of his wand. The minute the goblet touched the table, Snape turned around so quickly that he knocked the goblet down, spilling its content.

"Expelliarmus!"

There was a flash of light, for a second, revealing someone sitting cross-legged on his armchair. The spell was deflected with the tip of the stranger's wand.

Silence.

Then, a sound of movement, the table lamp by the armchair was lit and Circe was sitting there with a damp cloth on her side.

"Forgotten about me already?" she grinned.

Suddenly, he remembered the 'other' things that happened tonight. The anger and frustration faded away like ice melting. He strode towards her and bent down.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." His voice was thick and severe. "You could have gotten killed. I should have locked you up, I should have drug you with the deepest sleeping potion," he said, taking off the maroon-stained cloth. "I should have-Good God!"

"Yep, keep talking." Circe rolled her eyes. Snatching the cloth from him, she soaked it in a basin filled with an orange liquid. "It's fine, really, but do you have something that could heal me instantly? Some magically healing potion or some sort of-"

"Just keep quiet!" He cut her off and got up. "Circe, you cannot keep risking your life for the things you want. It's pure idiotism." He was taking out his mortar and pestle and a tiny olive green bottle. With a pincers, he carefully picked out two wriggling horned-slugs and dropped them into the mortar.

Circe squirmed when she heard loud, squishing sound when Snape pounded hard with the pestle. "It isn't." She said firmly. "I've done what I should have and I totally did not regret it."

Suddenly, the pounding noise stopped. Circe turned around, wondering what happened but then he suddenly resumed back his work.

"What do you think is going to happen to Professor Lupin?" she said carefully.

Maybe he was thinking about an answer or maybe he hadn't heard her or maybe he was just ignoring her, whatever it was, Snape did not answer her. She was not surprised by his silence; she had already expected this.

Soon, she heard his footsteps approaching and then he bent down in front of her with a bowl of greenish-blue paste. His face was somewhat grimmer and his frown deeper. He took off the damp cloth and tossed it into the bowl and began spreading the fowl smelling paste on her lacerations.

The silence in the room was almost deafening and Circe, who had a very thrilling night, was still filled with the excitement and found it very disturbing.

"Is everything alright?"

Snape froze. "Alright? Nothing is alright! Whatever that has happened tonight is all because of you! But, of course, you know that, don't you?" he bellowed out suddenly and threw the bowl of paste on her lap.

"I told you that I will do what I have to." Circe replied back, her eyes sparkled what looked like madness to Snape. "Whatever happened tonight was supposed to happen and whatever will happen later is just too bad and we will all just have to deal with it. Harry, Dumbledore, you and me, we have to deal with it."

Snape stared at her in disbelieved. "This is ridiculous!" he got up and strode maddeningly to the nearest window. The full moon was still gleaming brightly, stubbornly avoiding being hidden by the grey clouds.

"Ridiculous?" Circe smirked. "Becoming a Death Eater just to impress Lily, that was something you had to do, wasn't it?"

"Silence!"

"I bet that doing just that, you changed the course of the future. Of course, that is the past now but that is beside the point. I bet that if you hadn't become a Death Eater, Lily wouldn't have died and Harry would still have both his parents."

"I said be quiet!"

"Oh, and maybe you'd still have the chance to win Lily back then you wouldn't be the cold, lonely man that you are now, the one no one seems to understand, the one who is the second-best from James-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he finally roared. His hands were pressing hard on the window pane, his chest rise and fall with his pant and his eyes wide with humiliation and anger.

Circe, as though woke up from a dream, realised that she went too far. The first thought that came to her mind was to apologize but then she knew that would do more harm than good. She had just crossed the line and this was her second time already.

She watched as he slide down to the cold, stony floor. There was a dressing pad on his right forehead as the result when he was indirectly attacked by her. His eyes were now misty and he seemed to be in a dream-like status.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was and letting her mouth went wild. Out of the blue, she remembered when he came to help her when the werewolf was coming to and she was already heavily injured, how he had given her the potion to help her sleep, how he had brewed the cure when she was poisoned, how he had punished Pansy when she had bullied her during her first year in school. He had done all those for her and this was her gratitude towards him. Guilt washed all over her, from head to toe but she still could not summon a single word to her lips.

Her hand curled around the bowl and she got up, feeling very conscious. She adjusted her top, making sure it was not exposing her ghastly wounds. The cloud was finally sliding over the full moon and the ray of moonlight slowly faded away.

"I-I should go now." She said so softly that she wasn't sure whether he heard her. "Thanks for the help." And she dashed out of the room.

* * *

He opened his eyes and the first thing that greeted him was the cloudy night sky and a huge wave of worry washed over him. The chilly air engulfed him and he shivered just slightly as he took in a deep breath and felt the icy air pierced his lungs . He's body ached all over, which was very unusual. He tried to get up but the back of his neck hurt so much that he fought to cry out. He reached a hand to his nape and felt puncture marks and the crisp of dried blood. _Something bit him? _It couldn't be Sirius; dog's bite isn't that deep. Who was it then? He stared at the rest of himself. He was naked but that was _nothing_ unusual. But besides the bite on his nape, there were bruises and minor cuts. He must have been in a hell of a fight.

He tried to reflect back, the last thing he remembered was the cruel sight of a full moon. This was what made him confused; a full moon isn't due until next Monday but how come...

He glanced in front of him, at the bushes and the soft ground; they were glowing as if...as if something was coming from behind him. He twisted his body around so fast that he could have broken his neck.

Then he saw it.

And it took his breath away. The silvery fox with many tails was at a distance away but its nine glittering tails were clearly seen, fanning out gloriously. Unlike Lupin, who found it mesmerizing, the fox seemed to find him rather dull because it started to turn back and trot away and the glow was beginning to fade.

"Wait!" he cried out suddenly, as though he found his voice again. "Wait!"

But it was gone. And then, there was a sound of twigs snapped into two.

"Professor?"

He swung back and came to face with someone he least expected to see.

"Circe?"

"Professor, are-are you alright?" she said as she took a step forward. In her hands were a bundle of clothes and a bowl of paste. Her eyes were staring intently on his.

He didn't know what to say or think, one moment he met upon a Kitsune and the next a student. He looked back at where the Kitsune was and turned to Circe again. "Did you see it? A Kitsune?"

"Sir? Sorry, but I don't know what you mean." She said with a frown.

"It-it was right there! Silver fox with eight or nine tails, glowing like a sun." He raved on, pointing at the direction where the Kitsune appeared.

She gave him a sympathetic look and walked directly up to him. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, but, you're naked and I have your clothes here." She said and handed him the bundle.

Lupin blinked twice and was dazed for a moment or two. Then only did it hit him and it hit him hard. "Oh..." and slowly, he reached out, grab the bundle and the first part his covered was the one between his legs.

"Err...I'll just turn around so that you can change." Circe said, controlling hard to keep a straight face.

"Thank you...but what are you doing here?" Lupin said while putting on his pants.

"I was bored and couldn't sleep so I took a stroll. I stumbled onto Mr Fudge and Professor Dumbledore and overheard that they caught Sirius Black and that Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe in the hospital wing. They also said that you were still out there in the woods."

Lupin was silent for awhile. "What has happened to Sirius?" he said, failing to hide his urgency.

"Don't worry, he escaped." She said cheerful and faced back to Lupin (who was dressed). "But so did Peter Pettigrew."

Lupin's eyes widened. "Peter escaped?"

Circe nodded.

"No..." Lupin whispered. "No, this can't happen!"

"But it did." Circe said. "You injured your back. Let me help you." And without waiting for a reply, she motioned him to sit on a boulder and pushed his head down so that she had a better view of the back of his neck.

"Circe, you're not afraid of me?" he said suddenly.

"It's not a full moon now, is it?" she replied as she applied a thick layer of the goo on his wound. "I knew that you were a werewolf."

"You did?" He said; his tone louder. He kept his silence for awhile, then, "How?"

Circe stopped, she hadn't thought up a reason. In fact, she wasn't even sure whether she should have told him. It was like an impromptu decision.

She frowned and continued on his wound. "The assignment Professor Snape gave us. You showed all the signs and symptoms."

"Ah...so Hermione isn't the only smartest student. That was very...observant of you." He replied with a sigh. "Did you hear anything else?"

"Like how you got this bruises?"

"Anything, Circe." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, Professor Snape said that when Black was trying to fend you off, a cheetah appeared out of nowhere and attacked you." She feigned a loud sigh. "Must have been very exciting. Wished I was there."

"A cheetah?" he said, sounding even more surprise. "Are you sure he said that?"

"Positive, sir."

"Well, that is very odd. But many odd things have been happening. Are you done?" he turned his head slightly.

Circe secured the last dressing pad before releasing him. "All done." She smiled at him.

Lupin touched the dressing and turned to look at the paste. "Isn't that Hebes Claudoplage?"

"Err..." Circe looked the bowl in her hand. She hadn't a single clue what it was except that it worked miraculously on her wound. "Yea, I suppose so."

Lupin frowned and turned to her. "They're uncommon, especially in these areas. Where did you get them?"

"Professor Snape gave them to me...when I got hurt one time. This are just back-up, you know, just in case." She said, nodding her head.

"I see. Well, you have been very kind, bringing me clothes and dressing my wound." He smiled gratefully at her and then he seemed to be staring at her but his mind was on something else. Slowly, she could see his smile dropped.

"I'm sorry Peter Pettigrew got away. I believe Harry, that Sirius Black is innocent and all." she said sympathetically. "But Black has escaped so that one good thing, right?"

"I guess so." He said. "But Circe, if Peter had not escaped, you have no idea what could have been right now. Many things will be changed for the better, Harry could live with me and Black would be a free man once again. Now, he has to be in hiding constantly and I..."

"And you, professor?"

Lupin shook his head. "And I can see him again without being secretive and always have to look behind my back, being careful and wary."

Circe looked to the ground. She knew she made this happened but she had too. "Come on, sir, let's go back."

Lupin gazed at the sky and silently cursed himself. "Yes, let's."

* * *

_Thanks for all the previous reviews! I love them so much! Because of all your lovingkindnesses, I'll treat you by introducing Yann Tiersen (in case, if you haven't heard about him yet). Youtube or wiki him, whatever really, I'm sure you'll enjoy him. No need to thank me :)_

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


	32. Annual Report Of Circe By Dumbledore

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews and messages! You know I adore them so much! This is almost the end of Circe's second year but don't worry, I think there is somemore one or two chapter before I really end this story. And yes, I do intend to write until the very last book. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

When Circe woke up, the sun was already high up in the sky with its sunshine streaming into her dormitory. She yawned lazily as she scanned the room; the beds were empty and made. There was no one in sight. She recalled that today was the last visit to Hogsmeade and with the exams over, she was sure that everyone had taken the opportunity.

Her mind ran through the happenings of yesterday and she was still in awe. The wheels were turning now and all she had to do was to wait. She patted the sheet of her bed, let out a long sigh and got out. Putting on a baby-blue collared top and a pair of purple cord pants, she grinned as she stood in front of Astoria's mirror. She never wore something striking before but she was in the mood of celebrating.

Dumbledore would want to see her today, she reckoned. Professor Snape would be there too, only he would only put on the blackest face and not say a single word to her and if he did, it was only to criticize and patronize her. She knew that she was sorry but that was not going to be enough for him. She had never seen him cry before or looking so in despair. Dumbledore would know what she said to him and she was sure the headmaster wouldn't be so impress.

There were very few people in the Great Hall when she arrived for a late breakfast, with the exception of Astoria and her usual crowd of girls. Circe could hear the sound of heavy sobbing as she studied her roommate consoling a red-head while the others seemed to be offering words of comfort.

As Circe spread a thick layer of butter on her toast, she strained her ears to try and catch a few words.

"How-how am I going to get-get through this?" Constance Bedford said in between sobs. "I-I could die!"

"There, there now. Seriously, Constance, you should get so worked out about this. He's at least twenty-years older than all of us. It would be utterly gross if he ever dated you. And not to mention, he's a werewolf! It's good that he get rid of himself. Mother wouldn't approve of letting a werewolf teaching in class." Said Astoria as she casually patted her back. "Now, c'mon, let's go to Hogsmeade or we'll be too late and I will blame you then."

Circe frowned. Professor Lupin was leaving? She dropped her half-eaten bread and made way to his office and indeed, she found him packing.

"Unbelievable!" she scoffed.

At the sound of her voice, Lupin turned towards the door to find Circe leaning against the door frame with her hands folded. He immediately noted her choice of clothing and raised both eyebrows. "Nice colour." He casually remarked as he stuffed in a tattered book into his bookcase.

"Just because parents will be writing hate mail to school doesn't mean that you should leave, you know." She said, walking up to him. "Who's going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts now?"

Lupin smiled at her exasperation. "I know that but I have chose to resign and I'm sure the headmaster will find someone suitable to replace me."

"You chose to?" Circe eyed him. "But, don't you want to spend more time with Harry? I mean, that is what you want, right?"

He laughed lightly but stopped short when he saw that she wasn't amused. "I have to leave, Circe. Yesterday just proved just how dangerous I am. I cannot endanger the students here anymore."

"You weren't endangering anybody!" Circe said furiously, waving her hands up and down. "It-it was just an accident that you forgotten to drink the wolfbane! And-and how come everybody knows your secret?"

"Professor Snape, in the midst of anger that he lost his chance to be honoured with the Order of Merlin, 'accidentally' spilt it out." Lupin said with a sigh.

"I'm going to kill him." she said decisively.

Lupin smirked. "You know, you're the only student that could ever get away with Severus. I enjoy watching you infuriating him while he just bottles up all the anger and the urge to strangle you."

"That is beside the point. You must stay! Constance is in tears because you're leaving! I bet if you go, she'd drown herself in the Black Lake." she said desperately.

Lupin took a few seconds to digest her meaning. Then he grinned and shook his head. "Teacher crushes are absolutely normal. Constance is a smart girl and she will get over it, I'm sure. And with the way you are demanding me to stay; I'd say _you_ have a crush on me."

"What?" she cried out. "That is the most nonsense statement I've ever heard! Okay, okay." She said, trying to sound calm and controlled. She pushed her fringe up but they just dropped back down. "Look, you can't leave. Simply because you're a very good teacher, especially in the subject that you are _still_ going teach, the students love you and not to mention Harry needs you! With what that has happened, he'll need someone to guide him and-and everything!"

"I didn't know that you were so fond of Harry." Lupin frowned. "If my memory serves me right, you were extremely unhappy that he has friends and you don't-"

"Listen, that doesn't matter!" she interject him. "Harry likes you and he'll need you around to help him. You're the closest person he has as a family now that Sirius Black is on the run; you're going to be the next person he'd want to confide into."

There was a moment of silence as Lupin blinked. "Wow...I didn't know you were so concern with Harry and that is very kind of you. But I'm sure Harry will get on fine without me. He has great friends and Dumbledore is always at hand and I doubt that Dementors will stop Sirius trying to be in touch with Harry." He reached on and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Circe. He'll be fine."

"I guess so." She replied, her face crestfallen.

Lupin released her shoulder and continued packing. "Though, I must say, I find your sudden concern over Harry very...odd. Is there another reason you want me to stay?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Circe said gloomily. Then, she darted him a severe look. "I do NOT have a crush on you!"

Lupin grinned. "I'm sure you don't." But he watched curiously at her disappointment. "Look, feel free to write to me if there's anything you want to talk about, Circe, you know, if Severus is ever too hard on you or you simply need someone to talk to; I'm always here."

Circe shook her head and looked at him full of determination. "I don't need someone to talk to, I need you to stay and teach."

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on me?" Lupin frowned, clearly disturbed now.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" she cried out with vex. "Look, okay, you want to go. Fine." She said in defeat as she peered at the Marauder's Map, on the table. "Harry is coming this way so I'd take my leave. Bye."

"Hey-"Lupin said but she had already dashed down the staircase. He sighed and watched her dashed down the staircase. He took a deep breath and wonder what was really going on with Circe Grace, not that he knew thinking hard would get him any plausible answer.

* * *

Skipping stones at the Black Lake wasn't exactly Circe's favourite past time or something that she usually does to keep things off her mind. Scheming against Dumbledore and Snape or plotting on the future was the usual things that she did to keep her occupied. But there was nothing to be done and all she had to do now was to wait until Pettigrew does his servant duty and bring her father back to a flesh form.

Besides, skipping stones isn't a talent that she possessed; she couldn't even made it pass two leaps and it didn't keep her mind from running through the possibilities of Snape's reaction when they encounter each other again. No doubt he would hate her, loathe her, controlling himself from strangling her. She knew she deserved it and it would have been understandable.

Caressing the smooth surface of a flat hockey-puck shaped pebble, she focused on the simmering lake. She began to think about the law of physics and how it was possible to skip at least more than 3 leaps. Maybe if she swerve her hand in a certain direction or if she bend her knees in a certain degree and her body in a certain angle and when she join the three ways-

"CIRCE!"

Circe lost her balance when she swung the pebble and fell down face first. The pebbled sunk down into the lake the minute it touched the surface of the water.

Trying to contain her annoyance, she quickly got back up to her feet and brushed the wet grass of her pants. "Yes, Neville, what is it?" she said, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Pro-professor Sna-Snape..." The plumb boy said between pants.

"Oh, let me guess." Circe said sarcastically as she rubbed her chin and grinned. "I got it! He wants me to be in his office this minute or he'll hang me from the Whomping Willows?"

"No-no. He said be at Professor Dum-dumbledore's office in 5 minutes." He consult him watch. "Which gives you only 2 minutes left."

Circe looked at the panting boy as though he had just blurted out a bad news in the most unprofessional way. "What the hell."

* * *

Circe stepped into the alcove as the large eagle wings closed and the staircase spiralled upwards. When she reached the entrance, the wings spread allowing her to walk out.

The headmaster's office was at its usual self; tidy and very elegant. The sun was streaming in like no one's business and ahead of her, there was the headmaster sitting behind his large table signing a few documents. He was humming a very familiar tune and when Circe walked closer only did she recognize it as "10538 Overture".

"Well, someone has a good taste in music." She grinned as she took a seat before being invited.

Dumbledore flashed one of his warm smile that he knew always melted students' heart and make them blurt out streams of apologies for every rules they had broken, of course, except that didn't work for Circe. "I suppose you meant yourself?"

"You don't like the song?"

"I'll admit, I've never heard of the music band Electric Light Orchestra but I've recently studied them and understood how surprise you were when you first heard it." He said.

"'Surprise' is such an understatement. I was blown of my socks." Circe rolled her eyes. "Were any of the band members a wizard?"

"No but I heard from the ever-nonreliable gossip that Jeff Lynne met a certain Inigo Imago on the fourth of July 1970 in a lonely bar frequented by the sad and the dreamers." Dumbledore winked at her.

Circe showed a wide smile. "No kidding!"

"Inigo was as drunk as a sailor and went ranting about a vision he saw the previous night and Lynne who was sitting beside him heard everything. I suppose he saw it as an inspiration for his new album." Dumbledore quipped.

"I knew it!" Circe said excitedly. "I totally saw that! I mean, not that specific but definitely something like that. How did you hear about this?"

"I visited Inigo." Dumbledore shrugged. "It has been a long time since we shared a bottle of good firewhiskey."

"Wow..." Circe shook her head and never stopped smiling. "It's still quite unbelievable. Didn't Mr Imago alert anyone since he predicted that Sirius Black was going to escape?"

"Well, he knew that he was going to escape but he didn't know when. Besides, he had a strange feeling that there was more the Black that he seemed to be."

There was a moment of silence and Circe, quite aware that Dumbledore was staring at her, smiled.

"Professor Snape told me something interesting this morning." He said nonchalantly. "What happened yesterday night, Circe?"

Circe chuckled lightly. "Oh yes, of course he would have told you something." And then she looked around the office "By the way, where is everybody's favourite teacher?"

"Apparently, he is holing up in his chambers, thinking ways of torturing you and wondering what cruel deed has he committed that he deserved such an 'insolent, little chit' like you."

Circe stared with a mouth opened as Dumbledore got up from his seat. "What?"

"His words, not mine." Dumbledore said. "But Circe, I must say, you've gone too far this time."

"I know, I know...It's just that he was in that mood again, the one where he tries to bring out my conscious that whatever I want to accomplish is bad and evil and completely soul-breaking." She moaned. "I mean, why can't he just understand and accept what I have to do instead of lecturing me about all my wicked doings?"

Dumbledore looked at her in a way that Circe knew whatever she just said was not an excuse for her behaviour.

"How is he?" Circe finally asked, looking sideways.

"Devastated. He-"

"I'll go talk to him, I'll apologize, I'll chop as many bottles of wheat-worms he wants, I'll polish all his shoes, not that he has many-"

"He doesn't want to speak to you, Circe." Dumbledore eyed her carefully.

"Well...well, I suppose he will need some time. I admit, I was quite...tactless." Circe said slowly.

But the headmaster only shook his head. "He doesn't want to speak to you, ever."

"Ever?"

He nodded.

And then, as Dumbledore had foreseen it, she blasted out. "What? Didn't you talk to him? Didn't-didn't you tell him that he over reacted? Isn't that something you usually do?"

"Circe...please, calm down. Yes, you are right, I usually try to persuade Severus not to be so harsh on you but...yesterday night...you were too harsh on him, _you_," Dumbledore said, pointing at her."_You_ over reacted. And now I think he deserves a right to treat you the way he wants to treat you. I'm sorry, Circe, I truly am and I really want you and Severus to get along well-"

"Enough!" Circe said, her hands were resting on her lap but her eyes were unsteady, darting here and there and then finally resting on his. "Ask me anything you want about yesterday and as sure as I regret treating Professor Snape the way I did, I will answer you truthfully."

Dumbledore stared at her. That was something he did not expect. "I'm glad to hear that. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

Circe smiled innocently. "Like I told you last year, sir, I never know where the beginning starts."

He smirked. "You said that you wanted to find Sirius Black so that he could bring you to your father. According to Professor Snape, you intent to use the Imperius Curse to achieve that."

Circe nodded slowly. "Yes, but Pettigrew was my man."

"Well, did you accomplish that?" Dumbledore asked, every facial muscle strained.

Circe shook her head. "I didn't need to. He escaped, remember?"

"Did you aid his escape?"

"Yea, if I could magically summon a full moon." She scoffed.

But Dumbledore kept his silence and his eyes remained on hers.

"I can't summon a full moon!" Circe retorted. "I may be great but not _that_ great. I am as astounded as you and trust me, the full moon really bugged me and..."

"And?"

Circe was dazed for awhile but quickly came back. "And nothing. Nothing at all."

"You're hiding something." He sighed and sat on the window alcove. "You said you would speak the truth."

"And the truth is I don't know how that full moon materialise." She glared at him.

Dumbledore stared at the ground before looking up at her again. "How did you know that Sirius Black and everybody were in the Shrieking Shack?"

"I searched for the Marauder's Map in Professor Lupin's office after Fred told me about it. I thought that it would be dangerous if he ever used the map and saw me, you know, doing my illegal activities but it didn't matter because I realised that I don't appear on the map."

Dumbledore frowned. "But Professor Lupin had the map all along-"

"I duplicate it." Circe simply said.

Dumbledore leaned back. "Circe, I am quite surprise. But I'm sure you've already known that."

Circe grinned proudly. "I was surprised too. I saw a pair of Harry and Hermione on the map. You care to explain?"

"Ah...Harry and Hermione, yes, there were a double of them." Dumbledore got up and walked back to his seat. "You noticed, I'm sure, that Hermione has been taking quite a lot of subjects this year."

"She's an ambitious girl." Circe nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "She's been using a time-turner."

Circe blinked a few times and finally a devious smirk appeared on her face. By the name of it, she could roughly guess what a time-turner does.

"You are surprise, I see. That is a first." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, there are many things to be surprised about. A time-turner, wow, I just didn't know this machine exists." Circe said. "I'm still in awe with all the great things that come with magic."

"So you heard every word that was said in the room." It was clearly a statement and not a question. "And I suppose you believe since you stated that Peter Pettigrew is your man."

"I always knew that there was something odd about the Marauders. I've always felt a tingling sensation when things don't appear as what they seemed to be." Circe said with a sly grin.

"You did some research?"

"Loads of them. One needs to know one's target, isn't that right? Anyway, I turned into a bird and hid behind an old sofa. I had a great time, if you'd like to know, the tension inside the room is really mind-exploding."

"What happened when Professor Snape came into the scene?"

Her sly expression was immediately erased and she shook her head. "Ugh, not good. He was an obstacle and I got rid of him. I had to."

"You didn't attack him. Harry said that the three of them attacked him at the same time." Dumbledore questioned.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione _thought_ they attacked him." Circe sniggered, clearly enjoying herself. "I did."

"How?" he said, eyeing her with caution.

"The Imperius Curse." Circe shrugged, as though it was the most obvious answer.

Something froze inside him as he felt like a fool. He thought it was all just fancy notions, fantasies that she would only imagine herself doing it and not actually making it come true. He stared at the young innocent girl in front of him. Her hands were placed on her lap, her eyes sparkled a certain mystery and her lips were always that coy smile, luring the naive and the gullible. He was with this girl now, a girl full of vitality and spirit and realised that he was cheated by her.

"Spare me the eyebrow gesture, professor. He was in the way and I can't exactly let him sweep Black and Professor Lupin to the Dementors now, can I?" Circe explained like it was nothing to her.

"You do know that if I report you to the Ministry, you'd be locked up in Azkaban forever?"

"Yea...like you would expose the daughter of Lord Voldemort to the Wizarding world; like you would take such a risk?" Circe laughed. "Seriously?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "If I was some random stranger and you told me all that you've done, I'd say that you are a cruel, detestable little girl who cares only for herself and never thinks of the consequences of other people."

"Sounds like me." She shrugged.

"But you're not."

"I'm not?" Circe quipped. "You're very kind."

"You're not. But only because you wanted Professor Lupin to stay, not to mention you took the trouble to find him yesterday and you saved Sirius Black instead of searching for Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore said.

"Are you trying salvage what's left of my conscious?" Circe scoffed. "I have my reasons to everything I do and even though they may seem nice and wonderful, that doesn't mean that I'm all sweetie-bunny."

"You're definitely not 'sweetie-bunny', Circe."

"Good."

"But you do have a conscious."

"So?" demanded Circe. "Everybody has a conscious. Well, maybe except my father."

"Then why don't you indulge in your good conscious for a change?"

"Because if I do that, I wouldn't have achieved anything tonight. Besides, I did 'indulge' in my conscious as you said, I saved Sirius Black's life and now, he owe me his." Circe smiled widened.

"Yes, he does owe you his life now. Did you plan this?"

"What? Oh, no! I'd have gone after Pettigrew but darn, he's escaped and hmm...that doesn't seem to ruin my plan. Perfect!" She said cheerfully.

"I see." Dumbledore said and bit his lips. "Where were you while Harry and Hermione were saving Black?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you saved Black, where did you do next?"

"Oh...erm..." Circe wasn't quite sure what to say. "I...I fought a bunch of Dementors! And they came like in hundreds and thousands, you know, really scary."

With the mention of the Dementors, Dumbledore's attention was picked up again. "Yes, the Dementors. How did you chase them off?"

"The Patronus Curse, of course."

"You were successful then."

"It was a Kitsune if you were wondering." Circe smiled.

"Really?" Dumbledore was surprised again. "You must be very proud that your Patronus not only ward off the Dementors but also saved Harry's and Hermione's life."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your Patronus save them from Professor Lupin, of course, he was a werewolf then."

"It did?" Circe's astonishment was clear and loud.

"You didn't know?"

"Well...I suppose I underestimated myself." Circe said with a deep frown. "Yea...and you thought I made the full moon...Wow..."

"Did you know how the full moon materialize?" Dumbledore said, squinting at her.

"I'm not so sure..." Circe said but her tone became cheerful again. "So, any other questions?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said carefully as though he had a notion that whatever he was going to asked would trigger an explosion but he decided to take the risk. "Since you witnessed the whole incident, you do realise that if you were to speak up, people will believe you?"

"You're not suggesting that I testify, right?" Circe stared unbelievably at him. "How are we going to explain my very odd presence there? My whole future would be at stake! Not to mention, people will know who I really am!"

"Think about it, Sirius Black would be free, the search of Peter Pettigrew would begin. So many wrongs would be right again-"

Circe jumped from her seat. "You can't be serious! I will NOT testify before your justice court! That is absolutely out of the question! Don't you even dare to think that I for one second have any sympathy for Sirius Black or Harry! The fact that I lay my life before Black means I've done more than my part! Now if that is all, I'd like to leave."

Dumbledore looked down, what did he really expect from the daughter of Voldemort? He replied softly to her tirade "Thank you for your time, Circe. Congratulation to your success."

The last sentence hung for awhile and Circe wasn't sure whether it was sarcasm that just came out of the headmaster's mouth. "No problem." She said, her voice quickly changed to a business-like tone. "There's someone I need to see." Without another word, she turned and walked towards the golden eagle. Fawkes crowed faintly as she passed by his stand and Circe shot a grin at it; she never forgot how much the phoenix helped her before.

Dumbledore watched as the golden wings clamped down and Circe disappeared from his view.

* * *

Circe took a deep breath when she reached down. The nerve that old man had, to ask her to reveal herself, after all that she had done! Not to mention that her head house refused to speak to her. But no matter because everything will be alright from now on, she could feel it in her very bones and for the first time, Circe felt that she could really relax and just think of nothing for awhile. Though, there was a last thing that she needed to do. Like what she said to Dumbledore, she had to see someone.

Where would Ninetails be at this moment, she wondered.

* * *

_You likey it? _

_lOVE, Wildreams_


	33. The Last Day of School

She knew everything now but she needed a confirmation from the Kitsune. She had always thought how strange it was that a full moon would appear but due to the other happenings, she didn't dwell long on it.

She strolled along the corridor as students went by. From their giggles and roaring laughter, she could feel the heavy presence of the coming summer holiday in the air. Circe smiled; she was feeling elated too but for a very different reason.

Suddenly, someone called her name. It was Harry.

There was a tinge of dread as he left Ron and Hermione and ran up to her. She wondered what did he wanted; maybe he knew she was the cheetah or maybe he knew she was at the Shrieking Shack from Dumbledore and wanted her to testify. She faked a smile and tried to look delighted as he came up to her. "Harry! Hey, what's up?"

"Hi!" he said, looking rather unsure. "Er...can I speak to you?" and then his eyes darted sideways at the students passing by.

She could tell it was something not anyone was supposed to hear. "In private, perhaps?" she said with a sigh.

"Yea! I mean, if you're not rushing somewhere else."

Circe shrugged. "Yep, sure." And they moved into one of the empty classrooms. She noted that he was in really shifty and he kept rubbing his hands together as though the weather was freezing. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yea, only there's something I need to tell you." He said, finally staring fully at her.

"Do Ron and Hermione know about this? This thing you're trying to tell me?" she frowned at him.

"Yea, they do. In fact, they told me that it's best to tell you." He said, sounding even more unstable. "At least, Hermione was in favour about it."

"Okay..." she said slowly. "Tell me."

Harry took a deep breath as though he was in a Quidditch match against Slytherins. "I suppose you heard the news about Sirius Black; that he tried to murder me and all."

Circe folded her arms, wondering where this conversation will lead to. "Yes, why?"

"I just want to say that Sirius Black is innocent. It's a long story but his childhood friend was the one who murdered all those innocent people and made it look as if Black did it." Harry said earnestly.

Circe stared at him with a deep frown, a look saved for a mad man. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Wait, do you believe me first?"

Circe did not know what to say. Of course, she knew Black was innocent but Harry wasn't supposed to know that. "You haven't exactly given me any prove." She simply said.

"Okay, do you remember the day you were attacked by the Dementors in the forest and you fell and got stuck in that poison plant?"

Circe wasn't sure if he was trying to remind her about the most crucially embarrassing event of her life or just making a statement. She shut her eyes when she answered. "Yes."

"What if I say that it was Sirius Black who saved you?"

Circe opened an eye. "Sorry?"

"It was he who helped you. He used your wand and cast the red sparks. That was how Professor Lupin knew where you were." Harry said, looking very much relieved.

Circe wasn't sure whether he was saying the truth until she reflected back. Of course! Wasn't there a dirty, mangy dog? Try as she might, Circe started to laugh.

"Look, if you don't believe me, fine." Harry said, clearly regretting that he told her the truth and was heading to the door.

"Wait, Harry, wait!" Circe said, still laughing as she grabbed his elbow. "Sorry, I just...I believe you." She nodded her head furiously.

"You can't even pretend to act like you believe, can you?" said Harry with an angry stare.

"C'mon, I just..." Circe started to say with a big smile."...couldn't believe that I was this close to the great Sirius Black. He told you, did he, that he saved me?"

Harry was looking suspicious now. "Yes, he told me."

"Did he also tell you that I patted him before the Dementors came down on us?" Circe said. "Well, I thought he was really an adorable dog."

"Oh...so you do believe." Harry said with a grin and his anger quickly faded.

"I told you I did. Oh, I wish I could thank him." Circe quipped. Then, it came suddenly. "Er...Harry, did he say anything else, besides helping me call for help?"

It took a few seconds for Harry to react but he quickly replied when he digested her question. "No." He shook his head. "I don't think he said anything else significant."

Circe bit her lower lip and smiled warmly again. It was the first, Harry noted, that she smiled without looking sarcastic. His skin did not crawl and there was no chilling effect.

"Well, I've got to go now." She said, her eyes sparkling or was it just the lighting, Harry wasn't sure.

"Yea, sure." He said and watched her leave the room. He waited for a minute or two and then walked out of the musty classroom. Ron and Hermione, who were waiting diligently, got up and ran towards him.

"So, how did it go? Did she believe you?" said Ron with eagerness. "I bet she didn't! Now she's gonna blab to the whole world how nut Harry is and it's entirely your fault, Hermione! She's going to make everybody-"

"Shush, Ron!" snapped Hermione. "Can't you see Harry is trying to speak?"

Harry gave her a grateful look. "She believed."

"Ha! I knew it!" said Hermione excitedly and turned to Ron. "Go on, Ron, you were saying?"

Ron was snuffed out and he kept silence.

Turning back to Harry, Hermione asked. "How did she react?"

"She was...really happy." Harry said, recalling back. "Like really, really happy."

"She's a complete freak." Said Ron with contempt.

"Ron, try contributing something that doesn't comes out from a congenital schmuck." Said Hermione, shooting an annoyed look.

"Look, guys." Said Harry quickly before a fight ensues. "She did asked an odd question."

"See! I told you!" cried Ron.

"What did she ask?" said Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"She asked whether Sirius said anything else." Said Harry, looking worriedly at the both of them.

"Well?" said Ron, staring expectantly at him.

"Did you tell her?" shot Hermione.

"No! Of course not!" Harry yelled. "I didn't tell her that Sirius saw a Kitsune!"

"Thank God!" Ron said loudly. "It's not as if she needs to know that!"

"I agree with Ron this time. No one should know that a Kitsune exists here. We should really just leave it be." Said Hermione seriously.

"Yea, who knows what that thing would do to us if we disturb its harmony." Shuddered Ron. "I heard that a Kitsune would lead a man into a fog and when he's lost, it'll eat his flesh and the man's scream is music to its ear."

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione hushed him. "Listen Harry, no one knows exactly how Kitsune behaves so we aren't going to tell anybody...well, unless Professor Dumbledore asks about it. But strictly, it's a secret between the three of us, alright?"

Harry nodded frantically at her seriousness.

"Okay, then why do you look as if you don't agree with this?" said Ron, giving a suspicious look.

"What do you mean?" defended Harry.

"Look, Hermione, isn't he giving that face as though he doesn't like something?" Ron said.

Hermione frowned at Harry, who gave them a bewildered look. "Is something the matter, Harry?"

"It's just that..." he began with difficulty. "I feel that Circe would do something if she found out that we're hiding something from her. Something bad, that is."

"Harry!" groaned Ron. "What does the Kitsune has anything to do with her anyway? It's not as if she owns it!"

"Yea but-"

"Harry! You heard what Sirius said, Kitsunes are dangerous creatures. We should just let that one be and not go around telling people about it. Imagine the chaos that will happen; the ministry would send hunters to hunt it down and it might attack us back!" said Hermione gravely. "Never tell anyone, Harry!"

"Alright." He said finally with a reluctant sigh. Besides, Hermione has never been wrong.

* * *

It has been many days since Circe saw Ninetails and she had a shrewd suspicion that he was hiding from her on purpose. He knew that she would find out soon and he was avoiding detailed questioning. She has never had the slightest thought that Sirius Black was the one who saved her, which was the reason why Ninetails had been adamant that she help him. He owed her his life but with this new information, it had always been the other way round. Now, they were even.

Circe sighed as she walked towards the board where the results were on. She had the idea of using Black for future purpose but now that should be erased from her scheme.

She had waited for the day to past before checking on her results as she could not be bothered about it and she hated to be caught in a crowd of sweat and squiggles. Feeling sated after a dinner of cream mushroom soup and buttered baguette; she walked towards the empty board.

"Name please." the board voiced from a mashed paper that look like lips that was plastered in the middle.

"Circe Grace."

"Grace...grace...Aha!" its shrilly voice said. "Circe Grace of Slytherin. Very good in Defence Against the Dark Arts, 300%! Beating Potter by 10 marks."

Circe did not bother to hide her surprise. Didn't Professor Lupin say that she cheated and that he was going to fail her? "Full marks? Professor Lupin gave me full marks?" she clarified.

"Stop acting. I know you enjoy being told how excellent you did." It retort haughtily.

"Shut up." Circe rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey, hey! Come back, Grace of Slytherin!" the mashed paper-lips called out. "You haven't heard the rest yet!"

"Like I care." She muttered and continued to make her way. It wasn't until she saw Fred and George coming out from the other end of the corridor did she halted. Their laughter froze when they saw her and stop mid-track too. Circe felt a lump in a throat as she did not know what to say or behave. George looked as though he rather be stuck in Professor Snape's dungeon than right where he was and Fred was expressionless.

Circe was hoping for him to smile or just give a wave to show that they have a truce. But his face was stone cold and she couldn't deny what her heart was feeling.

She was upset, angry, annoyed but most of all, hurt.

Since they weren't going to make peace, Circe lifted her head and gave a condescending look at him and turned the other way round. Her strides were long and fast and she prayed that he wouldn't come after her or she might just burst down.

She had missed his pathetic jokes, his attempt to make her laugh, the way he acted around her that made her wanted to slap him elbow but secretly, she had always enjoyed having him as a companion and without his daily blabbing, she wouldn't have attain bits and pieces about Harry. But she only sees him as a friend and nothing more than that. She couldn't believe they couldn't be friends still. Of course, there might be a tiny bit of awkwardness between them but she was sure they could work it out. But it seemed that it was not going to be that way.

By the time she gotten into bed, Circe was determined not to be wounded by a red-headed simpleton.

* * *

It was officially the last day of school and the cheer and elation of the summer holiday were etched on every student's skin. They were all respectively discussing their summer plans and those who were going on an extravaganza vacation; they spoke about it even louder for the rest to hear.

A few sixth years were planning on travelling around Europe and Circe thought about doing the very same thing when she heard about it. Astoria was shouting in their dormitory while the other girls were packing.

"Moscow." She said definitely while winking at Circe. "Papa is sending me there to spend the summer with a friend."

Circe pretended that she didn't see her winking and turned away. She was really uninterested how Astoria was going to spend her holiday with her Russian fiancé.

"What about you, Circe?" Astoria said with a hint of annoyance that she did not respond to her wink.

"Just staying here like last year." She muttered, wishing that she did not asked.

"Oh..." Astoria purred. "Not going anywhere with the Weasley twin?"

"I'm delighted that you are going to have a splendid time in Moscow, Astoria. I am going to want to hear all about it when you come back." Circe said with an unusual bright smile.

Astoria smiled. "That's much better."

Circe half-wished that she had dragged her to a corner and reveal who she really is just to scare her off and make her shut up. Wishing to be as far from Astoria as possible, Circe got out from her bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" cried out Astoria.

"Away." She merely said.

Walking out of her common room, she approached the main staircase and many students were already out roaming with their friends, wishing and kissing each other happy holidays. It heavily reminded her of last year's last day of school. She recalled being moody seeing everyone happy and in high spirits while she had come to the decision of murdering her father and the feeling of dread. The image of her father as the young Tom Riddle was still crystal clear in her mind's eye, the young man who murdered his father outside an old factory, how he had pointed the nozzle at her forehead, the feeling of death cradling her and to see instead of pulling the trigger, he had shot himself at the right temple. All those seemed just like yesterday.

But today, she had set the wheels moving and none of these students know about the coming chaos and darkness. They did not know that the bleak future was all because of her, because she decided to let Peter Pettigrew go, because she needed to kill her father in flesh. And here they were in the hall, laughing and cackling about as though someone had told them that the future was going to be a bed of roses and the sun was always going to be shining. They were so wrong.

"Mom is gonna whip the best lemon cream and just imagine that in your mouth-"

They were all going to come face to face with doom itself, they were going to suffer and watch as their love ones suffer with them.

"Shut up, George! You just my make stomach growl! It's another 2 hours to home and we've only got this measly bread for the train trip-"

The war was already brewing slowly and steadily; but she could already feel it in her bones. The waves of fear and pain of people were already lapping against her skin and more some strange reason, Circe felt herself feeding on it.

"Ginny, where's the _Quidditch Tricks and Traps? _I swear I put in my bag! Where did that stinking book go-"

"You lent it to Harry, remember-Fred! Watch out! FRED-"

The darkness will be filled with smoke and dust. The cries of the agony will be the music everyone will hear, the roaring flames will be the only one that speaks-

There was a sharp push and Circe woke up to reality with the twirling images of the steps. There were cries and gasps and when everything stopped spinning, there was a numbing pain everywhere. For a moment, she wasn't sure what happened until she heard a familiar groan.

"Darn it..."

Circe opened her eyes and saw a crowd of stares surrounding her. Quickly, she got up to her feet and unconsciously brush her jeans.

"Darn it, Silent One, must you just stand there waiting to be hit by a train?"

Circe wheeled around and stared disbelievingly at Fred.

"Okay, show's over, guys. Go on." He said to the crowd and watched as they scattered off.

"Gosh, Fred, could you watch where you're going next time?" said Ginny as she came rushing down towards them, followed by George.

Fred did not reply but stood there staring at Circe until she felt her skin crawl. "Sorry." She mumbled and walked away.

"Wait, Silent One!"

And it was all it took for Circe to turn facing him again. She was shaking a little, fearing for the dreaded confrontation and wished that they had remained strangers forever. Fred whispered something to his siblings and then they left him.

"What?" Circe said while looking sideways.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was just...angry that...you know." He started saying. "But kids these days, we aren't even sure about our feelings."

Circe had to blink a few times. "What?"

"I mean, I was never...you know...in love with you." Fred coughed out.

Something heavy just disappeared when she heard that. "Really?"

Fred smirked. "Quit looking so happy."

"No, I mean the last time we spoke, you were, well, quite sure about your feeling." Circe smiled.

"Yea I know what I said that day." Fred nodded. "Then after that we didn't talk more a couple of days-

"A couple of days?" Circe cried, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You completely ignored me!"

Fred laughed. "Sorry about that, I rarely get angry and it takes awhile for it to go away. Anyway, the point is, I realised that my...err...affection for you is only...err...sisterly."

"Sisterly?"

"Yea, like how I treat Ginny." Fred smiled brightly and stretched out a hand. "Peace?"

Circe took his hand without any hesitation. "Peace." She said definitely. "So when did you realised...your sisterly affection for me?"

"Remember when I kissed you at the hospital wing? Well, it occurred to me why I pecked your cheek and not your forehead or your lips or wherever mushy lover kisses. Then, I thought that maybe I just love you like my sister. You're my pet sister from now on and anybody who messes with you, messes with me!"

Circe couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever but I just glad that everything is alright now between us."

"Me too. I'm glad my Silent One is back." Fred said and took her completely by surprise when he pulled her close and bear-hugged her.

"Get off me!" Circe shouted and pushed him away.

"That proves it, Silent One is back." Fred chortled. "Anyway, I've got to go now. You staying here for the summer?"

"Like I got a home to go back to." She said knowingly.

"Hey, you wanna come to the Borough?" Fred said with sudden enthusiasm. "My mom makes the best cakes and pastries. You'd love it!"

"I'm sure I will but I don't want to intrude. Really, I'm fine staying back." She said. "You better go."

Fred gave her a last grin and made his way. Circe felt utterly relieved now that she was no longer at war with probably the only friend she have in Hogwarts. But funnily, with one friendship mended, another is broken and Circe wondered how long her war with Snape would last.

From the clock tower, Circe peered down as one by one, each of the students and teachers left Hogwarts until she was sure she was alone in the castle stuck with the comical ghosts and the annoying Filch.

* * *

Circe only when back to her dormitory because Filch caught her roaming about in the north courtyard and it was already way past midnight.

When she opened the door, Ninetails was snugly lying on Astoria's bed.

"Well, someone finally decided to show up." Circe said as she washed. "You made the full moon appear, didn't you? And you made me save Sirius Black not because it was nice to be nice but because you knew I owe him my life."

Changing into a green spaghetti top and shorts, she kept her eyes on the Kitsune. "Then when I specifically told you to find Peter Pettigrew, you went saving Harry and Hermione. Sweet."

Ninetails whined but it did not bring any effect on Circe. "He saw you, didn't he?"

Ninetails remained silent at the question which automatically gave her the answer.

"He did." Circe said with a sigh. "That means Harry and his friends know about you. There is no doubt Sirius Black told them about you since he told them about him saving my life." And then she smirked. "Harry lied to my face!"

She walked towards the high window. "That doesn't matter. It's good they know about you. That way, they'll fly straight into my trap."

Circe felt a sense of accomplishment. It has been a good year. A very good year.

* * *

_An epilogue coming right up next. So, stay tune! By the way, love those reviews and messages!_

_lOVE, Wildreams_


	34. Epilogue

_Unfortunately tmjay, if you could just say that my exams are over and I don't have to be the MC for Nurse's Day and everything come true, I would have post the entire chronicles of Circe Louvenia Riddle already. But thank you for all of your reviews and pms. God I just love you guys!_

* * *

It was a rather chilly evening in Hogwarts and Circe had drugged Filch's daily dose of Turnip Wine and consequently, he was already in his deepest sleep and would not be constantly checking on her.

She spent her summer holiday writing letters to Lupin, first to query her full marks for Defence Against the Dark Arts, which he happily replied that she had been right all along and also a gesture of appreciation of the night she came to find him. Circe grinned with satisfaction when she read his reply. Ninetails also had provided her with sufficient practices in the forest as usual and after long hours of it, she was exhausted by the end of the day.

After a relaxing bath in the prefects' bathroom, she knew if she lingering any longer, she'd be late for the meeting. Putting on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a grey V-neck top and a dark cardigan to provide some warmth, she crept passed Filch's quarters and was delighted to hear loud snores.

The Hog's Head was just as it always was, dimly lit by the oil lamps and the only sound was the harsh whispers by strangers in hood as they huddled in any corner they could find.

Circe nodded at Aberforth Dumbledore, who was entertaining an elderly man. She walked towards a vacant table at the end of the room, where it was much darker. She could feel his beady eyes on her back. They haven't official met but she knew he was the headmaster's brother and he was asked to keep an eye on her though sometimes, she felt he was really keeping both eyes on her.

The door bell chimed again and Circe immediately shifted her eyes to the new comer. But it was not who she was expecting. She took a sip of her Thistle Milk and savoured the warm spicy taste while enjoying the time alone when suddenly the newcomer approached the table.

"Yes?" she asked and did not bother to hide her annoyance.

"A riddle?" a raspy voice was produced from the man. He had dark skin and did not seem to be familiar around Hogsmeade. His left hand was shaking uncontrollably and his clothing suggested that he was travelling.

Circe narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Instead of replying, he produced out a small rolled-up paper and put it on the table and walked away.

Circe was alert now. To her knowledge, only three people knew who she really is and that stranger was not one of them. She put down the tankard and opened the paper.

_At the back of Tomes and Scrolls. Now._

"Perfect!" she waved her arms up. "Now I have to walk." She gulped down the Thistle Milk, not wanting to waste a drop and left Hog's Head.

The air was chilly and she was glad of her cardigan. Tomes and Scrolls was a shop selling assortments of books, scrolls, parchments, quills, inkwell and any other possible wizardry stationeries. Circe used to buy their enchanted quills so that she didn't have to hold it but rather speak the words she wanted to jot down. Tomes and Scroll was the last shop at the end of Hogsmeade and her legs were weary. She made a mental note to make sure she had a word with the man about appointed location to meet.

Suddenly, a hand touched her back and Circe jumped.

"Easy now, don't scream." A low, rough voice said.

"Well, I should, given that you sneak up on me!" she whispered. "I thought we're supposed to meet at Hog's Head! Then, at the back of Tomes and Scrolls now in the middle of the street?"

"Did you ever think who's at Hog's Head?" the man retorted back. He was an elderly man, somewhere Dumbledore's age. His face was weary, as though he had been worrying for months and years. But there was a tinge of anger when he asked her that question.

Circe shrugged. "Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"And doesn't that just ring something to you?"

"You know, I kinda like the idea that Dumbledore constantly have to worry that I'm up to no good, sneaking out late at night to meet a stranger." She cooed.

"Then I suppose it's good for that that's just what he does every night, I daresay." The man said.

"No. He's busying with Harry Potter and how he's going to save the world." She scoffed. "So, Ninetails has been very useful to me this past year. Without him, I doubt I could free Pettigrew. I don't know why you find him so troublesome."

"Ah…the Kitsune. Guess he just doesn't like me. Speaking of Pettigrew, I heard he's the culprit and Black is innocent."

"Yep, he framed his best friend. A real tragic friendship. If it became a drama series, it'll bag many awards, I'm sure. You should have been there when the whole confrontation happened. Professor Lupin was just so…angsty."

"Well, that doesn't matter. What really matter is your father will be alive. He's an intelligent man and he has many resources to achieve what he wants." He said seriously.

Circe laughed. "If you mean Peter Pettigrew, don't worry, I can finish him the minute he comes in flesh."

"Circe!" the man suddenly stopped and grabbed her shoulders. "You're not taking this very seriously! When he comes back, he'll be almost unstoppable, he'll have powers that are unimaginable and he will stop at nothing to kill anyone in his way!"

"Excuse me!" Circe glared back and pushed him away. "I told you that it is my intention to kill him and you trust me! If my memory serves me right, you were sure that since I have Slytherin's blood flowing in me, I actually can do it. Why the sudden doubt?"

"Because I didn't think he would actually come back!" the man shouted.

Circe looked confused. "I thought we agreed that bringing him back alive was a good idea. When we agreed on that, I assumed you digested the fact that he was going to come back, what are you actually talking about-"

"You weren't here when he spawned fear in every heart in this world; you weren't here when he casually killed anyone just because he feels like it. He's done the most evil and you didn't feel the horror. You were happy and comfy in the Muggle world!" he bellowed.

Circe allowed his anger to dissipate. "I may not went through what you have, maybe I am naïve at this, maybe I am really ignorant but don't ever say that I had it easy in my previous life." she said icily with a gleaming stare. She took a step back when she spotted a hunch-back lady eyeing them suspiciously. Circe took the man arm and continued their way. "So, he's pretty scary then and he will be even more when he comes back." She said softly. "And now, it seems that my blood isn't enough. What are you suggesting now?"

"You need something to level with him. Since he's going to do the unimaginable, you will have to come up with the unimaginable." He said, sounding calm again.

"So, Ms Wise Guy, you were the one who went around the world after finishing school, what other unimaginable magic can I get?"

"Are you familiar with Joemungandr, the Midgard Serpent?"

Circe gave him a stare. "You're kidding me! The norse myth?"

"So you are familiar." He said. "What else you know?"

"Erm…nothing much. He's like a snake that encircle the world, something like that. Oh, yea! The god Thor killed him." She nodded.

"Thor was he's arch enemy."

"And…that's why he killed the snake." Circe said.

"You know, some say that the original monster of Slytherin was Joemungandr." He gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, now that is just too crazy. Joemungandr is just a myth! You can say Thor is real too."

"You know how Joemungandr was killed?"

"You can't be serious." Circe said disbelievingly.

"Do you know or not?" he said, beginning to sound impatient.

"The hammer?" Circe sighed. "Where is this getting at?"

"Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, was said to be the most powerful weapon in the universe; that it will pulverize anything it touches. Not even a Death Summon could defeat the bearer of Mjolnir."

Circe could not believe what she was listening. "You can possibly think that I'm going to find this…this…mythical hammer!"

"It's not hammer you would be looking for." He simply said.

"Oh, so I am going to be looking for something. You do realize that another 3 weeks and school starts again? How am I going to look for some…mythical object in that short span of time? And you're forgetting about Quidditch World Cup."

"I trust you will find a way to get maybe a three months off from school, if you really want to defeat your father."

"Three months?"

"The expected period to find the three things you would need."

"Three things?"

"Yes." He reached beneath his robe and produced out an old, oiled leather parchment." These are what you need."

Circe grabbed and opened it without haste. It was a drawing of a belt and two gauntlets. "What are these?"

"These are the items that give Thor the power to wield Mjolnir. The belt, Megingjord that energizes the gauntlets, Jarngreipr and the gauntlets provide the enormous amount of strength and power to carry Mjolnir, and Mjolnir is a very, very heavy hammer."

Circe stared at the drawings and then at the man. She smiled. "You are pulling my legs, aren't you? "

"These are what you will need. This is the unimaginable and I can't think of anything else that can put you in par with your father." The man said with determination in his eyes.

Circe took a deep breath. "How are these actually going to help me?"

"You will need the belt to charge the gauntlets and with the gauntlets, you too, will achieve whatever you want."

"My father somehow could keep a memory of himself in a diary. Do you think he kept more of himself in other things?" Circe suddenly quizzed.

"What you say is dark magic." He said.

"Well, of course it is! Since my father used that method. I'm asking could he have done it again, in other objects?" Circe asked.

"A Horcrux. It is possible for him but there are a lot of risks. You don't mean to say that-

"I mean to say that my father would do anything. And so will I."

"If he is indeed using Horcruxes, then you must find and destroy them-

"I can find three months of freedom and I intend to used that precious three months to obtain these three objects and not go looking for something that we aren't even sure of. Besides, I don't even know where should I start."

The man stared at her and felt a chill running on his skin. "You want power first and foremost, not killing your father."

"Finally someone is really knows me." Circe said dramatically. "Snape and Dumbledore just got it all wrong and they think they have figured me out."

"So, killing your father is the ultimate prove that you are the most powerful witch, is that it?"

"I decided to kill my father because he has to die for the greater good. But it also serves another purpose." Circe grinned. "Either way, I have to be better than him if I want to eliminate him. I'll study these mythical objects and tell you whether I've decided to pursue them."

"Good, I'm glad you would give them a thought." He said with relief. "I have to be going now. Got a case tomorrow, some wizard alleged being the mastermind of a heist."

"Sound boring."

"It is. Buy I still have to be there."

"Good, I'm glad you would give them a thought." He said with relief. "I have to be going now. Got a case tomorrow, some wizard alleged being the mastermind of a heist."

"What's that?"

"Read it up as you read about the belt and the gauntlets. Might just make this year's schooling more interesting, goodbye Circe."

"Bye, Mr Doge." Circe grinned.

"You know I hate when people call me that."

"The people at work call you that."

"And that why I hate work." The man smiled. "Now you be good and don't give Albus a hard time. He has enough of them."

"Well, he will be getting more if I want to get my three months free of classes." Circe said. "So, until I see you again, Elphias."

* * *

_First of all, this is the end of Finding 10538 and there are more to come. I hope you have noted who Elphias Doge is, if you don't, wiki him. And secondly, I added in Norse Myth NOT because I watched the movie Thor. In fact, I haven't watch the movie yet. It's mostly because I played LC Underworld. Thirdly, I'd like to ask you guys three questions:_

_1) Should Fred die or should I spare him?_

_2) Should or should I not introduce Damon Salvatore? (I already have plans for him if he is in)_

_3)Should or should I not kill off Circe? (I mean, I have given a thought about it. It seemed like she's meant to die at the end but I love her a lot and I don't really want her to die)_

_Let me know what you think about it coz I really need some opinions here. Thank you to those who have been sticking with Circe until now and I hope you join her again in the next story, which I will inform you soon enough._

_lOVE, Wildreams  
_


End file.
